Courtney Oliver: back to action
by Chelbell2016
Summary: After her adventures in blue bay harbour Courtney Oliver wants a quiet normal life. Well as normal as you can get with powers. She goes back too reefside high. What happens when her and four others discovers dino gems. Like her dad she should have known she couldn't escape the power for long.
1. prologue

Hi guys This is the second in my Courtney Oliver series and lets just say you get to see Tommy be an over protective dad in this one. Hope you like it. If you have not read Courtney Oliver: Firestorm rangerform I would advise you to do so as this story wont make sense without it./div


	2. Chapter 1: Day of the dino part 1

Chapter 1: Day of the Dino part 1

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys, first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

''Dad hurry up we are going to be late.'' I yelled up the stairs why finishing my breakfast. I watched as my new little adopted 'pain in the butt' sister sat eating her breakfast glaring at me. Her name is Leanne and she doesn't like me for some reason.

Dad had adopted her a few weeks ago when he had learned of her past. From the moment he had brought her home she had stayed clear from me. I tried to be nice but she wouldn't allow it. ust then dad arrived down the stairs having just finished getting ready for work.

'Good morning girls, you ready for your first day.'' He asked us both.

''Yeah I cant wait to see Kira,'' I sighed when I looked at him again ''You know she said I could have walked with her today.'' He just gave me that look that said nice try.

Ever since the last battle between us rangers and Lothor, Dad hadn't let me go anywhere on my own.

We all finished breakfast and then we headed out.

*Back to action*

When I arrived at school we all had to go and meet the new head teacher first. I glanced at Leanne who looked very nervous. I tried to send her a warm smile but she ignored it.

''Principal Randall will see you now.'' A secretary lady addressed me and Leanne first and dad would speak to her after.

''So you are Courtney and Leanne Oliver our new students,'' Said a woman as we entered, we both turned to see a woman with short black hair and wearing glasses looking at us ''Well before I give you your schedules I will warn you now I have very high expectations of my students you break my rules there will be consequences do we understand each other.'' We both nodded and she got our folders out.

''Well here Is yours Courtney and yours Leanne I trust that as you used to go here you can point your sister in the right direction of her first class Courtney.'' I nodded and we left.

As we walked away I turned to Leanne. ''What lesson do you have first.'' She sighed but answered me.

''P.E.'' I nodded and pointed out the best way for her to go and then left to go to my own class.

When I found my class a science lab I noticed that I was here just in time as the new teacher wasn't which meat it was my dad. GREAT. I looked around the classroom for a spare seat and my smile grew as I spotted Kira writing something that I would guess to be a song.

''So can your best friend have this seat or is it taken.'' I teased her and her eyes widened when she seen that it was me.

''Courtney how are you.'' She said and I replied in a positive way.

As the door opened I looked up to see my dad enter the room.

''Settle down take your seats please.'' He raised his voice a little to make sure everyone had heard it in the room.

The whole class quietened down and took their seats giving him their full attention. ''I'm Doctor Oliver and this is first period science,'' He said and Kira glanced shocked at me as I guess that I forgot to tell her my dad would be working here ''before we start are their any questions.'' He looked around to see if anyone had raised their hands.

The blonde girl up front that really reminded me of Marah, Cams niece stood up. ''Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell.'' As she stood up to address my dad everyone else in the room groaned at her antics.

"Doctor Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and reporter for our school TV station," the class groaned again "Im sure our viewers are wondering - well, you don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile dropped as she turned around "Devin, are you getting this?" she barked at a brown haired boy.

"Cassidy," Tommy replied "I promise you, Im old enough. So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it!" she hissed to the boy as they returned to their seats.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy continued "and what you expect of yourselves in this class," he went on "Because that's what's really important" he looked around the silently non-responsive class until his eyes fell upon an empty stool "Is uh, someone missing?" As the class went on I took notes to make sure that I had everything and as the bell rang I put everything in my bag. Me and Kira got up and I smiled at my dad as we walked out.

*Back to action*

Me and Kira were sitting in the courtyard at lunch while she went over some lyrics that she was writing for us.

"I wanna know, know where you're at.  
Im at the front, but you're still at the back.  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?  
Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you o-out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you o-out."

I spotted Leanne a little way away and noticed that it looked like something was wrong so i motioned to Kira that I would be back in a minute and walked over.

''Everything OK.'' I asked and the boys that were with her walked away.

''YOU know I was handling that fine.'' She spat at me and I started to get angry.

''What is your problem I'm only trying to help you.'' I demanded from her.

Before she could answer Principal Randall approached us and started to address us.

''Arguing on school premises on your first day that is not good follow me.'' I was a bit angry now. I noticed that one of the school jocks and Kira was also here. I looked at Kira with a raised eyebrow and she mouthed 'singing' as we carried on following her the sprinklers went off all around the school making everyone scream in shock. girls run for safety to avoid getting wet; screams of 'my hair!' came from the prissy girls as they covered their heads with jackets and bags to keep their hairstyles from coming loose.

Randall walked up to an African- American boy and pulled him along as well and then she made us sit down at the front of the school.

''Principal Randall can I just say there is no proof connecting me to those cri-''

''Save it for judge Judy Mr James,' Randall snapped at him '' the five of you have detention starting today. Any objections.''

We all began to argue against this but she shut us up with a ''I didn't think so.''

After school all five of us were gathered around again waiting for Randall. I was really upset to see my dad was taking detention and even more upset when he looked angrily at me. What about Leanne?

''Im certain you have all met, oh and by the way the reason your daughters have detention is because they were arguing really loudly outside.'' He looked from me to her and didn't look happy.

''So you like museums?'' My dad asked.

*Back to action*

''Whoa.'' The boy named Ethan said looking at the dinosaur in front of the museum ''Check out the T-Rex.'' He finished.

I glanced up at the T-rex statue but something didn't feel right about it. I think my old sensing powers were telling me this but as I haven't used them in two months I wouldn't know.

We walked up to the door but their was a signed closed on it.

"That's weird," Tommy commented,

Connor sighed "Oh well, no museum for us.''

"Great," Kira murmured "Let's go home.''

Tommy turned to the teens "I'll tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" he inquired "if you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan nodded.

"Im gonna see if I can find someone who can tell me when they're opening up" Tommy stated. We went to walk away but he stopped me and Leanne.

''Courtney watch out for Leanne and Leanne listen to Courtney.'' He said and we nodded.

"So lemme get this straight," Connor began, looking at Ethan as the four teens entered the woods around the museum "There is a club, just for computers?"

I rolled my eyes at the jock ''Well if there's a soccer club whats wrong with their being a computer club?'' I asked him but he didn't answer instead waiting for Ethan's answer.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of the story about that guy?" Ethan asked.

The rest of us stared at him. ''What guy?'' Leanne asked and I turned to make sure that se was following us which she was.

"He was hiking up here, and fell into a giant sinkhole" the boy in blue explained and Leanne looked curious but me and Conner and Kira look at him in confusion.

"Must have missed that one," Kira said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed, walking backwards to look at the three "It was on all the urban legend websites!"

Connor chuckled; and he reminded me of someone but I could not put my foot on it.

"Dude, this isn't computer club" he reminded him.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web!" Ethan mocked, as he continued to walk backwards "So what do you do in your spare times?" he asked.

Connor smirked "I go out with girls," he answered "You know their the ones at school, that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked, stopping the soccer star.

Connor glared down at him "Yeah," he said "It's like that!"

"Pur-lease!" Kira stated, and me her and Leanne walked by the guys to get away from their argument. Ethan sighed.

"All, Im trying to do is give you guys the heads up," he called after them "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." About a second after he spoke I felt my stomach drop as I fell through the ground and landed hard.

Dust was everywhere as the five of us got back to our feet. I started coughing trying to clear my lungs a little.

''Alright you guys stay here where it is safe,'' Conner said herding the four of us together ''I'll climb up and come back with help.'' He tried to climb the wall but fell and hit the ground again when a twig he had grabbed onto broke.

''Back already.'' I mocked him.

''Look as we cant get back up the only thing that makes sense is to follow the trail.'' They nodded and we took off.

*Back to action*

We continued to walk with Leanne, Kira and Ethan trailing behind. I kept glancing back at Leanne but she wouldn't look at me.

Kira had started to softly sing. She was walking on ahead. "Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you o-out..." she sang softly  
Connor quickened his pace and patted Kira's shoulder as he passed her.

"Babe, could you keep it down?" he smirked "Im trying to focus."

''Did you just call me babe,'' she turned to me and Leanne and Ethan ''did he just call me babe.''

Kira stepped up to him and angrily addressed him. "Listen, my name is Kira! Maybe you should write it on your hand or something...so you can remember." I smiled at the way she handled herself.

''Hey guys look at this.'' Leanne said and I turned around to see she had carried on walking while we were watching Kira snap at Conner.

We walked towards where her voice was coming from. We walked through the tunnels until we found her. She had her back to us, and was facing a giant skeleton on the side of a wall. It was of a tyrannosaurus.

We gathered around Leanne and Kira spoke. ''This screams Jurassic Park to me" she murmured.

"This will get us out of detention forever!" Connor grinned, stepping forward and reaching for the jaw. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

''Look maybe you shouldn't.'' I told him. This place reminded me of ninja ops.

Conner did not listen and he snapped the mouth of the dinosaur open. The wall slid upwards to reveal some sort of science lab.

''Whoa.''Conner said looking around in shock at the lab.

We walked in and looked around at all the computers and my first thought is that Cam would love it in here.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira smiled, looking around. Me and Leanne looked at each other both with shocked looks on their faces.

Connor passed Ethan and patted his shoulder "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude."

"Normally, I'd be insulted" Ethan responded "But when you're right, you're right" he grinned.

In the centre of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table, with mist pouring out of it. I looked at it to see five different coloured gems on it. Red, yellow, blue, orange and purple.

I knew that something weird was going on here but how would I tell the others I was bound by ninja law to keep it a secret.

Conner went to pick up the red gem but I stopped him. ''Don't touch it.'' I told him and he just looked at me weird.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor pointed out "and if I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him. I really do. But I already missed band practice" Kira agreed.

I looked at Leanne who was looking at the gems curiously. We all picked them up. When I picked the orange one up I felt a sudden surge of power that I hadn't felt since I was a fire ninja ranger. As we held them they glowed.

''Well,'' Kira said looking curiously at the yellow gem ''What are they?'' She asked.

''No clue.'' Leanne said slowly turning the purple gem in her hands.

''I can go online later and see if I can find out.'' Ethan suggested, fascinated with the blue gem he had in his hands.

Conner chuckled lightly. ''You in front of a computer?'' He spoke to Ethan ''Wait let me put on my surprised face.''

''That was uncalled for Conner.'' I said sending a glare his way.

''Its Ok Courtney,'' Ethan stopped me and turned to Conner himself ''because ten years from now when you're hair lines receding and you are playing pick-up soccer in the park because you're dreams of turning pro didn't quite work out... I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business.'' He looked really happy and proud when he said that.

Leanne shook her head and headed for the exit with Kira.

''Whoa were are you going?'' I asked her and she turned to me and I thought she was going to say something bad but she just answered my question.

''I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives here,'' she said in a surprisingly gentle voice ''and I sure don't want to be here when he gets home.'' I looked at the boys and nodded.

''Lets go.'' I told them and they nodded.

*Back to action*

We had been walking through the tunnels for about fifteen minutes me using my ninja instincts to lead us to the way out.

''This way,'' I told them all and they all looked at me wondering how I knew where I was going.

''How do you know you are not a walking compass.'' Leanne smirked at me and I had to fight the urge to laugh. They were shocked that I had led them to the woods which means we were nearly back into town.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew around us that sent shivers down my spine.

''The wind.'' Kira asked.

It blew again and I gave her my answer. ''That was no wind.'' I told her.

at that moment a sudden flash of light appeared and so did these freaky looking creatures that reminded me of the foot soldiers named Kelzacks.

All five of us backed up and Conner began to speak. ''Don't...move...'' I rolled my eyes but before I could remark Kira did.

''Great idea make it easier for them.'' Kira said sarcastically.

''New plan,'' Ethan said ''RUN.'' We all took off. the only reason I was running was because I couldn't use my powers in front of civilians.

We reached a huge ditch. Conner being long legged and a jock made it easily. Ethan struggled but managed it. I used my ninja skills to make sure I made it but Kira and Leanne couldn't do it. Kira jumped and slipped but we pulled her up. Leanne wouldn't even try because she is small.

''Leanne take my hand I'll pull you up.'' I called she looked unsure. ''Leanne trust me i wont let anything happen.''

she took the chance and I helped her over. ''Thanks.'' she said and we carried on running. All of a sudden we all had to cover our ears as a loud piercing scream that had my senses ringing. We turned around to see Kira on the ground. It appear she fell and it also appears that he had done that screaming.

''What was that?'' Ethan asked her.

''I don't know.'' She said but the yellow gem in her hand began to glow.

We went to run again when the freakish monsters appeared. I knew there was no way we were getting out of this one without a fight so i stopped. We all split up but I made sure I was close to Leanne just incase.

I did a tornado kick that hit one of the monsters and punched another. Ducking down to sweep another's feet out from under them I notice one running really fast at me. I go to raise my shield but all of a sudden I raise my arm and the monsters go flying. 'Did I just move them with my mind.' I looked down to hear a animalistic roar coming from my gem. As I had got rid of all of mine I turn to see where Leanne had got too to see she had somehow managed to blast them away from her with some sort of blast waves that came out of her hands.

I ran over and helped her finish them off before they disappeared I looked to see Leanne was staring at her hands worried about what she had done.

''Dude how much do I love detention.'' Ethan said holding his gem up.

We all shook our heads trying to catch our breaths as dad arrived. ''You guys alright?'' He asked and we nodded.

''Were fine.'' Leanne said.

''Nothing out of the ordinary happened.'' He wondered. I had a feeling that he knew something we didn't.

''Naw just your usual routine hike in the woods,'' He said to my dad ''lots of furry little creatures.'' He finished.

''And a few scaly ones.'' Kira added which made my dad look a her.

Conner decided to change the subject. ''So did you get into the dino exhibit?'' He asked.

''Uh still working the kinks out,'' I raised an eyebrow at the way he was speaking, he was hiding something ''we better get you guys back c'mon.''

Once dad had started to walk a little on ahead Leanne spoke. ''Don't you think we should tell him?'' She asked but the others shook their heads and I didn't know what to say.

''I don't know about you but I've gone over a thousand sci-fi DVD's,'' Ethan started looking over at her ''and you wanna know how many times the dude with the super power ends up in some freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head.'' He finished and Conner nodded his head in agreement.''

''Even I know that.'' He remarked.

Dad stopped and looked back at us. ''You guys coming?'' He asked and we all started walking a little quicker.

*Back to action*

The next day after school all five of us are gathered together.

''OK so we all agree,'' Conner began looking around at us all ''no one talks about this to anyone!'' He finished but before any of us could reply Leanne turned around.

''I'll do better than that,'' she said ''I'm out just forget I was here and I'll do the same.'' My eyes widen as she passes the purple gem to Conner.

Ethan frowned at her. ''Hang on how come he gets it.'' He says.

''Well here.'' She says and hands it too Ethan we continue to try and stop her but before long she walks off. A minute or two later those freaky green creatures appear.

''Leanne.'' Me Conner Kira and Ethan started to run over but by the time we got over there the weird creatures had disappeared and they had taken Leanne with them.

*Back to action*

''We need to go and see my dad now.'' I told the other three walking off but I hadn't got far before Conner had grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

''Hang on if were going then I'll drive I have a car.'' seeing as they are involved now anyway I nodded my head. I needed answers.

A few minutes later I am sitting in the passenger seat of Conner's car giving him directions but they are confused and Conner asks me what is on his mind.

''What makes you think that your dad will know anything.'' He asks looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I sigh. I can't tell them that. ''He's a science teacher maybe he knows what where dealing with,'' I tell him and he nods his head ''besides that's his adopted daughter they have took you would think that he would help us figure it out for her.''

He asked me where my address is and I gave it to him. ''Valencia Road.'' He looks confused and turns to me.

''Valencia road is like way out in the middle of the woods.'' He says and I nod my head.

''Yeah I like the scenery whats wrong with that?'' I asked but he didn't answer.

We arrived and I walked them up the path and pushed the door straight open.

''You don't lock your doors?'' Conner asked me shocked and I giggled at him.

''No neighbours to harass us whats the point.'' I told him.

''You ever heard of the three bears.'' Conner teased.

Ethan rolled his eyes. ''Was that the last book you ever read?'' Ethan asked and I burst out laughing along with Kira.

''Come on in guys,'' I told them and then turned to yell ''DAD YOU HERE.'' I asked but there was no answer.

I turned back around to see Conner looking at my dads miniature T-Rex skeleton. ''Hey check this out.'' He said to me Ethan and Kira.

''I wouldn't touch that my dad don't let even me touch it.'' I told him ''besides do you remember what happened last time.''

''Dude your dads a teacher,'' He said touching the jaw ''not...'' he stopped as the jaw dropped down and my front room floor opened up beside him to reveal a staircase. ''Batman.'' He finished raising an eyebrow at me.

''Dude I swear I had no idea that was there.'' I told him as shocked as him.

*Back to action*

My mouth is open as I walk down the secret stairs in my living room with my three friends and it is the same room from yesterday where we found the gems.

''WHAT THE...'' I called.

Kira followed me and also looked shocked.

Ethan came down and spoke. ''It's the same place.'' I roll my eyes as he states the obvious.

''You really didn't know?'' Conner asked I shook my head.

Kira finally spoke. ''Are you freaking out right now.''

All of a sudden a voice comes from behind me and I jump.

''I you're looking for extra credit,'' I turned to see my dad and he looks at all of us with anger clear in his eyes ''you've come to the wrong place.''

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

First chapter up. I was hoping to have this doe by Christmas day but I've been so busy oh well its only a day late enjoy and please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Day of the dino part 2

Chapter 2: Day of the dino art 2

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys hope you had a good Christmas here is the next chapter for you please review.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

''Dad before you get mad,'' I try to calm my dad down before he yells or gets too angry ''let us explain please.''

He folded his arms over his chest and looked at me, ''Okay let's hear it.'' He said to me and I took a moment to take a deep breath before I began.

''He's not going to believe you Courtney,'' Conner says.

''It's the truth he has to believe us.'' Says Ethan.

I stared straight into his eyes and began ''Dad Leanne's gone.'' His eyes went wide in alarm.

''She was taken by these freaky dinosaur things.'' Ethan explained.

''Theyre called Tyrannodrones.'' He said and my first question would be how did he know that.

''Oh,'' Ethan says ''and you know this because...'' Ethan asked him. I had a feeling I knew why.

''I help create them.'' He said. I stared at him.

''You did what?'' I asked and he just glanced at me with a look that said not now.

''It's a long story,'' He said and the other three just stared at him ''right now. we gotta figure out what they want with Leanne.'' He says and looks to me as I cant look him in the eyes.

''Uh it may have something to do with these.'' I say and I pull the orange gem out of my pocket and show it to him as the others doing the same except that Ethan held two the blue and the purple.

My dad did not look happy and he couldn't stop glaring at me.

*Back to action*

Leanne's POV:

''Give me the gems...'' I woke up to this voice and I was in a strange place. The last thing that I remember is talking to Courtney, Conner, Kira and Ethan about the weird stones we had found in the lab. I hear a low sound and decide to speak up.

''Who's there?'' I ask worrying for where those freaky dinosaur things had taken me ''come out where I can see you.'' I say louder.

''Give... me... the... gems..'' The voice says again.

''If this is about jewellery you clearly have the wrong girl I own one bracelet in my life and their are no gem-''

''I have waited far too long,'' A voice spoke from behind me and I turned to see a freakishly tall and ugly dinosaur ''to allow a totally insignificant teenager to get in my way, now give me the Dino gems.'' I realised what he was talking about.

''You mean those weird rock things we found in the cave?'' I asked.

''Hate to tell you this pal but you have captured the wrong teen.'' I informed him ''I gave mine to Courtney, Conner, Kira and Ethan, can I go my dad is gonna freak if I'm not home before dark.'' I finished.

In a whoosh the dinosaur man was gone.

*Back to action*

''Look were really sorry.'' Conner said to my dad.

''Dad,'' I started and my dad turned his eyes towards me ''look how were we supposed to know these things had super powers, and those lizard things were after them.''

He sighed. ''I guess its not something you see everyday.'' He said but I knew he was mainly speaking to the other three.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan inquired.

''He's got a point.'' I told my dad.

"Look, not that this isn't all really cool," Connor spoke "But seriously dude, you gotta come clean!"

Tommy turned to the jock "First of all, don't call me dude. And second, has hard as this may seem you three seriously need to forget all about this!"

''That's the thing dad we cant forget about this.'' I told him.

''I'll find Leanne.'' He says walking towards the door. Me and Conner glanced at each other and nodded.

Just before he got to the door I waved my hand and the door closed and Conner super speeded and stopped right infront of him.

He glanced at Conner and then at me. "The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you.'' He said with a pointed look at me.

"You can tell us about it now," Connor spoke "or at my next parent/teacher conference.'' I smiled as my dad knew he had no choice.

*Back to action*

Not long after I am in he passengers seat of my dads car with the other three teens squeezed into the back. We were heading down the road towards town. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Ethan spoke.

"So when you said you helped create those Tyranno -" Ethan cut off, as he realized he couldn't remember the names of the creatures in the forest "Whatever's...you were just kidding right?"

Tommy looked in the rear-view mirror "They weren't supposed to be used like this," he told them, as he came to a stop in front of a stop sign "Someone's modified their programming."

''At least I know where you went all those times last year.'' I said to him and he nodded at me.

''So how did they become like this?'' Kira asked.

"A few years ago I was doing research on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer -"

"The Rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan cut in.

''And your friend.'' I remembered the guy.

"Yep," Tommy nodded "Shortly after Mercer disappeared. Our lab was attacked, all the research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Connor asked from the backseat, beside Ethan and Kira.

"He calls himself...Mesagog," Tommy continued, turning his daughters attention to him.

"And you think he's after the Gems?'' Kira asked.

''looks like it.'' My dad answered the question.

''So that's why they took Leanne they think she has her dino gem?'' I asked my dad and he nodded at me.

"This is all totally fascinating," Ethan inputted, leaning forward slightly "but how is it helping us find Leanne? I mean, its not like she's gonna fall right out of the sky and land right in front of us.''

As if on cue; a greenish light appeared in front of them and seconds later Leanne landed on top of the hood of the car and my mouth dropped open in shock as Ethan also looked awed. Conner and Kira just stared at her and dad started to get out of the car to help her.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked, looking at the sky as he and Connor pulled her off.

Leanne shrugged. ''I have no clue whatsoever,'' She said looking around at us all "one minute Im being chased by frankin-lizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know...im a hood ornament.''

"Invsi-portals" Tommy confirmed.

"Whatever. Next time, Im calling a cab" the brunette pointed out "What are you guys doing here?" she finally asked.

''We came to rescue you.'' Conner told her.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore!"

There was another bright green light as the lizards reappeared followed by Zeltraks. "You sure about that?" Connor asked, as he spotted them.

We all fell into fighting stances. Dad stood infront of me and Leanne protectively. ''I see Mesagog found a new goon to do his dirty work.'' My dad said.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

Me and dad glanced at each other.

''Sorry we're going to have to say no.'' I told him and he growled at me more. He ran forward and raised his axe to strike me but I block it and push him away from me.

I flipped away from him and when I landed I was surrounded by Tyrannodrones. I looked around and jumped up planting kick to their chest one by one till they were all down. When I landed I back flipped away as more came running at me. I aimed a high kick to their heads. Ducking under a punch I turned to see Leanne struggling and I threw my arm out meaning to move them away from her but that is not what happened.

Everyone but my dad gasped as a shield appeared and raised itself infront of Leanne. All of the Tyrannodrones went towards her but they bounced back and went flying. I ran over to her and dropped the shield. Together me and Leanne managed to stop the Tyrannodrones by moving them and blasting them out of our way.

After the battle all of us regrouped with my dad. Standing in fighting stances we watched Zeltrax as my dad spoke. "Make sure you tell your master...Doctor Oliver's back"

"I will inform him that this battle is over," Zeltrax growled "but the war has only just begun!" and he brought his shield up in front of him as he and the Tyrannodrones disappeared in a flash of green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan inquired as they walked back to the Jeep.

I took a deep breath as my head was still spinning a little. Having not used my shield in a while and not meaning to use it the shield was too powerful.

''Let's get out of here.'' My dad says looking at me a little worried. ''It's getting late I don't want your parents to worry.'' He finished.

"I bet you don't," Connor stated "You might have to explain something.''

''I'll fill you in after school tomorrow.'' He promised and the others all got in the car and there wasn't enough room for me.

''Dad I'll head home see you and Leanne there.'' I told him. He nodded.

''Wait how did you do that-'' I cut Kira off.

''Looks like I got two dino powers see you tomorrow.'' I said walking off before they can say anything else.

When dads car is out of site I flame home and go and lay down. 

*Back to action*

At school the next day I walk in to dads science class with Kira and straight away Cassidy Cornell comes up to us.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell; Reefside News Network" the blonde introduced herself swiftly.

"I know who you are Cassidy," Kira growled "We're in Homeroom together.''

Cassidy ignored her "Yes, anyway," she continued "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and new kids Courtney and Leanne Oliver who I might add is in the year below you.''

"Look, I -" Kira started, but Cassidy cut across her.

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere," Cassidy pressed "and they just attacked the young Leanne yesterday. what about that huh?''

Kira sighed "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about" she told the reporter "but as you can see Im just fine. But you, you're looking a little...um...pasty" she smirked and headed to her table with me and we both sat down.

"Pasty?" Cassidy cried "are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting.''

At that moment dad entered the classroom. He closed the door and asked Cassidy to take her seat before he began to speak.

"Okay," Dr. O started "Today we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period. Who can tell me when it all began?" he asked.

At that a sudden Earthquake ripped through the classroom; causing the lights to flicker and go out everywhere. Everyone began to scream and yell.

I gripped the table infront of me really hard to make sure that I didn't fall off of my seat. Conner Kira and Ethan all glanced at me. The emergency power kicked in and everyone started to walk towards the windows. The sky outside had gone pitch black. I glanced at my dad and his eyes widened.

''What's happening?'' Someone asked.

Lightning was crashing down outside everywhere. Then thunder rumbled. The door crashed open and Devin walked in slowly followed by Leanne who walked up to us.

''Cass you are not going to believe this,'' Devin said walking up to Cassidy.

The blonde looked annoyed "Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" she asked.

"It did?" Devin sounded confused, he looked out of the windows "Cool...but no...I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

I glanced again at dad whose eyes widened more and I mouthed 'Zords' He nodded and I wondered why they were attacking.

''OH grab your camera.'' She said hauling him to the door.

''Wait hold it you two.'' Dad told the two teens. Randall's voice came over the intercoms.

"Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal!. Again, remain calm."

All the other students apart from me, Conner, Leanne, Kira and Ethan. We walk up to my dad.

''Dad now would be a good time to have that chat. Before anything else goes wrong.'' I said and he shook his head.

"We're out of time for that chat," Tommy continued "If Mesagog revived the Bio-zords we gotta act fast. Come on" and he led them out of the room.

*Back to action*

''So these mechanical dinosaurs are friends of yours?'' Leanne asked as we were back in the Dino lab beneath our home.

''The bio-zords,'' he confirmed turning to the five teens ''Fusion-powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for neural functions.'' He explained.

Were was Cam when I needed him.

"And lemme guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asked.

"Im afraid so," Tommy sighed, now standing in front of a large computer system "But right now we...I mean you, have to tame them."

Unbelieving laughter rippled through the five of us, and Ethan begins to turn way "I'll BBL if its all the same to you."

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be Back Later" Ethan stated.

''Ethan wait, I know how you are feeling,'' I say and then I look at the other teens ''I know how you all feel but if you don't help me innocents will die.''

"She's right," Tommy added "You can do this, but you wont have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems," he continued "I've had these waiting, in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

I didn't like the direction this conversation was going. I didn't want to do it again.

''Into what?'' Leanne asked and I knew the answer before it was given.

''Dino morphers.'' My dad said looking at me and I sighed. All I want is to stop using my powers and to have a normal life.

"Use these to become Power Rangers," Tommy continued. Inside the box he had just opened sat four Morphers. Each was a different colour and designed after a different Dinosaur.

''I think I may need to sit down.'' Ethan said clearly shocked.

"Breathe, dude, breathe," Connor chuckled.

Kira looked across at me and Leanne who was staring at the box "We cant be Power Rangers," she stated "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength and stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy reminded her.

She nodded "Oh yeah" she remembered "I forgot."

"You're Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population" Tommy explained "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Connor frowned "How do you know these are the right hands?" he asked.

"The Gems are yours...You didn't choose them, they chose you" he returned to his computer.

Kira followed "Cant they unchoose us?" she asked.

"They've already bonded with your DNA" Tommy told them "Its what gave you your powers."

I scoffed not all my powers came from the gem.

"So if they've already bonded with us," Ethan began "How come Mesagog and his creeps are still after them?"

Tommy sighed "The only way these powers can be taken away; is if your destroyed."

"Okay, for future reference that's not a good selling point." Leanne said speaking for the first time.

"Look, all I know is that I don't remember asking to be a superhero" Connor exclaimed.

Tommy turned to him "The Gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power." he explained, he returned to the briefcase and pushed it towards them "Please."

We all glanced at each other. I stepped forward first and took the orange morpher and slipped it on my wrist. The same wrist that my ninja morpher had been on. The others followed my lead and took their's.

Conner had a red tyrannosaurus morpher

Ethan a blue triceratops

kira a yellow pterodactyl

Leanne a purple pachycephalosaurus

and me a orange ankylosaurs

''What is the command?'' I asked.

"All you need to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

Connor chuckled "Dino Thunder..." he said turning to Ethan "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it..." Ethan smiled.

"You would," Connor smirked.

Tommy interrupted the two "Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it. But you are going to have to work together," he told them "Or this will never happen. This wont be easy; nobody knows that better than I do."

''That's a bit of an understatement.'' I said and he gave me a look.

"But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves," Tommy continued "'Cuz I believe in you.

Connor looked up at his teacher "Really?" he questioned.

"Really" Tommy nodded.

''Lets do this rangers.'' I said.

*Back to action*

Downtown three large five large bio-zords are rampaging around the city. We all arrive and get out of my dads car.

"That must be them," Connor breathed, looking up.

"Wow, good call Connor" Leanne quipped.

A strange noise was heard and in a flash of green Zeltrax appeared, "You'll have to get past me if you want those Zords."

"That's the part Im looking forward too," Connor smirked.

Ethan looked down at the others "You guys ready?" he asked.

''Oh yeah.'' I said and Leanne and Kira nodded.

''Ready!''

''Ready!''

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP!''

We all morphed into out ranger suits. I felt the surge of power that comes with it. My suit this time is orange with white spikes all over it. The helmet resembles that of my zord.

"Whoa!" Ethan breathed.

Kira smiled "This totally rocks!"

"Nice!" Leanne agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Connor punched his fists into the air.

''It's good to be back.'' I said under my breath so no one hears me.

Zeltrax growled "So you're Power Rangers," he clenched his fists.

"Call your weapons," Tommy instructed "they're in your belts.

''I'll go first,'' I say to the others and I press my belt buckle and a bow came out and a arrow holder appeared on my back ''I'm a pro with my anklyo bow.''

Conner Kira and Ethan call there weapons then it was Leanne's turn.

''COOL it's a cephla mace.'' She said. I turn to notice the bio-zords attacking the city and I knew it was time to call for a old friend or two.

I turn to the other rangers and my dad. ''Guys hold down the fort Im gonna stop those zords.'' They looked at me with crazy eyes and my dad nodded.

I pull out a white flute that I had taken with me just incase. I put the flute to my lips and began to play the familiar tune. A few minutes later a roar was heard and everyone including Zeltrax turned to see the snow leopard and Phoenix zords that came towards me.

 ** _''Hello old friend I see you need me once again.''_** The snow leopard thought to me through our telepathic link.

''OK GUYS LETS DO THIS PHOENIX LEOPARD UNI-ZORD FORMATION.'' I called and I smiled as the familiar megazord formed and I jumped into the cockpit.

''OK bio-zords its time for you to calm down.'' I walked towards them and then I raised my morpher.

''ANKYlO ZORD, we have a connection.'' All of a sudden the anklyo zord turned orange and my morpher glowed.

 ** _''Well done Courtney now you need to get your other friends to do the same.''_** I nodded and called to my friends

''GUYS ITS YOUR TURN TO TAME YOUR ZORD YOU CAN DO IT.'' I told them and they nodded.

Ethan went first. ''Calm down boy, that's right I'm your friend. TRICERA ZORD.'' He called to his zord. With a roar the zord turned blue.

Next it was Kira's turn. "Okay, my turn," she stated, "Ptera Zord!" she thrust her hand into the air "We can be friends. Right?"

The Zord expanded its wings, crying out in the dark sky as its colouring became yellow and its eyes flashed in understanding.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled.

Next it was Leanne's turn. ''Lets show them what you are made of cephlazord.'' The zord turned purple and gold and started making understanding noises while bouncing around.

The Tyranno zord started to attack all the zords and my megazord had to jump to dodge out of the way.

"Connor!" Kira cried "You're Zord, its out of control! Do something!"

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Connor yelled.

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the other fallen zords and looked at Conner,

Connor clutched his morpher "Tyranno Zord!" it stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from ferocious to calming "Yes!" Connor smiled, and Tommy re-joined them. I sent my leopard and phoenix zords back to their hiding places and joined the others on the ground.

''Well only one thing left to do is combine them.'' I said and the other four combined their zords. Mine could take over one of the others as mine was an auxiliary zord. Plus If needed I could combine it with mine.

The others jumped into the cockpit of their megazord and faced off with Zeltrax. They used the cephla zord to find a kink in Zeltrax's zords armour and used it to destroy him.

*Back to action*

We were in the dino lab again. Tommy was by the briefcase that their morphers had been in earlier, and were in once again, he opened the case and revealed four silver bracelets instead of morphers, each with the Dino Gem carefully fitted onto the top. "Keep these bracelets on at all times," he told them, as one by one, we took the bracelets with our coloured gem on and placed them on our wrists.

He continued "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, or with each other."

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart, being a science teacher and all, but this is..." Kira trailed off, frowning "I mean how did you...?"

''I'll fill you in. in time.'' Tommy promised.

''And Courtney where did you get those zords from and that shield power.'' Leanne said. I sighed I wasn't ready for them to know that either.

''I'll tell you when I'm ready that is a long story.'' I told them and they nodded.

"Speaking of time," Ethan began "Think Mesagog's gonna stick around for around for a while?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed "they always do."

Connor frowned "They?" he asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in" Tommy told them.

Ethan nodded "That's for sure."

"You're lives are changing in ways you probably couldn't have imagined," he went on "But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team. No one can defeat you. No one." We all looked around a each other deep in thought.

Well looks like its not going to be a normal year like I thought it would be.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Another chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3: Wave goodbye

Chapter 3: Wave goodbye

Chelbel2016:  
Hi guys here's another chapter for you enjoy.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I was phoned by Ethan to go to a new place called Hayley's Cyberspace. What Ethan didn't know is that the woman who owned Hayley's Cyberspace is a good friends of my dad's. But I hadn't seen her in over a year so I wasn't too fussed about seeing her.

I was in blue bay harbour when she had opened up the place so I hadn't been here before. I was just about to go in when I heard a voice from behind me.

''Hey,'' It was Kira she looked up at the sign and read it out loud ''Hayley's Cyberspace.'' She frowned probably wondering why Ethan had called her here.

Turning to look around I spotted Conner walking towards us. ''Conner.'' I called waving him over to us.

''Ethan called you guys too.'' He asked as he got closer.

''Yeah he said it was super important, what is this place anyway? Where is Leanne?'' Before I could speak we heard another voice this time and it was Leanne.

''I guess we all got the call then,'' I said and I turned to Leanne who was trying her best with me now, and I smiled at her ''anyway there's someone in there that I want you to meet.'' She nodded and we all started to walk into the building.

We walked in looking around as we go. In one area you had couches and chairs and tables. Then there was a stage at the top. Another area was for computers and on the opposite side there was a bar.

''Wow he lives here.'' Conner says and I giggle.

''You mean he wishes he lived here.'' Leanne said also suppressing giggles.

Ethan approached us.

"There they are," and the blue ranger appeared walking towards them away from the side of the bar "my brother and sister's in crime!" he grinned, before leaning closer "Or at least, crime-fighting!" he then gestured to the café behind him "Welcome to my world."

Connor nodded "Yeah, I guess its kinda cool" he said, following Ethan inside "In a techno-retro-dorky sorta way."

"You can do anything here," Ethan told them happily "Game. Chat online. Listen to Music. Eat. Drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

Ethan smirked and turned to the yellow ranger "That would be Hayley," he pointed towards a dark red head at the bar.

''She's a techno legend! M.I.T Graduate. Programming genius,'' I told them and when they look at me confused I say ''she is one of dads best friends.''

They all nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Apparently Hayley got tired of the big companies and decided to open up this place," he smiled at us all.

"Good thing for you," Kira commented and Leanne nodded.

"No lie," the Blue ranger nodded.

Connor shook his head "Anyway, so...what's so important?" he asked, draping his arm over Ethan's shoulders.

"I just figured, hey, if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about" Ethan told them.

"Heh, okay, whatever dude" Connor chuckled, after exchanging a look with Kira, Leanne and me.

I walked over to the bar and waited for Hayley to come over. ''Hey Hayley.'' She looked up and smiled and she came round and hugged me.

''Hello Courtney it's nice to see you after a year.'' I nodded and then I called to Leanne.

''Hayley this is Leanne,'' I said once she reached us and Hayley smiled at her ''She is my adopted sister, dad adopted her too.'' Hayley nodded and smiled at her.

''Hello Hayley.'' Leanne said smiling back.

''You know I heard you like reading Leanne,'' Leanne nodded so Hayley continued ''Well I have a few books that you might be interested in at my house.''

Leanne smiled and so did I Kelly had not changed one little bit.

The others walked over and she addressed them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Hayley asked them.

"I'll just have an apple juice?" Kira asked with a small shrug.

"That's easy," the woman smiled, and led them over to the bar. "Kira, right?" she asked, and the girl nodded, looking confused.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" she asked, which only made the woman's smile grow.

"I'm all about information. It's my business. Now, you sing, don't you?" she asked, and Kira nodded, still frowning a little. "Great, how about this Friday, you and Courtney and your band play here? We'll call it an audition," she suggested, and Kira's eyes widened.

"Well...yeah! I mean, that would be great!" Kira nodded, amazed at the offer the stranger had offered. I also nodded.

"Great, see you then," the woman nodded, and walked off.

"Okay, I...love her," Kira determined as she looked around.

"That's Hayley," Ethan grinned, leaning on the counter. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow," he told them.

''Yeah she helped me adjust whenever my dad wasn't there, when he was on one of his exhibitions.'' I told them.

"Hasn't helped me," Connor leaned on the counter, looking around with a raised eyebrow.

"Connor McKnight," Hayley returned with Kira's drink. "The soccer player. I'm surprised you're not a the open try outs for the Reefside Wave," she commented.

"Open try-outs," Connor stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now," Hayley nodded with a smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Connor wasn't sure whether to believe her or not.

"No," Hayley shook her head, still smiling.

"You were saying?" Ethan grinned. Connor glanced at him, then back at Hayley, before running off. "Good luck bro!" the Blue Ranger called with a grin.

"I gotta go. I gotta put a set-list together for us, and restring my guitar," Kira decided, standing up I nodded.

Ethan turned to me and smiled as the others all went off but then he got a curious look on his face.

''Hey I was just wondering,'' He began looking at me ''where did all these powers come from.'' I froze not wanting to answer but I was saved when our morphers went off.

''Go for Courtney,'' I said out of instinct and Ethan gave me a weird look.

"Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" Doctor Oliver requested. The two exchanged confused glances, before responding.

"That we can do. What's up dad?" I asked curiously.

"Just be there, and I'll fill you in," he told them, and ended the communication.

*Back to action*

We met my dad were he asked. He led us through the forest and we began to wonder what this was all about.

''Whats up dad why did you call us out here?'' I asked him.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," he explained as he looked around as well, clearly looking for something. "There," he spotted what he was looking for, and hurried over, crouching beside what looked like a nest. Inside it, were five eggs, glowing different colours.

"What are they?" Ethan asked with a frown.

"Eggs," I leaned closer, studying them curiously.

"We're gonna hatch them, and you're gonna ride them," he looked back up, and both students frowned.

"Maybe it's all the quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these," Ethan stood up, staring down at the teacher.

"I did," Doctor Oliver confirmed. "Trust me Ethan, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us," he reached out and started lifting them, putting them into his bag.

''OK not the strangest thing I've heard of.'' I said and Ethan gave me a questioning look.

We started to put the eggs into a bag that dad had brought with him. All of a sudden something moved and I looked at the other two. ''You heard that right.'' I stated and they nodded.

''We have to protect the eggs.'' My dad said. I nodded and so did Ethan.

''But who would want to hurt them?'' Ethan asked.

"I would," they looked around quickly to see a woman dressed in all black, wearing black lipstick with her hair up completely out of the way.

"And I," the monster named Zeltrax appeared from behind her, and a group of Tyrannodrones emerged from behind the trees. I looked at dad and motioned for him to pass me the bag. He did.

''ATTACK.'' Zeltrax yelled and I put the bag on my back and kicked a tyrannodrone. I spun around and Kicked another one. A bunch of others came at me and I realised that they were not just after the bag but me as well then the woman approached me.

''My master would like you on his side, what do you say.'' She told me and I just stared.

''Dream on.'' I say and I look to Ethan and nod.

I throw the other Tyrannodrones away from me with my powers and jump over Elsa landing next to Ethan.

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP.'' We yell to morph.

It evened up the odds a bit but theyre were still too many and dad was having trouble with them. As two got a hold of my arms Leanne who was morphed and dad kicked and punched them away from me and then Leanne used her shockwaves to blast them away.

''Thanks guys.'' I told them and Leanne nodded and my dad looked at me with worry. We both knew the only reason that they would want me is for my powers.

''Courtney you should go.'' I didn't answer as more appeared. Then Conner and Kira arrived.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Connor demanded as he held his own sabre tightly.

''Sorry Conner they didn't call us first otherwise we would have told them you are busy.'' I teased him.

"Let's make it quick! Tyranno Staff!" Connor decided, calling on his staff.

"Ptera Grips baby!" Kira summoned her yellow blades.

''Alright Cephla mace.'' Leanne called forth her purple mace.

''Bring on the Ankylo bow.'' I summoned my bow and arrows.

''Tricera shield.'' Ethan's shield appeared.

With my bow I began to shoot at the Tyrannodrones making sure to take as many as I can and as a team we quickly make short work of them.

Dad then managed to defeat the woman that was fighting with him and Zeltrax stopped.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax ran to her side, and the Rangers regrouped as Zeltrax helped the woman named Elsa to her feet.

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa snarled as she straightened up, looking furious.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax warned my dad. The two then disappeared through an invisiportal, and the five sighed with how it went down.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira rolled her eyes. Leanne helped me over to them as when I was fighting I twisted my ankle.

"We better get these back to my place," Doctor Oliver decided, I was still holding his bag protectively.

''I'll come with you.'' I said and he nodded. I knew he wanted to keep an eye out for me.

"What are they?" Kira asked curiously, looking down at the bag.

"We're gonna ride them!" Ethan told them, and while Connor and Kira remained thoroughly confused.

"Look, I have to get back to try-outs. Can you guys handle this?" Connor spoke up impatiently.

"Yeah, go ahead Connor. They can fill you in later," Doctor Oliver nodded to him.

"Thanks," Connor ran off quickly.

"Good luck!" Ethan called, and they headed back to their base. 

*Back to action*

After escorting dad home to the lab with the eggs and promising him not to go anywhere on my own. I left to go back to the Cyber space. Ethan, Leanne and Kira went with me.

Ethan was playing a game Leanne was doing some homework and Kira was surfing the internet.

I was helping Hayley out. We had agreed that I could work here as I needed a new job. I was taking a break and went to sit with the others.

"Man, Doctor O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan commented without looking up. "I don't even wanna know what he's hatching down in that cave right now," he muttered.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait very long," Kira shook her head.

I nodded. ''With my dad that's probably true.''

''Woah who is that?'' Kira asked.

I looked over with Ethan and Leanne to see a young teen in white entering the café.

''I dunno.'' Ethan told her. Leanne looked around at her to see her practically drooling over the young man.

''Hello anyone in there?'' She asked Kira.

''He's... really...wow...isn't...he?'' Kira said breathlessly, me and Leanne glanced at each other and tried to supress our smiles behind our hands.

Ethan did not even try and began to laugh. ''Can I get you a glass of water? Maybe an oxygen mask?'' He asked her and me and Leanne giggled.

''Quiet he's coming over here.'' She snapped at them.

''Hey,'' The young man said approaching us and we all turned towards him smiling except Kira ''I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today.'' I stood up and shook his hand.

''Hi, my name is Courtney, I work here too,'' His smile grew knowing he wasn't the only one ''Hey haven't I seen you at reefside?'' I asked and he nodded.

''Yeah I just moved here last week my name's Trent,'' He said and I smiled liking how their was someone my age working here.

''I'm Ethan,'' the blue ranger said also shaking Trent's hand ''This is Leanne and Kira.''

''Hi it's nice to meet you.'' Leanne said and Trent smiled at her and then turned to Kira waiting for a greeting which hadn't come yet.

''Hey are you ok?'' He asked when he smiled and she still hadn't responded.

''She doesn't speak,'' Ethan said in a sad voice ''We've been trying for years but we just can't get through.'' He sighed. Me and Leanne watched as Kira reacted to what he was saying.

''I'm fine,'' she said finally looking at Trent and glaring at Ethan ''It's nice to meet you,'' she said smiling gently.

Hayley walked up and dragged Trent away. Then she turned to me. ''You can finish now if you want and well done today.'' I nodded in thanks.

''isn't he just... wow.'' Ethan teased Kira. He cried out when Kira kicked him, Me and Leanne burst out in laughter no longer being able to keep it in.

We stopped laughing when Conner approached us looking very distraught and I knew something was off.

''Hey how did it go.'' He asked the red ranger.

''How did it go.'' Conner repeated anger clear in his voice. ''It's over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him? I left in the middle of practise.'' He growled pacing.

''Well its not like you didn't have a good excuse.'' Leanne pointed out and I shook my head to indicate that she was not helping.

''Well maybe next time I will bring a note from our teacher.'' He snapped, We grabbed him and took him towards the exit as he continued ''sorry Conner couldn't make it today, he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest.''

''HEY keep your voice down.'' I said with authority. He looked shocked but calmed down.

''Whatever, look the point is what was I supposed to say?'' He asked us all and no one answered ''Man this whole saving the world thing is starting to bum me out.'' He said and I frowned. Try doing it twice.

''Look Conner,'' I began and he looked up at my serious tone ''Believe me when I say that being a ranger wont last forever and before you know it you will be a normal teenager, you just have to give it time.'' He took a few moments to process all that I said.

''Yeah but I also wont be young forever Courtney, these opportunities might not be there when its all over,'' He sighed ''I need to see Doctor Oliver.'' He said.

''Uh I think he may be busy he's got this whole new project-'' Leanne began but Conner cut her off by speaking over her.

''Too bad,'' He growled and we were all shocked at his hostility ''I was busy today, didn't stop him from messing up my life.''

I looked around at the others and then yelled after Conner ''Wait we will go with you.'' I told the red ranger.

*Back to action*

We arrived at my house and heard a bunch of yells and squawking.

''Don't come in its not safe.'' My dad told us when he heard us approaching.

A moment later he was tossed through the air and I had to raise a light shield to stop his head from hitting the wall. He was covered in slime and he was knocked to the ground as a red tail swung at him.

''Yeah we kind of got that.'' I told him. He gave me an appreciative look.

''Thanks.'' He said and I nodded.

''I'm trying to train them.'' He tells us at the look we gave him.

''And how is it going,'' I asked.

''Slowly.. WHOA,'' He said ducking to avoid an orange tail and I gawped at him ''Very slowly.''

I was starting to doubt wether I wanted to go near these things.

''Look I can see that you're busy with... Well whatever, but I need to talk.'' Conner told him.

The orange tail that appeared again and dad was thrown out of the basement and into the tunnel. I gasped and ran to help him to his feet with Leanne.

He shut the door and turned to Conner. ''Guess I could take a break,'' He said as I stepped away from him I noticed that I was covered in slime and so was Leanne. ''Alright what's up?'' He asked the red ranger.

''You gotta find someone to replace me.'' Conner stated and I was shocked but didn't say anything as it wasn't my place. But we needed a red ranger as he was the leader.

Kira, Ethan and Leanne all started arguing about it.

''What are you talking about?'' Kira demanded of the red ranger.

''You're talking crazy!'' Ethan gave his opinion.

''You cant leave us.'' Leanne said.

''Alright settle down you three,'' Dad said and I wondered what he would have to say on the subject. ''Whats the problem?'' He asked the red ranger who was scowling at the other three rangers.

''Look I'm a soccer player. That's all I've ever wanted to do,'' He said gently. ''You know every moment of my life, has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it.''

''I understand, and your right,'' My dad said and my mouth dropped.

''What?'' I asked him. ''You know we need a red guy.'' I stated.

''You're agreeing with him?'' Ethan asked appalled at my dad.

"Connor. I know how you feel, cause I felt that way before," My dad ignored Ethan and I felt a little disappointed in my father ''But I want you to think about this before you do this.'' He asked him in a pleading voice.

''Look I've got things I want to do,'' Kira told him and I hoped hat he would listen. ''But I'm here, I'm dealing.'' She said and I knew that Leanne felt the same.

"Good for you. I guess I'm just different," Conner replied shaking his head and walking off.

I turned to my dad.'' We need to talk but right now I need some air I will see you guys later.'' I told all of them and as I left I thought I heard my dads voice.

''OH boy.''

*Back to action*

I decided to go to the Skate park In blue bay harbour. I flamed there which I hadn't done in a while. I was skating just thinking about everything that has happened in the last year when I slipped and went stumbling.

''I remember you used to skate a lot better than that.'' Said a familiar voce behind me and I turned to see Mickaela watching me. I squealed and we hugged.

''OH my god Mickaela how are you?'' I asked and she shrugged.

''Being back at the academy is nice but I miss being a ranger sometimes.'' I nodded and thought of something.

''Hey Mickaela, When you first became one of us you were hesitant because you didn't want us getting hurt right?'' I asked and she nodded. ''Was there ever a time that you thought that if you were a ranger you wouldn't be able to do the things you want to do in life?'' She seemed to take a few minutes to consider this.

''Yes, When I was doing skateboarding, all those demos that I missed. I felt that being a ranger was taking away my chances. But you know what even now I've got another chance.'' I nodded not thinking about it that way.

''Thanks, Mickaela I needed that.'' She nodded and I felt my bracelet jingle. ''Anyway I've got to go you know homework.'' She nodded and I ran to a secluded area and raised my morpher hand.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked.

''We have a situation.'' I nodded and knew what it was.

''By any chance would it be one of Mesagog's goons terrorising the city?'' I asked and my dad chuckled but I didn't. I still needed to talk to him.

''Top marks. Where are you?'' He asked but i ignored the question.

''I'm on my way I'll meet the others there.'' I looked to make sure no one was around and then I raised my arm and my morpher appeared.

'DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA.'' I yelled and then flamed to the battle.

*Back to action*

I arrived and the others were already fighting the monster. It looked like a mix of a plant and bird. The others were knocked to the ground and I pulled out my thunder max sabre and ran at the monster.

I was shocked to see Conner there as well. I began to fight the monster with my sabre but I was using it like a ninja sword without realising. I got knocked over and both Conner and Ethan stood and raised there blasters.

''THUNDERMAX.'' They yelled and shot at the monster blasting him away from me then they all ran over and helped me up.

''Thanks guys,'' I said as I got back to my feet. They nodded.

''Give up?'' Conner yelled aiming at the monster.

''Catch me if you can,'' The monster leapt into the air and shot off before we could stop him.

''He's getting away,'' Kira started to run after him but I stopped her.

''you will never catch him,'' I told the others. I knew I could but I didn't know what to do. Before I had a chance our morphers went off and dads voice came out of it.

"You can," Doctor Oliver told them confidently. "Meet the Raptor Riders," I wondered what he meant when all of a sudden five raptors appeared. Conner cheered as he jumped onto the red one and I laughed as I jumped onto the orange.

''There he goes,'' Leanne said and we all raced to catch up.

''On it,'' I yelled and me and Ethan sped up and followed him to a bunch of Tyrannodrones. They were chasing innocent civilians. A little girl was backing away from some of them that had spotted her.

''NO,'' Conner yelled I glanced at him. ''I'll help the girl you follow that freak,'' He instructed. We nodded and took off after the monster. Conner went after the Tyrannodrones.

''Watch out! To your left,'' I yelled to the others.

''I've got your back,'' Ethan yelled to me.

I Jumped up onto a building as the monster flew higher and higher. The others followed but not long after he jumped back down and I went straight after him. The others followed me after the monster taunted them. Kira slashed the monster with one of her Ptera grips.

Conner appeared and attacked him next with his Tyranno staff. The monster went flying back and we all regrouped to form the Z-rex blaster.

They fired and the monster is destroyed. Next thing you know the monster regenerates and grows to 30ft high. Conner Kira Ethan and Leanne all cried out in shock but I got ready to grab my flute.

"Doctor O, we may have a problem on our hands," Connor told my dad.

"Let me guess. A 30-storey version of that guy you were just fighting?" dad suggested.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan commented.

"Once or twice," Dad replied softly. I felt like laughing when he said that. "I'll send the Dino Zords,"

I stayed on the ground ready to call my zords if needed.

They created the thundersaurus megazord. Immediately they were blasted by the monster. They got back to their feet and called for the Ptera rang. They tossed it and it struck the monster. They then used the dino drill and finally destroyed the monster.

''That is what I call monster busting, Way to go guys.'' I yelled up to them.

When they came back down Conner ran over to the little girl he had saved earlier, Who had come to say thank you, and they hugged.

*Back to action*

It was the day of mine and Kira's gig and I am waiting outside to talk to my dad why Kira sets up the stage and stuff. We need to discuss some things.

He arrived a few minutes before the gig. Luckily Kira's doing the first song alone.

''Dad we need to talk,'' I said to him. He sighed but nodded. ''Why would you be so willing to let Conner leave when he is the red ranger? the leader of the team.'' I demanded from him.

''Because, it's his choice... besides,'' He stopped and took a deep breath as if steeling himself for what he is about to say. ''He isn't supposed to be the leader, you are.'' I looked at him shocked. Did he just say that.

''What are you talking about? The red guy is always the leader!'' I said my voice raising.

Dad shook his head. ''Not always you will find there have been leaders that are over colours.''

''Dad I appreciate the thought but I am no leader!'' I was yelling now.

''You already practically run this team you just don't now it!'' Dad snapped back. ''You were a ranger before and you have the powers to help this team succeed don't let your fears stop you.''

I stopped and went to walk inside but then stopped again. With my back towards him I spoke. ''Don't try and make me into something I'm not.'' And I walked inside.

Not knowing my dad was being attacked outside.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well here is another chapter ended. I am going to say that she does accept as soon as the others find out and she will be leader of the team.


	5. Chapter 4: Legacy of power

Chapter 4: Legacy of power

Chelbell2016:

So the chapter where the others find out about both Tommy's and Courtney's ranger history. How will Courtney react when she realises she was seconds away when her dad was taken. Find out. Keep reading.

*Back to action*

Walking into the base after another trip around Reefside looking for my dad I walked up to the others. I automatically looked around the base to see if my dad was there. He wasn't.

They all looked at me hopefully but I shook my head at them and they sighed.

''This is bad,'' Kira said and Leanne nodded her head in agreement.

''Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 SNSW.'' Ethan said.

''Huh.'' Leanne and Conner asked at the same time.

''Super Ninja Space Wars,'' The blue ranger translated.

''OK don't you think were getting a little to freaked out at this?'' Conner asked but I shook my head.

''Dad and me have a bit of a disagreement.'' I started and Kira continued.

''Next he doesn't show up for my gig.'' She spoke.

''And finally he misses a full day of school.'' Leanne finishes worry clear in her voice.

''I think weve reached exactly the right level of freaking out,'' I said. ''But there is only one way to know what dad has been up to. Ethan.'' I pointed the computer out to him and he nodded taking a seat.

''How's that?'' Leanne asked but I just kept watching Ethan as he began typing fast.

''I'm in.'' He said and I felt real gratitude towards the blue ranger.

''Yeah but where?'' Kira asked.

 _''I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me then something is seriously wrong,_ '' He said and I felt a little rude at invading his privacy. _''This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life.''_ I paused eyes wide. Surely he wouldn't.

''More dinosaur bones stories. Yawn.'' Conner mocked. I had a feeling that is not what history he meant.

 _''My history as a power ranger.''_ My dad said on the video.

''OH NO.'' I said and the others looked at me suspicious.

''OK un-yawn.'' Conner said shocked. The others were also shocked.

 _''My story begins in downtown angel grove. When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa,''_ **We all watched as five ordinary teens like us became power rangers.** _''They harness the power of dinosaur, to become Earths first power rangers.''_ **we watched as they took on grey foot soldiers. A robot was cheering them on.** _''Under the guidance if intergalactic being named Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended the Earth, Which forced Rita to create her own ranger.''_

''OK so where's Dr O?'' Kira asked. The video changed to a picture of the angel grove high school. Were my dad had gone too.

 **''** ** _I'm Kimberly,''_** **the pink ranger on screen spoke It shown dad much younger on screen greeting her ''** ** _You're new around here aren't you?''_** **She asked him.**

 ** _''Yeah I'm Tommy.''_** He told her smiling.

I smiled at the relationship that was forming between the two.

 _ **"What's going on?!"**_ **Tommy demanded as a heavy wind battered him.**

 _ **"Tommy! I have chosen you!"**_ **Rita Repulsa spoke to him taking control of his mind.**

 _''Her evil magic was too strong, I couldn't fight it,''_ the Tommy making the video stated. **We watched as he became the green ranger and fought the others.** _"She commanded me to destroy the other Rangers...and I almost succeeded,"_ **He admitted guilt clear in his voice.**

 ** _"I know you're the Green Ranger,"_** **Kimberly told Tommy in the video as she watched him exercise.**

 ** _"Well then, Pink Ranger. You should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed,"_** **He warned her in a evil tone.**

 _''But my friends never gave up on me. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed.''_ Dad said on the screen. It was uncle Jase who defeated him and destroyed the power sword.

 ** _''Rita's spell is broken,''_** **A guy who was the black ranger said.**

 ** _''What's happening to me.''_** **Tommy asked as Jason helped him to his feet.**

 ** _''You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita.''_** **Jason told him with a confident voice.**

 ** _''After everything that has happened?''_** **Tommy questioned the red ranger.**

 **''Tommy we need you, It's where you belong.'' Tommy glanced at the other rangers who all nodded their heads at their friend. ''Will you join us Tommy?'' Jason asked with a hopeful look. Tommy smiled and shook Jason's hand** ** _._**

Then the Tommy from our time spoke.

 _''And that's when I joined the team. But not for long, we soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary.''_ **We watched as five out of six rangers appeared on the six. Dad wasn't there.**

 ** _''As you are aware the green ranger powers, were completely decimated in his last few battles. Alpha and I tried to create an even more powerful ranger to battle Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil.''_** **Zordon told the teenagers.** ** _''And now my friends I give you the white ranger.''_** **A bright light made the rangers cover there eyes as a white ranger appeared. He took his helmet off to reveal dad.**

 ** _''Guess who's back.''_** **The guy said nodding his head at his friends.**

We all turned to Ethan when he suddenly paused the video.

''What did you do that for?'' Kira asked the blue ranger sounding a little annoyed.

'Cause I'm so bugging I cant even deal.'' He told her.

''Our teacher,'' Conner whispered softly. ''Is the oldest living power ranger.'' A sudden voice that came from behind us made us jump.

''Not the oldest,'' We all turned to see Hayley standing behind us. ''Just the best.''

''Hayley,'' Leanne looked confused as she addressed the woman. ''How did you get in here?'' She asked.

''More importantly,'' I asked needing to know. ''What do you now about any of this?''

She sighed. ''I know that Tommy is in big trouble, and you five are the only ones that can help him.'' She finished.

*Back to action*

Hayley was still explaining to us about how she knew about us being rangers.

''I've been helping Tommy prepare the morphers since Grad school. Who do you think built the morphers?'' She asked.

''I was actually wondering that myself.'' I pointed out to her.

''Tommy's good with fossils and dinosaurs, but a rocket scientist. He aint.'' She aid to us.

''And lemme guess, you are?'' Conner asked her.

''Among other things.'' She tod him.

''So you know who we are, you know what we are,'' I summed up. ''Do you know where my dad is?'' I asked hoping she knew.

''I think I have a pretty good idea,'' She said walking up to the computers and inserting a disk. We all walked over to watch. ''This is the surveillance tape from the day of yours and Kira's gig.'' She shown us a tape showing that not long after I let my dad he was attacked and taken by Tyrannodrones. If I hadn't left him this might never have happened.

''Why didn't he just morph?'' Conner asked sounding confused. ''I mean he's a power ranger.''

''Not anymore, or didn't you get that far?'' Hayley asked.

She played the video once more.

 ** _''Try to escape this power rangers!''_** A voice came from the screen showing some sort of evil alien.

 _''A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found.''_

 _ **''The sword of light will allow you're powers to be transferred to create new rangers.''**_ **Zordon explained as three new teens appeared making Tommy smile widely.**

 ** _''Rocky! Adam! Aisha!''_**

 ** _''Isn't this incredible.''_** **Aisha smiled.**

 _''Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new power rangers stepped forward,''_ **The video showed us both Rita and Zedd combining their staffs which joined there power making a monster grow.** _''And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords.''_

 _ **''Looks like we lost more than our Zords, we lost our powers.''**_ **Tommy sighed addressing his team-mates.**

 ** _''You're journey is about to begin.''_** **A blue figure appeared as the rangers gathered around him. He had a big letter 'N' on his chest.**

 _''A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja.''_

I scoffed. ''That's a ninja, Yeah right.'' The others looked at me confused as Hayley paused the video.

''How many ninja's do you know?'' Conner asked me and I had to hide my grin.

''Conner there is a lot about me you don't know,'' thinking about this video diary made me wonder. ''Hey Hayley does this just show dad's ranger history or every team?'' I asked.

''Every team Courtney why?'' She told me. OH great.

''No reason.'' I stated but they all still looked suspiciously at me.

Hayley pressed 'play' and we continued to watch.

 _''Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords and new enemies,''_ We watched the ninja rangers fighting off the tengas. _''But along with new enemies, came new friends.''_

 _ **''Im Tommy.''**_ **Tommy shook hands with a blonde girl with an Australian accent.**

 _ **''Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Katherine.''**_

 _''When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice.''_ We watched as Kim passed the pink power coin to a smiling Kat. _''Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time.''_ We watched as the rangers command centre blew up and the rangers were teleported outside. _''We got out just as Rita and Zedd destroyed the command centre.''_

We watched as the younger version of Tommy lifted a crystal into the air and showed it to his team mates.

 ** _''Its all here. This is incredible.''_** **A few seconds later the ground beneath their feet shook It disappeared and the rangers fell into the whole.**

 _''Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our life's as power rangers.''_ We watched as the rangers stood in their new command centre that my dad had told me was known as the power chamber.

 ** _''Rangers the power of the zeo crystal now lies within you,''_** **Zordon explained to the teens.** ** _''They will bestow you with powers beyond your imagination.''_**

 _''The zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements. We turned to an old friend.''_

 ** _''The new gold ranger is right here.'' Tommy smiled, Jason walked out of the shadows removing his glasses._**

 _''Jason returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger.''_ **The video showed Jason fighting with ease.**

 _''After graduation we were ready to face the world.''_ A sudden thought occurred to me.

''UH Hayley how long was dad a power ranger?'' I asked nervous but she just answered my question.

''Turbo was his fifth team so five years.'' She informed me and my mouth dropped. I hoped that didn't happen to me.

It took me a few minutes to process this then I turned back to the screen to see dad and the other rangers graduating.

 _''After high school graduation we were ready to face the world, but not before going on one last adventure as rangers, It was time to shift into a higher gear.''_ We watched as the video shown us a few clips until it showed my dad giving up his powers.

 ** _''I wouldn't be standing here today TJ if it wasn't for your courage and strength, I choose you to lead the team as the new red ranger.''_**

Hayley paused the video.

''After that he went to college where he met yours truly,'' she explained to us. ''Then you Courtney came along and he settled down. But when he found the dino gems, He knew he could never escape the power for long.'' She smiled at me and I gave a half smile back.

I was worried about what the team would say when they found out.

''Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line,'' Ethan spoke from my side drawing everyone's attention to him. ''Can we get back on the subject of finding Dr O?'' He asked.

''Hey a thought just occurred to me,'' Leanne spoke up looking around at us all. ''What about invisiportal's? They're all over the city. If we can find one, We could get into Mesagog's lab.'' I looked hopefully at Hayley.

Hayley sighed. ''I've been working on that very thing. Unfourtanetly I need just a little more time.

''OK so what do we do why you are doing that?'' I asked Hayley.

''Here watch more of your heritage, you might learn something.'' Hayley responded and I swallowed. I really don't want to continue watching that video.

*Back to action*

I watched growing more and more anxious as the video showed us the teams of, In space, Lost galaxy and Lightspeed rescue before Hayley paused the tape again.

''Hey I was watching that.'' Ethan exclaimed staring at Hayley.

''Sorry but I've got something.'' She told us and I stepped forward.

''Have you found him?'' I asked her.

''Almost I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesagog's firewall. In theory, It should lead us right to an invisiportal.'' I nodded but the others were curious.

''And then what?'' Leanne asked.

''I'll let you know when I get there.'' She said. She continues the video and I watched nervous again.

*Back to action*

''Whats happening Hayley?'' I ask as all the screens turn red showing the message 'search failed' on them.

''Either I'm loosing my touch, or Mesagog is really smart,'' She said typing on the computer furiously. ''For a mutant freak.'' She added after a second.

''What's happening now?'' I asked.

''It's retrieving more ranger history.'' She informed me.

OK not the answer I wanted.

 _ **''My friends and I came from the year 3000.'' A woman In a uniform was talking to a man on a motorbike.**_

Ethan paused the video again.

''Hold up rangers from the future?'' He asked shock clear in his voice.

''They're down with time travel and everything right, right?'' Kira spoke up and we all looked round at her quickly. ''Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped.''

''Why so we can watch it all over again,'' Conner started and we all looked at him. ''Oh... so we can... stop them...got it.''

''It's worth a shot, let's see if it tells us how to reach them.'' Leanne said and Hayley continued the video.

 _ **''we're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us.''**_ the pink ranger sighed as she turned to the red ranger. ''We thin you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them.''

 _ **''It's yours.''**_

 _ **''Whoo.''**_

 _ **''DNA confirmed.''**_

 _ **''Ready?''**_

 _ **''TIME FOR TIME FORCE.''**_

The video was paused again.

''That was sick... but not helpful.'' Ethan said and I couldn't help but agree with him.

''Okay.. so what about all the other rangers,'' Conner began and my eyes widened a little. ''I mean there must be hundreds of them all over the place.''

''Conner its not that easy,'' I told him. ''Most rangers don't have their powers anymore.''

Hayley who was typing on her computer also spoke up. A few clips of a new ranger team appeared.

''Some didn't even want them at all.'' She said.

 _''Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers, used spirits of the ancient animal to fight the evil org, creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar wolf ranger.''_ Ethan paused the video again.

''Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Dr O.'' Ethan pointer out.

''I know there is at least one more team out there.'' Hayley began and I began to panic. ''They had a guy named Cam, he was even more of a genius at this stuff then I am.'' I tried to avoid eye contact. I was glad that no one knew the name of my ex team.

''Try typing in Ninja storm.'' Conner suggested.

'OH come on.' I thought.

''What my twin brother,'' I laughed under my breath thinking about Eric McKnight. ''Went to this super secret Ninja school. Everyone there new of a few that got to become power rangers.''

''Your brother was a power ranger?'' Ethan questioned.

I had to suppress a giggle at that. No way could Eric McKnight be a ranger.

''He couldn't even finish Ninja school. He's like a total airhead we're so different.'' I looked up with an raised eyebrow and he looked upset till I heard an all too familiar voice from the video. I close my eyes to prepare myself.

 ** _''These are your power ranger wind morphers,''_** **Cam opened the box to reveal the three wind morphers.**

 ** _''Yes! See? I knew I was right.''_** **Dustin smiled picking up his morpher.** ** _''Power rangers are real.''_**

 ** _''From this point you will be known as the wind power rangers.''_** **Sensei told them in Guinea pig form.**

 _''Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air and water. But it was the power of thunder and one lonely fire ranger that gave them their biggest challenge.''_ **The screen shown Hunter and Blake and Mickaela fighting the wind rangers.** _''But as the thunders and the gold fire ranger turned up another ally joined them.''_

 **The screen shown a young Ninja in a black uniform with orange stripes on.**

 ** _''You know if you're having a ranger get together you could at least invite me.''_** **Said the girl standing between the wind rangers and the Thunder rangers.**

 ** _''Who the hell are you.''_** **The crimson ranger growled.**

 _''With her non Ninja powers. My adopted daughter Courtney proved to be a help to the wind rangers.''_ **First it showed Courtney with her shield and flaming powers and then the video showed her in her ninja uniform with her morpher raised.**

 ** _''Friend or not I've had enough. I'm sick of this. You have the upper hand because you are a ranger. well It's time to even the odds.''_**

 ** _''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''_**

Again the video was paused and I turned to see my friends with their mouths wide open. Leanne looked the most shocked.

''You where a ranger before this?'' She asked and I nodded.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Conner asked me.

''Because I didn't want you to treat me differently,'' I sighed. ''Guys the reason me and my dad had an argument is because he wanted me to be the leader of this team. I'm no leader.'' I was shocked when they shook their heads.

''But you are,'' It shocked me when Leanne was the one who spoke up. ''Courtney, Without even realising it you are leading us. Look at now that dad is gone you are stepping up and leading us.'' She informed me. It shocked me when I realised that she is right.

''Courtney, please think about becoming the leader,'' Conner spoke up and I was shocked that he was agree. ''Look I am not cut out to be a leader I'm too reckless ad a jokester. You are level headed and perfect for the job.'' He finished and I sighed.

''I will think about it,'' I told them and then I turned to Hayley. ''Can you play the video now please.'' And she pressed play.

 _''However there greatest enemies,''_ **It showed both Hunter holding his head. Then he fell to the ground as his memory came back.**

 _''Proved to be their greatest allies.''_

 _ **''Do you know who we are.''**_ **Shane asked Hunter who was on the ground.**

 _ **''Yeah my friends.''**_ **He said smiling up at them.**

 **The video changed to show Cam in the past.**

 ** _''Sorry to spoil your fun!''_** **He yelled.**

 _''With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam went back in time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai.''_ **Cam demorphed to show himself to the other rangers.**

 _''In their final battle against Lothor, The rangers made the ultimate sacrifice.''_

 _ **''I have your ranger powers.''**_ **Lothor smirked as he held up the amulet that he had stolen from Cam.**

 _ **''We may not be power rangers, but we still have power,''**_ **Shane yelled.** _ **''POWER OF AIR!''**_

 _ **''POWER OF EARTH!''**_

 _ **''POWER OF WATER!''**_

 _ **''NINJA POWERS!''**_

 **The combination of their powers lifted Lothor into the air and sent him into the abyss of evil which sealed itself shut.**

''WHOA Ninjas are real.'' Ethan said making me roll my eyes.

''I think that I'm proof of that Ethan.'' I said smirking a little.

''I can't believe that you were a ranger before,'' Leanne spoke up with a playful glare on her face. ''And you never thought to tell us once.''

''I didn't know how to tell you.'' I said trying to defend myself and Leanne said nothing.

''My brother taught me some of his moves,'' Conner said drawing our attention to him. ''Watch.'' He said.

He did several punches before doing a kick and ended up hitting the computer.

''McKnight this is why we do not practise Ninja indoors.'' I told him and he looked sheepish as we all glanced at Hayley.

''Please tell me that did not just happen?'' Kira asked. The main screen went blank.

''I think we just lost our only hope of finding Tommy.'' Hayley told us and I glared at Conner.

*Back to action*

We all watched nervous why Hayley tried to sort out the computers.

''Anything?'' Conner asked hopeful. The glares that I was sending his way were making him nervous.

''Got it.'' She said happily and I finally stopped glaring at Conner to turn to her.

''Great job Hayley, have you found Dad?'' I asked.

''We are so lucky you are a genius.'' Ethan told her.

''Even genius' need help sometimes,'' She told us with a wide smile on her face. ''That little jolt must have done something to the wiring because I'm getting something.''

 _''With the return of Mesagog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino gems,''_ Dad was saying on the video. _''Should anything happen to me these four,''_ The video sowed pictures of Conner, Kira, Ethan and Leanne. _''Under the leadership of my daughter who has returned as a ranger, are in charge of protecting the planet.''_

''It's us.'' Kira stated as the video showed us as we first became Dino Rangers.

''He really trusts us.'' I said realising that he really does believe I can become a leader.

''He does.'' Hayley said looking around at all of us.

''We have to save him,'' Leanne spoke. ''We owe it to him!''

''It worked!'' Hayley exclaimed ecstatically. ''I've got a lock on an invisiportal.''

I looked around at all of the rangers.

''OK guys,'' I told them and I realised that I did sound like a leader. ''Time to go save a teacher and a father.''

They nodded in agreement.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well, now they know. I really enjoyed writing this episode and I hope you guys enjoy it. please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Back in black

Chapter 5: Back in black

Chelbell2016:

Well this was one of my favourite episodes of Dino thunder. Hope you enjoy and please review.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

We all prepared to leave to go and save my dad.

''Alright I've got the official lock on the invisiportal,'' she grinned at all of us. She told us where the place was and I turned to the team.

''Ok guys let's go.'' I told them and they nodded their heads. We started to walk towards the entrance when we heard Hayley's voice behind us.

''Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry,'' We all turned to her shocked. ''Did I forget to mention that.'' We nodded.

''Even flaming wont do the job.'' I said.

''I'll take that as a yes,'' she say and I wonder how she is going to fix this. ''Not to worry I have something for just such an occasion.'' She assures us while pressing a few buttons on her computer.

A door to the side opened up to reveal five bikes all in different colours. I was amazed. As a person who does Motocross I loved anything to do with bikes.

''These are your new raptor cycles,'' Hayley told us as we all looked at the bikes in awe. ''They should have you to the portal in approximately 92.75 seconds.'' She said proud.

''WOW that's fast.'' I said ''What about when we get there?'' I asked Hayley.

''Use your gems to access the hyper drive,'' she told me and I nodded. ''The head straight through the portal to Mesagog's Island fortress.'' She finished.

''Wait did you say... island fortress?'' Conner asked looking really nervous.

''Yes... Why?'' She asked him.

''Well... Islands they... are usually... surrounded by... water.'' He said and I smirked as I realised what his problem was.

''Don't tell me you can't swim.'' I laughed and he got defensive.

''I didn't say that.'' He glared at me while speaking.

''But its true, you can't.'' Leanne confirmed and Conner just continued to glare.

''The invisiportal will take you directly to the island,'' Hayley assured him. ''You'll never have to get that.''

I looked around at the others. ''Once we are inside the fortress I should be able to sense my dad and then we will be able to find him.'' They nodded.

''Can't swim.'' Ethan continued to tease the red ranger.

''Whatever dude.'' Conner said.

He turned to me and so did the others.

''You guys ready?'' I asked.

''Ready!'' They told me.

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!''

We morphed and took off on our bikes.

*Back to action*

We were driving along the beach when all of a sudden our bikes stopped.

''They just stopped.'' Leanne spoke and I knew why they must of stopped.

''Guys this must be where Hayley planned the co-ordinates,'' I told them and we started to get off the bikes. ''Stay alert.'' I finished.

Leanne pointed to where the invisiportal had just appeared.

''I sure hope dad is on the other side.'' She said to us and I nodded.

''Well there's only one way to find out,'' I told them. ''You guys ready?'' I asked turning to them. They all nodded.

We began to head to our bikes but before we could there was a noise and we turned to see Zeltrax, Elsa and some Tyrannodrones. I sighed, of course this wouldn't be easy.

''Hey,'' I growled out at them. ''No one invited you to the party.''

''I'm crashing! And I've brought a few friends,'' she indicated to the monsters that surrounded her. ''Is that rude?''

''Extremely!'' Kira answered her.

Zeltrax stepped forward and addressed us. ''You're not getting through that portal unless your in chains.''

''So sorry Zeltrax,'' I mocked him. ''Chains just don't look good on me.''

''I say we go for it.'' Conner suggested and we all nodded.

We raced off to fight our enemies. I faced off and shot at a lot of Tyrannodrones. I called for my Thundermax sabre and began to hack at them one by one why I still had one hand on the handle of the bike to steer it. As Ethan, Kira and Leanne took on the Tyrannodrones I joined Conner and took on Zeltrax. I managed to blast him and we all regrouped not far from the portal.

''Guy's hurry,'' Ethan pointed out. ''The portals still open.''

''We can do it!'' I told them with confidence. ''Open net! Follow me.''

They all nodded and we sped towards the portal avoiding the blast that Elsa sent after us.

*Back to action*

When we had made it through the portal I used my sensing power and Leanne's knowledge of this place from the last time she was here to lead us to where our dad is.

''I think the lab is this way.'' Leanne said.

''At least we have the element of-'' Kira began but I stopped her as my sensing powers were going nuts. Then all of a sudden a big mutated dinosaur stepped out of the shadows. This must be Mesagog.

''Welcome,'' Mesagog greeted us like we were old friends. ''We've been expecting you.''

''Well when you took my father what do you expect?'' I asked and he glared at me before turning to Leanne.

''You remember me I trust?'' He asked her as we all started to back away.

''Like I could forget that face!'' Leanne retorted and we all looked at her in confusion.

''UH what parts his face?'' He asked her as we all continued to back away. I had a sudden idea and I took Leanne's hand and Ethan's. Then I motioned for Conner to take Leanne's and Kira to take Ethan's why Mesagog wasn't looking.

''Obviously you are in need of some discipline.'' He told us and just as he went to do something Elsa Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones appeared as he sent the pain and it hit them. At the same time I flamed us into the room where I sensed my dads presence.

We appeared in the room and I seen my dad strapped to a chair in the middle.

''DAD!'' I yelled.

''Good timing,'' He said as we all began to undo the restraints that were keeping him in the chair.

Ethan ran over to the consoles and pressed a button that closed the doors on the Tyrannodrones that were trying to get in.

''I should have known you guys would try and rescue me.'' He said mainly looking at me and Leanne.

''Is that you're way of saying thank you?'' Ethan asked sounding a little offended. ''Because if it is, it needs some work.''

I glance around. ''Not the time Ethan, my dad can thank you properly once were out of here.'' I told him in a commanding voice and he nodded a little.

Dad spoke to us. ''We can use the main invisiportal network,'' He paused looking around at us. ''Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?'' We nodded. ''This way.''

Before he could get far the others pulled him back.

''We need to talk,'' Ethan told him.

''Go I'll explain later.'' He promised them but nobody moved.

''We already know everything.'' Leanne said making him look at her quickly.

''We found the video diary.'' Kira explained.

Dad sighed as Ethan spoke to him. ''We know that you're a power ranger.''

''Was Ethan,'' He corrected the blue ranger. ''Not anymore.''

The doors opened and Mesagog appeared through them.

''Rangers or not you're mine now.'' Mesagog hissed at us.

''I hate it when he gets like this.'' Dad mumbles while me and the other rangers get into fighting stances.

''We'll take it from here dad.'' I say motioning for him to step aside which he does. We call our morphers.

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP!''

We morphed and rushed forward to fight the Tyrannodrones. I raised my blaster and started to blast some and fight the others. I jumped over and kicked one in the back that had lunged at me. He went down. I blocked, punched and Kicked the Tyrannodrones that were trying to corner me. Once they were down we regrouped.

''DAD!'' I yelled watching as Mesagog threw him and he hit the ground hard.

''Head for the portal I've got to get something.'' He says and I turn to the others.

''GO I'm gonna grab him.'' They nodded.

Dad grabbed a big white stone off of the table and just as he was about to get shot I grabbed his hand and we flamed to where the others were with the bikes.

''Do you really need a souvenir?'' Conner asked my dad.

''This one we do need,'' He answered him. We paused as the Tyrannodrones appeared again. ''GO, I'm right behind you.'' He says but I wait as the others disappear through the portal.

He knocked them back. As they shot at us I raised a shield which deflected it back at them grabbed his hand put my hand on my raptor cycle and flamed us away.

*Back to action*

We reappeared outside where the others were. Before anything else could happen Zeltrax, Elsa and some Tyrannodrones appeared. Zeltrax shot at us my dad pushed me out of the way and with using my power so much I was too weak to raise a shield. Dad raises the crystal and blocks the blast with it.

There was a bright light that made everyone cover there eyes. When the light had disappeared I looked around and dropped to my knees with tears in my eyes. My dad had disappeared. That monster had killed him.

''DAD!'' I yelled and so did Leanne.

''Dr Oliver. No!'' Kira wept. Like me she fell to her knees in pure horror.

''He can't be gone,'' I said trying to fight the tears. ''He just can't.''

''Such negativity,'' Elsa smirked in triumph. ''Haven't you learned that anything is possible.''

Zeltrax spoke up. ''Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver.'' Before I can say anything another voice comes from the silence.

''I heard my name,'' We all looked up, and I stood up as dad reappeared with a clenched fist. ''You missed me didn't you Zeltrax.'' He finished smirking and we all ran over too him.

I noticed a glow and so did Conner.

''Hey, Dr O what's that?'' He asks.

Dad opens his hand to show us a black dino gem that is glowing gold.

''A black dino gem,'' Ethan says interested. ''Let me guess the power of invisibility.'' He suggested.

''Looks like it.'' Tommy confirmed.

''That gem belongs to my master.'' Elsa told Tommy looking ludicrous.

''There's two things you've gotta learn about dino gems,'' dad tells her raising the gem in his hand. ''One you can't choose them they choose you.''

''Whats the other?'' Elsa demanded.

''They go really well with Dino morphers.'' He said and he put his gem into the morpher he had just showed us that is on his wrist.

Elsa scoffed at him. ''Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?'' She mocked.

''I may be old, but I can still pull it off.'' He informs her.

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP.'' He yells morphing into the black ranger.

''Dino thunder! Black ranger!'' He says.

''Awesome.'' Kira declared and we all agreed.

''Just like riding a bike.'' He said. I smiled under my helmet in agreement.

''One more makes no difference.'' Zeltrax growled at them. ''ATTACK!'' He tells the Tyrannodrones and we run straight at them.

I pair off with Elsa.

''We're not intimidated by you're father,'' She tells me to try an scare me.

''Then clearly you've never been grounded by him.'' I tell her.

We fight for a few more minutes why the other rangers battle the monster that Elsa and Zeltrax brought with them.

''POWER OF FIRE.'' I called and blasted her with my ninja fire.

We continued to fight but when she couldn't get the upper hand on the fight she backed away.

''We will meet again, orange ranger,'' she says before disappearing through an invisiportal.

''Chicken.'' I called and as I turned the other rangers are just finishing off the monster.

*Back to action*

A few minutes later the monster returned and grew to a giant size.

Dad's morpher beeped.

''Hayley?'' He asked over the communication.

''Welcome back, I've got a little homecoming present for you,'' We all watched as a huge Brachiosaurus coming towards us before Hayley continued. ''Meet the Brachio zord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him. Wait till you see what he's got inside,'' She says and the Brachio zord opens up to show all five of our zords. ''I think you can handle it from here.''

''OK lets do this rangers,'' I say and for the first time, I join the other rangers inside the cockpit o the thundersaurus megazord.

We went to attack but before we could we were restrained and electrocuted.

''Were getting rocked.'' Conner says and I raise my morpher so Leanne who is still on the ground can hear me.

''Leanne,'' I tell her. ''Call the cephlazord.'' She nods and soon the Cephlazord is combining with us.

''Cephla power punch,'' We punch the megazord. ''ANKYLO DRILL ATTACK.'' I call an we destroy the monster with the Ankylo drill.

*Back to action*

Why the others are all sitting in the seats at Hayley's Cyberspace I have once again asked to talk to my Dad alone.

''I wanted to talk to you about me being a leader. No!'' I stop him from interrupting me. ''I have given it a lot of thought and the others have all given me their opinions. I will do it on one condition, '' he waited and I smiled. ''You also be the team leader. You have been a ranger longer than me.''

''I agree,'' He says and then opens his arms and I jump into them and we hug. ''I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have pressured you.'' He told me.

I shook my head. ''Dad yes you shouldn't have assumed but you were right. I do act like a leader. Thank you for always being there for me,'' He nodded. ''Now I believe the others want to talk to you and I've got homework so I will see you at home.'' He nodded, we hugged one last time and then we went our separate ways.

I feel really lucky to have a dad like him.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well that was one of my favourites to write. Courtney is finally team leader but next to Tommy.


	7. Chapter 6: Diva in distress

Chapter 6: Diva in distress

Chelbell2016:

Well next chapter. As Kira and Courtney have been friends for so long and both sing, Courtney will also know and now dislike Kylee styles.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Kira are singing on stage. The other rangers including my dad are sitting at a table watching us with smiles on their faces, nodding there heads to the beat of the music. We start to notice that no one is paying attention to our singing and all the noises are getting to us. By the end of the song we are feel pretty low about ourselves. We finish up our song and leave the stage.

''Hey guys that was awesome,'' Conner said when we arrived at the table where they were sitting. ''Is that something new?'' He asked us looking from one to the other.

''Yeah, Kira wrote it and we're still working on the hook.'' I told the red ranger.

''Well I think there's something there.'' Kira told all of us and I nodded.

''Im telling you guys,'' Ethan looked at us both. ''If this superhero gig doesn't work out, you two definitely have a musical career to fall back on.'' We give him a half smile.

''It's kind of hard to have a musical career,'' Kira began as Trent came to our table with a drink for us both. ''When you can't even get anyone listen to you play.'' She said and I nodded my head i agreement.

Trent looks up at us and speaks to Kira while glancing every now and then at me. ''Well I was listening and I think you guys rock.'' I smile at him. We had become pretty close friends practically like brother and sister since we both had started to work here. Kira also gives him a small smile.

Kira glances at a drawing that he is doing. ''What are you working on?'' She asks him.

''No,'' he told her covering his drawing. ''Not till it's done.''

''Fine,'' Kira told him nodding. Me and Kira turned to my dad as he began to speak.

''Nobody appreciates good music anymore,'' he told us. ''All you hear on the radio, is that pop garbage.''

''Yeah like what's her name?'' Hayley said. ''Kylee styles.''

Me and Kira both sighed. Why did they have to bring her up.

''Hey,'' Conner says folding his arms across his chest. ''Kylee styles has some good music Dr O.''

Dr O looks disgusted. Leanne shakes her head in disagreement but says nothing.

''Translation- he thinks she's fine,'' Ethan tells us.

''No I don't,'' Conner begins trying not to smile. He changes direction when Ethan nods his head. ''Okay, yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it.''

''You know,'' Kira began and we glanced at each other. ''She used to be a good songwriter.''

''Yeah she was also really sweet,'' I continued and the others stared at us. ''But now she's all about the image.''

''You say that like you three are friends,'' Ethan says a little confused.

''We used to be,'' Kira told them and everyone including Leanne looked at us in disbelief.

''What? It's true,'' I tell them feeling a little hurt that they don't believe us. ''We were all in a band together.''

''Then she got discovered by this agent,'' Kira continued the story. ''And now she's this huge pop diva.''

''I haven't spoken to her since,'' I told them. ''After Kylee became famous, she didn't want to know us anymore.''

''Oh come on,'' Leanne says fighting the urge to laugh.

''You don't expect us to believe that do you?'' Conner asks arms still crossed.

''Believe what you want,'' I tell him and Leanne. ''It's true.''

''No matter what these three think,'' Dad says and he smiles at us. ''I believe you, Kira and you Courtney.''

''Ah,'' Ethan says looking at his computer screen. ''Here's your chance to prove it. According to her fan page, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD.''

''Oh we are so there,'' Conner says and both me and Kira give him a look that says 'NO WAY.' ''And since you three are such good buddies, you can hook me up.''

I watched as Trent called to someone and dad looked like he had just seen a ghost.

''Whatever,'' Kira says.

''Uh dad you OK?'' I ask him as he starts to walk away.

''Earth to Dr O, you in there?'' Conner asks him also noticing his lack of concentration.

''Who's that guy?'' Leanne asked and I turned and seen a guy wearing a suit with blonde hair approaching Trent.

''He looks familiar,'' I tell them. ''But I can't think where from.''

*Back to action*

Me, Conner, Kira and Leanne are at the mall where Kylee Styles was going to make an appearance. I didn't like the idea but Kira asked me to go with her and the other two so I reluctantly agreed. As she appears down an escalator Conner and the rest of the crowd is clapping and cheering for her.

''This is incredible,'' She says smiling at all of the attention. ''You guys are just the best.''

''Remind me again, why are we here?'' I ask Kira feeling like I want to run.

''Conner's fault,'' was the only answer that she gave me.

We try and push our way through the crowd until we are at the front so we can see Kylee who is here to sign autographs.

''How many of these leeches are there?'' Kylee demanded of the woman sitting next to her as we got to the desk. ''My hand is going to fall off.''

''Go ahead ask her,'' Conner nudges me and Kira looking towards Kylee.

''Who do you want it made out to?'' Kylee asked us not realising who she is talking to.

''Just write to my old friends, Kira Ford,'' Kira started.

''And Courtney Oliver,'' I finished. That made Kylee look up and smile.

''Kira? Cortney?'' she exclaimed looking a little shocked and surprised. ''WOW! I haven't seen you two for ages,'' she pointed out standing up. She then pulled us in and mocked kissing us on each cheek. Leanne and Conner looked shocked as she leaned back. ''I didn't know you both were a fan of mine. I'm flattered.''

''Actually it's our friend who's a fan,'' Kira stated and I pointed at Conner.

''It's Conner with an 'E-R'.'' Conner said shaking her hand. After I nudged her Leanne did as well.

''Did Kira and Courtney, tell you that we all used to sing together?'' Kylee asked them. I gave them both a pointed look that said. 'I told you so'.

''Yeah,'' Conner said glancing at the two of us. ''They did but I didn't believe them at first.''

''OH it wasn't anything professional,'' She said waving her hand like it didn't matter. ''Just, uh, silly teen angst stuff.''

I couldn't believe after we all wrote such good songs, that's how she considered our music.

''I thought we had some pretty good songs,'' Kira said.

''So did I and I wouldn't consider it silly Kylee,'' I tell her with a glare.

''Oh yeah sure,'' Kylee spoke but she sounded more sarcastic than truthful. ''At the time they were great, but hey at some point you gotta grow up.''

'OK someone is just rude'. I thought and Leanne looked angry at the way she was treating us.

I heard a voice behind me and Kira and I were shoved aside as Cassidy Cornall shoved her way to the front and we had to listen to the questions we asked as we couldn't move.

''Cassidy Cornall, Reefside reporter,'' Cassidy began brushing her hair aside. ''Anyway I'm here to do a story on how you went, from struggling nobody to pop superstar.''

''Aren't you kind,'' Kylee says smiling. ''Well you know it all started-.'' She paused as she realised something. ''Oh hold on. Courtney, Kira,'' she shouted and Cassidy turned so Kylee could see us again. ''I'm so sorry. Duty calls, can we catch up later? You're both awesome.''

We all walked away. Right now I felt about three inches tall.

*Back to action*

We were watching as Kylee disappeared back up the stairs and we turned to Conner.

''Well,'' Kira says to him sounding as annoyed as I felt. ''You got to meet the famous superstar.''

''Are you both happy now,'' I said to both him and Leanne.

''Look,'' Conner began and we both turned to look at him. ''If you're mad cause I didn't believe in you and Kylee, I'm sorry.''

''Me too,'' Leanne said looking guilty. I smiled to tell her she was forgiven.

''But come on,'' Conner continued. ''I mean she's so... and you two are so...''

''What?'' Kira demanded from him.

''You want to share that with us Conner?'' I asked feeling a little angry.

''Where what?'' Kira asked again when we got no answer.

''You know what? Forget it,'' I tell him.

''Maybe you're right,'' Kira says shrugging her shoulders. ''Maybe we don't know Kylee after all.''

All of a sudden there was a loud ear piercing scream.

''Huh?'' Conner wonders what that was.

''Come on,'' Kira tells us and we run up the escalator.

We arrive at some double glass doors, that lead to the car park, and we see Kylee cowering away from some sort of donkey monster.

''Get away from me you freaks!'' Kylee yelled at the T-drones and the monster. ''Don't you know who I am?''

''Of course I do,'' the monster says. ''I'm a big fan.''

Kylee moans at the monster. All of us run over to help.

We begin to fight the Tyrannodrones. I kick one in the chest and block a punch from another. Swinging my leg around I drop to the floor and sweep another ones feet out from under it succeeding in sending it to the ground. While fighting I can still hear Kylee screaming. 'Over dramatic much'. I turn to see one of the Tyrannodrones trying to do a surprise attack on me so I do a front flip and kick it backwards. I hear Kylee screaming some more and turn and run over to her at the same time as Kira to defend her from the T-drones.

''Kira! Courtney! What are you doing?'' Kylee demanded to know.

''Ask later,'' Kira says.

''Run now!'' I tell her.

She groans raising her arms and begins to move away from the scene. Me and Kira run to fight some more of the dinosaur minions as she disappears. I kick out at one of the Tyrannodrones and duck as one goes to strike me. Once they are all gone and we all turn shocked to see a very shocked, very scared and a very distraught Kylee who had turned old.

''Oh boy,'' I say.

*Back to action*

Me and Kira had taken Kylee back to Hayley's cyberspace why Conner and Leanne had gone to inform my dad and Ethan on what had happened.

''My career is over,'' Kylee says crying out in anguish. ''This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever.''

''Oh come on Kylee,'' Kira says to her.

''I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this,'' I tell her confidently.

''But I was supposed to go on 'You request it' tonight,'' Kylee tells us.

''Just cause you look a little older,'' Kira said.

''And have a few wrinkles,'' I informed her. ''It doesn't mean you still can't sing.''

''Right,'' Kylee says sarcastically. ''Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least... 40.''

She groans and so do we.

Our morphers begin to beep. The others must have found the monster.

''We've gotta go,'' Kira tells her.

Kylee begins to shake her head at us both. ''No,'' she says.

''Look,'' I tell her. ''Hayley will look after you, you'll be fine.''

''But I want you both to stay,'' she says grabbing our hands and gripping them. ''You two are my friends. You can't leave me like this.''

A few minutes later and we are still listening to Kylee moan and we are worrying about the other rangers.

''What am I going to do?'' She asks. '''I can't face my public looking like this.''

''Calm down Kylee,'' Kira tells her.

''You're not the only one in trouble you know,'' I inform her. ''This thing is attacking people all over the city.''

''Really,'' Kylee says sarcastically. ''Well, that is not my problem, I'm Kylee Styles.''

Kira pulls out one of our old group CD'S that we haven't played for years as it took three girls and Kylee left us.

''This is the Kylee I used to know,'' she told her.

''She was someone who cared about other people,'' I reminded her. ''Not just herself.''

Our morphers beeped again and we rose once more to our feet.

''We gotta go,'' we tell her shaking our heads as we leave.

*Back to action*

We arrived at a tennis court where the coordinates for the others were. Conner, Ethan and Leanne were having troubles with the donkeyvac monster. My dad was nowhere in sight. Kira does her super scream making the other three rangers hold their heads in pain. As I was behind her it didn't effect me that bad. Why the monster is holding his head I use my telekinesis to send him to the ground.

''My ears,'' Leanne and Conner complained to Kira.

''Oh man,'' Ethan said gripping his head.

''Sorry guys,'' Kira apologised looking around at the three of them. ''I should have given you the heads up on the Ptera scream.''

''Ya think,'' Leanne said sarcastically.

''Excellent,'' the monster said getting back to it's feet. ''More youth for me.''

''I don't think so,'' both me and Kira said at the same time.

We both raised our wrists and our morphers appeared.

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!'' We yelled and we morphed.

''PTERA POWER! YELLOW RANGER!''

''ANKYLO POWER! ORANGE RANGER!''

''Thundermax sabres!'' Kira yelled and all five of us pulled out our swords. We all jumped into the air to attack the donkeyvac monster at once. He blocked the sabres and hit all five of us in the chest sending us flying. We landed on the floor and I noticed the tennis balls on the floor.

I looked to Kira and she nodded.

We both picked up a tennis ball and a racket and held them in our hands.

''Think your up for a two against one match?'' Kira questioned.

''I'm game,'' I tell her smiling under my helmet.

''You're no match for me!'' The monster stated.

''We'll see about that,'' I say and Kira nodded.

We both throw our ball high into the air. We jump at the same time and whack the balls towards the monster. He shoots his blast but the balls miss all his shots and block the holes in his nose where the blasts were coming from.

''Oh my nose,'' the monster cried.

sparks fly and he goes flying backwards yelling all the way.

''Put em together guys!'' Kira yells and we combine our weapons.

''Ready?'' Conner asks.

''Go for it!'' Kira tells him.

''Z-REX BLASTER... FIRE!''

We fire at the monster. A Tyranno head comes out and chomps on the monster destroying it.

''We did it,'' Leanne cheered.

''Alright,'' Kira said happily.

''Yeah,'' Ethan said.

''Way too go guys,'' I said smiling.

All of a sudden the monster grew too 30ft high.

''Woah,'' Kira said. ''Dr Oliver, this might be a good time for some heavy metal.''

''You got it,'' we heard him say over the morpher. ''BRACHIOZORD NOW!''

The Brachio zord appears on the scene.

I pull out my flute and begin to play it as the other rangers form their megazords. My snow leopard and Phoenix zords appear.

 ** _''I am here to help,''_** The snow leopard told me through our connection.

''PHOENIX-LEOPARD UNIZORD FORMATION!'' I yell and my megazord forms and we join the thundersaurus megazord.

''Super-suction,'' The monster yelled and lightning hit us and started to drain us of our energy. It pulled the thundersaurus megazord to it. ''Now I've got you.''

It's eyes glowed. It blasted the others and I began to pull it away from them.

''Let's sink our teeth into this fight,'' Conner said and the Tyranno head came alive and bit the monster on the nose so I pulled it away from them as it cried out.

''OW! Not the nose!'' The monster exclaimed.

''PHOENIX SPEAR,'' I yell and I stab the monster and he is smoking but manages to pull himself back to his feet.

''PTERA RANG,'' Kira called and the thundersaurus megazord powered up and threw the Ptera rang at it.

It hit the monster and electrocuted it and With one final call from Conner with the dino drill it was over.

The monster blew up and a the citizens of Reefside returned to their actual age.

*Back to action*

We were all at Hayley's Cyberspace and Kira was looking at a drawing that was clearly her. It was of a superhero.

''Hey that's me,'' Kira said shocked. ''Where did you get that?'' She asked Hayley.

''Where do you think?'' She said motioning to Trent. I smiled. The drawing was really good.

Kira approached Trent.

''That's what you were drawing?'' She asked him.

''Yeah,'' he told her a little embarrassed. ''I wouldn't have let Hayley put it up, but you know how insistent she can be.''

''No it's great,'' she tells him.

''Yeah Trent that's really good be proud,'' I tell him smiling.

''But how come you drew me as a superhero?'' Kira asked him.

''Cause you're brave...'' He told her and glanced at me. ''for getting on stage... you both are. You both play stuff from your heart... not conforming to some image.'' He shrugged. ''Besides superheroes are all I know how to draw.''

''Well thanks,'' She tells him. ''That's really sweet.''

I nod my head in agreement.

A few minutes later and both me and Kira are on stage preparing to sing to an audience. My dad, the other rangers and Trent are all watching.

''We wrote this next song,'' Kira told everyone. ''With a friend of ours a long time ago.''

''I hope you like it,'' I see my dad smile widely at us as I speak.

Kira begin to strum her guitar and she starts.

Kira:  
Best friends, they come and go  
depending on your highs and your lows

I take the next few lines.

Courtney:  
My best friend is saddened, not to be there  
when I needed her the most

Both of us started to sing and we seen our friends and a lot of others watching.

Both:  
Thought you'd be there for me  
then why did you lie to me  
using me to get what you want  
then I couldn't believe it happened  
no I couldn't understand

Everyone was shocked when someone else stepped onto the stage and began to sing with us. Kylee Styles. As we sang everyone cheered for us and we kept smiling at each other.

All three:  
True love, walked out the door  
couldn't take it no more  
true love, it broke my heart  
you make my whole life sore

He said It'd be my baby  
then why did he betray me  
temptation got to his head

Kira:  
Then I left him, yeah

All:  
And this what I said

Courtney and Kira:  
It feels like it's going to be okay

Kylee:  
It's going to be ok

Courtney:  
It feels right  
it just feels that way

Kira and Kylee:  
It just feels that way

All three:  
It feels like  
It will be a better day  
cause i believe that in the end  
good things are coming my way

We finish the song smiling at each other. I felt just like old times.

''Oh yeah,'' Devon suddenly said which was the queue for everyone to start cheering.

''WHOO!'' Conner and Leanne were shouting. Dad was clapping really loudly.

We all smiled and walked towards each other and embraced. Then Kylee started clapping for the two of us.

It was a great day.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long to update. I had my other story to update and I lost track of everything. I am going to update a few chapters of each at a time.


	8. Chapter 7: Golden boy

Chapter 7: Golden boy

Chelbell2016:  
I am posting this chapter and the next one and then I am going to update my other story.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Conner, Kira, Leanne, Ethan and I are running through the streets of reefside.

''Come on guys,'' I told them.

We arrive to see a huge monster attacking the city.

''He's destroying the city,'' Conner commented.

''OK it's zord time,'' Conner said. He punched the air with his fist.

The Brachio appeared and the four others took to the megazord while I stayed on the ground until I was needed.

''What are you looking at?'' The monster said and It began to electrocute the megazord. ''How about a little vacation? See Ya!''

I felt like screaming when the monster sent the others too another dimension.

A few minutes later and the megazord reappeared. So did the monster but it was sparking.

''Spoil sport,'' The monster said to the other four.

''Tricera fist,'' Ethan said. They used the Tricera zord to punch the monster which stumbled backwards. They then whacked it with the Dino drill.

They finally blasted the monster with a huge fireball.

''Oh yeah,'' Ethan spoke happily.

''Good one,'' Kira exclaimed.

''Let's do this,'' Leanne told all three of them.

''Dino drill,'' Conner called.

The monster disappeared but the drill managed to go through it as soon as it reappeared. The monster blew up and the others cheered happily and so did I from the ground.

*Back to action*

Me and Trent are both serving at Hayley's today, we were a great team. We split into two teams and we both took one side of the café each to serve customers. As we walked past each other we smiled and high fived.

After a bit we began to struggle a little at how busy it was getting.

''Aw man,'' Trent commented.

We were running around backwards and forwards trying to keep everything in check.

''Trent,'' I heard Ethan say. ''I've gotta go home soon, you going to be able to scrounge a few minutes for our government project?''

''I'm really sorry Ethan,'' Trent told him sadly. ''We just got slammed all of a sudden.''

''Trust me if I could handle it alone,'' I told Ethan carrying some stuff to the counter. ''I would but even I cant do all of this on my own.''

Ethan nodded and I could hear a voice.

''Waiter order up. Hello?'' I looked around to see Cassidy sitting looking a little angry. ''Waiter!''

I wanted to go over there and give her a piece of my mind but after Ethan told him it's fine Trent stopped me.

''Woah, let's not do something we will regret later,'' he said smiling at me. ''I'll take Cassidy.''

I smiled and walked to clear another of my tables.

I could hear Cassidy in the background clicking her fingers and it was really starting to annoy me so I walked over to her.

''Can you have a little patience Cassidy,'' I told her and she glared at me. ''Trent's just getting your order now.''

At that moment Trent appeared with her drink. ''See,'' I pointed out to her.

''There you go,'' Trent told her. ''One decaf latte.''

I smiled and he approached me.

''Well done for not loosing it,'' he said and I had to suppress giggles as he walked away to sort other things out.

''You know doing this government project has let me totally parched,'' she began talking to me and I listened only out of politeness.

''That's nice,'' I told her. I began to walk away but Devin addressed me.

''Hey look Courtney,'' he said grabbing my arm to stop me. ''Look I hate to be a real drag, but you know...'' he said whistling and making drinking motions.

''Aw boy your smoothie,'' I realised what he meant.

''Got it,'' he said smiling at me.

''Sorry Devon,'' I told him feeling a little guilty. ''I'll be right back.''

''Thanks Courtney,'' he said and Trent looked to me.

''I'll get it don't worry,'' he told me and I nodded and silently thanked him.

I turned as Anton Mercer walked in and approached Trent. I nodded to him and why he went to speak to his dad I started covering his side as well as mine to make it easier for him.

I walked over to Trent after his dad left.

''Everything ok,'' I asked and he nodded.

''Yeah,'' he told me before his eyes went wide.

I turned to see what he was staring at to see Devon behind the counter with the smoothie machine and we both approached him cautiously.

''Uh Dev?'' Trent asked him.

''Oh hey Trent, hey Courtney,'' I waved a little at him wondering what is he trying to do. ''Look I uh, just figured I would make my own. Is that ok?''

Me and Trent smirked a little at him.

''Why not?'' We both replied.

We both turned away to carry on with our work.

*Back to action*

Dad came to work to pick me up and offered Trent a ride home as well.

''Thanks for the ride home Dr O,'' he told my dad as we walked out of the cyberspace. ''Dad would have freaked I got home late again.''

''That's fathers,'' I said smiling at my own and he mock glared.

''No problem I had to pick Courtney up anyway,'' he said to him. ''Hey speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father, and uh he never mentioned he had a son.''

''He didn't,'' Trent said shrugging his shoulders. ''You know, have one that is. Him and my real parents, worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave-in, my parents never got out.''

''Trent that's terrible,'' I say patting his shoulder.

''I'm sorry to hear that,'' dad said to him.

''Yeah he's been great though,'' Trent informed us as we walked towards my dads vehicle. ''He's taken me in given me everything, you know a home, a life. Not a lot of people would have done that.''

''Yeah,'' I said to him. ''Not everyone has enough kindness in their hearts to take on someone else's kid,'' I smiled at my dad and he smiled back.

''Yeah,'' my dad said hugging me. ''But some people don't know what they're missing.''

I smiled wider. I get in the back seat and let Trent ride up front with my dad. We start the journey home.

A few minutes later and we are all riding in silence. I noticed dad frown when he looks in the rear-view mirror.

''What the...?'' He said and I wondered what was wrong.

I turn to see a golden blur chasing after us. 'What is that thing?' I wonder.

''Trent, Courtney look, do you two see a...'' he began and Trent looked around at the same time as I did again trying to figure out what I am looking at.

''A big gold guy,'' Trent began.

''That is running, like 50 miles an hour right behind us?'' I asked. ''Is that what you mean?''

Dad nodded. He slammed his foot down on the breaks and we all go lunging forward as the monster hits the back of the truck and falls to the ground.

''Whoa,'' Trent says as we all undo our seatbelts and begin to get out of the car.

''Oh man,'' my dad said trying to look surprised. ''My insurance company's never going to buy this.''

All of a sudden the monster was back on it's feet.

We all flinch backwards a little.

''Which one of you is Dr O?'' The monster asked and Trent looked confused.

''That'd be me,'' dad said stepping forwards a little. I move to cover him.

''Then prepare for your demise,'' the monster said.

I shot a worried glance at my dad. I couldn't morph or use my powers were Trent was. 'What were we going to do?'

''You're mine,'' the monster said running forward. Dad pushed Trent out of the way and the both of us moved to fight this golden monster.

Dad kicked him but it had no effect. I punched him but got the same result as my dad. The monster blocked every move we threw at him. He grabbed both of my dads hands and pushed him away. I ducked under a punch from him aimed a high kick which he blocked and threw me to the ground where I held my aching wrist in pain.

The monster then went after my dad again. I struggled to get back to my feet as my dad kept trying to get a kick in that would actually effect the monster. He sent my dad flying to the ground.

''Dad!'' I shouted getting to my feet and running forwards again.

I was pushed aside and seen my dad gripping is morpher probably calling for the others.

''You must be destroyed,'' the monster told my dad.

He went for the final strike. I ran forwards at the same time as Trent.

''Ah! NO!'' Trent said.

Together me and Trent grabbed the monster and managed to flip him to the ground. We both stood protectively in front of my father.

''No Trent, stay back,'' my dad told Trent. I nodded at him but he didn't seem to notice.

''I can help!'' He said and I couldn't stop him as he ran forwards again to intercept the monster that was still trying to get to my father.

He ran forward and kicked the monster. I managed to try and get the monster backwards but it shrugged me off and began to fight the both of us. He kicked Trent and grabbed his arm. He stuck him on his shoulders.

''Trent,'' my dad called as the monster threw him off.

He landed on the ground hard. I managed to duck under a punch and kick him in the back before he grabbed me twisted my arm and threw me high into the air before kicking me in the stomach. I landed hard on the ground winded.

''COURTNEY!'' My dad yelled real loud.

Trent got back to his feet and before I could stop him he managed to get the monster to fight him again with the same ending him on his back on the ground.

Dad was trying to get back to his feet just like me.

As the monster stepped towards the three of us bright blue, yellow, red and purple blasts hit the ground in front of him, sending him to the ground. I turned to see the other rangers had finally arrived on their raptor cycles. They yelled out as they jumped towards the monster.

They stopped their bikes and got off of them to come towards all of us.

Conner approached dad.

''Are you ok?'' He asked.

''Yeah,'' he answered.

Leanne walked over to me and I just nodded my head as to not rouse suspicion in Trent.

Kira approached Trent.

''Trent?'' As she spoke I stared wide eyed at her. ''Are you all right?''

''Yeah what...'' he stopped when he looked up to see the yellow ranger. ''Hey, how do you know my name?'' He asked confused. I felt like face-palming.

''Uh...'' Kira began realising her mistake.

Conner, Ethan and Leanne began to fight the golden monster. They were punching and kicking him but just like with us it was doing very little damage. They finally managed to down the monster by kicking him all at once. An invisiportal appeared and Zeltrax dropped down in front of the golden being facing us.

''I was wondering when you would show up,'' Conner spoke pointing at Zeltrax.

''Huh,'' Zeltrax said looking at all of the ranger. ''You- return with me at once.'' He told the golden monster which now I thought about it was very similar to Zeltrax.

''But father,'' the monster said confirming my suspicions. ''My mission is not complete.''

''Now,'' Zeltrax snapped. ''Do as your told.''

''Yes father,'' Gold Zeltrax said bowing. They both disappeared.

''Father?'' Leanne and Ethan asked in confusion.

''Did he just call him father?'' Conner asked looking around at the other two.

''I think so,'' Leanne said.

*Back to action*

I am back at the cyberspace nursing a few bruises when I see Hayley approaching looking really upset.

''I don't believe it,'' she says sighing and I look over at my new boss at the same time as my dad, Ethan and Leanne.

''Junk mail?'' Dad asked.

''I wish,'' Hayley said. ''Check this out.''

She passes the letter to my dad and I read from beside him. I am appalled at what I see.

''What's it say?'' Leanne asked.

''Nothing good,'' I tell him as I finish reading.

''A letter from the city,'' Hayley tells her and Ethan. ''Seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord.''

''Not just any landlord,'' Tommy tells them.

''Anton Mercer!" I tell them disgusted.

''He's going to rebuild the whole café,'' Hayley says and I sigh. ''And he's going to replace me.''

I notice Trent approaching looking very unhappy and I can tell that this wasn't his idea.

''With who?'' Ethan wonders.

Hayley glanced around at Trent who shrugged his shoulder unhappily.

''So you've heard?'' He asked the five of us. I nodded.

''So what's the deal?'' Leanne asked him in a casual tone.

''One rough day at the office,'' Ethan says accusingly. ''So your rich daddy buys it for you.''

''Ethan,'' I scold him. ''You know Trent's not like that, he enjoys working here.'' I defended my friend.

''Anyway It's not like that,'' Trent said to both of them. ''I had nothing to do with this.''

''Look I've got a friend at city hall,'' dad says to us. ''I mean maybe we can check out the deal, and see if Mercer missed anything.''

I nodded. ''That's a good idea.''

''Look you've known my dad long enough,'' Trent said shaking his head. ''To know he doesn't make mistakes.''

''No,'' dad says. ''I've known your dad long enough to know he does.''

''Come on,'' I say. ''Ethan, Leanne.''

''Well wait,'' Trent said and we all turned to him. ''I'm coming with you. This is because of me, I'll do whatever it takes to fix this.''

''City hall,'' Ethan says rising to his feet. ''Here we come.''

We all get up and prepare to leave.

*Back to action*

We arrive at City hall in dad's car. We all pile out.

''Man,'' Trent began as we approached the building. ''I hope there's something we can do.''

''Me too,'' my dad says and I nod my head. An official looking woman approaches us smiling.

''Dr Oliver,'' she said shaking my dads hand. ''My office said you were coming down.''

''Councilwoman Sanchez,'' my dad says smiling at the lady. ''Thanks for taking the time to talk to us.''

The councilwoman nods her head glancing around at all of us. We all stepped forward infront of her as an invisiportal appeared and Zeltrax and his son appear.

''Whoa,'' all of us say and Sanchez gasps.

''There,'' Zeltrax says staring around at all of us.

''I see them,'' the golden monster assures.

All of us rangers flip one way and Trent moves Sanchez out of the way as the golden boy blasts us.

''I will make you proud father,'' he tells Zeltrax. He goes to blast us and Trent helps Sanchez.

''Trent,'' dad calls to him. ''Take councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe!''

''You got it,'' Trent tells my dad. ''Come on,'' he tells the woman helping her to safety.

We hear a voice and we all see Cassidy and Devon appear in between us and Zeltrax.

''Huh,'' Cassidy says. They both turn around and gasp when they see the two monsters standing directly behind them.

The golden monster blasts the ground around them and they both go flying. I watch as they go flying over the railing and as they can't see me I raise my hand and slow down their fall with my telekinesis.

We all drop into fighting stances as the monster faces us. The golden monster begins to run at us and we all move forward to meet him. As we begin to fight him together my dad aims a high kick which he ducks under. I hit the ground to sweep his feet out from underneath him but he jumps over and I have to roll out of the way to avoid being jumped on. Ethan then goes to punch him but is blocked by the monster and so is Leanne as she goes to punch him right after. He forces us all back with kicks and punches.

''Your son got a lot stronger,'' dad told Zeltrax who was still standing behind his son watching as the scene unfold.

''They grow up so fast don't they?'' Zeltrax retaliated pointing his sword at all of us.

All of a sudden Conner and Kira appear behind us out of breath.

''We heard you guys were here to fight city hall,'' Conner said as we all glanced at him and Kira.

''They must have meant fight in front of it,'' Kira said sarcastically.

''This was definitely not the agenda for today guys, trust me,'' I tell them both.

''You guys ready?'' Dad asks.

''Ready!'' We all reply.

We raise our arms and our morphers appear on our wrists.

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We all morph into our respected colours.

We all pull out or weapons.

''Tyrannodrones attack,'' Zeltrax spoke as the dinosaur minions appeared. ''Destroy them.''

The Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax's son all run forward to attack us and we run to meet them.

''Thundermax sabre,'' Conner says.

I run forward and begin to fight my own batch of Tyrannodrones. I punch one and kick another. One tries to sneak up and attack me but I spin around and strike it across the chest with my sabre. I turn around and spot Golden boy running towards me and Conner who was right next to me. I met him halfway and me Conner and the monster clashed swords. We exchange a few blows and Then I step out of the way as Conner jumps at the monster and slashes it with his sabre causing sparks to fly out of the monsters chest. The monster than kicks Conner and I run forward again to help out.

I jump into the air and block the monster sword. After a few blows we both jump into the air and I have to raise my sword to block him as he raises his own weapon at me. I then back flip away and land beside Conner. We all run forward to fight each other. While trying to free our swords from the monsters grip, Zeltrax speaks up.

''Golden rod,'' he addresses his son. ''Attack the city.''

I look up at the black monster.

''Dude,'' I say. ''You couldn't have come up with a better name than that.''

All of a sudden golden rod shoves me aside as he speaks.

''Yes father,'' he says succeeding in sending Conner away from him with one swift blow.

He raises his staff to the air and disappears. When he reappears he is 30ft high and standing over us.

''I'm larger than life,'' he yells out.

We all regroup. ''Whoa,'' Leanne speaks.

''He's big,'' Conner says and I look around to see some Tyrannodrones left and dad fighting Zeltrax.

''I'm gonna rock this city, YEAH!'' The monster yells and I turn to the others.

''You guys take the big fella,'' I tell them. ''I'll stay here and finish the Tyrannodrones.''

They all nod and dad speaks.

''That's our cue,'' he says raising his morpher. ''Brachio, do your thing.''

The Brachio zord appears and four doors open to release the Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera and cephla zords. As the others prepared to take to those zords I ran to help fight the Tyrannodrones.

I pull out my Ankylo mace. I throw my mace at any Tyrannodrones that come near me and start to fight them off as the others face golden rod. As I finish the Tyrannodrones I look over and see my dad still fighting Zeltrax. I run over and plant a solid kick to Zeltrax's chest sending him stumbling backwards.

We both race forward and clash swords with Zeltrax and hold his sword away from the both of us. We force him backwards.

''Give it up Zeltrax!'' Dad says.

''You'll never win!'' I tell the monster.

''Never!'' Zeltrax yells at us.

We both flip over his head and land on our feet. Turning to face him we both raise our weapons again. We send him spinning as we slash at him when he comes running at us.

''That's not my only trick,'' dad tells him.

We both race forwards to fight him again. Zeltrax manages to send my dad to the ground but I manage to stay on my feet as he slashes us both in the stomach.

We jump back up and dad moves forwards and they both send sparks flying as they manage to land a hit on each other. They then send a kick to each others chest and they both land on the ground.

''DAD!'' I yell running forwards.

As Zeltrax runs forward I meet him sword against sword to keep him away from my dad who he addresses.

''Vengeance shall be mine at last!'' He says and I wonder what he is on about.

''You keep talking about vengeance,'' dad says in confusion. ''You sure you got the right guy?''

''I know that you are my sworn enemy for life!'' Zeltrax exclaims still trying to get me out of the way to get to my dad.

''I seriously don't know what you you're talking about,'' dad informs him.

''Then I will explain it to you,'' Zeltrax says. ''After I make you watch my son destroy your beloved students and then we will both destroy your daughter.'' He tells him still trying to shift me aside.

''That will never happen Zeltrax,'' I tell the black monster.

I flip away from him and land besides my dad again.

Dad jumps into the air, kicks off of a building and strikes Zeltrax sending him to the ground. As Zeltrax gets back to his feet he is covered in red lightning.

''Nobody messes with my students,'' dad tells him. ''Or my daughters.''

Zeltrax falls back to the ground with an explosion.

''Later days Zeltrax!'' I say and I smile turning to my dad. ''Great team work!'' I tell him and he nods smiling.

''Wait ahh!'' Zeltrax says holding his hand out.

We run to see how the rest of our team are holding up against the golden rod monster. Not good he is managing to strike them too much.

''It's Dr O and Courtney!'' Conner said.

Golden rod ran over and aimed his boot at us. Dad rolls out of the way and I raise a shield which sends him stumbling back.

''RUDE!'' I yell. ''Didn't your father ever teach you any manners?''

My dad rolled his eyes at my theatrics.

Dad then turns a dial on his staff and begins to speak.

''BRACHIO STAFF! WIND STRIKE!'' He says and he strikes the ground. Purple energy surrounds him. Wind appears and hits golden rod sending him flying,

''EARTHQUAKE!'' Dad continues turning the dial again. ''STRIKE NOW!''

An earthquake causes an crater which the golden rod monster gets trapped in.

''WHOO HOO GO DAD!'' I tell him punching the air. All the others offer their praises as well.

''Team work?'' I ask and he nods turning the dial one more time and I do a ninja pose in the air.

''FIRE STRIKE!'' Dad yells.

''FIRE POWER IGNITE!'' I yell.

He stabs his sabre into the whole and I throw my hand out aiming for the whole and fire raises up inside aiming for the monster.

''FULL POWER!'' We yell out.

The monster goes flying into the air encased in flames, he then blows up.

''Yeah!'' The others all say from inside the megazord.

*Back to action*

I am working back at the Cyber café when Anton Mercer appears and I turn to see what he is doing.

''OK.'' he says to a bunch of carpenters who had followed him in. ''Let's get these walls torn out. We can save the computers.''

''Hang on,'' Hayley says as we both step forward to address Mercer. ''You don't own the place yet.''

''Which means you have no right to take charge yet,'' I tell him and he looks over at the both of us.

''Hayley, and you must be Courtney Oliver,'' he says and I nod with a glare in his direction. ''You know, as much as I hate to say this, you really can't fight City hall.''

I shake my head. ''Something tells me you actually loved saying that.'' I whisper under my breath.

''I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr Mercer.'' Councilwoman Sanchez said from where she was sitting at the bar.

Mercer clears his throat when he notices who is speaking.

''My name is Eleanor Sanchez,'' she tells the man rising from her seat and approaching the three of us. ''Councilwoman for the 33rd district. It is with great pleasure I inform you that the city council has voted to put your purchase on this land on hold.'' She tells him as my dad appears behind the three of us.

''You're apart of this?'' He demanded glancing at my father. My dad nods as the councilwoman begins to speak again.

''Actually,'' she informs him. ''We have your son to thank.''

Mercer groans when he hears this. Everyone starts to gather around the four of us as Sanchez continues to speak to show their support.

''He made me realise,'' Sanchez continues. ''That a place like this, a safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community, is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way.''

''I was only trying to do whats best for my son,'' Mercer told her. ''Well... I'll just be going then.''

We all cheer as Mercer and his people walk out.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:  
Good chapter. I have also decided to go the White thunder from here. I cant wait to write about Courtney's reaction to an evil ranger and then about what he did to her father.


	9. Chapter 8: White thunder part 1

Chapter 8: White thunder part 1

Chelbell2016:  
Well here it is the first part of the white thunder part 1. please review and tell me what you think.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am meeting up with Hayley at first light to prepare to open up the Cyberspace. We both walk in yawning as we went along. We hear a noise and Hayley gasps picking up something heavy from the counter while I prepare for a fight if needed. Hayley than realises that she is holding a jar and she puts it down. We both begin to walk forward and find out what had made that noise. I motioned for her to be quiet as we both moved forward.

We glance around as we are going and Hayley stops me motioning towards one of the microphones. I nod and when she has gotten it we both begin to move forward again.

Hayley swallows loudly showing how nervous she is as we continue around the bar looking let and right for any sign of what ha made that noise as we go on. She jumps out and goes to strike someone with the microphone but I stop her when I see that it is...

''TRENT!' I yell in fright. ''You trying to give us a heart attack.''

He looks at me.

''You have a heart attack,'' he started as he looked up at us from where he had fallen when we had made him jump. ''What about me? You scared me to death Courtney.''

I shook my head and glanced at Hayley.

''Hayley!'' Trent says like he has only just noticed that she is also there. ''You two are here. Why?''

Hayley puts the microphone down and exhales loudly.

''You've seen the sign outside,'' she said to him. ''The one that says 'Hayley's Cyberspace'?''

''I don't think you could miss it,'' I tell him sarcastically.

''Right. Sorry,'' he says and I move forward to help him as he begins to get back to his feet. As I help him I notice at the same time as Hayley that he was sketching something before we made him jump.

''Wow,'' Hayley says moving forward to get a closer look. ''This is... you did this?'' She asked him.

''Yeah,'' he says nodding.

Hayley flips the pad to look at his next few drawings.

''This is really good,'' she tells him nodding her head approvingly.

''They really are Trent,'' I say smiling.

''Thanks,'' he tells us both smiling back at us. We all get up to start preparing for the day.

''So..'' Hayley starts. ''Here's the only question I have.''

''What am I doing here at 7 in the morning instead of at home?'' He said knowing exactly what her question would be.

''Top marks,'' I tell him jokingly.

''That would be the one,'' Hayley says to him as we all start putting the stools down at the bar.

''I came here to draw,'' he explained to the both of us. ''My dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavours.''

''How do you know?'' Hayley asked.

''Well I think his exact words were,'' he began to mimic his dads voice. '' 'Trent... I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavours.''

''I see,'' I tell him.

''And he doesn't think that it will get me anywhere,'' he says and I feel sorry for him.

''He'll come around,'' Hayley reassured him from behind the bar.

''My dad's a great guy,'' Trent told us. ''But there are some things he won't budge on. This is one of them.''

*Back to action*

I was working when my phone went off. It was Mickaela.

''Hey Hayley,'' I called to my boss. ''Can I take this.''

Hayley nodded. I went to the back and answered my phone.

Courtney: Hi Mickaela.

Mickaela: Hi Courtney nice to hear from you.

Courtney: From your tone of voice something tells me you are not calling me about flowers.

Mickaela: No it's not.

I heard her sigh over the phone. It made me wonder what had happened.

Courtney: What's up Mickaela?

Mickaela: Dad has asked me to phone you before I go out to investigate a strange blast that occurred in the forest.

Courtney: A strange blast?

Mickaela: Yeah it's giving off strange energy signatures and we don't know wether it's good or evil. Maybe your powers can give us a clue.

Courtney: Well I am due for a break I will meet you in half an hour.

Mickaela: Just to let you know I will be bringing a few friends along.

Courtney: A few friends?

Mickaela: You'll see. Bye.

Courtney: OK bye.

After we had ended the conversation I decided to contact dad before I did anything.

''Dad are you there,'' I asked into my morpher.

He answered straight away.

''What's up Courtney?'' He asked sounding a little worried.

''Have you had any weird energy readings on the computer around reefside?'' I asked.

''Actually yeah I have,'' he said. ''I was just about to head and check it out.''

''No I'll go,'' I told him. ''Mickaela has asked me to come and I don't want her knowing I'm a ranger, I'll call you if I find anything.''

''Okay but Courtney...'' he said pausing at the end.

''Be careful,'' he told me.

''Will do,'' I promised.

After I had spoken to Hayley I headed out to meet Mickaela.

*Back to action*

I ninja streaked to the area where Mickaela had asked me too meet her. She was standing there and when I seen who she was with I squealed.

''Tori, Shane, Dustin Mickaela and Hunter,'' I called loudly running over and hugging my friends who I hadn't seen for months as we were all too busy. ''Oh my god how are you guys?''

''We're fine Courtney,'' Dustin said smiling at me.

''Nice to see you after so long,'' Tori said teasing me.

''Yeah, you never call never text,'' Hunter said smirking. ''You forgot about us?''

I elbowed him playfully.

''You'll all have to come to reefside to visit when your not too busy being sensei's,'' I said and then I turned to Hunter. ''How's Blake?''

''He's fine,'' he told me.

I then looked at all of them. ''And Cam, where is he?''

''Right behind you,'' a voice said and I jumped.

''Dude, that's the second time I've nearly had a heart attack today,'' I told Cam who smirked as I hugged him. I then turned to Mickaela. ''So where did that blast come from?''

Mickaela started to lead us in a certain direction and as I got closer I felt a strong pull towards it. It was my sensing power. I could tell that what ever it was it was really powerful. It was so powerful it made me a little nauseous.

''That is pretty powerful,'' I told the others trying to get over the bad feeling. ''Do you guys have any idea what was here?''

''No just some statues that always reminded me of dinosaurs,'' Mickaela said and my eyes widened as I wondered wether it is what I am thinking. I knew I needed to call my dad.

''OK this is what I am going to do,'' I told the others and they all turned to me. ''I am going to try and trace this power but I am going to have to ask you guys to leave, before you argue I will call you if I find anything.''

''Ok,'' Cam said and the others nodded.

''We will talk later,'' Mickaela said. I hugged them all once more and then they all left and I pressed my morpher.

''Dad it's me,'' I said.

''Courtney, did you find anything?'' My dad asked.

''I need you and the other rangers to meet me at my coordinates,'' I told him. ''There's something i need you to see.''

''On it,'' he said and the line closed.

Dad arrived with some sort of scanner and about ten minutes after that Conner, Kira, Leanne and Ethan appeared, why dad was still scanning.

''We came as soon as we could Dr O,'' Conner said and then looked at me. ''How did you find out?''

''Some of my friends told me,'' I said and he nodded.

''What'd you two find?'' Ethan asked.

''Some sort of storage unit,'' dad told them and Leanne looked really confused.

''The energy readings are so intense,'' dad said looking at his device. ''This meter can't register them.''

''And my sensing powers are going haywire from all the energy,'' I told my friends.

''What kind of energy?'' Leanne asked.

''The same kind that's in your morphers,'' dad answered.

''And my source told me that the only things around here were statues,'' I said and they all looked at me. ''Of dinosaurs which cannot be a coincidence.''

My dad nodded.

''Your saying there's a dino gem there?'' Kira said shocked pointing at the crater.

''No Kira,'' I told her. ''What he is saying is that there was a dino gem in there, It's gone now.''

''But there was one,'' dad said nodding.

''I thought you had all kinds of things,'' Leanne said to us. ''That would pick up if there was a gem out here.''

''Someone must have hidden it,'' dad explained.

''And when the cloaking device deactivated, the readings were off the scale,'' I memorised and my dad nodded in agreement.

''So is this good news or bad news?'' Conner asked sceptical.

''Guess that depends on who's got the gem,'' dad said.

It made me worried about if that gem had fallen into the wrong hands, how lethal it could be to us.

*Back to action*

Me dad and Hayley were back at the dino lab when a beeping alerted us to trouble in Reefside.

''Uh Tommy,'' Hayley said and dad approached. ''I think I may have found something.''

We all looked to see a weird sunflower looking monster going through the streets of reefside.

''Unbelievable,'' dad said.

The others appeared and looked at the screen as well.

''Guess we got here just in time,'' Ethan pointed out.

''Any particular reason for that guy?'' Kira wondered.

''It's hard to tell,'' I informed her. ''by the looks of things he's searching for something.''

''Well,'' Conner spoke up and we looked at him. ''It's not gonna like what it finds.''

All of us except dad lined up to morph.

''Ready?'' I asked.

''Ready!''

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We finished morphing and I flamed us to where the monster was.

''Where are you?'' It said as we appeared. It didn't seem to be speaking to us though.

''Hey!'' Conner called making the monster turn around.

''Over here!'' I said. ''Is there something we can help you with?''

''Red, blue, yellow, orange, purple...'' the monster was checking our colours. ''No. I'm looking for something in basic white.''

I looked to the others confused when the monster said this.

''Do you have any clue what he's talking about?'' Kira asked us.

''None,'' Conner told her.

''Fire!'' The monster said and I raised a shield that covered all of us and we flipped backwards.

All of a sudden a white blur shot passed us.

''Huh?'' Conner said in confusion.

The blur started to attack the monster and it reminded me of ninja streaking. But this guy/ thing did not fight in the ways of a ninja.

''What's going on?'' the monster asked.

''What's that,'' Conner said as the white blur continued to attack the monster.

''I don't know,'' Kira said.

''No clue,'' both me and Leanne said at the same time.

All of a sudden the monster blew up. The white thing started speeding away.

''OH no you don't,'' I cry, I do a sign and nina streak after the white guy leaving the others behind.

*Back to action*

I stop in a empty street but I can sense the white guys presence.

I start to search and find him.

It was a white ranger. And if my sensing powers were correct he wasn't good.

''Who are you?'' I demanded. He looked over at me.

''I sense power,'' he said but before he can say anything else the others arrived panting.

''I don't see anything,'' Kira comments.

''Uh guys,'' I say making them look around.

''Look harder,'' the white ranger spoke.

''Whoa,'' Kira and Leanne say as they get a good look at the guy in a white uniform with black spikes going in a pattern all over his uniform a little like our white ones.

''Who is it?'' Kira asked amazed.

''And how come he gets the phat helmet,'' Ethan demands.

''Not the time Ethan,'' I tell him.

''This guy a friend of yours Dr. O,'' Conner says into his morpher.

''Never saw him before,'' dad tells him.

''Okay!'' Conner says and I turn to him.

''Conner wait,'' I told him staring at the white ranger. ''I don't trust him.'' I whispered quietly.

''Don't come any closer,'' The white ranger warned. ''You'll force me to do something I don't want to do.''

''And what is that supposed to mean,'' I growled at the white ranger. This guy is really pushing my buttons.

''Let me show you,'' The white ranger said.

He pulled out some sort of weapon.

''White Drago sword,'' he called.

He drawed a bunch of arrows in the air.

''Laser arrows!'' He said. ''Fire!'' He called sending them towards us.

I managed to jump in front of the others and raise a shield that made all of the arrows disintegrate.

''What?'' The white ranger growled.

''You know how many people have tried that,'' I say to him and the others all give me grateful looks as I drop the shield. Unfourtanetly it took a lot out of me to force that much power away from me.

''Was it really necessary to try that?'' Conner asked.

''If your friend hadn't stopped me,'' the white ranger said glaring at me. ''That would have just been a warning.''

''Well I don't take kindly to threats,'' I growled at him again.

The white ranger disappeared without saying anything else

We arrive back at the lab morphed but without helmets and we see my dad and Hayley standing at the computer running tests.

''Hey,'' Leanne says as we walk up to them.

''How's it going?'' Kira asks.

The computer beeped and the white ranger appeared on screen.

''Oh great,'' Ethan says. ''He's back.''

''And looking for more trouble no doubt,'' Kira says.

''Oh if he's looking for trouble,'' I tell her. ''He is gonna find it.''

''You guys better get over there,'' dad says. ''And make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians.''

We all nod our heads. I flame us to the city again.

*Back to action*

We arrive at the back of the white ranger.

''Hey,'' Conner yells out. ''Back so soon?''

''I thought you made your point last time,'' I snapped at the white guy.

''I've only just started,'' the white ranger said turning to us. ''Want some more.''

We all ran forward to fight this guy. He slashed the others with the drago sword but I managed to block him. I then managed to send a swift kick to his side that made him stumble a little. He then managed to hit me with a punch to the chest that sent me flying.

''Come on,'' he said drawing more arrows. I didn't have time to defend my self before they came flying at us. They hit us this time and we all went flying to the ground. I stumbled while trying to get back to my feet.

''Weaklings," the white ranger spoke again. He then laughed.

He then came speeding at us. My natural powers kicked in and I flamed us all out but he then turned around and quicker then I could flame ran back at us. He drawed crosses on all of our chests and the others ones blew them up sending them back to the ground in agony, mine just faded in an orange flame.

''You know,'' the white ranger said when he noticed me still on my feet. ''You are getting to be a real pain.''

''Good,'' I told him.

''That's gotta hurt,'' he said about the others as I ran over to help them.

''All right what's the deal?'' Conner said clearly in pain. ''We tried to be nice, just extending a little ranger love, and this is what we get?''

''I'm not here to make friends,'' He told Conner.

''Don't worry,'' I snap at him. ''I so don't want to be your friend right now.''

''Then what is it?'' Leanne questioned him. ''What do you want?''

''That isn't something you need to know,'' he told us in a matter of fact tone. ''All that's important right now, is that there are five rangers too many. And I'm here to change that.''

''Go for it,'' I challenged him with a snarl.

We all run forward to fight him. He slashes us with his drago sword. Ethan ducks down to sweep his feet out from under him. He jumps over and lands back on his feet with his back towards us. We regroup and wait for him to make the first move.

He strikes us all again and again we hit the ground.

He laughs. ''That should do it,'' He says happily.

''You think we're just gonna walk away?'' Kira questions.

''Not gonna happen,'' Ethan said pulling out his blaster.

Ethan, Leanne and Kira all fire at the white ranger and it bounces back. I jump in front of them and raise a shield but it is taking too much from me and I know I will not be able to do it again.

''No!'' Conner says.

''All right,'' Leanne said as they all stepped around me.

''Party times over,'' Ethan said in anger.

Dad suddenly appeared and stopped Ethan from shooting.

''Wait! Don't!'' He tells him.

''What's the matter?'' Leanne asks him.

''We don't know what he's capable of,'' dad tells her looking at the white ranger again.

''Dad's right,'' I give my input to my team. '' He's got powers we might not be able to deal with.''

''We don't want to hurt you,'' I scoffed when my dad said this. ''Just tell us why you're here.''

''Why am I here,'' The white ranger said turning to the side. ''Let me see... to defeat you.''

''That does it,'' Ethan said raising his Thundermax sabre. He, Leanne and Kira all run at the white ranger intending to do some damage.

''WAIT! NO!'' Me and dad both yell.

All three of them clash swords and then the white ranger strikes them with his drago sword sending sparks flying. He strikes them again and they all go flying over a building, all of them but the white ranger hit the ground hard.

Me and dad arrived to see both Kira, Leanne and Ethan on the ground demorphed.

''Kira, Ethan! Leanne!'' Dad yells out to them and the white ranger turns to him. I flame out and flame back in next to the other three.

''Bring it!'' The white ranger says to dad.

Dad runs forward Brachio staff in hand and goes to it the white ranger. I am shocked when the staff hits the white rangers morpher and he seems to be draining the power out of my dad. The dino sign on his chest is glowing gold and gold lightning is passing from dad to the white rangers morpher.

''Dad!'' I yell when he hits the ground and demorph's on impact.

I run over to dad and Conner appears to take on the white ranger.

''You ok,'' I ask dad but he is in too much pain to answer.

I watch as Conner knocks the white ranger over and they begin to fight.

''I want some answers now,'' Conner demands from the white ranger. Conner grabs the leg of the white ranger as he goes to kick him and speaks again. ''You're messing with the wrong dude! I'm giving you one last chance!''

The white ranger slashes him with his sword and send him flying into a wall and he demorphs.

''OK! My turn!'' I yell running forward and clashing swords with the white ranger. I kick him and he stumbles backwards.

''You will pay for that!'' He snaps and comes running at me again. I do a pose and ninja streak around him before finally striking him in the chest and he falls to the ground hard.

''I advise you to quit while you are ahead!'' I snarl at him. He comes running at me again and I flame out to infront of my friends. ''You can't outrun me.''

He growled glancing at all of us.

I helped my dad, Ethan, Kira and Leanne work our way over to Conner. They all helped Conner back to his feet as I stood protectively infront of them.

''You all right,'' Leanne asks Conner.

''Yeah,'' he says in pain. ''I think so.''

''You've been warned power rangers,'' the white ranger said pointing his drago sword at us. I was glowering at him. ''Stay outta my way, or be destroyed.''

The white ranger then disappeared leaving the others injured and me with a headache from using such a powerful shield.

''Guy's we've got big trouble,'' dad said gripping Leanne's elbow to keep her steady.

*Back to action*

We were all recovering from the white rangers attack back at the dino lab. All of us rangers were sitting down on the floor.

''It wasn't supposed to go this way,'' Ethan said to my dad. ''Was it?''

''An evil white ranger?'' dad replied. ''No.''

''Of course it's been known to happen before,'' I said thinking of how Hunter, Blake and Mickaela started their ranger journey.

''So, what do we do?'' Kira asked the both of us. I sighed.

''How are we supposed to fight him?'' Conner said.

''When we can't even get near him?'' Leanne inputted.

''I don't care all I do know is that guy is going down!'' I said growling.

''We have to figure out who this is,'' dad answers Conner. ''And what he wants. Before it's too late.''

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well part 1 is finished I will write part 2 and update asap. Tell me what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 9: White thunder part 2

Chapter 9: White thunder part 2

Chelbell2016:  
Here's the next chapter. I have decided on a few changes to make it more my story and to show Courtney's leadership and her commitment to the team.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am back working at the cyberspace with Hayley. I am waiting for my shift to end. I need to do some training to make sure I am in tip top shape for when the evil white ranger returns. I've got a score to settle with that guy. I was walking around feeling like I was on pins and needles waiting for my communicator to go off to indicate that he was back.

I looked around and smiled when I spotted both Kira and Ethan enter the cyberspace. I waved and they waved back.

''What's with her?'' Ethan asked me as he walked by me. He was talking about Cassidy who had just stormed out of here.

I shrugged. ''Who knows?'' I told them walking back over to the counter to start wiping the sides down.

Hayley walked over to the three of us.

''Hey have you guys seen Trent?'' She asked. ''I'm a little worried. He hasn't showed up and he's never...''

Trent appeared behind her while she was speaking and I felt a sudden fatigue hit me when he got close. I didn't know why. There's nothing here to set my sensing powers off. He coughed and Hayley began to turn around.

''... Late,'' she finished as she turned and as I got a good luck at Trent I was instantly worried.

He really looked unwell. He was sweating and his eyes were only half open.

''Sorry about that,'' he told Hayley. ''I just had a...''

''Are you okay?'' Kira asked when she got a good look at him.

''Yeah man, I mean,'' Ethan began also looking worried. ''You look like you've just seen Grippleshank.''

''In short you look really bad,'' I say before he asks.

''OK, I'll watch out for him,'' he promises. ''But back on planet reality, I got a lot of work to do.''

Hayley nods her head in agreement. Trent began to work and I got back to cleaning the countertop.

''You know,'' Hayley began turning to Ethan. ''Technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it.'' I giggled when she said this.

''Hey don't feel bad,'' Kira told him. ''That's why her names on the wall.''

Our morphers beeped suddenly. It made me jump a little as I had forgotten that I was waiting for it to go off.

''Oh please don't tell me he's back,'' Kira said as they got up and I began to walk towards them. ''I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from the last time.''

''That's were you and me are different Kira,'' I said glaring at nothing in particular. ''I hope he's back, we have some unfinished business.''

''Well there's only one way to find out,'' Ethan told the both of us as we exited the cybercafé.

*Back to action*

We ran into the dino lab to see my dad there with both Leanne and Conner they were all looking at the computer.

''Hey Dr O,'' Ethan said as we approached. ''We came as soon as we got your message.''

''You guys gotta see this,'' Conner told us pointing at the screen.

''Please tell me you know who the white ranger is.'' Kira hoped.

''No such look,'' Leanne told her.

''But look at this,'' dad said and he brought something up on the screen.

The screen shows a white and black dinoegg on it that was glowing red.

''It's looks like it's ready to pop,'' Ethan pointed out and I nodded my head in agreement.

''It is,'' I said recognising the signs.

''Hey what about that one?'' Leanne asked as another dino egg showed up on the screen.

''Dino zord eggs all over the place,'' Kira said.

''Hey,'' Ethan said with a thoughtful look on his face. ''You think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?''

I rolled my eyes.

''How does he come up with this stuff?'' Conner asked shaking his head. I turned to my dad.

''I'll go with Conner and Kira to the warehouse,'' I told him. ''You, Ethan and Leanne can take the docks.''

He nodded his head in agreement.

''Yeah and Ethan we will talk about your dino-Easter theory,'' dad said as we all prepared to leave.

*Back to action*

Me, Conner and Kira arrived at the warehouse.

''This makes no sense,'' Conner stated. Him and Kira were following a scanner where as I was following my sensing powers to track down where the egg was hidden so we could get it back to my dad.

''Are you getting anything?'' Kira asked him.

''I don't know how to read this thing,'' Conner told her and I sighed. ''Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?''

I rolled my eyes at him.

''We don't really need it,'' I told them. ''My sensing powers have never let me down before.''

''Better to be safe than sorry,'' Kira told me and she took the contraption from Conner. ''Here let me see that.''

I looked around and at the same time there meter started beeping I sensed where the egg was.

''Over there,'' I told them and Kira nodded.

We started to head in that direction. We stopped as we got to a dark area.

''Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?'' Kira asked and I shrugged.

''Let's just go and get it,'' I told her.

''And then we can get out of here!'' Conner finished and I nodded my head.

We all ran forward but before we got far I had some sort of flash. 'THE WHITE RANGER IS WITH THE EGG!'

''Guys stop,'' I tell them and they turn to me. ''I don't know how I know but I know that the white ranger is in there.''

They looked at me confused. Conner glanced around and seen the same thing I did.

''AW terrific,'' Conner said. ''I hate it when you're right Courtney.''

''You want to try talking to him?'' Kira asked.

''Talking is so not what I had in mind,'' I tell her.

''How about we just morph, kick his butt, and take his egg instead?'' Conner suggested.

''Yeah I like that better!'' Kira agreed and I nodded.

We run forward to where he can see us.

''Hey!'' I yell.

''I don't have time to play rangers,'' The white ranger said to us he dropped his hand that was sending lightning from his hand and into the egg. ''I'm busy. Now go!''

The white ranger drawed his drago sword and drawed arrows that he sent at us but I raised a shield and it blocked them. I turned to the others.

''You think he would have learned by now,'' I told them smirking back at the white ranger. ''We're not here to play.''

''Oh, really?'' The white ranger asked.

I raised my arm with my morpher on.

''Ready?'' I asked the other two.

''Ready!'' They replied.

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We all morphed.

''DINO POWER!'' We all yelled.

''Ready to get this poser?'' Conner asked.

''Oh yeah,'' Kira said.

''Do you even have to ask!'' I told him.

We all ran forward to meet the white ranger and began to fight him. He began slashing at us and as he was two quick I didn't have enough time to raise my shield around the other two but it blocked me from getting hit and my ninja instincts kicked in. The next time he ran at me I managed to land a kick at the exact right time and knocked him away from the three of us.

''Best two out of three?'' the white ranger asked.

I stood infront of the other two as they had hit the ground hard.

''Okay this is getting old,'' Kira commented.

''No doubt!'' Conner agreed as they both got back to their feet.

''A few seconds later our morphers go off. It's Hayley.

''Guys you got bad news coming your way,'' she tells us.

''Worse than this?'' Kira questioned.

''Just great!'' Conner said.

''That's all we need!'' I inputted.

The white ranger strikes the other two but I managed to block him. He growls at how well I can defend myself and then I force him backwards.

''Are you ok?'' I hear Conner ask Kira.

''Just great!'' She said in a sarcastic tone.

''This even a challenge,'' The white ranger said as I stood in front of my friends again. ''Take a hike before you really get hurt.''

''I never run from a fight!'' I snarled.

''Not a chance!'' Conner told him.

''We're not leaving without that egg,'' Kira confirmed.

''We can stay here and fight,'' the white ranger began. ''But I thought you wanted to save the city?''

I looked over to the other two.

''I hate to admit it but he's got a point,'' Kira said.

''We'll deal with him later,'' Conner said.

''Wait, you guys go!'' I told them and then I glanced at the white ranger. ''I will get that egg.''

Conner looked at me for another few seconds. Then he nodded.

''Let's go,'' he said to Kira and they left.

I pull out my Thundermax sabre and we begin to fight again. I duck under a punch and he blocks a kick from me. I then do a spinning hook kick and manage to catch him in the side. I then use my Thundermax sabre to send another kick to his back which he blocks and flips me over his head where I land hard on my back.

''You are a stubborn one,'' He told me. ''And powerful I like that in a girl.''

''Yeah well,'' I retort. ''You're evil, don't like to play with others and are trying to kill me and my friends,'' I managed to strike him with my sword. ''So you are not my type.''

We continue to exchange blows, neither one of us getting the upper hand on the other. I do a sign in the air and call. ''FIRE STRIKE!'' I use my ninja power to send some flames his way and he goes flying hitting the ground along the way.

''That wasn't a ranger power,'' he growled at me fighting to get back to his feet. ''How did you do that?''

''Let's just say I'm a girl with many talents,'' I tell him. ''Unfourtanetly for you being evil is not one of them. So you are going down!'' I call and we run at each other again.

I manage to hold my own till he flips me over and strikes me hard in the chest as he does sending me to the ground with a grunt.

''Didn't your mother ever teach you to play fair?'' I questioned fighting my way back to my feet.

''I don't know!'' He yelled running forward where we managed to clash swords again. ''I don't remember her!''

''Well that explains a lot,'' I tell him.

We fight for a few more seconds when I start to hear a cracking noise and I look over to see the egg about to hatch.

''Yes, it's about to hatch!'' The white ranger states as he knocks me back away from the egg as I run to stop him.

He sends arrows at me and before I have time to stop them or raise a shield they hit me and I go flying hitting the ground hard.

There is a sudden bright light and the egg has broken.

''There you are,'' The white ranger says to the zord inside.

''Oh no!'' I say trying to get up.

''I've been waiting for you!'' The white ranger says happily.

Another bright light and a bird-like dinosaur comes out facing the white ranger.

''Now grow! GROW!'' He tells his new zord.

I hear my dad's voice behind me. ''It's caving in,'' I turn to see my dad had spoken from the door way and I got to my feet and stumbled my way over to him.

''Sorry dad! I couldn't stop him!'' I tell him as we avoid rubble as the bird begins to grow.

''It's fine, but we need to get out of here!'' He tells me and I nod grab his hand and flame us out of the building.

When we get away from the building we turn back to see a full sized white with black stripes zord.

''I don't believe it! Drago zord!'' Dad says.

''This cannot be happening,'' I reply.

The other four rangers complain from inside the cockpit of their megazord. I can also see that they have a new dinozord as well.

''Hello again rangers,'' the white ranger says as he jumps onto the head of his zord and watches the megazord.

''OH no!'' Dad says.

''Well what do you think?'' he asks the rangers. ''If you're gonna wear the suit, you gotta have the zord right?''

Me and dad both stared up at him until he speaks again.

''What? Don't look so socked,'' he tells the others. ''Now let's see what this bird can do!'' He raises his morpher to his lips so he can communicate with the Drago zord.

''Drago zord activate!'' We hear him say.

our team prepares to fight the white ranger again.

Let's do it..'' the white ranger says.

And I begin to wonder what is going to happen.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

OK I love the Courtney vs white ranger battle and II hope you guys enjoyed it as well give me your opinions.


	11. Chapter 10: White thunder part 3

Chapter 10: White thunder part 3

Chelbell2016:  
Well next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you everyone for all the reviews.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Me and dad were on the ground watching as the thunder megazord faced the Drago zord.

''Drago zord,'' The white ranger said from the head of his zord. ''Show these fools what you can do.''

He then leaps off of his zord. The drago sword begins to bat his wings and everything begins to blow away by a huge gust of wind.

''NO!'' Me and dad yell together as houses com apart and building's begin to break.

The megazord stumbles backwards as they struggle to stay on their feet.

''Hey,'' I heard Conner say from the cockpit. ''No need to get crazy.''

The drago sword goes flying at the thunder megazord and begins to slash at it with it's wing.

''They need help!'' Dad said and I nodded and pulled out the flute.

I played the flute and my phoenix zord and snow leopard appeared.

''PHOENIX UNI-ZORD FORMATION!'' I yell and my megazord forms.

''WHAT?'' I heard the white ranger yell as I appeared next to the thunder megazord.

We began to fight but dad decided we needed the extra push so I called for the stego zord.

''STEGOZORD ACTIVATE!'' I called and the Brachio zord appeared. ''ANKYLOZORD ACTIVATE!'' I also called for my zord and decided to try a new formation.

''PHOENIX LEOPARD UNI-ZORD ANKYLO FORMATION!'' I called and watched as the Ankylo zord combined with my megazord and I turned to face the drago zord again.

The others were impressed by the new megazord combination. I watched as the stego zord appeared.

''I was hoping you'd do that!'' The white ranger said and I had a bad feeling.

He sends some sort of wave at it from his drago sword and then he begins to speak.

''Stego zord you are under my command!'' There is a flash as a beam hits the stego zord.

The white ranger then jumps into the cockpit of the drago zord and I have a feeling I know what he did with that ray of light.

''DINO-STEGOZORD FORMATION!'' He called.

''Uh oh! not good!'' I hear my dad say from the ground.

As we watched the Drago zord flew to on top of the stego zord and then it picked the zord up. Right before our eyes in the air the two zords became one megazord.

''He stole the stego!'' Conner exclaimed.

''What?'' Kira asked.

''Whoa!'' Ethan said impressed.

''No way!'' Leanne spoke.

''Not bad for a new guy eh?'' The white ranger mocked.

''Why are you doing this?'' Kira questioned.

''You're loosing it,'' Leanne told him.

''No,'' the white ranger told her. ''You're the one loosing it, and you're loosing it to me.''

He struck the thunder megazord with his weapon but I managed to dodge it. They then grabbed it with the new zord and they both turned. I moved forward in my megazord and tried to help the megazord to get the upper hand on the dino stego-zord.

''I say we go at him full on,'' Ethan suggests.

''I agree with Ethan!'' I told my team.

''TRICERA FIST!'' Ethan called.

''PHOENIX SPEAR!'' I call.

We both struck the white ranger megazord at the same time which sent sparks flying.

The para zord then disengaged and they used the Tyranno drill.

''DINO STEGO-ZORD STINGER INTERCEPT!'' I heard the white ranger yell and I turned to the others.

''GUYS WATCH OUT!'' I yelled out to them but it was too late for me to do anything.

The weapon went straight through the thundersaurus megazord causing the other four rangers to cry out as their zords began to spark inside and out.

''OH NO!'' I yelled and so did dad from the ground.

The megazord glowed and split apart sending the rangers to the ground.

I watched as all four of their zords hit the ground and then the white ranger turned to me.

''YOUR TURN!'' He yelled.

''BRING IT!'' I bellowed back and he tried to strike me. ''SNOW SHIELD!'' I yelled and he went backwards as my shield hit his weapon.

I look over to the other zords and see that they are seriously injured.

''ANKYLO DRILL!'' I called and I hit him and sent him to the ground.

''You'll pay for that!'' He snapped as he got his megazord back to his feet.

''Now I'll take the rest of their zords!'' The white ranger said as he turned to the four zords that were on the ground.

''Not gonna happen!'' I tell him and I raise my morpher.

I concentrate as I hear the others question Dr O on what I am up to.

The stego Zords eyes suddenly glowed blue and electricity crackled around the dino stego-zord and it split. I managed to convince the stego-zord to return to my side.

''You'll pay for that!'' The white ranger told me as the stego-zord stood at my side.

''I've told you once and I will tell you again! You can't beat me white ranger!'' I yell at him.

The drago zord flew off and I sent all three zords away as I returned to the ground.

''Way to go Courtney!'' Conner said.

''Yeah that was awesome,'' Leanne told me.

''Thanks,'' I told them. ''But i doubt it will last. The white rangers power over the stego-zord is too strong.''

*Back to action*

We returned to the dino lab.

''Well that was like the worst day ever,'' Conner pointed out.

''Brutal,'' Ethan said nodding.

''Very bad,'' Leanne inputted.

''Just to point out,'' I said turning to my team. ''There will be a lot of days where you feel like this.''

''Courtney's right,'' my dad said.

''Uh whatever happened to 'the glass is half full'?'' Kira asked.

''Sometimes it's not,'' my dad told her. ''Sometimes it's empty. But that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that make you guys rangers are most important.''

''You're right!'' Conner realised. ''What can we do?''

''Go have a little fun,'' he told us. ''Ethan isn't there a new video game you want to check out?''

''I never thought I'd hear myself say this,'' Ethan said shaking his head. ''But I have no desire to go near a computer.''

''I know what you mean,'' Kira said. ''I haven't picked up my guitar in days.''

''Go on, teachers and not to mention fathers orders,'' we continued to look at dad like it was the last thing we wanted to do. ''Go!'' Dad said when we didn't move.

We all get up and I decide to go with Conner to the soccer field.

*Back to action*

I am watching Conner have a game on the soccer field. I am no soccer pro but even I can tell how talented he is on the field.

He scores a goal and I smile at how happy he looks.

I see him frown and look to where he is looking. Trent is sitting on a bench looking ill again.

''Hey, how long has he been sitting there?'' Conner asks one of his soccer buddies.

''I don't know,'' the friend replies. ''Didn't really notice.''

I get up to go and approach Trent to see if he is feeling ok. Me and Conner both get over to him at the same time.

''Hey Trent!'' Conner calls as we get closer.

''Are you all right?'' I ask with concern as he does not look good at all.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' he tells the both of us.

''No offence dude,'' Conner told him. ''But you don't look fine.''

''You look really ill,'' I tell him gently.

''I'm just taking a rest,'' Trent says flinching back as Conner tries to grip his shoulder.

''Maybe I should call your dad or something,'' Conner suggested.

''Yeah, he might want to give you a lift home,'' I told him.

''No don't!'' He says getting up and beginning to walk away from the two of us. ''Just leave me alone!''

''You know that guy?'' One of Conner's mates asks as he approaches us.

''Yeah from school,'' Conner told him.

I turn to Conner.

''Look I better go check on him,'' I tell him worried for Trent. He nods.

''You want me to come with?'' He asks.

''No,'' I tell him. ''I don't want to crowd him. I'll be fine you stay.''

He nods again and I follow Trent hoping to catch up and help him home or hopefully to a doctor.

*Back to action*

I was running along trying to find Trent again.

''Trent,'' I called.

I get to a quarry. I look around for any sign of my friend but he is nowhere in sight.

''I know he went this way,'' I said to myself.

All of a sudden a loud noise makes me look up and I see the white ranger coming at me. Before I have a chance to defend myself he knocks me over the side of the quarry.

''DINO THUUNDER! POWER UP! HA!'' I yell as I fall. I finish morphing which prevents me from any serious injury.

''Oh great,'' I say as I get back to my feet. ''It's you again. Just when my day was getting better!''

''Tell you what,'' The white ranger says turning to me. ''This time I'll give you a sporting chance.''

He throws his drago sword into the air where it lands in the ground quite far away from the two of us.

''You're going down!'' I tell him with a snarl.

''Oh really,'' the white ranger challenges.

He runs at me and begins to attack me but after a few attacks I manage to raise a shield and he falls to the ground back where he started. I drop to one knee from the injuries I had received and he growled as he got back to his feet.

''Look's like it's you that's down!'' He mocks as I force myself back to my feet.

''Dude, it will take a lot more than that to bring me down,'' I tell him. ''You know how many people have tried and failed.'' I pull out my Thundermax blaster.

''Can't fight me without a weapon huh?'' He says.

''All right, I don't need a weapon,'' I tell him. I threw my blaster aside and decided to throw caution to the winds.

''Why do we have to fight at all?'' I ask him. ''We're both rangers!''

''You're good I'm evil,'' he said to me. ''It's a pretty simple concept.''

''Wait!'' I try to stop him as he comes running at me again.

He goes to punch me and I raise a shield, the force of the punch sends me backwards and he goes flying back due to the power from my shield.

I decide that it is time to call for some back up.

''Hey dad,'' I say into my morpher. ''I'm in trouble here!''

''Hang on Courtney,'' he tells me. ''I'll send you some back up.''

As he says this I have to roll away from the white ranger as he tries to stand on me.

I end the call and hope that they hurry up so I can have some help against the white ranger. The white ranger grabs me and yanks me to my feet.

''Get up!'' He commands.

He begins to punch me and I do my best to block every punch that he throws my way. He sweeps my feet out from under me and I land on the ground hard.

''Ok you are pushing my buttons!'' I growl. ''And that is never a good thing to do.''

''Come on then,'' he challenges.

All of a sudden he pulls out my Thundermax sabre. ''Look what I found!''

''You are out of your mind!'' I snap.

''Now, now!'' he teases as he walks forward. ''Let's not judge! Especially since I have the sword!''

He comes running at me again and I have to duck to avoid getting hit by the sword. The next time I am not so lucky and he strikes me across the chest. I grab the sword the next time.

''This is getting old,'' the white ranger said. ''Let's finish this once and for all.''

He strikes me again and again till I hit the ground hard.

''Also comes as a handy laser,'' he says as he turns my sword to gun mode. ''Later boo.''

He aims the blaster at my chest. He fires and the force of it goes straight through the shield that I had raised and I get hit over and over by the lasers. I fall face first to the ground. Badly injured.

I fight to get back to my feet.

''Don't even bother,'' the white ranger shakes his head at my attempts. ''It's over!''

I growl loudly and force myself back to my feet feeling my anger levels rise.

''It is so not over!'' I tell him.

All of a sudden I feel a rush of power and the white spike marks on my back and down my arms and legs become real making me look more like an ankylosaur dinosaur. I felt the extra boost give me new strength to fight the white ranger. My helmet came to life and roared like a real dinosaur.

''DINO POWER!'' I yell out.

I run at the white ranger again. The difference this time is that these new powers gave me the speed and agility to be able to stop the white ranger.

''Stay back!'' The white ranger warned firing at me with my blaster. This time they hit but had no effect.

I then jumped into the air and lightning surrounded me as I went straight for the white ranger. I grabbed him and forced him to the ground where a huge explosion went off. The white ranger spun in the air and hit the ground landing next to his drago sword.

When I get back up the power upgrade has gone but I no longer needed it.

''Whoa,'' I said in surprise. ''Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power!''

The white ranger stumbled back to his feet.

''You beat me at my own game, Congratulations,'' he told me as he tried to move forward to meet me. ''Looks like you won't have to worry about the white ranger anymore.''

He drops my blaster and falls to the ground. He doesn't move after that.

''Oh man,'' I say not knowing what to do. ''Hey wait a minute.''

I walk over unwillingly to try and check to see if the white ranger is ok. Evil or not something tells me that this guy is human.

''I didn't mean to... are you alright,'' I grudgingly step closer but not close enough that he can strike me if he gets the chance.

He grabs the blaster and catches me off guard. It doesn't hit me as he shoots but I just manage to dodge it.

''Am now,'' he says as he gets back to his feet and aims a kick at me.

''NO!'' I try to stop him blocking all of his moves and trying to get a few in myself.

He manages to land a kick to my chest.

''I can't believe I fell for that,'' I said to myself.

''And here is what you get for your stupidity,'' he said and begins to shoot at me again. I raise my shield and they bounce off.

''Oh well,'' I say. ''Might as well try, but you ended up with the same results. My shield stopping you.''

He walks towards his drago sword, picks it up and points it at me.

''You put up a pretty good fight!'' he tells me.

''Thanks,'' I say sarcastically.

''But now it's over,'' he tells me walking forward.

As he aims to destroy me there is a sudden green flash and an invisiportal appears and so does Mesagog and Zeltrax.

''Huh?'' The white ranger says turning to see who it was that had appeared.

''Oh great,'' I whispered.

''Don't let me interrupt,'' Mesagog said.

''Who are you?'' the white ranger asked the villain.

''I am...'' the mutated man/dinosaur paused for effect. ''Mesogog.''

''I can't believe you two haven't met,'' I say as I struggle to get back to my feet. ''You have so much in common.''

''SILENCE!'' Zeltrax says firing lighting from his sword at me. I flame out and back in further behind. I smartly do not speak. I am clearly outnumbered here.

''Do not speak unless spoken too!'' Mesogog warned me raising a claw at me. He then turned back to the white ranger ''Now we have some business.''

''I have no business with you,'' The white ranger told him.

''I'll make you a deal,'' Mesogog offered. ''I'll help you defeat the rest of the power rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet.''

''I'll take a pass on that,'' he told him. ''Drago-zord online.''

The drago-zord appeared and we all watched as the white ranger took to his zord and left.

Mesogog and Zeltrax both approach me.

''Shall I finish her master?'' Zeltrax asks.

''No,'' Mesogog tells him. ''Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the purple one. I will let her live in the hopes that that she will lead us to him again.''

Everything begins to get blurry as the pain begins to become too much.

''Very well my lord!'' Zeltrax said and I vaguely seen them walk away from me. They disappear through an invisiportal and at the same time Leanne appears on her bike.

''Hey Courtney!'' she says. She stops the bike and begins to approach me.

''Leanne?'' I say weakly.

''Courtney!'' She says again pulling me into a sitting position. ''Are you all right?''

''I think so,'' I tell her as she pulls me back to my feet. ''Just so you know, good guys do not wear white... well except for dad.''

We look up as a few seconds later the monster Angor and the dino stego-zord appear facing each other.

''Hey they're fighting each other,'' Leanne pointed out.

We watch as the monster wraps chains around the white rangers megazord. Ethan, Conner, Kira and my dad appear and my dad supports me as we watch what is going off between the monster and the megazord.

''We got here as soon as we could!'' My dad says as I lean against him. Using my shield and getting hit so many times has really weakened me.

''I got this all wrapped up!'' We hear the monster tell the white ranger as he approaches the dino stego-zord.

''Oh... you got me,'' the white ranger says sarcastically.

The megazord glows and breaks the chains that have trapped it. ''Not!'' the white ranger finishes.

We watch as the white ranger uses the megazords tail to attack the monster. He then uses lasers that comes out of his eyes to blast the monster.

''Yeah, that had to hurt,'' I tell the others who all say different replies.

He continues to blast the monster until finally the monster falls to the ground and explodes.

We all walk forward. I worry over the power that the white ranger possesses.

*Back to action*

We went back to the dino lab again.

''I don't get it,'' Kira said to all of us. ''One minute the white rangers fighting us, then the next thing he's blowing up Mesogog's freak.''

''Whoever he is,'' Ethan commented. ''He could definitely use an anger management course.''

I nodded in agreement.

''Hey dad,'' I said walking forward to address my dad. ''What was with the whole super dino power thing?'' I asked him curiously.

''Look,'' he says walking towards us as Hayley turns away from the computers. ''You guys have only began to access your full potential.''

''I like the sound of that!'' Ethan said and I smiled.

''Me too,'' Leanne agreed.

''I'm gonna head to the warehouse to get that fossil finder that we left,'' I tell my dad.

''No,'' my dad says waving me off. ''You guys head home and get some rest. Courtney and Leanne you two can head upstairs. I'll get the fossil finder.''

''Thanks,'' Conner said.

''I still don't know if Trent's all right,'' I told the others as we all began to leave the dino lab. ''I left a message.''

''I'm sure he's fine,' Kira told me.

It was about half an hour later and I was sitting down eating a sandwich and a bad feeling was growing inside my stomach. Leanne came down and seen me frowning.

''Hey, you ok!'' she asked.

''Yeah,'' I told her trying to get over the feeling in my gut. ''Is dad back yet.''

''No why?'' she asked.

I just didn't know how to answer her so I told her I was going to head upstairs. I didn't get very far when I was overpowered by some sort of vision and the whole scene before my eyes changed.

VISION:

 _I was in some sort of warehouse. It took me a few seconds to realise that this was the place where I had fought the white ranger when we had been searching for the drago-zord. 'What is happening to me?'_

 _I watch as my dad goes flying into a bunch of barrels._

 _He looks up and I see the white ranger standing over him. I cant move to do anything I don't even know if this is real._

 _''I never would have seen that coming!'' he said staring at the white ranger._

 _''Fight or perish black ranger,'' the white ranger told my dad._

 _''This is not going to be pretty!'' Dad said getting back to his feet._

 _He pulls out the key to his morpher. He raises his hand and calls._

 _''DINO THUNDER POWER UP!'' He morphs._

 _He runs forward with his Brachio staff in hand. I watch hoping that this is a dream, as my dad and the white ranger begin to fight._

 _They begin to fight with my dad handling his own pretty well._

 _''Come on,'' the white ranger taunts my dad._

 _he forces my dad back and he groans while trying to get the upper hand on the white ranger._

 _dad hits some barrels and I watch in horror as the white ranger walks up to some sort of device and presses a few buttons on a keypad._

 _''You're the one who needs help!'' He tells my dad._

 _My dad raises his morpher to his lips and contacts base._

 _''Hayley listen!'' he calls and she answers him with a yes. ''The white ranger is... It's ahhh.''_

 _I watch as my dad is cut off as the white ranger shoots some sort of amber stuff at him and it encases him._

 _''NOOOOO...''_

Vision ended:

I sit up and realise that I had fallen down. Leanne was stood over me.

''Are you ok?'' she asks in a worried tone. I don't answer as I flame out.

I run down the steps of the warehouse. I need to know wether it was a dream or if it was real.

I arrive where my vision was set too see no white ranger, no machine but my dad was there.

And he was encased in amber.

I drop to the floor and start to cry.

''Wherever you are! Whoever you are!'' I state to no one in particular. ''I will find you white ranger! And... you... are... going... down! I promise you that.'' I vowed.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

OK great chapter I loved writing it. I am going to update one or two chapter of my other story and then I will update this one again. Please give me your opinions. And I will also say that the white ranger/Trent have made a real enemy in Courtney.


	12. Chapter 11: Truth and consequences

Chapter 11: Truth and consequences

Chelbell2016:  
I knew I said that I would update this story in a few days but I couldn't wait. tell me what you think please.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I had transported my dad to where Hayley was at the lab. I had explained to her about my vision and she called the others. I haven't spoke to anyone else since.

''Is he okay?'' Leanne asked as Hayley ran a scanner over the orange shell that contained mine and Leanne's dad.

''This eternal scan,'' Hayley began running it up and down. ''Should be able to tell us more.''

''What's the deal?'' Kira asked and I looked up from where I was standing staring at my dad to see her looking at the scan results. ''Is he frozen or something?''

''Not exactly,'' Hayley tells her. ''It's more like he's fossilized, fused into this amber-like substance.''

''Can you get him out?'' Conner asked.

''Too risky,'' Hayley says shaking her head. ''He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out.''

I sighed and the others glanced at me and then back at Hayley.

''A palaeontologist turned into a fossil,'' Ethan said. ''The white rangers got a great sense of humour.''

''He won't have any humour if I get my hands on him!'' I say speaking for the first time since I had brought dad home.

''Well personally,'' Leanne said. ''I've had enough of him.''

''Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him!'' Conner agreed. ''Now!''

I decided to take some fresh air but before I got up the stairs the others stopped me. Conner placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Hey you ok?'' He asked gently.

''No,'' I tell him glancing back at my dad. ''This is all my fault.''

''Where did you get that idea?'' Hayley demanded to know.

''I had that vision thing,'' I tell her glancing around at everyone. ''So why didn't I stop it.''

I feel tears come to my eyes.

''Look we all feel that this is our fault but..'' I cut him off.

''It's not the same Conner,'' I snap. ''Tommy Oliver is the only family I have ever known. And now he has gone.''

''Look I know how you feel but..''

''But you don't, you couldn't,'' I tell him. ''You guys have other family, I was abandoned. Do you know how that feels, not knowing your heritage or where you come from! No you don't. I have these freaky powers that no one can explain and my dad has always helped me. Not many people would take an abandoned child in. If I find this white ranger you all better stay out of my way!''

They all wisely didn't say anything and I continue as I turn to leave.

''Because he is going down for what he did to my dad!''

*Back to action*

We are all at the Cybercafé. I am working even though Hayley told me I could take the day off I didn't want to. I needed something to take my mind off of the white ranger and what he did to my dad.

We are so busy as Trent has not showed up yet and we are packed with customers. I watch as Trent finally appears and I feel something from him but I can't quite pinpoint what it is. I have a flash of the white ranger and I quickly look around. There is no white ranger here. 'What are my powers doing?' .

''Hey,'' he says to Hayley.

''Thank goodness I'm getting slammed here,'' she told him while we both tried to satisfy the customers needs.

''Hayley listen I've got to talk to you,'' Trent tells her as she walks across to a different end of the bar.

''Later grab a tray,'' she tells him.

''I can't I'm quitting,'' I frown as he says this to Hayley.

''You're kidding right!'' II exclaim in protest. Today was not the day for this.

''Why?'' Hayley asks him also frowning. ''In trouble with you're dad again?''

''No it's not that,'' he says. ''I just... I just have to quit. I'm sorry.''

He starts to walk away but I stop him at the door.

''Hey wait a minute,'' I tell him as I get closer. ''You're just going to bail on us like that?''

''Yeah I know it seems sudden,'' he said glancing back at Hayley.

''Don't you think that you owe her some kind of an explanation?'' I say as the flashes are coming again and I begin to wonder why.

''You don't understand,'' he tells me. ''Courtney something weird has happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode.''

''What is it Trent?'' I ask trying to fight the sinking feeling in my stomach. ''You can tell me.''

Before he can say anything someone pushes through the door. It is Cassidy and Devon.

''Excuse me people.. Important announcement,'' She tells everyone with an air that suggests she's royalty. ''Attention ... look at me.''

I roll my eyes and Trent shakes his head at her theatrics.

''I have the scoop of the century,'' she says to everyone sounding happy. She tells some girls that she needs them to move and I see Conner, Leanne, Kira and Ethan get up too see what she is doing this time. ''And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first.''

''What do you think this is about?'' Ethan asked.

''Maybe she's decided to run for queen?'' I suggest and the others smirk.

''I have uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger!'' My eyes widen and I look at the others as she says this. If this is true than I know who I need to be having a good chat that ends in violence with. ''And any minute now, my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with videotape evidence. Any minute.''

We all turn towards the door. The room is so quite that you can hear a pin drop right now.

He finally appears through the doors and makes his way to Cassidy.

''Oh Cass, I'm here,'' he says as he runs between the tables. ''Sorry I'm late.''

''Devin where's your camera?'' She asked him.

We watch as they quietly converse to themselves. I wish that they would hurry up. The suspense is killing me right now.

''Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the white ranger is,'' she pauses and I hold my breath waiting for an answer. ''Taped on a camera that Devin stupidly lended his sister, but once she returns it I'll be sure to let you know.''

I felt the thrill that appeared when I realised I would know who was responsible for what happened to my dad.. fade when she said that. Typical.

''So Trent,'' I began slowly turning to look at my friend. ''What was it you wanted to-'' I stopped when I realised that Trent had gone.

''Tell me?'' I finished glancing around.

*Back to action*

We were informed by Hayley that the white ranger was back. We raced out on our raptor cycles to get him before he does damage. We arrive to see him facing both Zeltrax and Elsa.

''Hold it right there!'' Conner says to all of them.

I growl when I spot the white ranger.

''Great!'' Elsa said as she glanced at us. ''That's all we need.''

''Whoa who's side do we take?'' Kira questioned.

''I know who's side I'm not taking!'' I warned staring at the white ranger.

''We'll make it easy for you!'' Elsa said. And she and Zeltrax disappeared.

Us five and the white ranger all turned to face each other.

''If you had any sense,'' The white ranger said pointing his weapon at us. ''You'd run too.''

''Oh trust me!'' I growl at him. ''Running is not what I had in mind!''

He looks at me and you can clearly see the anger coming off of me in waves.

''Let's do it!'' Conner tells us and we all run at the white ranger.

I jump straight at the white ranger with my Thundermax sabre and we clash swords. I kick him back and go running at him again. He stumbles and tries to get a hit in but my anger is driving me to fight better.

''What did you do to him?'' I roared at him. 'What did you do? You son of a-''

''Now, now don't swear,'' he taunted me as we grappled with each other. ''What would your dad say.''

''Because of you he may not say anything ever again,'' I yelled.

The others finally came over to help when the white ranger managed to get a slash across my chest and I went stumbling backwards this time. As I watched he knocked Conner, Ethan and Leanne away and used his sword to back Kira into a wall.

''Had enough,'' He asked her and I nodded behind hi back to her.

''Hardly,'' she called.

''SUPER DINO MODE!'' We both yell. I watch as Kira's suit changes and she grows basic wings that will help her to fly. I was impressed.

She knocked the white ranger away and then jumped into the air. I raised my arm ready to strike as she used her feet to grab the white ranger and lift him into the air. She smashed him into some object and as she went near me I jumped into the air and struck the white ranger across the chest and he fell to the ground hard.

''You'll pay for that,'' the white ranger said. ''I'm taking you down.''

I watched as he drew arrows in the air and I jumped into the air and tried to stop him from hitting Kira but before I could raise a shield the arrows hit the both of us. We both fell to the ground winded and the other rangers stood protectively in front of us.

''Lasers! Fire!'' All three of them yelled and they began shooting at the white ranger. He blocked them and they rebound back on the others knocking all three of them to the ground. As the white ranger laughed I got back to my feet at the same time as Kira.

''That's enough,'' We both said at the same time. I ran forward with her but the white ranger blocked us and sent Kira flying into the air. He then grabbed me by the arm and held it tightly.

''You're a little out of your league,'' He taunted me as I tried to get loose.

''Dude you don't know the half of what I can do.'' I said straining to get away from him.

He struck me across the chest and I landed next to Kira.

He drew arrows again. ''See my point.''

We both got back to our feet and as he sent the arrows at us I shoved Kira away from me and towards our friends. The arrows hit just me instead of both of us. I went flying to the ground. I held my stomach in pain as I demorphed. All the other rangers jumped to their feet to try and cover me while I was down I was in a lot of pain.

He knocked all four of them to the ground.

''Back off,'' he said to them. ''Never did like the colour purple.''

The white ranger started to walk towards me so I forced my self back to my feet.

''And I despise the colour white!'' I snap back.

''Do you ever give up!'' He demanded.

''NEVER!'' I yelled.

He grabbed me and flipped me around and I was hit by a sudden flashback.

FLASHBACK:

 _Trent Mercer in Mesogog's lab. He approaches something glowing white and as It get's closer it attaches itself to his wrist._

 _Trent crying out in pain as electricity covers his body._

 _Trent being held by my dad as he tried to get him away from a certain device._

 _The white ranger on the ground._

 _Trent glowing gold as he throws my dad away from him. Trent turning into the white ranger._

 _The white ranger turning back into Trent._

Flashback ended:

''TRENT! IS THAT YOU!'' I whisper yell.

''COURTNEY! The white ranger says confused and he backs away from me holding his head groaning. I try to make sense of what I had seen as the other four all did super dino mode. He fell to the ground after all four of them attacked him and I didn't know what to do.

''I'll be back!'' The white ranger promises and then he turns and runs in another direction.

''Power down!'' The other four say and as they un-morph they all run over to me and help me back to my feet.

For now I will keep this to myself. But I was going to be having a very serious talk with Trent.

I needed to find out why he was doing this.

And he needed to stop himself or I will.

*Back to action*

I finally tracked Trent down in the park and I ran over to him. I decided to see what he would say first.

''Trent, is that you?'' I asked trying to keep a level head.

''Oh Hi Courtney,'' he said as he closed his drawing pad. I sighed.

''Trent we need to talk now!'' I said and he nodded.

''So you do know?'' he asked and I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

''Yeah and I just have one question.'' I say and I punch him to the ground knocking him away from his drawing pad and probably giving him a black eye. Then I grab him by his shirt and yank him to is feet. ''Why the hell did you do it? Why did you feel the need to become an evil power ranger? And furthermore WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE MAN I CONSIDER MY DAD?!''

He flinched at my tone and I shook him a little waiting for an answer.

''Look Courtney,'' he said trying to get me to release him. ''I didn't do anything on purpose I couldn't control it.''

''Yeah right,'' I said finally releasing him but standing close. ''You took the dino gem.''

''It's taking over me,'' he said and I paused. ''I can't control it.''

''If you cant control it,'' I snapped. ''Then why the hell did you not destroy me when you had the chance earlier?''

''That was the only time I felt in control,'' he said sighing. ''Please you have got to believe me.''

''But that's the thing Trent I don't,'' I said but stopped myself. If this is true then I need to keep a clear head and find a way to separate him but I don't trust him to take him back to the dino lab.

''Look the gem has changed me,'' He said practically begging. ''I cant take it off or stop what I am doing, please you have got to help me.''

''That's the thing,'' I said in a threatening tone. ''After what you did to my dad, I don't feel like helping you at all.''

''That was an accident,'' He said trying to grab me but I pull away from him.

''I am only going to say this once and you better listen,'' I said and he nodded sounding a little scared at my tone of voice. ''I am going to go and get Conner, Ethan, Kira and Leanne to help and you better be here when I come back if you know what is good for you!'' I paused for effect. ''Do we understand each other?''

''Them too,'' I didn't answer but just glared at him. ''Yeah I will be here,'' he promised.

I nodded. ''If you are still here I might begin to believe you,'' I said. ''If you aren't the next time I see you it will not be pretty.''

With that warning I left to find the other rangers and tell them of what I had found out.

*Back to action*

I have just finished telling my friends about what I had seen and who the white ranger is and the conversation I had with him. The looks of betrayal were clear on their faces and for a few minutes they didn't speak and Hayley looked really shocked as well.

''Trent,'' Leanne and Kira both said in shock.

''Oh there's no way,'' He said.

''Well I didn't want to believe it either,'' I told him. ''But two times now I have had a vision and two times they have been showing me true events, believe me or not Trent is the white ranger.''

''Nice,'' Conner said as angry as I felt. ''pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next.''

I could see how much this was hurting Kira and that she wanted to believe that Trent was being controlled.

''I can't believe I fell for it,'' Leanne said also really upset.

''Look it sounds like he can't help it,'' Kira defended and I scoffed a little. I don't know what to believe. ''The gem is too powerful.''

''Stop defending him,'' Conner said gently to her.

''I'm with Conner on this one,'' Ethan said and Leanne nodded. ''I mean look at what he did to Dr O.''

I glanced at dad and begin to think about what he would do. He would at least try to help. I remember what he said on the video diary. 'But my friends never gave up on me'. For now I wont give up on Trent.

''Hayley he needs our help,'' Kira said.

''I don't know if there's anything I can do,'' she said and I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Now more than ever it was important for me to show good leadership.

''Just do what you can Hayley,'' I tell her smiling. ''No ones expecting you to be able to work miracles.''

She smiled a little at that.

''I'll try,'' she tells Kira.

''Hey don't go without us,'' Conner said to her. ''I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy.''

''No doubt,'' Ethan said.

Kira looked a little worried so I turned to the others.

''OK we will all go,'' I say. ''But for now we will listen, I told him to wait there for me to return.''

We all left to go back to the place where I had left Trent.

I cannot believe it. He left. I had tried to give him some trust and get him some help and he threw it back in my face. I am going to hit him again when I see him. This time harder.

''He was supposed to wait here,'' I told the others. ''I told him he better be here when I returned.''

''There's a surprise,'' Ethan said.

''He lied to us again,'' Leanne groaned.

''Kira I'm telling you,'' Conner said and Kira glanced at him. ''Trent can't be trusted.''

''I tried to give him a chance Kira,'' I told her. ''And he just left. doesn't that tell you anything.''

*Back to action*

We were all back at the dino Lab looking for Trent when Hayley spoke to us.

''I'm picking up White rangers signal,'' Hayley told us typing away at her computer. ''He's back.''

We all ran over to the computer.

We watched as he formed his Dino stego-zord.

''Oh great,'' I said making everyone turn to me. ''I hate major megazord battles straight off the bat. Never goes well.''

''Well this might be a good time to use a new dino-zord,'' Hayley told us. ''It will combine with your megazord as well Courtney.''

''Well done Hayley,'' I told her. ''Let's do it guys.''

All five of us rangers lined up.

''Wait,'' I turned to Kira. As a leader I needed to make sure. My dad would. ''We've got to do whatever it takes to stop Trent, you know that right?''

She nods with no hesitance and I know no matter how much she hates the idea she will do it.

''Okay!'' I looked around at everyone.

''Ready?!''

''READY!''

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!''

We morphed and prepared to fight Trent and his new megazord again.

When we arrived the others all took to the thundersaurus megazord and I played my flute for the Phoenix and snow leopard to appear.

 ** _''I am here, what is it you need young one,''_** I heard the snow leopard through our telepathy.

 ** _''We need to stop the white and purple megazord before it does any damage! Now let's form the megazord!''_**

'' PHOENIX LEOPARD UNI-ZORD FORMATION!'' I yell and when it is complete I jump into the cockpit of my megazord and join the others.

''Here you go guys,'' Hayley said. ''Meet the Spino-zord.''

A zord a little like the T-rex apart from the line of spikes that make an arch going down it's spine comes towards us.

''A new dino-zord,'' Trent said. ''I'll add it to my collection.''

''Don't even think about it,'' I say running over the other two megazords both grab one end of the zord and begin to have a tug of war with it.

The zord struggles to get free from the two zords until it bites the thundersaurus megazord and uses its long tail to stab Trent's megazord it then comes over to me and as the white ranger approaches the zord spins and sends a spinning blade from it's back right at the megazord sending it stumbling away from me. Trent cried out.

The head of my morpher turned into the head of the Spino-zord.

''What are you guys waiting for?'' Hayley asked. ''Spino-zord may be small but Courtney check out his power!''

''Ok,'' I told her.

''SPINO-ZORD WEAPON FORMATION!'' I called.

The zord combined with my megazord to make a Spino-drill arm.

''FORMATION COMPLETE!''

The others were all impressed at the new zord.

''Lasers fire!'' Trent said firing at me.

I used the strong spine of the Spino as a shield and the lasers bounced back and hit Trent's megazord causing it to spark.

Trent groaned and I came towards him and struck him.

''THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!'' I yelled at the white ranger. ''PHOENIX LEOPARD- UNIZORD SPEAR AND DRILL ATTACK!''

I struck Trent's megazord first with the phoenix spear and then with the drill end of the Spino. Finally I fired the Spino pikes at him. Trent's zord hit the ground.

''Right on!'' Hayley said as the others all praised me.

''Don't think this is over!'' Trent said. He disappeared.

''No Trent!'' I said glaring at the spot where he had vanished. ''This is far from over!''

*Back to action*

I was sat at the dino lab. I was the only one there. I was staring at the orange shell that surrounded my father.

''I will find a way to save you dad,'' I promised walking over to him. ''I wont stop trying.''

I got up and walked over to him.

''I also want you to know,'' I sighed. ''I will continue to be a good leader till you return. And pretty soon, I will make you proud.''

''He's already proud of you!'' I jumped and spun around to see Hayley watching me with a small smile.

''There's no possible way you can know that Hayley,'' I said to her gently.

''Oh there is,'' she said. ''And I do.''

''You have some sort of psychic power that you never told me about,'' I said as I walked towards the stairs. ''If not you couldn't know!''

''You want to know how I know,'' she said and I paused turning to her. ''I know when he cant stop telling me about all that you have accomplished. When he swells with pride every time you lead the others into battle and you win. Also... he gave me this,'' she handed me a letter. ''In case anything ever happened to him.''

I looked at my name and recognised my dad's familiar writing. I opened it. It said:

 _Dear Courtney,_

 _If Hayley has given you this letter then for whatever reason I am not around right now,  
And if I know you then I know you are probably blaming yourself right now and you  
shouldn't._

 _Courtney, as a ranger we all take risks you know that and so do I. You are one of the  
strongest people I know and I know that you can take over until I return. And unless  
I am dead I will return to you. I would never intentionally leave you._

 _I want you to stop blaming yourself and be the strong and beautiful young lady that  
I know you are. Look after the team and lead them in the right direction._

 _And in case I haven't had chance to say it yet, I am so proud of the woman you have  
become. I couldn't ask for a better daughter._

 _Look after yourself and your sister,_

 _And always remember that I love you._

 _Dad_

By the end of the letter I was in tears. I looked over at the statue and then at Hayley.

''Have you read this?'' I asked.

''No but I was there when he wrote it,'' she said smiling. ''I told you he was proud.''

I nodded and she walked over and hugged me.

''Thank you Hayley,'' I said. ''I don't think I would be able to do this without you!''

''Yes you would,'' she said sternly. ''I believe you would, so does your dad and I think you do.''

I nodded she was right.

And so was dad.

He is proud of me.

That night I read the letter three times before going to sleep and I had tears in my eyes as I fell asleep Tears of happiness.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok that last scene was to show exactly how her dad felt and why. I love this episode and in the next episode we get to see an uncommon Courtney. Review f you can guess what she will be like and I will message and say it on the story who got it right. Please review.

Also the reason I changed the zord is because the Ankylo-zord was already apart of the zords as Courtney's main one so I had to come up with an alternative.


	13. Chapter 12: Leader of the whack

Chapter 12 leader of the whack

Chelbell2016:  
Well this is going to be a fun chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Please review. I would also like to say thank you to Arianna le fay for giving me a new idea for the way both Courtney and Leanne should act as they fit perfectly.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I'm at the lab watching Hayley run a scan over my dad again. Conner is playing with the soccer ball, Kira is tuning her guitar and Leanne is looking at some new colorful clothes.

''McKnight on a breakaway,'' Conner says as he is still playing with his ball.

Ethan who is playing on a stupid computer game begins to speak.

''Hayley, one more level,'' he said still playing away. ''And I break my all-time record.''

Conner threw his ball at the computer and the game went off.

''Conner,'' Ethan groans.

''Sorry,'' Conner says not sounding sorry one little bit.

''Now I have to start all over,'' Ethan whined at him.

''Yeah there's this great new thing,'' Conner said patting Ethan's shoulder. ''Called the outdoors. You might want to check them out.''

''Tell you what,'' Ethan said. ''I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library.''

Conner laughed and they glanced over at Kira.

''You got about as much chance as seeing that as seeing Kira at a fashion show,'' Conner retorted.

Do you really want to go there?'' Kira threatened.

''If you really want to try the impossible,'' I said smirking at Leanne. ''Let's see Leanne wearing black clothes instead of the colour wheel she uses.''

''Yeah OK,'' she retorted. ''What about you not hurting a fly miss ninja. Try to be all calm and collected.''

I smiled a little as Ethan walked over to Hayley.

''Hey,'' he said to her as he got closer. ''Any luck on DE-fossilizing Dr O.''

''Not yet,'' Hayley told him and I sighed. ''I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber.''

The computer beeps and I walk over to it as do the others.

''What is it Hayley?'' I asked.

That's weird,'' Hayley said. ''The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest.''

''Let's go take a look,'' I told the others.

They all nodded and we left to go to the forest.

*Back to action*

We arrived at the scene where the strange reading was coming from and a very unwelcome face was there as well.

''Trent?'' Kira said when she spotted the white ranger.

Leanne, Conner and Ethan did not look happy to see him and I felt the same way. I noticed that both Cassidy and Devon were also there staring at a strange rock.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Trent asked standing back up.

''I might ask you the same thing,'' I demand.

''I haven't seen you around for a while,'' Conner said.

''Yeah,'' Ethan agreed.

''And we really need to catch up,'' Leanne inputted.

Trent looked a little anxious and both Cassidy and Devon looked confused.

''Not now guys,'' Kira said as I held out an arm and shook my head at both Conner and Ethan who tried to move forward.

''Kira's right,'' Conner said and he stopped trying to move towards Trent.

''Let's check this thing out,'' I told my team and they all agreed.

Before we could do anything there was a sudden movement from besides us and we turned to see a bunch of Tyrannodrones and a monster there watching us.

''I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that!'' The monster said.

Both Cassidy and Devon run off.

We all looked around to see more and more T-drones appearing.

''Whose side are you on today Trent?'' Conner asked.

''Conner not now,'' I told him.

''You want my help or not?!'' He asked.

Me and Leanne both glanced at each other, we both felt the same way about the white ranger.

''If it's all the same I'll just watch from over here!'' The monster cowered away.

''Chicken!'' I whispered under my breath.

All six of us begin to fight the T-drones. I turn to my own group and begin to fight them. I kick one and punch the other. I notice that one is about to do a flying kick to Ethan so I do my own jump in the air and kick it away from the blue ranger. Conner is getting dragged across the floor so I flip over to them and double kick to of the mutated dinosaurs and pull Conner to his feet.

''Someone loves fighting a little too much,'' he commented and I laugh.

All of a sudden my morpher beeped and I raised it to my mouth.

''What is it Hayley?'' I asked.

''Guys I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky,'' Hayley said to all of us. ''Get away from it.''

''That's going to be a little hard right now,'' I informed her.

All of a sudden the scared monster runs up and hits Conner on the back. The five of us regroup together facing the monster.

''Come on you wimps! Put em up!'' The monster taunted.

''You thinking what I'm thinking?'' Ethan asked and I nodded as we all stood in a line.

''Ready?'' I asked my team.

''Ready!'' They all answered.

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We morph.

''DINO POWER!'' We all yell when we finish morphing.

''Attack!'' The monster says and we all run forward to fight again.

I go straight for the monster and we begin to fight. I kick the monster and as it stumbled back I jump over it's long arm and strike it with my Thunder-max Sabre.

All of a sudden I feel this pulse and I stop fighting.

''Huh? Whoa what am I doing?'' I wonder and I begin backing away from the T-drones. ''You stay back. Stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you, please!''

I scream when one gets too close and run to hide behind a tree.

The monster and the Tyrannodrones regroup.

''I'll be back for round two!'' the monster said and I hid behind Conner as he looked around at us. ''Retreat!''

The monster and the T-drones all disappear.

We all DE-morph.

''Well that was a challenging altercation!'' Conner said as we all stood in a line.

''I was just getting started,'' Ethan stated. ''I wanted to annihilate that goon.''

''Ew,'' Kira commented. ''I got dirt under my nails. That's like totally disgusting.''

''Chill out miss prissy,'' Leanne snapped at her. ''And if anyone needs a makeover it's me I despise these colour's.''

''You don't think that monster will come back do you?'' I asked scared. ''I am not really a fighter.''

''Scaredy cat!'' Leanne taunted me and I shrunk away from her.

''Where is Trent?'' Conner asked.

''After what he did to my dad he better be thankful that he has gone,'' Leanne growled.

All of our morphers beep making me jump. Leanne laughed as Hayley speaks.

''Guys, head back to the lab,'' Hayley told us. ''I have some news about the space rock.''

''Space rock?'' All five of us say and we head back to the lab.

*Back to action*

We make it back to the lab and I am staying away from everyone but especially Leanne who keeps taunting me and calling me names.

''It's actually a meteorite fragment,'' Hayley informed us all.

''Fascinating,'' Conner spoke. ''It must've broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision.''

''Nerd alert,'' Leanne smirked at the red ranger.

The rest of us all looked confused.

''What?'' Conner asked.

''I'm just afraid, coming in such close proximity to it might have had some strange side effects,'' Hayley commented looking around and noticing me looking timid and Leanne smirking evilly. ''Do you guys feel OK?''

''I'll feel OK if I never have to fight that monster of those mutants again,'' I said to her and she frowned. ''I just want to stay at home away from bullies.''

''Well I for one,'' Kira began. ''Am going home. If I don't soak my cuticles in aloe bath, my nails will never grow out.''

''I need to go and get some black clothes,'' Leanne said glaring at the clothes that she is wearing. ''I look like a colour wheel just threw up on me.''

''I gotta hit the gym,'' Ethan said feeling his chest. ''I gotta work on my pecs.''

''I want to get home to watch that documentary,'' Conner said and Hayley's frown grew. ''On great pyramids. Looks fascinating.''

Everyone else walked away and I turned to Hayley.

''Can I stay down here please?'' I asked her and she turned towards me. ''I just don't like the idea of being out where that monster can find me.''

She nodded still frowning.

*Back to action*

I sat in the chair trying not to look like I was up to something as I watched a film about nature and how not to hurt the creatures of our planet.

Ethan was working weights and Hayley was looking a little worried.

''What's up Hayley?'' The blue ranger asked her.

''Ethan, Courtney are you two sure you are OK?'' Hayley asked glancing over at me.

''I will when I figure out what I can do to not hurt anyone or anything,'' I told her.

''Oh yeah,'' Ethan replied as I finished. ''I'm pumped and ready to rock.''

Conner came walking in wearing a suit and glasses. In his hands he had a bunch of books.

''Good morning all,'' Conner said. ''The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity.''

''Didn't't notice,'' I tell him looking up from my film. ''Don't want to go outside till I know that monster has gone.''

''Whatever bro,'' Ethan said to Conner. ''How do my arms look? Ripped or what?''

''Yeah,'' I answer timidly. ''The size of your arms worry me. What worries me more is what you can do with them.''

I gulped as Leanne walked in with black hair, black clothes, combat boots and black all around her eyes. She was a goth.

''Yo what up,'' She glanced at Conner as she walked over. ''You glaring at me glasses.''

''No,'' Conner gulped.

''Better not be,'' she warned.

''Good morning Kira,'' Conner said as the yellow ranger appeared at the top of the stairs.

''Hello sorry I'm late,'' she said waving at all of us. ''There was a sale, and I just, well, you understand.''

''I understand that you so need a darker makeover,'' Leanne said glaring at the yellow rangers appearance. ''How about black or purple.''

Kira frowned.

''Hey you guys,'' Ethan began still doing weights. ''Think I'm ready for the iron-man competition.''

''Only in your dreams,'' Leanne taunted.

''As long as it doesn't include fighting,'' I told him. ''You should follow your dreams Ethan.''

Leanne came over and got right near my face.

''BOO!'' I jumped and tried to get away from her when she did that. ''Still as chicken as ever.''

''Okay,'' Hayley said glancing around at the five of us. ''There were definitely side affects from you being exposed to that meteor. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal.''

''Destroy it?'' I said not liking that word. ''Do we have too?''

''How are you even a power ranger?'' Leanne mocked shaking her head. ''You are scared of your own shadow.''

''Side effects,'' Conner said in reply to Hayley. ''I find that highly improbable.''

''Yeah,'' Ethan added. ''I feel like I could kick Mesagog's butt myself.''

''Maybe we should call him then,'' Leanne smirked. ''Seeing as you're the big bad blue ranger.''

All of a sudden the noise that I had been dreading sounded.

''That's going to have to wait,'' Hayley says. ''Look who's back.''

''Oh no,'' I said. ''I'll wait here in case you need me.''

Hayley frowned.

The others all put things down and I stepped back.

''Ready?''

''Ready!''

''DINO THUNDER POWER UP!''

They all morphed and left and Hayley and I turned to watch.

They all ran to the city to face the monster and Hayley turned to me and spoke.

''Shouldn't't you be out there leading them,'' she said and I didn't't answer her. ''It's your team.''

''What can I do?'' I asked. ''I will just get in the way.''

''Courtney, you have doubted yourself ever since what happened to your dad,'' she said to me. ''You can't keep blaming yourself for that you need to let it go. We will find a way to help him.''

''If not mine,'' I asked her. ''Then whose fault was it?''

She didn't't have an answer and we turned back to he screen to watch the battle that was going on between the four rangers and the monster.

''Let's devise a strategy of attack,'' Conner suggested.

''I got a strategy we crush em,'' Ethan said.

''The lines on my suit are so completely wrong,'' Kira said. ''Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite.''

''Hey princess moaner,'' Leanne said smirking at Kira. ''Shut it.''

The monster turned towards us.

''Colorful earthlings,'' the monster said. ''Prepare to be destroyed!''

He blasted both Kira and Conner and he hit the ground.

''That was totally uncalled for,'' Conner said as he looked up. ''Kira a hand?''

''I just know,'' Kira said raising her hand to her cheek. ''That I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this.''

''Miss prissy alert,'' Leanne growled.

The monster blasted again and the rest of the rangers went down.

''Why do they continue to fight when they no they might not win?'' I asked Hayley.

''Maybe because they know that it is the right thing to do!'' I don't answer just t looked back to the others.

I didn't't know what to do. My instincts were to run but something deep down inside told me to go and help my team.

''You're no match for me,'' the monster told them. ''Silly suckers.''

I watched with scared eyes as the scene unfolded.

''Later posers,'' the monster said before he disappeared through an invisiportal.

''I told you we should've thought this out!'' Conner argued.

''In my business,'' Ethan replied as they all got back to their feet. ''You go big or you go home.''

''Well I say,'' Kira said. ''We go to the mall.''

''And I say go on your own princess,'' Leanne mocked. ''Later losers.''

I watched them all separate and go their own ways and I knew where I needed to go to clear my head. The one person who was always able to help me get over my fears when my dad couldn't't. Cam and Sensei watanabee.

''Hayley I'm just going out but if you need me contact me and I'll flame straight back,'' I said to the red headed genius.

She nodded. ''But be careful,'' I nodded as well.

*Back to action*

I flamed to the secret entrance that leads to the wind ninja academy and walked across the water. When I got to the right spot I did the sign and was transported to the wind ninja academy. I looked around and smiled when I seen all different kinds of students training. I walked towards the main building hoping to see a familiar face. When I did it was not one of the ones I was hoping for. It was Marah and Kapri.

''Courtney, what brings you here?'' Marah asked and I sighed.

''Do you know where your cousin is and your uncle?'' I asked them.

''Oh yeah we can take you there,'' Kapri asked. ''If you want?''

I nodded. ''Please!''

We walked to the main building and went inside.

Inside there was a few rooms and one of the doors that the girls led me too said 'Sensei Watanabee'. Marah knocked and we waited for a reply.

''Come in!'' I heard sensei's voice reply and I thanked the two girls and I walked in.

''Courtney what a pleasant surprise,'' I seen sensei sitting at a desk looking thrilled to see me. ''What can I do for you?''

''Is Cam also around?'' I asked. ''I could do with his expertise and your advice.''

''OK I will send for him,'' he did that and then turned back to me. ''Now what is it I can help you with.''

''Let's just say that I am in a bit of a bad place with my fear right now,'' I said to him and he listened patiently. ''Right now I am scared to fight anything and I don't want to go into too much detail but it is to do with a piece of space rock, is there any advice you can give me to overcome this fear as I cant really be right now.''

We sat down and we talked about how to not let my fear control me and that it is OK to be afraid, as long as we don't let our fears take over.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Cam walked in.

''You asked for me dad,'' he turned after closing the door and smiled when he saw me. ''COURTNEY!''

We hugged and then we sat down.

''Cam I wanted to know if you know what this is and what it can do to people?'' I asked him showing him a picture of the meteor that I took when we first found it.

''Is this a meteorite?'' He asked me and I nodded.

''Yeah,'' I tell him. ''It has had a few weird effects on some friends and me apparently.''

''Well it would,'' He said. ''This is meant to bring out whats hidden inside.''

''Huh?'' I asked.

''It frees what is trapped,'' He began and it made me think of my dad. ''Also brings out a side of you that is there but you don't show.''

''Wait you said it frees something that is trapped,'' I said and he nodded.

''Thanks Cam I'll come visit you all again soon but I gotta go,'' I told them and they nodded. ''Thank you as well sensei I think I will be OK now.''

*Back to action*

I went back to Hayley and explained what I had found out and she realised that the Cam is right so she called the others back to the lab. When they arrived they did not look happy about being disturbed but for some reason I wasn't as scared as before, I was still scared but in control of my fear.

''Hey guys,'' Hayley said when they arrived.

''What now?'' Ethan demanded. ''I was having a super-intensive workout.''

''And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography,'' Conner included.

''I was getting to know other people around reefside who shared my liking for black,'' Leanne growled at the both of us.

''Is this gonna involve dirt?'' Kira asked and I was really beginning to get upset with my team. ''Cause if it does im gonna have to say un-uh.''

''Well sorry we interrupted your busy day!'' I said with more confidence I had.

''We just thought you might like to know we think we found a way to un-fossilize Dr Oliver.''

''Really?'' Kira and Leanne said now looking interested.

''No way!'' Ethan said.

''The meteorite fragment,'' I said. ''We have a theory that it frees your inner-self. That's why you guys are acting so weird.''

''Of course,'' Conner said and at that moment he reminded me of Cam. ''If you could harness It's power you could free Dr Oliver from the inside out. Although, I do take offence at being called weird.''

''Me too,'' Leanne spoke in an annoyed voice.

''She didn't mean it badly,'' I tell them.

''Sorry,'' Hayley told the both of them. ''You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of you that you don't usually show.''

''A recessive personality trait,'' Conner realised.

''For example,'' I explained and everyone looked to me. ''Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious.''

''Ethan,'' Hayley continued. ''There's a part of you that's athletic even competitive.''

''So that's why Trent helped us,'' Kira realised. ''There's still a part of him that's really good.''

''I still don't get any of this,'' Ethan said.

''Don't worry,'' I told him.

''You don't have to,'' Hayley reassured him. ''For now, just pull it together as a team.''

''Trust us,'' I said. ''And I will make sure I am here to lead that team.''

''Whatever I guess,'' Leanne said.

''That sounds logical,'' Conner agreed with the both of us.

''All right here's what i need you to do,'' Hayley began but before she could go any further there is a beeping and we look at the computer to see the monster back again. ''Again? First things first!''

''And this time,'' I said as the others prepared to leave. ''Even though I feel fear I am coming with you.''

Everyone dropped what they were holding and I got in the middle as the leader.

''Ready?'' I asked.

''Ready!''

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We morphed and as a team we went to face the monster.

*Back to action*

We arrive and I fight my fear as I fire at the monster to get his attention.

''Hey mutant!'' Conner calls.

''Not you again!'' The monster replies.

''THUNDERMAX SABRE!'' I yell and I pull out my sword and jump into the air to strike the monster. I strike him twice and then kick him away as I roll across the ground and get back to my feet away from the monster.

''Most excellent!'' Conner complemented.

''I've got something for you too,'' Ethan promised.

''Wow leave some for me!'' Kira inputted.

''Hey no one is finishing that monster without me,'' Leanne informed us.

Me and Conner stood side by side and the others jumped into the air, bounced off of our shoulders and kicked the monster who landed on the ground.

''All together now!'' Kira said and we all grabbed our blasters and aimed them at the monster.

We all fired at the same time at the monster and we turned. But instead of blowing up I felt my shield automatically come out and protect us as he went to fire.

''This creature leaves us no choice,'' Conner said.

''SUPER DINO MODE!'' We all called and we felt our suits change as we power up.

''DINO RANGERS ROCK!'' We yell together.

''Huh? Uh-oh!'' The monster cried.

We all ran forward together towards the monster yelling about the super dino mode as we went.

We attacked the monster but had to flip back as he went to hit us. We all jumped into the air again but this time Leanne Ethan and Kira all gripped the monster and me and Conner, both hit him.

''Triple or nothing,'' the other three said as they attacked the monster.

''Outstanding!'' Conner said.

''Okay guys let's finish him,'' I tell the team.

''Put em together!'' Ethan said and we combined our weapons.

''Z-REX BLASTER!'' We all yell.

''Ready!'' Kira said.

''FIRE!'' I yelled.

The blast hit the monster and this time he blew up.

The others all cheered and I smiled at my team.

As usual not long after the monster came back and grew.

''I'm big and I'm back!'' The monster stated.

''It's zord time!'' I told Hayley and I took to my Ankylo zord and combined with the Thundersaurus megazord so all five of us were in the cockpit.

''Take this!'' The monster said and he fired lasers at us but we used my zord to block them.

It hit the monster and it groaned.

''That did it!'' Ethan said.

''Catch you on the flipside! Stupid megazord.'' The monster says running away but it runs right towards the dino stego-zord.

''Oh great,'' I complain when I see Trent's zord.

''Going somewhere?!'' Trent asked the monster.

''It's Trent he came to help us!'' Kira said.

''Only because he's under the influence of that meteor Kira,'' I reminded her.

He uses his weapon and we use the double drill attack to finish the monster off completely.

''I'm outta here!'' Trent said after.

*Back to action*

We head back towards where the meteorite is. We are on the raptor cycles.

''Ok guys,'' I tell the others as we get closer. ''Lasers on full power!''

We all fired at the area and there was a huge explosion as the meteor blew up.

We stopped our bikes.

''Power down!'' I say and we all de-morph.

We run over and Ethan picks a piece up.

''You think this will work?'' Kira asked Ethan.

''The component should still have residual powers,'' Ethan told all of us. ''That could help Dr O.''

I sighed in relied. Hopefully very soon I will have my dad back.

''How do you know this stuff?'' Conner questioned.

''It's called education!'' Ethan retorted.

''OOOH ouch,'' both me and Leanne said and then laughed. ''Conner got burned.''

''Ok,'' Conner said as me and Leanne continued to giggle. ''That was kind of brutal.''

''Hey,'' Leanne said. ''You sounded like the old Ethan.''

''Hey I do,'' Ethan realised.

''Thank you,'' Kira said. ''One more second at the shopping mall...''

''And I am throwing away all the black that I own,'' Leanne said shivering in disgust at her appearance.

''And I am no wuss,'' I say to the others. ''Never again will I sit out of a fight. Now let's get this rock back to the lab.''

Everyone nodded and we left.

*Back to action*

We were back at the lab and I was anxious to see if this would work. If it did I would have my dad back and so would Leanne.

''I assume you're feeling back to normal?'' Hayley asked.

We had all changed back into regular things and Leanne had gotten rid of all her blacks.

I handed Hayley the rock fragment.

''Thank goodness,'' Ethan and Leanne both said.

''I hear that,'' Conner added.

''Hey,'' Kira began hopefully. ''Since the meteor changed Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight the effects of the dino gem.''

''That might work.'' Hayley said. ''Let's try this first.''

Hayley put the meteor into a machine.

''Come on Hayley,'' I said practically shaking with anxiety.

''Activating,'' Hayley said.

We all watched as the machine fired electricity at the amber holding dad and it began to work. I started to smile.

The machine blew making everyone else jump. I couldn't take my eyes off of my dad.

''The rock it's fried,'' Kira said as she examined the meteor.

''Yeah but look,'' Leanne said.

''It worked,'' I said resisting the urge to run to him.

We all approached him.

''Dr O,'' Conner exclaimed.

''DAD!'' Leanne yelled.

''Awesome!'' Ethan inputted.

''Good job guys,'' Dad said. ''POWER DOWN!'' He called but nothing happened.

''OH NO!'' I cried worried.

''POWER DOWN! HUH!'' Dad finally realised that nothing was working and he said it again with no effects. ''I think we may have a problem!''

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter you get to see Courtney and Tommy have a talk and she lets her bottled up emotions out. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Burning at both ends

Chapter 13: burning at both ends

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter! Just to let you know I might not be able to update every day as I might be getting a new job so less time to update.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I was watching as my dad tried twice to de-morph.

''Dr O,'' Kira said finally breaking the silence. ''I know this suit looks great and all, but quit kidding around.''

''I wish I could Kira,'' dad said in reply. ''When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem in my morpher must've re-molecularized.''

''So again It's Trent's fault again,'' I said growling.

''In other words,'' Conner asked confused.

''He's stuck,'' Leanne realised.

''And speaking of Trent..'' Hayley said and she walked over to the computers. ''Looks like he's up to no good again.''

We all looked to see Trent destroying the city again. I felt my anger levels rise. He is going down.

''I am so over that poser,'' Conner said.

''Go,'' Dad said and I was a little reluctant to leave. ''I'll see what we can figure out here.''

The others nodded but I paused.

''You'll still be here when I get back?'' I asked and he could see the worry in my eyes.

''Yes,'' he promised. ''And when you get back, we can talk.''

I nodded.

''Ready?!'' I asked the others.

''Ready!''

''DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!''

We morphed and left on our raptor riders. As we got there we started firing at the dino stego-zord.

''Come on guys,'' I say to the other four.

We all call out to Trent to try and stop him the easy way.

''I'm just getting started,'' He declared.

''Ok this guy needs a serious attitude adjustment,'' I said to the others. ''It's zord time!''

I called on my own megazord why the other four took to the thundersaurus megazord. I called for the Ankylo-zord and they called for one of the auxiliary zords to help us in the battle.

''Make your move,'' Trent said as we faced him.

''Now what's he up to?'' Ethan questioned.

''I don't know,'' Kira said.

''But we have to stop him!'' Leanne pointed out.

''I hate to do this to you,'' Trent said. ''Nothing personal.''

All of a sudden chains came flying out of Trent's zord and wrapped themselves around the Thundersaurus megazord.

I run forward to grab Trent and detach with the Ankylo-zord and send it to try and help my friends.

''We need dino-zord help!'' Conner called and all the other auxiliary zords appear. The Spino-zord, the dimetro-zord, and my Ankylo zord stand together to help.

Trent blasts my megazord and I fall to the ground where he places a foot on the chest of my megazord to keep me there.

''Perfect!'' Trent said and I realised too late that he was up to something. ''Containment fields on-line!''

''NO!'' I yell realising what he is doing as he traps the three zords in some sort of barrels where they cry out to us as they cant get free.

''What?!'' Conner and Leanne both say at the same time.

''Our dino-zords,'' I yell as I try to get Trent's megazord off of me. ''Let them go!''

''Sorry not gonna happen,'' Trent informs me as he gets off of my megazord.

''Trent you've gotta stop this!'' Kira told him. ''You're out of control!''

''Looks more like I'm in control,'' He told her.

''What's he gonna do with them?'' Ethan wondered out loud.

He blasts both of our megazords and when we look up again he's gone.

*Back to action*

We go back to see if Hayley and my dad know how we should free our zords.

''What's the situation Hayley?'' Dad asked.

I was standing quietly in a corner trying to come up with my own plan on how to defeat Trent.

She brings up on the screen our three zords in the barrels with some sort of device attached to them.

''It's no good,'' Hayley sighs in frustration. ''He's got the in a force field.''

I wanted to hit Kira as she spoke up still in denial.

''It's not Trent's fault,'' she defended him. ''The gem is making him this way!''

''You know what Kira?'' I said and everyone turned to look at him. ''I don't care who's fault it is! We better find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly!''

''Slow down!'' Dad said to me and my eyes widened. ''I was in his shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me!''

''Ok so we don't give up yet,'' Leanne said.

''So what do we do?'' Ethan asked.

Everyone automatically turned to me but I was still upset.

''Ask dad,'' I said in anger. ''He knows best apparently!''

dad sighed as he glanced at me.

''Go back to school,'' dad said. ''Keep a low profile. Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes.''

We all went to walk away but dad spoke again.

''Hayley, can you give me a moment alone with Courtney please?''

''Sure,'' she agreed and she smiled slightly at me as she passed.

As she left dad turned to me.

''Why are you angry at me?'' He asked.

''I'm not angry,'' I replied trying not to show any emotion.

''Yes you are,'' He said. ''You cant lie to me Courtney!''

I had had enough of trying to hide my feelings I had kept too much bottled up in the last few weeks.

''You really want to know?'' I asked. ''I am angry because you left me. You promised to always be there, and you left me to look after this team on my own. I should have gone back to the warehouse and I would have been the one fossilized. And... and you... yo... you could have still been here... you wouldn't have left... me... to try and take care of everything.''

I went silent when a pair of arms enfulged me and began to hug me tightly why rubbing my back, only then did I realize that I was crying and shaking so hard.

''Courtney,'' dad said while holding my face in his hands. ''You can't blame yourself for what Trent did. And I am sure you got my letter and as it says I am truly proud of you.''

''But you don't get it,'' I say trying to explain myself. ''I had a vision and watched it all happen. Why wasn't I able to stop it from happening?''

he continued to rub my back as he began to speak again.

''Maybe you wasn't supposed to save me,'' he suggested.

''Then why did I see it?'' I asked and he shrugged.

''I don't know,'' he said. ''But what I do know, is that I raised a strong girl who kept it together while I was gone. And for that I couldn't be more proud. You are more of a leader than me, and you have proved that the last few days.''

I sat there for a few more seconds and then I looked deep into his eyes.

''Promise me!'' I said in a quiet voice. ''Promise me you will never leave me like that again.''

''I promise from the bottom of my heart,'' he said taking my hand. ''That I will always be there for you Courtney Oliver!''

I nodded and glanced at the time.

''Oh no,'' I said. ''I got to go otherwise I'll be late. I love you dad!''

I said and I squeezed him tight one more time.

''Love you too,'' He said. ''Now stop squeezing me!''

''Oh sorry,'' I said smirking. ''I forget how old you are sometimes. And your age makes your bones fragile.''

''OH you better run!'' He says as he starts to get to his feet and I race away from him and leave for school. ''You just wait Courtney Marie Oliver I will have my revenge!''

I laughed as I left for school.

*Back to action*

Me, Leanne, Kira and Ethan are all walking around the grounds waiting for Conner to show up when Principal Randall appears to talk to us.

''Hey you four,'' She said and we all glanced at her. ''I got an E-mail from your dad Leanne and Courtney. He's claiming to be too sick to work.''

''Well now that you mention it,'' I said and I walked towards her a little. ''I checked on him just this morning and he still looks seriously ill.''

''Well I better not find out he's faking it,'' she said as she looked at all four of us. ''Or he can kiss his job good bye.''

She walked away and I shook my head at her attitude.

''A model of warmth and sympathy,'' Kira said as she watched the principal walk away and I shook my head in disgust.

Leanne and Ethan started tapping us both on the shoulder and we glanced around to see what they was looking at to see Conner waving us over to him.

''Whats up?'' Leanne wonders as we start to approach him.

As we get closer I get a flash of the white ranger.

''Conner,'' I said stopping the others. ''What is going on?''

I knew that Trent was close and I needed to stop him.

''It's Trent,'' Conner said and I froze as he led us towards the white ranger who was sitting in some stands.

''Now I know you're crazy!'' Ethan said.

''What the hell is going on?'' I demanded again from the red ranger. ''I do not trust Trent and until you explain none of us are going over there!''

''I know dude but check it out,'' he said trying to ignore my glare. ''He's reformed.''

My eyes widened but something told me that there was something wrong here but how do I explain that to my friends.

''Really?'' Kira asked as we all walked a little towards the white ranger with me at the back of the group. ''Trent? Are you in there?''

I watched as the white ranger turned towards us and I kept trying to use my sensing powers to get read on him but something was blocking them.

''Hey,'' he said as he stood up and I glared. ''It's really me.''

I stepped in front of my team.

''I'll me the judge of that,'' I said and he stepped back a little. ''Keep your distance if you know whats good for you.''

''Courtney stop,'' Leanne said appalled. ''He's good now.''

I scoffed but didn't reply.

''One of Mesagog's attacks backfired,'' Conner spoke and I still felt unsure.

''I think he released the dino gems hold,'' he said and I was still trying to get a good reading but something or someone was deliberately putting my powers on the fritz.

''That doesn't make a whole lot of sense,'' Ethan pointed out.

''Actually Ethan,'' I said still glaring at Trent. ''That makes no sense at all. Since when did Mesagog make monsters that changed your sense of moral to make you good. This doesn't add up.''

''Guys look,'' Trent said mainly glancing at me but I looked away in anger. ''I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me.''

''But that's the thing,'' I say looking at him. ''I don't know what to believe. You have given me no reason to trust you and my team are a little too forgiving. And seeing as something isn't right here. I really ...do ...not ...trust ...you.'' I said slowly for effect.

''If there's anything I can do to make it up to you...'' He said.

''I know,'' Leanne said. ''Return our zords.''

''Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon,'' He says laughing a little. ''I'll give you back your zords. And I might have one or two peace offerings as well.''

I have a bad feeling about this.

*Back to action*

I call dad and he agrees that we should all go together and be on our guard. We arrive with dad on the back of my bike.

''Hey,'' Trent says as we stop our cycles and climb off. ''Over here.''

We all line up and approach the white ranger. I automatically raise a shield around us and Trent glances at me with a smile that I do not trust.

''Courtney,'' my dad says shaking his head and I drop the shield. ''I hope you don't mind. I tagged along just incase.''

''Dr Oliver, You're okay,'' Trent says shaking my dads hand.

''No thanks to you,'' I reply and Trent ignores me.

''More or less,'' dad replied to what Trent said.

''You know I hate to get right to the point,'' Leanne says looking around the warehouse. ''But I don't see any zords around here!''

''I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first,'' Trent said patting the blue ranger on the back.

He pulled a cover off of two ATV'S one was black with gold the other was orange with white.

''Whoa,'' dad says.

''Sweet,'' Ethan inputs.

''Yeah I figured you guys could use the help against Mesagog,'' Trent said to us and I felt some sort of difference between the two. Like the black one had been tampered with. ''Who wants to try them out.''

''Make way,'' Ethan said but I stopped him as dad spoke.

''Sorry Ethan,'' he said glancing at me and I nodded. ''I think it's better if I try it first.''

Ethan looked crestfallen.

Dad walked towards the black ATV and looked it over. ''Nice..'' dad sits on the seat as he finishes speaking. ''good work. 12 stroke engine?''

I looked confused. There was no such thing as a 12 stroke engine.

''Yeah it sure is!'' I glared at his lie.

dad glanced at him.

''They don't make 12 stroke engines Trent,'' he said slowly.

Trent suddenly got an evil smirk.

''And as Courtney tried to tell you, Mesagog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either,'' He said and I felt my anger rise.

''Dad watch out!'' I yell to him.

The others all yell no as they realise their mistake.

He suddenly kicks the black ATV and it comes to life.

''It's a trap! Whoa!'' He cries out as the bike suddenly takes him racing out of the warehouse.

''DAD!'' I yell and so does Leanne.

''You'll pay for this!'' Conner tells Trent after he realises that I am right.

He whistled and a white ATV appeared and he turned back to us.

''Later suckers!" he said and he jumped, morphed in mid-air and landed on his bike.

"STOP!'' The others yell out to the white ranger and I glance down at the orange ATV as a monster appears.

"Not so fast!" The monster growls at us. "You're not going anywhere!"

I looked at the others and approached the bike.

"I'm going to help dad!" I tell them and I flame the bike outside with me and race off on it to find my dad and help him. I loved the feeling of this ATV it's powerful and Trent didn't count on me using it so he didn't tamper with it. I took off and caught up with my dad just in time to see him crash into some boxes and I rode so I was alongside him.

''DAD! Do the brakes work!'' I yelled to make sure he heard me.

He shook his head.

''How do you control this thing?'' He asked and I looked over the bike trying to find a spot where... THERE!

''Dad take out your Brachio staff quick!'' I ordered him.

He pulled it out and struck the ATV and it came to a stop just before he could hit a car.

''That was too close!'' I said sighing in relief and he nodded in agreement.

We turned when the sound of another engine caught our attention. We looked up as Trent appeared on his own ATV.

He landed and turned the bike to face the two of us.

''Oh yeah,'' he said.

Me and dad glanced at each other and nodded.

''Time to go to work!'' Dad said.

We spun our ATV'S around and faced Trent at the same time he began firing at the two of us. We raced away from him and I grabbed my Thundermax laser and shot a him making him have to dodge the shots.

''Laser fire! Full power!'' I heard him yell.

We jumped over some objects and the shots just missed us but created explosions behind us.

Trent has caught up to us and we are racing ahead with him right on our tails.

"Come on,'' dad challenged Trent.

"I'm right behind you," Trent reminded us and I sped up a little more to try and get some more distance between us. We go through a dark area of the warehouse and we hear Trent speak again. "You can run but you can't hide."

"Who says were running?" I growled back at him.

He laughs and begins firing at us again. We manage to dodge the blasts again and again.

"Fire!" He yelled as he continued to shoot bright white lasers.

We all turned around and faced each other and began spinning around each other. Me and Trent were trying to get the upper hand on each other but my dad was still having trouble a little with his ATV.

"I've gotta control it!" He states as he keeps spinning around trying to gain control of the ATV.

Dad raced off again and I followed behind him and Trent came after the both of us.

"There's no escape!" Trent called out to us.

We come to a wide clearing and we all turn again.

"Turn and burn!" Trent said.

We were in a position where we were all in a position to run the other through. Me and dad on one side and Trent on the other.

"Don't think that we won't destroy you Trent!" Dad threatened.

"Whatever you say old man!" He taunts my dad and then turns to me. "And the little girl!"

"Dude you did not just call me little girl!'' I snarled in anger.

We all go full throttle and race at each other. The front on all of our ATV'S rise up as we push them to the limit.

"You asked for it!" Dad said as we continued to head towards Trent.

"Bring it!" Trent challenged.

"Ok we will!" I yell out.

We all meet in the middle me and dad on either side of Trent and we began to fight him and he blocked us and retaliated with his own hits. I finally get a good kick into his side and he drives away from us. Me and my dad skid as we force the bike to turn around after getting some distance between the two of us and Trent.

"Good shot!" Dad said to me and I smiled.

I do a sign in the air and dad pulls out his Brachio staff.

''Brachio staff! FIRE!" He yelled.

"Ninja fire power!" I bellowed.

We both blast Trent and he has to make a quick move to avoid being hit by both of our blasts. Me and dad decide to go and help the rest of our team while Trent is distracted.

We yell out and fire at the monster as we arrive in the warehouse. The lighting from both of our ATV'S hits him and he cries out.

"Go Dr O! Go Courtney!" Conner cheers us on.

We join the others, pull over and get off of the vehicles as the others gather around us.

"Talk about a wild ride!" Dad said to the others and I nod my head in agreement.

"Glad you're ok!" Leanne tells the both of us.

We say thank you to everyone.

"Later days!" The monster says and he disappears.

Just as he disappears Trent comes in still on his ATV. He looks at all of us.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," he says and he glances over to the wreckage that were Conner, Kira, Leanne and Ethan's raptor cycles. "Someone's been careless with their toys!"

"Your making a mistake Trent!" Dad said and he walked forward a little. "Don't trust Mesagog!"

"Who says I do?" Trent replied. "I got what I wanted... or at least part of it."

He glanced at me as he said this and it made me worry a little.

"Do tell what would you want with me?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" He said and i could hear sarcasm in his voice. "Goodbye rangers."

"What about our zords?" Ethan demanded.

"Say goodbye to them too,'' Trent said laughing loudly.

He jumps back on his ATV.

"Trent don't do this,'' dad pleaded.

"I'm outta here!" Trent said and he took off on his vehicle.

*Back to action*

We return to ops where the others except for dad and Hayley are feeling pretty down and upset with what happened.

"Can we go over this again?'' Conner said. "Trent made a deal with Mesagog, pretending to let insectollite Turn him back into himself as a way of tricking us into taking a rigged ATV!"

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesagog!" Kira said upset.

"Yeah that is a new low!" Leanne agreed with her.

"And risky,'' Ethan added. "Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesagog's not gonna be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends,'' dad said nodding his head at Ethan. "The white rangers bound to get burned."

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley said turning around to talk to all of us. "The ray used by Insectollite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the zords..."

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Kira finished for her realising where she was going with this.

"Ok small problem," Ethan started looking around the room at all of us. "How's Trent gonna feel about all of this?"

"Well..." I begin to say as I have figured out Hayley's plan. "Every trap needs it's bait."

*Back to action*

I am hiding in the shadows as the rest of the rangers call out to Trent. I told my dad that he is going to have to trust me to try my own way. He reluctantly agreed.

"Trent!" Kira called out. "Where are you?"

"We gotta talk bro,'' Conner spoke up as they all looked around keeping their eyes out for the white ranger.

"Trent!" Ethan and Leanne yelled.

"You made a deal with Mesagog," dad started saying. "Now it's time you made one with us."

Trent appeared and I forced myself to remember my plan as he attacked my team. I began concentrating on his gems signal so I could use my sensing powers to find him later. He separated Conner from the others and they began to fight!

"You wanted to see me?" He mocked Conner as he had a good hold on him.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Conner informed him with anger in his voice.

"I don't make deals with posers!" Trent taunted.

"Take that back!" Conner demanded.

They began to fight again and Trent kicked off of Conner's shoulder and landed on a wall a few feet away from him.

"You just won't learn will you?" Trent said as everyone gathered together again.

"Learn what?" Conner snapped.

"The white ranger always wins!" Trent declared before disappearing.

I concentrated on him and knew where he was. I nodded at my dad and disappeared following him to where the zords where.

I went around to where the zords were and I seen the Ankylo zord and as soon as it seen me it cried out. I concentrated and seen the source of the barrel. I was going to free the Ankylo zord and then the others. I raised my arms and did a fire signal in the air and sent huge waves of fire at the barrel and it broke freeing my zord. I sent it back to the Brachio zord. Just as I went to do the other two Trent appeared.

"I'll make you wish you had never done that!" He growled.

"These zords are not yours!" I yelled as we began to fight.

He knocked me away and turned to the two remaining zords and spoke.

"Looks like your friends and her are trying to save you!" He said as I got back to my feet. "Fools!"

I kicked him in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. The dimetro-zord and the Spino-zord cried out as I sensed the other rangers appearance as well.

Trent kicked me in the stomach and I went flying and while I was still in the air he sent arrows at me and I hit a tree and when I landed on the ground again I de-morphed on impact.

"This is your cue insectollite," I heard dads voice say but I was too injured to warn him. "Do it!"

I had just managed to get back to my feet holding my ribs when the monster faced the zords. I was about to warn the others when a blast hit the monster from behind and I turned to see Trent.

"You're too late!" Trent said pointing his weapon at my friends.

"Oh man!" My dad said and I watched as Trent turned around.

"See ya!" He said and before I could summon the power to raise a shield he blasted the zords and there was a huge explosion.

Me stumbling behind the others I watched as they went to see what happened to the zords. They weren't there but I could still sense them but...

"Oh no!" Kira and Leanne cried out.

"It can't be!" dad said.

I started to move forward again. "Guys," I called and as soon as my dad seen me he ran over to me and supported me. "I was able to free the Ankylo-zord but Trent stopped me from freeing the others. But they're not destroyed they're..."

Before I could finish we heard the cries of the zords again and we all turned to see them reappear.

''No! check it out!'' Ethan called.

"They survived!" Conner said amazed.

"Yeah but guys,'' I tried again but the earth began to shake and I lost my footing and my dad caught me again before I hit the ground.

"Look!" Leanne said and we turned to see the dino stego-zord appear.

"Guys listen the dino-zords he,'' before I could finish Trent ordered them to attack.

They replaced the arms of his megazord and they became weapons. I was right.

"Turned them against us!" I finished.

"Our zords," Conner exclaimed. "They switched teams!"

"It's another trick!" Dad said still holding me steady.

"I thought they'd make a nice addition to my collection,'' Trent explained.

"No way!" Kira cried out.

"That's crazy!" Ethan said.

"The starfish device was just to reprogram them to obey me!" Trent said and I was really angry. "Of course I was not counting on the orange ranger getting her zord free!"

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Dad promised. "Brachio!"

He called the Brachio-zord and the other four took to their megazord and I stood with dad as I was too injured to fight.

"Let's make him pay!" I heard Conner say from the cockpit.

"You can't afford it!" Trent taunted.

He used the Spino-zord and the dimetro-zord as a spike and blade attack.

The megazord hit the ground.

"With our zords he's too powerful!" Kira pointed out.

"Now you're beginning to get it!" Trent told us all. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your zords to me?"

"If you think we'd do that,'' Conner began.

"You're crazier than I thought!" Leanne finished.

"Then I'll take them!" Trent warned.

He turned the dimetro-blade on and went to slice the megazord. The others cried out objections to him. Before he could hit them something hit him from behind it was the insectollite monster.

"I'm back,'' the monster said laughing.

"Out of my at insect!" Trent ordered the monster. "DRAGO WINGER! STRIKE MODE!"

Trent used his weapon to destroy the monster.

"Another day rangers!" Trent said and he disappeared.

*Back to action*

Conner, Kira, Leanne and Ethan were all upset as we returned to the lab again. They were all leaning against the two new dino ATV'S.

"Trent has got some nerve," Kira spoke.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan wondered and Leanne nodded her head in agreement.

"Good thing I never give up. Your bikes are fixed,'' The other four began thanking her. "Just don't do it again okay? And as an added bonus I reprogrammed the ATV's. They should come in handy.''

Dad stood up from where he had been bandaging my cracked ribs and badly bruised spine.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get!" He said as he turned to the others. "If Trent and Mesagog team up for good, were gonna have a real battle on our hands!"

Later on that night dad helped me to my room and helped me to my bed.

"I'm glad I have you back dad,'' I said to him as I laid down on my side. ''These last few weeks have been hard without you!"

He took my hand and squeezed it.

''I'm here now,'' he said gently. ''And I will always be here with you forever!"

"Forever! Don't be mad but there's something I want to do," when he nodded continued. " I want to find my birth parents maybe then I will find out where these powers come from and why!"

He nodded in understanding.

I just hope their not dead.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I am sorry it took so long I have had a lot to do. I am thinking that Courtney's trying too find her parents will lead her to Briarwood.

Question for you all:

Do you want her to track down her biological mother as soon as she gets there or at the episode Heir apparent like nick?

Feel free to give your opinion.


	15. Chapter 14: Copy that

Chapter 14: Copy that.

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys a little change in this chapter hope you enjoy the twist, I came up with this idea as a way of getting Courtney and Trent's relationship repaired.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am on my break. I am sitting with Conner, Leanne and Kira at a table having a drink. I can hear Cassidy calling for a waiter and the next thing I know Ethan is on the floor having dropped a tray and spilled drinks everywhere. He made me jump. All of us looked down at him.

He looked up at all of us and Conner spoke.

''Clean up, aisle 5,'' He told Ethan and then glanced at me.

''Don't look at me,'' I told him raising my hands at him. ''I'm on my break.''

Regardless of saying that I got up and helped Ethan to clean the mess up.

''Since when do you work here?'' Kira asked.

"Hayley and I have been really short-handed since Trent quit,'' I told them.

''So I'm just trying to help out,'' Ethan finished.

''Yeah,'' Leanne said crossing her arms. ''I guess kicking our butts, has kept Trent real busy these days.''

''Yeah no doubt,'' Kira started to say looking really grim. ''I hate to say this, but I think you guys might've been right. Maybe there is no good left in Trent!''

I placed my hand on top of hers.

''Kira, I wish that I felt confident enough to say that there is a chance to save Trent,'' I began and they all looked shocked to hear me say it. ''But that dino gem has made him evil. But if there is a way to save him then we will find it.''

About twenty minutes later our morphers beeped and dad spoke to us.

''Come in rangers. We got a situation,'' he said to us. ''I need you over at the city centre right away!''

"We're on our way," I said to him as we all stood up together.

We get outside and go to a secluded area where we can morph without being seen. I look around just to make sure that the coast is clear.

"Ready?" I asked the others.

"Ready!" The others agree.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

We morph and take off to the city centre.

*Back to action*

We arrive to face a monster that looked like a pepper.

"All right creep," Conner called out to the monster. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah," the monster says spinning around to face us. "Says who? Here is a pepper for you!"

He threw two and me and Kira used our Thundermax sabres to send the peppers back at the monster.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods." Kira said.

"Yeah thanks anyway," I said mockingly.

"Then how about some sea food," The monster suggested. "This is what I call shell-shocked.''

Ethan destroyed the sea shells that the monster sent his way.

"Sorry I'm allergic to shellfish," Leanne said.

"You'll pay for that!" The monster growled.

"Tricera shield!" Ethan called pulling out his weapon.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for!" The monster said and that worried me. "Now here's my secret power! Copy... Tricera shield!"

I was shocked when an exact replica of Ethan's weapon appears in the monsters hand.

"No way!" Ethan exclaimed.

The monster than shot at Ethan with his own shield and Ethan hit the ground. The four of us walked forward to were he was.

"Ethan!" Leanne and Kira say with worry in their voices.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked.

The monster laughs at our shock.

Leanne, Conner and Kira a run forward.

"Now it's on!" Kira said.

"Guys wait!" I call but the don't listen.

"Tyranno staff!" Conner call for his weapon.

"Ptera grips!" Kira yells.

"Cephla mace!" Leanne calls.

"COPY!" The monster yells and he copy's their weapons with the cephla mace over his shoulder for now and the other two in his hands.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner called in shock.

"That's cheating!" Kira and Leanne cry.

He then runs forwards and attacks my three team members knocking them to the ground. I pull Ethan up and we both run over to the other three.

"Guys," Ethan said as he leaned down towards his friends.

"You ok?" I ask them.

"He's got our weapons!" Kira said.

"What else does he want?" Leanne questioned.

"Copy!" The monster calls again and he speaks in Kira's voice. " _Hi, I'm the yellow ranger. Ain't I cute!"_

"My voice!" Kira says.

"Ooh that's cold," Ethan comments.

"That's enough!" I call.

"I agree!" The monster calls. "I have more important things to copy! See ya!"

"Oh no you don't!" I say.

Before the others can stop me I run after the monster. I chase the monster around the corner and reach him just in time to see him copy somebody. It was Cassidy.

"Oh I will probably regret that!" I hear the monster say.

"Yeah you will!" I say to it.

All of a sudden the monster was attacked by Trent. watched as Trent raced around and slashed at the monster. He then lands above us both.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks!" Trent said and then glanced at me. "And of course the orange ranger! Maybe you'll be a challenge!"

"Just the ranger I was looking for!" The monster said happily.

"Trent!" I yell but before I can warn him he sends lasers at me but he seems to miss deliberately.

"Stay out of the way!" He told me.

"COPY!" The monster now copied Trent's weapon who looked really shocked. "Sweet!"

"Hey!" Trent said.

"I'll be taking this,'' the monster informed Trent. "Bye-bye!"

I watched as the monster took off through an invisiportal.

Trent jumped down and stared at the spot where the monster had disappeared.

"What was that about?" He said and then turned to me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked and he didn't reply so I continued. "You could have let those lasers hit me. But you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know," he said slowly and before I could say anything else he took off.

Could it be that there is still some good left in Trent. And if there was... how do I reach it.

*Back to action*

The others carried on looking for the monster but I returned to the dino lab.

"Dad I'm telling you,'' I say to my father who is sitting in his chair. "Trent is changing, and I think we will be able to bring him back."

"Courtney listen," my dad said turning to me. "We have thought this before. And it was threw back into our faces. Don't get your hopes up."

"You wasn't there,'' I snapped a little. "I saw a change in him... you need to trust me!''

"I do trust you," he says sounding insulted. "It's him I don't trust.''

"Look give me a chance to find out.." before I could continue the computer alerted us to the return of the monster.

"Right now," he said and I knew I wasn't going to be able to do this yet. "We need to help our team. Forget about Trent, please!"

I flamed out to where the others were getting off to where the others were getting off of their raptor cycles.

"Then where is he?" Kira asked as we all looked around.

"Looking for me!" A voice said from behind us and we turned to see the monster back. He pulled out some peppers. "I was picking peppers!"

He threw the peppers at us and they hit the ground in front of us making us roll out of the way to avoid being injured. The monster laughed.

"Be careful guys, he can copy our weapons remember," I reminded the team.

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked.

"I've got it!" Conner stated rubbing his hands together. "We close the head of the z-rex blaster, he makes a copy, he fires it, it explodes!"

"Conner I doubt that would work!" I tell them.

"Sneaky I like it!" Ethan said as if I hadn't spoken.

"Let's do it!" Conner agreed.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" The monster taunted us.

Against my better judgement I formed the Z-REX blaster with the others and Conner made sure the head was closed.

"Ready!" Conner called.

"Copy," the monster said and he copied the blaster. "Z-REX blaster! Ready to go!"

"This is not going to end well!" I say under my breath.

"That's it..." Conner said slowly.

"Oh wait, almost forgot," and the monster opened the head of the Tyranno staff.

"Oh no!" Conner said realising what was gonna happen.

"Now it's ready!" The copy-otter said. "FIRE!"

He fired at the five of us and I raised a shield. The blast managed to send us flying backwards and I got separated from the others. I landed in the woods. I began to get up and I seen Trent standing watching the fight not too far from me.

"So I guess I get to fight the winner,'' Trent said rubbing his hands together.

I got back to my feet and walked towards him.

"Trent stop," I said and he turned to face me. "You could have killed me earlier but you didn't. I know there is still some good left inside of you, now you need to find it!"

"Stop trying," he said. "I didn't kill you because I can use you for your power!"

I ran forward and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Trent listen to me, I know that you think that. But I don't,'' I told him and he raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't push me away. "You became like a brother too me!"

He looked shocked at me but before he could say anything an invisiportal appeared behind him and he didn't see it.

"Trent look out be-" before I could stop it we were both dragged through the portal.

*Back to action*

Tyrannodrones were restraining me and Trent was strapped to some sort of bed. Both Trent and me were struggling to get free, but it was no good. Mesagog himself was there.

"Traitor!" The mutated dinosaur said to Trent who looked really confused. "You'll regret double crossing me!"

"Traitor!" Trent repeated. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed a laser at Trent and I continued to struggle more.

"Mesagog! Stop!" I yell trying to get free.

"SILENCE!" He roared at me and then turned back to Trent. "You cannot be trusted and therefore, must be eliminated."

"NO!" I am still trying to stop this but the Tyrannodrones have a good hold on my wrists and I cannot get to my morpher.

"No you're making a mistake!" Trent said a little worried.

"Good bye white ranger!" Mesagog said.

He pressed a button on some sort of laptop and some sort of white energy started to get sucked out of Trent and next thing Mesagog walked out after turning to me.

"You will join me or perish," he said and then he left.

"Trent hang on!" I said.

I managed to sweep the feet out from one of the Tyrannodrones and I punched another I tried to run to Trent but before I got there a T-drone pulled me over a table and I hit my back hard. I raised an arm to block one and double kicked two more.

I noticed Trent getting pale so I decide to end this. I rounded all of them together and waved my hand flaming them out of here. To where I don't know. I didn't care.

I ran over to Trent and pushed the machine away from him. It switched off.

"Trent! You gotta wake up!" I said shaking him a little. "TRENT! TRENT WAKE UP!"

'What do i do?' I thought.

I began to freak out when my hands began to glow an orange fire colour. I looked at them and I felt all the pain leave my body. Like I was healing my self. After all the pain was gone I decided to try something I pointed my hands at Trent and he began to glow the same colour as my hands. A few seconds later and he began to wake. As I finished his gem glowed.

"Trent!" I called to him trying to get him to open his eyes. "Trent!"

His eyes opened and he looked a little dazed.

"Trent, are you all right?" I asked him as he looks around at me.

I began to pull all the straps off of his body so he can move again.

"I'm fine!" He told me. "I... I feel like my old self again. How did you do that?"

"Let's just say I healed you for now," he nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he sat up.

"Trent you're good now," I told him. "Fight with me and my team and we can stop Mesagog!"

"After everything I did to you," he said shocked. "To your dad... you want me to join you."

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Trent you cannot let you're past effect your future," I told him. "We need you."

"I don't know!" he said and I didn't understand why he is reluctant but I decided to leave it for now.

"Look, you are a great fighter," I said gently and held my hand out in front of me for him to shake. "And you will make a great addition to the team. And the others will understand. Will you join us Trent?"

He looked at my hand and paused for a few more seconds. He then gripped my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'd be honoured," he said and we smiled.

"Ok we need to help the others," I said.

"How are we getting there?" He asked and I smiled wider.

"I am so glad you asked,'' He looked frightened at the way I said it. ''We are going to use my mean of transportation!"

Before he could ask anymore I gripped his hand harder and flamed us back to the woods.

*Back to action*

We summoned our ATV's and jumped into the air and shot at the monster as he faced the team. The others all looked shocked as we landed back on the ground and climbed off of our ATV's to stand facing the monster.

"Looks like you could use some help!" Trent said.

I ninja streaked and he used his dino power to zoom around attacking the monster from all sides. He copied our weapons and met our own weapons stopping our weapons from striking him. The monster striked us both and we hit the ground and rolled away from the monster. We got back to our feet and managed to stay on our feet even though we were in pain.

"Let's see how you like it!" The monster said and I was forced to raise a shield as he ran at the both of us.

My shield only lasted a few seconds and he began to hit us again.

"That's crazy!" Conner said in shock.

"What is Courtney doing?" Leanne asked the others.

We continued to get hit until one big strike sent us both flying into two different trees.

"Whose side is Trent on now?" I heard Conner demand.

"Is that all you two got?" The monster asked us.

Me and Trent nodded at each other.

"Actually no!" Trent said to him as we both got back up.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" We both yelled together and both of our suits changed. For Trent this was the first time.

"He's got super dino mode!" Conner said shocked.

"And I like it!" Trent admitted.

"Big deal!" The monster said. He blasted us with lasers but we jumped through the smoke.

"Bye now!" Copy-otter.

"Leaving so soon!" I said as we reappeared through the smoke.

"We're not done yet!" Trent commented.

I strike the monster across the chest and then Trent grips the monster around the middle as I move out of the way. He flies the monster into a tree and pins him their.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" The monster said.

"Not anymore!" Trent said.

I heard the others still confused talking amongst themselves.

"Is this another Trick?" Conner questioned.

"Then why is Courtney helping him?" Leanne wondered.

"Trent?" Kira asked.

"Weird!" Ethan said.

My dad just looked really unsure.

"Trent move!" I say and as Trent dodges out of the way I raise my hand and shoot a bunch of flames at the monster. Electricity appeared all over it and as Trent walked back towards me it blew up.

As me and Trent regrouped we clasped hands.

"Great teamwork Trent!" I said.

"Thank you for everything!" he replied.

Before we could talk to the others the monster grew to 30ft.

"Copy this rangers!" Copy-otter shouted out to us.

"Whoa!" Me and Trent said.

"BRACHIO!" Dad yelled out and the others formed their megazord.

We watched as dad talked to the others from the ground.

"I know you can take this guy!" Dad encouraged. "Stay focused!"

All of a sudden my dad was attacked by Zeltrax.

"You again?" Dad said angrily.

"Trent,'' I said. "We've gotta help him!"

"Let's go!" He agrees.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Zeltrax growled as we got closer.

He pulled out his Drago sword and I pulled out my Thundermax sabre.

Zeltrax went to strike my dad so me and Trent both raced forwards to stop him.

"No!" I yelled.

We stopped Zeltrax's sword seconds before it would hit my dad.

"Back off Zeltrax!" Trent said and he kicked Zeltrax back away from my dad.

"Leave my dad alone," I add as we faced Mesagog's minion

"What's going on?" Dad said looking up at the both of us.

We don't answer. We both just race forward and begin to fight Zeltrax making a great team against him.

"Okay now I'm really confused," I hear my dad say as me and Trent work together as if we had never been enemies.

We jump away from Zeltrax and I shoot a him at the same time that Trent blasts him with lightning.

"Laser fire!" Zeltrax retaliated and we dodged out of the way as the lasers came flying at us.

We ducked behind trees and when we turned back again Zeltrax had moved forward and was now right in front of us. He struck us both and we both fell backwards and dad took over running forward to face Zeltrax himself. After a few hits me and Trent are back on our feet and we run forward to help dad. He goes to strike Trent but I block him with my sabre and force him backwards away from both my dad and Trent. As Zeltrax rolls away and dad jumps back a him using his Brachio staff to fight with. Dad exchanges blows with Zeltrax before he receives a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling backwards. Zeltrax jumped into the air and prepared to kick dad but Trent got there first and kicked Zeltrax away from my dad. Trent landed beside me and turned to face Zeltrax I raise my hand and blast him with my fire again and Zeltrax drops to one knee.

"You will pay dearly for that traitor," Zeltrax told Trent and dad glanced at him from where he was standing across from us.

"Not as long as I'm around,'' I said. "As long as I am here you wont touch him."

He glared at both of us before disappearing through an invisiportal.

Trent and I turned to my dad.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked him.

"What do you want?" Dad asked him.

"Power down!" Me and Trent yelled out.

We both walked towards my dad but he took a hesitant step back away from Trent.

"Whoa stop right there!" Dad said. "Courtney what are you doing with Trent?"

"I told you earlier," I said to him. "And I was correct!"

Dad looked a little hesitant still.

"Dr Oliver," Trent said stepping towards us. "You've gotta listen to me."

"Both of us!" I said nodding.

I explained to dad what happened after I was separated from my friends and that Trent was now free from the evil hold of the dino gem. It didn't look like he believed us at first but then I reminded him that Trent had just helped me to finish the Copy-otter and to save his life. I watched as dad scrutinized Trent for a few seconds and then turned to me.

"You sure he can be trusted this time?" he asked. "It's not the first time he's tricked us."

"I trust him with my life," I said and he nodded. "As I said to him, he has been healed."

He nodded.

"OK let's go home!" dad said and Trent smiled as we all left together.

I was a little worried about what the others would say.

*Back to action*

Me and Trent stood in the door way waiting for our four friends to arrive. I knew that they were going to react badly at first, but I was hoping they would hear us out before the lab became a war zone.

As the wall opened to reveal the four rangers me and Trent both looked to them.

"Hi guys," Trent said.

They all dropped into fighting stances. I knew this would happen.

"Hold on!" I tell all of them.

"Courtney what are you doing?" Leanne asked appalled.

"How did he get in here?" Conner demanded.

"We let him in,'' I told them.

"We?" Kira asked.

"Yeah me and..." began and dad carried on.

"I also let him in!" He told them.

"What?" Conner asked in complete confusion.

They all walked towards us and dad walked over so it was them five facing me and Trent.

"But he's..." Conner began.

"On our side now!" I told him.

"Yeah right," Ethan said in disbelief.

"Every time we hear that he burns us," Leanne said angrily. "Why should we believe him now?"

"For two reasons,'' I told them. "One: I was the one who helped him to become free from the evil hold of the dino gem. Even if I don't know how.''

"And the second reason?" Ethan asked with caution.

"He saved my life!" Dad explained. "They both did."

"Is that true?" Conner asked Trent who nodded.

"Yeah!" Trent confirmed.

"Look Conner," I said and he looked at me. "Believe me when I say that Trent is healed."

"I'm in control of the dino gem now," Trent told them. "Thanks to Courtney. I want to use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth!" dad promised.

"And I wouldn't have teamed up with him if I wasn't completely sure," I agreed. "But only you can decide wether or not to trust him!"

Ethan, Conner and Leanne all looked around and Trent and thought for a few seconds.

"Well if Dr O's down with it," Ethan began. "And Courtney is sure he's not evil then I guess I'm on board too."

"Yeah I guess we got no choice!" Conner agreed. "Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you!"

Leanne sighed. "I guess it's fine!"

Trent turned to where Kira was standing behind him so he could speak to her.

"Look I know I got a lot to make up for,'' Trent said to her. "But I promise, this time I won't let you down.''

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance," Kira says. "But isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

We all fight the urge to laugh as she says this.

"Hey I forgot about that rule," Ethan said smiling.

Trent looked nervous as we all passed the cleaning supplies.

"The zords?" he says glancing at us all in disbelief. "But they're gigantic.''

Leanne giggled as we all made sure he was well stocked.

"Yeah they are," Conner said. "so... better get started."

"Enjoy newbie," Leanne teased.

"See you in a few days!" I laughed along.

Trent left with everything. We all laughed once he was gone.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so what do you think. Did you like it and the healing power is her magic and she will use it a lot.


	16. Chapter 15: Triassic triumph

Chapter 15: Triassic triumph

Chelbell2016:  
OK the reason for who gets the shield is because of Courtney's legacy and because she is the leader of her team please tell me what you think.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Me, Hayley and Trent are all working and easily keeping things in order. Hayley looks so happy with having three pairs of hands again. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched me and Trent work. Me and Trent were closer than we ever had been. He had become like the brother I never had as we were both adopted.

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Leanne all walked in and approached Hayley.

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan pointed out as they approached the bar.

"Oh hey," Hayley greeted them as she filled in books near the till. "It's just so good to have Trent back."

Me and Trent walked over as Conner was speaking.

"Yeah and with that new attitude adjustment," Conner began as we got closer. "He's almost likeable!"

I giggled as Trent smiled.

"I heard that," Trent told Conner.

"Two more cyber blasts please," Trent told Hayley.

"So how's it going?" Conner asked Trent.

"Fantastic I feel like a new man," Trent said. "And it's all thanks to a certain girl in orange!"

I smiled and replied sarcastically. "Is there someone else in orange around here?"

The others laughed but the Leanne got serious as she turned back to Trent.

"We're just glad the _old_ man is back!" She said with emphasis on Old.

Everyone nods their heads agreeing with Leanne.

"You are one of us now," Kira told him. "No more secrets."

"You're right," Trent agreed as he walked away.

I did the same so I could carry on serving my customers. I walked over to the others a few minutes later and so did Trent.

"Let's go," Ethan said. "That report aint gonna write itself."

Trent glanced at him apologetically. I decided to save him.

"Trent and I will catch up with you," I told them. "You guys head over to the library. We just gonna finish up with Hayley."

I roll my eyes as I watch Cassidy do her usual I am the queen of the world act.

Me and Trent work together to clean the tables, take trays away and to serve customers. Once everything is more quiet we walk over to Hayley.

"Hey Hayley," I say to her and she smiles at me as she turns around. "Me and Trent really need to get to the library now to go and do our assignments. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah go," she said as she looked around and spotted that everything was clean and organised. "You two seem to have made my job a lot easier so don't worry. I can handle it now."

We nodded but just as we were leaving our morphers went off.

We went to a quite area and I raised my morpher to my lips.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"The other four are in trouble and they need your help right away," dad told us. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah on our way," I told him and me and Trent went outside to a corner.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready!" He answered.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"

We morphed and took off on our ATV's to help our friends.

*Back to action*

We arrive and begin to fight at the enemy. I was shocked to see a monster and what looked like a clone of Trent. I wondered what is that thing.

"Not on our watch!" Me and Trent said as we continued to fire at the monster.

The monster and the clone dodge out of the way of the blasts and me and Trent stop next to our friends and get off.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Thought we'd join the fun!" Trent added.

"Huh?" Leanne said in confusion.

"Who's who?" Ethan questioned.

"Guys it's me!" Trent told them.

"It is!" I told them as we faced the villains.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," The clone said. "Nothing you do can stop us now!"

All three of them disappear.

"Okay," I say to everyone. "Power down guys!"

Me and Trent turned to talk to the rest of the team.

"You guys ok?" Trent asked as they approached us.

"Great," Conner snapped at him.

"You got a twin brother you never told us about?" Leanne accused.

Trent looked crestfallen. This was not helping the trust issues between him and the rest of the team.

We returned to the dino lab to meet up with my dad.

"Okay, so we barely get one white ranger under control," Kira says as I heal her injuries. "Then another one shows up!"

I finish healing her and she stands up to be replaced by Leanne. Over the last few days I have practised and found that I can heal myself and others. I only use it for emergency's and ranger injuries.

"Trent," I said as I started to heal Leanne who relaxed as the pain left her body. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Thanks," Leanne said a few minutes later when I was done.

I smiled and then turned to Trent hoping that he knew.

"I have no clue," Trent said to me.

Dad turned around in his seat at the computers and both Conner and Ethan who had already been healed stood either side of him looking a little upset at Trent.

"My sensors show some kind of cloned energy," dad said.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" I said nodding in agreement.

"To be honest," dad continued speaking to all of us. "It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah he may not be alive," Conner said with anger in his voice. "But his kick sure felt real!"

I didn't like his tone of voice but I kept quite for now.

"I never said he wasn't real," dad pointed out. "He's a threat all right."

"Well now that that's settled," Ethan said. "Whats with that Terrorsaurus? Man he was raggedy!"

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other white ranger," dad explained. "It's almost like they were one and the same."

Conner looked livid as he looked at Trent.

"I knew it," Conner said and as he stood up to walk towards Trent so did I. I stepped between the two of them. "You should never have been here in the first place!"

"Conner stop!" I ordered him and he stopped a little shocked. "I have been with Trent all day and nothing has gone on. Now I know you're angry, but don't blame Trent."

My team all stood and looked at me for a few minutes before dad spoke up.

"Courtney's right we don't have the time for this," he said and he turned to Leanne and Trent. "We're gonna need back up big time. Trent, Leanne come with me."

Leanne looked confused and Trent a little grateful.

"Why not me? Or one of the others?" Conner asked shocked.

"You'll all have your part to play in this Conner!" dad explained as he started to walk off with both Leanne and Trent. "Trust me, right now I need Trent and Leanne. Courtney, Keep an eye on the city and call us if that thing returns!"

I nod. "Be careful, all of you," I tell them and they nod their heads and take off.

Only a little while later I have to call Conner back who had gone to the soccer field. That Terrorsaurus monster was back and I didn't know wether to try and take it on or call my dad first.

Conner arrived a few minutes after I called.

"What's up?" Conner asked as he walked over to us.

"Our problem just got bigger," Kira said and we all seen a 30ft Terrorsaurus.

"He's in the woods outside of town," Ethan explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" Conner asked.

I sighed at him.

"Our orders remember?" Kira asked.

"Dad said to call him, Leanne and Trent If that guy showed up again," I reminded him.

"Yeah but why?" Conner asked looking straight at me. "I mean It's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this. Come on!"

I look round at my team mates determined faces and nodded.

"Ok," I told him. "One condition. The minute things get ugly we call for back up."

Kira nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure!" Conner agreed.

"Let's do it," Ethan agreed. "We'll call the zords from here!"

We run to the back of the room.

"Ready?" I asked my team.

"Ready!" They agree.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

We morph and take off to fight the monster.

*Back to action*

We take to our zords me in the thundersaurus megazord. I would only call my own megazord if needed.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked as when we arrived at the coordinates where the monster should be. Terrorsaurus was nowhere in sight.

"Somethings wrong!" Conner stated.

There was a crash of lightning and some smoke appeared. Out of the smoke the Spino-zord and the Cephla-zord appear.

"Look! Our zords!" Conner stated.

"Something's not right!" I tell them all.

I was right only seconds later, bubbles appeared and captured the zords in them.

"A trap!" Kira realised.

The zords float over to the Terrorsaurus monster as he appears.

"And you fell for it!" The monster said.

The monster comes running at our megazord and begins striking us over and over. Lightning appears all over and we are suddenly thrown out as the megazord breaks apart.

We hit the ground and so does our zords.

"Now you're mine!" The monster says and captures our zords just like he did the others.

"Our zords!" Ethan yelled.

"No!" yelled Conner.

"Unbelievable!" Kira said.

"We've gotta stop it!" I told the team.

We are deciding what to do when all of a sudden I feel something.

"I'm getting a weird feeling guys!" I say groaning. "Something's calling me!"

All of a sudden I see flashes that are not very clear. I see orange flames and the shadow of a ranger holding a shield.

"What the?!" I wonder out loud.

"Courtney?" Leanne turned to me.

"You ok?" Kira asked.

"I think so!" I tell them all trying to shake the weird feeling that I have. A sudden noise distracts me. "Huh?"

The Terrorsaurus shrunk down to our size and I knew that this was going to cause trouble.

"Whoa!" We all say in shock.

"You're head too big for your helmet!" The monster taunted.

"What have you done with our zords?" Conner demands to know.

"You should be more worried about what I will do to you!" He said to us. "Your zords belong to me now! Prepare for your demise!"

All of a sudden wings grew out of the monsters back. It took off flying.

"In your dreams!" I said as we all pulled out our blasters. "FIRE!"

The shots did nothing and I raised my shield hoping to stop the monster but it got through by striking it hard.

"Look out!" Conner yelled when he seen that the monster destroyed my shield.

He strikes all of us and we hit the ground hard.

"Heads up!" I heard and I looked up to see the monster gripping Ethan by the kneck and dragging him along while he is flying.

"Let me go!" Ethan demanded and the monster did.

"Have it your way!" The monster stated as he dropped him.

Ethan landed in some dirty water. We all ran over to help him back to his feet.

"Nasty," Kira commented as we all walked through the water.

"What is up with this guy?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, but he is getting on my last nerves!" I growl in anger.

The monster landed not too far from us.

"You are powerless against me!" The monster laughed at us.

"Guys let's try our sabres," I tell everyone and we pull out our Thundermax sabre.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

"Thundermax sabre! Power up!" Ethan yelled.

We all run at the monster from four different directions and prepare to strike it.

"Come on!" The monster taunted. "Show me what you got?"

Just as we all strike he zooms upwards and we manage to strike each other instead. We all cry out and hit the ground hard.

He blasted us and we all went flying. I'm receiving to many hits to be able to heal properly.

"Maybe we should've waited for Dr O." Conner realised.

"Ya think!" Kira said.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" The monster said walking towards us.

We stumble back to our feet swaying.

"FIRE!" The monster says and it shoots lasers at us.

They hit as I am too weak to raise my shield and we all go flying over the cliff edge. We land in the river.

I hear the monster say something about the city.

He takes off and we get back to our feet as quick as we can.

"That was a great idea Conner!" Kira says.

"Yeah got any more brilliant - -"

Before he can continue I get that strange feeling again and I place my hands on him and Conner to hold steady as another vision starts.

"Wait it's happening again!" I tell them all.

I see the same thing as last time but the shield type thing glows this time. I get the feeling of where I need to go and what I need to do.

"Something..." I begin to say to the others. "Something isn't right!"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I can't explain it," I tell them. "I just know that dad, Leanne and Trent need me."

I take off and when I got off I sensed the place where my dad is and I flame to it. 

*Back to action*

I arrive to see my dad and my two friends struggling to get something that is floating above the water. I jump over the river and grab the object. When I've got it I land in front of my friends and I see both Leanne and Trent on the ground really weak and looking gratefully at me. I look at what is in my hands and I notice it's the shield that I seen in my vision. It was pure white.

"How's that for timing?!" I ask them looking up again.

"Never better!" Trent says weakly as my dad holds him up on one side and Leanne on the other. I run over to all of them and heal them so theyre energy returns but it takes a lot out of me.

"Thanks!" Leanne said as I finished.

"You got the shields telepathic message!" Dad told me. He sounded proud. "It proves I was right! It proves that you're ready!"

"Ready for what?" I ask him a little confused.

"The shield of triumph!" He told me motioning to what was in my hands. "Only a ranger In complete sync with the universal dino energy can handle it's power."

"But then why take Leanne and Trent?" I asked wondering what he needed them for.

"For the shield to assume it's power," dad begins to say. "All rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Trent and Leanne have completed their part. Now it's up to the rest of us."

"Dad tell me what I have to do," I said urgently. "Cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we can use all the help we can get!"

Trent still feeling weak falls to the ground and so does Leanne.

"Trent, Leanne!" I say worried.

"I have to get these two back to the lab," dad tells me. "I'll make my contribution to the shield and get it to you as soon as I can. You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?"

I nodded as I passed him the shield.

"I won't let you down!" I promise. I stop him when he goes to leave. "Wait I'll send you back!"

"Courtney you've used way too much power!" he scolded. "You need to conserve energy to fight that monster!"

"If that shield is as powerful as you say we need it quickly," I tell him. "And it's power should restore mine!"

He nodded and I sent him and the other two back and then flamed to the city.

*Back to action*

I arrive to help my friends. We run to where the monster is standing on top of a building with all of our zords above his head.

"Hey!" I call as we approach him.

As the monster turns we pull out our Thundermax sabres.

"Charge!" We all yell as we go running at the Terrorsaurus.

Unfourtanetly the monster does his streak and we all go flying. I am really starting to feel all the time I have used my powers today. I am barely able to start right now.

I just manage to get back to my feet with Conner, Kira and Ethan's help.

"Guys," I say to my team. "Work together!"

"Terrorsaurus laser!" The monster said firing lasers at us.

The lasers hit us and we go flying over the side of the building. We manage to land on our feet.

"Here I come!" The monster says following us down.

"TYRANNO STAFF!" Conner calls.

"ANKYLO BOW!" I yell.

I begin shooting at the monster and then Conner jumps into the air and aims his weapon at the monster. He strikes him many times but they did not phase the monster at all. The monster than grabs Conner's staff and strikes him when Conner is down he zooms over to me and strikes me across the chest sending me flying. Ethan tries and ends up with the same result.

"Finished?" The monster mocks.

I manage to force myself back to my feet And Kira appears beside me with her laser.

"Not even close!" We yell at the same time.

I fire my arrows at him and she fires her laser at him.

"That tickles," the monster taunts.

He comes running at us and attacks us both. We both fight him off but a few blows later and we are back on the ground hurt.

"Are you all right?" Conner asks us and we nod as we regroup.

"How about an encore?" The monster asks and then he shoots lightning at the four of us. It hits and sends us to the ground once again.

"First I took your zords," The monster reminds us. "Now I will destroy you!"

"Come on Leanne!" Ethan cried as I tried to get my bearings. "Pull it together!"

"I'm not gonna take it you guys!" I say forcing my body to get up. The others reluctantly do the same. "ATTACK!"

I run forward with the others and we begin to fight the others. He sends the rest flying but I manage to hold my own for a few more minutes. But then he strike me again and I land back on the ground.

"All right!" I said to the others. "I think it's time for SUPER DINO MODE!"

We all power up and we feel some of our strength return to us.

"It won't matter!" The monster promises.

"Don't bet on it!" Conner said.

"CHARGE!"

We all race towards the monster. We all jump into the air but we are hit by lasers again.

"AW man what is this guys deal!" I said trying to get a grip on the pain.

"Power rangers!" The monster said walking towards us. "Let me be the first to tell you, your doomed!"

I got back to my feet.

"We're not done yet!" I declared.

"Oh no?" The monster questioned.

The monster shoots lightning at me and as I am too injured to raise a shield it wraps around my body causing a lot of pain to shoot through my body. The monster lifts me into the air. He spins me around as he pulls me towards him and he grips onto me hard.

"I have you now orange ranger!" The monster said as he held me.

He throws me into a building and I hit my back and fall to the ground.

"Courtney!" Ethan and Conner call.

"Are you all right!" Kira says as they bend down around me.

The monster starts to walk towards us again.

"You will learn respect my little pets!" The Terrorsaurus taunted.

We started to back up. All of a sudden leaves flew around the Terrorsaurus and my dad appeared. He stood in front of us protectively.

"Not so fast vile reptile!" He said.

"Lasers!" The monster said.

He fired at dad but dad raised the shield into the air and used it to stop the lasers.

"Not this time!" Dad said as the force of the lasers sent him backwards a little.

He forced the lasers back at the monster and the monster sparked and smoke appeared all around it.

Dad fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"Dad!" I said as we all ran over to him.

I got down on one knee beside him.

"Courtney," my dad said looking at me. "You know what to do!"

He passed me the shield. I nodded.

"Okay!" I say and I stand and turn to my friends. "Conner, Ethan, Kira I need your total trust! I need your dino powers. Do you trust me guys?"

"Yes I do!" Conner stated.

"I do too!" Kira agreed.

"I always did!" Ethan agreed.

I smiled a little.

"You won't be sorry!" I tell them and then as they all stand around me and call their dino gem power I hold the shield out. "Triassic power, engage!"

I felt a rush of power go through me and my suit began to change.

Shoulder pads appeared on my shoulders gold in colour. A gold and blue band appeared around my visor and a blue and gold gem appeared above it. The white spikes all over my suit turned blue with gold bands around the edges. The dino emblem on my chest changed. The shield in my hand went from snowy white to red, black and gold.

The others were all shocked when my transformation was complete.

Dad cheered. Conner, Kira and Ethan all fell to the ground and demorphed as there dino gem power was drained.

I began to walk towards the Terrorsaurus.

"You're in deep trouble now!" I warn the monster as I continue towards it.

"Bring it!" The monster challenged.

"I am going to enjoy this! Don't say I didn't warn you!" I smirked under my helmet. "Shield of triumph ACTIVATE!"

Lightning appeared and It sent me and the Terrorsaurus to another dimension.

"AHH what's going on?" The monster screamed as it landed. "Where am I?"

I followed it and landed not far from the monster.

"Welcome to my world!" I said to it.

He jumped and fired lasers at me but I used the shield to block it and pulled my blaster out of it's holster.

"FIRE!" I yelled firing at the monster. The monster was flying through the dimension. "Feel the shield!"

I raised my shield and a sword appeared at the top.

"Sword of Triumph!" I yelled and the sword glowed a fiery orange.

I flew at the monster and began to strike him multiple times. On the last strike I sent the monster flying backwards. It landed and I was right behind it landing and attacking it again. I then hit the Terrorsaurus with the shield and it falls again. It lands on some sort of spider web.

"Oh what a tangled wen we weave!" I say. "Full power!"

More power fills my body as I prepare to end this monster.

I strike the Terrorsaurus twice across the chest and stomach. I land back on the ground in the real world.

"Game over!" I say as the monster starts to spark.

"NO!" The monster says.

It falls to the ground and blows up. I had destroyed the monster on my own. I felt a little shocked.

*Back to action*

We return home and head down the stirs to the lab.

"That shield rocks!" I tell my team.

"No doubt!" Kira says.

"That was one powerful shield!" Conner agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your power guys!" I thank them.

"Hey it's only a loan," Ethan said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah don't forget that," Conner agrees. "And anything to help get our zords back!"

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like!" I told them as my dad got to his feet. "The power is amazing!"

"The Triassic power was always meant for you Courtney," dad told me as he came towards me. "All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too."

I nodded.

"See Conner," I said turning to him. "All that jealousy you've had today and everything has worked out!"

"Almost everything!" He said and he left for the soccer field.

The others left and it was just me and dad.

"You know," I told him as he sat in the chair. "I never realised how much faith you had in me!"

He sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"Courtney," he said to me. "I have always ad faith in you. I trust you to be a leader. You are one powerful girl and I know how strong you are!"

I hugged him tightly.

"You know it will be nice to one day actually hug you!" I smiled at him. "And not you covered in black and gold spandex!"

"Yeah we will find a way to fix this," he promised.

I hope we do.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok that's another chapter finished. Tell me what you think and thank you for all the reviews. I need to update my other story now but next chapter should be up in a few days I promise.


	17. Chapter 16: A star is torn

Chapter 16: A star is torn

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter for you. I am going to do a few more chapters and then it id on to mystic force.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Hayley were preparing to do a simulation for my new zord.

"All right," she said turning her chair to face me. "You ready Courtney?"

"Yeah ready," I told her putting my hands over the shield of triumph preparing to begin practise.

Hayley turns to the computers and presses a few buttons.

"Try the controls," she tells me.

I put my hand above a yellow circle which controls things and I take a deep breath, "Okay."

She presses a few more buttons and then speaks again.

"Initiating simulation!" She tells me.

As the simulation begins I feel a jolt of electricity go throughout my body and orange and red electricity went all over me. I feel really weird.

"Hayley," I say trying to get her attention. "Can we stop... please?"

I hear her gasp.

"Shutting down!" She exclaims.

As I feel a little tingly when the electricity finally stops going through me, I hear a voice say my name from behind me.

"Hey Courtney," Kira's voice says. "Are you there? It's Kira."

"Hey Kira," Hayley replies for me. "Unfourtanetly she's a little... fried right now. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kira tells her. "I just wanted to tell her that-"

"Can we call you back?" Hayley requests. "We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle."

"Oh yeah sure," she said. "What about Conner, Leanne or Ethan? Are they around?"

"Conner and Leanne have gone to the movies," I told her.

"And as for me," Ethan said from the corner where he was sitting on a computer. "Can you tell her, unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an E-mail?"

"Did you hear that?" Hayley asked turning back to Kira.

"Yeah I heard," Kira says and I thought I heard an edge of disappointment to her voice.

"And Ethan's right," Hayley reminded her. "Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear."

"Okay I'm sorry," Kira apologises. "I'll just talk to you guys later."

Hayley turns to Ethan as the communication ends.

"What are you doing over there that's so important anyway?" She asked the blue ranger.

"Searching the web for my soul mate," he told her excitedly.

"I wanted to roll my eyes at him when he said this.

"Uh Ethan," I said as I try to get over the waves of electricity that had run throughout my body. "If you need any hep with girls you should ask Conner. He always offers."

"I'm looking for something a little deeper than he's used to Courtney," he says as he glances at me and then for some reason he is trying not to laugh. "And, by the way, nice look."

I looked at Hayley a little confused.

"What?" I asked her and she looked a little nervous as she glanced at me. "What's he talking about Hayley?"

"You look fine," she shakes her head as she says this. "Now let's try that again."

"I feel so much better now that you said that Hayley," I said sarcastically shaking my head at Ethan.

*Back to action*

I am doing the simulation this time without being electrocuted. That's the good news. Bad news is that I am not doing so good with the controls. It is a simulation were I am fighting the dino stegazord.

"Come on Courtney," Hayley egged me on. "Take him down!"

"I'm trying," I tell her trying to figure out the controls. "No I'm losing it."

And once again I loose.

"Oops," Hayley comments.

"Great," I tell her taking the headgear off that I had put on after I had found a hairbrush. "Game over! Again."

"Welcome to my world girl," Ethan told me from where he was still sitting at the computer.

"At least it's only a simulation," Hayley soothed me.

It didn't help.

"The hydraulics are doing the opposite of everything I tell them to," I explain the problem that I am having.

"Hey," Ethan called to us." Would you say that I'm (A) A chisel workout fiend, (B) A beefy boy toy, (C) A walking tooth pick or (D) Just your average everyday dude?"

"I thought you were looking for something a little 'deeper' Ethan?" Hayley asked remembering what Ethan had said earlier on.

"Yeah," he told her. "But to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions. And I'm getting a hand cramp."

"Here's a chance to take a break," Hayley told him. "I need you two to pick up a titanium servo mechanism. I e-mailed the address to your organiser Ethan. It'll be waiting for you."

"Do you think that's gonna fix the problem?" I asked her hopefully.

"I'm hoping," She says to me. "Let's just get it home without Mesagog finding out what we're doing."

Me and Ethan left to go and pick it up for Hayley.

*Back to action*

Me and Ethan arrive to pick up the package. I can't flame it home till we are at a good distance away from the factory.

"That's it," I tell the guy who showed it to us as we opened the case to check.

While Ethan signs for it I close the lid and do up the latches again.

"Here you go thanks," Ethan said to the guy.

We both jump down and each grab one side of the box each.

"Let's go," I told Ethan.

We are just leaving when a invisiportal appears and a bunch of Tyrannodrones land in front of us.

Me and Ethan glance at each other and down at the box. We place the box down.

"How do they know?" Ethan questioned.

We both step infront of the box and drop into fighting stances.

"Do these guys ever take a vacation?" Ethan asked me and I rolled my eyes at the thought.

The T-drones come running at us and I step to the side and kick one away from me and the box. Me and Ethan then pull two away from the crate and try to make sure not to let anymore get near it. I step on ones back roll over some slabs of wood and stand up to fight a few more. I duck under a few and round-house kick another away from me.

"No you don't," I tell them. I then do a backflip off of the wood and land on my feet.

I see two about to grab the crate so I move the crate away and ninja streak over there and fight them to get them away from it.

A minute later and all of them disappear.

"That was fun," I say to Ethan as we both move back over to the crate and pick it up.

"We better get this thing back," Ethan said and I nodded.

I flame the crate to the stairs and then I shout Conner who has returned with Leanne from the movies to come and help Ethan get it down the stairs.

All of a sudden someone's phone rings.

"Do you hear that?" Conner asked as he and Ethan struggle with the crate. "What is that?"

"That's my phone," Ethan tells him.

"Dude," Conner says as they place the crate down so Ethan can answer his phone. "You gotta change that ring!"

"What's the matter with it?" Ethan asks confused.

"Are you serious?" Conner replies shocked.

Ethan answers the phone while me and Leanne both giggle from their behaviour. Conner glares at the two of us.

"Hello?" Ethan said as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"They must've hung up," Conner guesses.

Next minute as the guys are pulling it to the bottom of the stairs, Conner's phone rings.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ethan says as they stop again.

"What? it's better than yours," Conner informs him.

As they put it down I decide to put the out of their misery.

"Ethan move out of the way," I tell them. I then raise my arm and move the crate from the stairs to where Hayley wants it.

"Your kidding me," Ethan said as Leanne giggled again. "You couldn't have done that earlier."

"I could have," I said to them. "But then I wouldn't be able to watch you guys work so hard?"

Both mine and Leanne's phones ring next but before we answer they hang up.

"Let me get this straight," Conner says as we are all gathered around the component that Hayley had us pick up. Kira was the only one not present. "So you just have to transfer the computer information from yours and Courtney's testing to this, install it, and then we're ready?"

"The only problem is," Hayley said from her seat. "It's not accepting the data dump. I just don't understand it."

"Keep trying Hayley," dad said to her from his own seat.

"Hey what do you guys think of this one?" Ethan who was again looking for his 'soul mate' asked. "She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was 'Cleopatra in another life' and loves to paint portraits of snakes."

I just glance at Leanne.

"Who would actually be happy to have been Cleopatra in another life?" I asked and she laughed.

"No what I want to know is who would want to paint portraits of snakes?" We both laughed together and so does Conner.

"That makes sense," dad said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Historically."

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," Conner says and I have to try and stop myself from laughing.

Ethan rolls his eyes at all three of us.

*Back to action*

We are still waiting for Hayley to finish when Kira comes down the stairs.

"Great," she says. "You're all here."

"Whats up Kira?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ethan continues. "And where have you been?"

"You should check in every once in a while," Conner agreed.

Kira just walked over to my dad and Hayley who were both sitting at the computers.

"I tried.." She snapped a little. "Never mind. Look I need your opinion on something And I need you all to be honest. Hayley can you play this?"

"Sure," Hayley agreed and Kira passed her a CD.

She puts in a cd and I recognise a song that me and Kira wrote come on. But it sounded different and horrible and Kira looked like a punk rocker.

My eyes widened and I tried to not look shocked as me and Leanne shared a look.

"All right," Kira said after we had watched a bit of the video. "Tell me the truth."

"Well um..." We all hesitated not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"What?" Kira asked a little worried. "Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?"

"I will," Conner says.

"CONNER!" We all yell at him knowing how insensitive he can be about other peoples feelings.

"No let him talk," Kira says to us.

"I just think it's..." he begins to say in a gentle voice which shocks the rest of us. "It's not you."

"I knew it," Kira sighed. "What was I thinking?"

"Can I ask," I said to Kira. "What happened to mine and your version of the song?"

she just shook her head and smiled like I wanted her to. The computers all beeped.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan said and Leanne nodded her head on agreement.

"Either something escaped from the air show," I began as a aircraft appeared on the screen. "Or we're in trouble."

The others all looked at me and then looked back at the screen.

"Zeltrax," dad growled realising who's air vehicle it was.

We watched as it released a ground vehicle that towered over everything and began it's attack on the city.

"You guys handle it," dad said to us five. "I'm gonna try to help Hayley get our new weapon powered up."

"Okay," I say to him and then I turn to the others. "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

"Dino power!"

We morphed and took off into our zords.

*Back to action*

I took to the Ankylo zord and combined with the other four to stop the assault on the city in our megazord.

We faced the ground vehicle as it came racing at us. It hit us and we jumped away from it.

"Look out!" Conner says as it turns to attack us again.

It fires lasers a us and all of us cry out as we are hit and the megazord falls to the ground. The vehicle than takes off again.

"Where's it going?" Kira asks.

"Good question," I reply wondering myself.

"Guys," dad contacts us through the morphers. "This thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it comes into the city."

We all leave the megazord and join my dad on the ground where he is watching the air assault vehicle.

"What should we do Dr O?" Conner asks.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can," dad says to us staring at the ait craft. "Brachio zord!"

The Brachio appears but is attacked by the ground attack vehicle. Brachio shoots out to defend itself and the zords inside.

"Whoa!" We all cry in amazement.

The land vehicle splits and begins to fire at us.

"Look out!" Leanne cries out as the explosion sends us all flying.

"He's getting away," My dad says as he gets back to his feet. "Oh no you don't!"

"DAD NO!" I yell as dad takes off after Zeltrax. I am worried that he will get hurt.

The Brachio continues to get fired at till with a loud cry it falls to it's side.

"Oh no," I say worried about what were gonna do now. "We gotta do something!"

"Like what?" Both Kira and Ethan wonder.

"It might be time to go Triassic Courtney," Leanne suggested.

We all look up as the ground vehicle becomes one again.

"I think your right," I agree with her.

I pull out my shield and the other three power me up to Triassic mode.

"Triassic ranger engage!" I say as my ranger suit changes.

The other three all de-morph as their ranger powers are drained.

I walk forward as the vehicle continues to rampage around.

"I'm coming up there!" I warn.

I jump up and go to strike the vehicle but it swats me away like a fly and I go flying back to the ground.

"Okay new plan," I say as I land back on my feet. I pull out my blaster. "FIRE!"

The vehicle blasts me and I raise my shield. I am shocked as my shield glows an orange colour as it is hit.

"What?" I question as I look at my glowing shield.

I look up as a roar catches my attention to see a new zord.

"WHOA!" I say impressed as I glance up at the Mesadon rover. "Hayley did it! Triassic mega-rover is online!"

"And just in time by the looks of things," Hayley said to me through my morpher. "Do it just like we practised Courtney."

"You got it!" I tell her as I float up into the cockpit of my new zord. "This is sweet!"

I appear inside and see a slot for me to place my shield and where I will control my new zord.

"Shield of triumph!" I say as flames surround my shield as I put it into it's place. "Full power!"

My hands also glow a fiery red as I take to the controls.

The rover activated and began to roll forwards. I race towards the assault vehicle which breaks apart as I get closer. It begins to fire but I manage to get the zord to dodge each and every attack. I chased it through the area trying to get a clean hit in.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," I realise as I continue to use the controls.

Fire appeared around the wheels of the rover as i caught up with the assault vehicle and rammed into the side of it. I broke one of the wheel and it rolled over as this happened. A huge explosion went off and I turned the head of the megazord and the vehicle was no where in sight.

"Outstanding!" I say loving the new zord.

I arrive back on the ground de-morphed. I frown when I don't see my dad anywhere.

"Where's dad?" I ask worried.

"You wanna tell her?" Kira says to the others.

"Tell me what?" When no one answered I got more worried. "Guys! Tell me what?"

None of them answer but just glance as the aircraft assault vehicle and I know what they don't want to say.

"He's still up there?" I ask and when they nod I run forward. "Not for long."

I ninja streak up there and begin sensing for my dad. When I get a lock on his signal I flame to where he is.

"DAD!" I yell when I see him fighting Zeltrax.

"Courtney stay back!" He orders as he continues to fight.

"This is the end of Dr Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax says and I kick him away from my dad/

"Wanna bet!" I yell and then turn to my dad. "Let's finish this together."

He nods.

We stay in the same place as Zeltrax moves to strike. At the last moment we both jump away and he hits the control unit for the vehicle and red sparks and lightning fly everywhere.

I then walk forwards with dad to face Zeltrax.

"It's your last chance to stop this," dad warns Zeltrax who was once a good friend of his.

"I'll never stop!" Zeltrax states as he stumbles back to his feet.

"Then you leave us no choice!" I said glancing at my dad knowing how hard it will be for him.

"Then I'm sorry Smitty," Dad says as he prepares his Brachio staff and as I am not morphed I raise my hands and do the sign for my ninja fire.

"FIRE!" I yell and I throw the flames at him and as he cries out dad strikes him with the Brachio staff.

The ship begins to spark and as small explosions appear I shout out.

"DAD QUICK!" I yell and as he grips my hand I flame us out just as the ship explodes.

We flame back in to just behind he rubble and we walk forwards to look for the other rangers.

"It's all right rangers!" Dad says as the others all look upset and Leanne has tears in her eyes as they thought we were both dead.

"I flamed us both out," I explained to them.

They all run forward and Leanne hugs both of us.

"Dr O," Conner says.

"You're OK!" Kira exclaims.

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan questions.

"Zeltrax is gone!" Dad states.

*Back to action*

We are all walking towards me and Kira are making a new music video that she kind of bribed me into making. Trent catches up with us with a video camera.

"Well," He says and we all glance at him. "Everything is all set. The cameras are all ready, playback's good. All you two gotta do is sing."

I smile gratefully at him.

"Thank you guys," Kira says smiling.

"Yeah really thanks!" I agree.

"From now on no more letting someone ell me what to be!" Kira says and me and Leanne high five her.

"Anyway," Trent begins turning to me. "A certain black spandex type guy tells me it's your birthday in a few weeks. What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't know yet!" I shrug. "I've got a few friends that I would like to see but I would also like you guys my new friends there. We'll see."

Not that I was going to say this but my last birthday didn't go so well. It was when I had found out about my dads ranger past and when I had been attacked by some sort of magician.

"Especially since who you are," Conner says to her. "Is already pretty cool for all three of our girls that is!"

"Was that a compliment," I say in shock. "Conner McKnight gave a compliment."

Me and Leanne pretend to have tears.

"They grow up so fast," I continue pretending to wipe a tear away. "But underneath they never change!"

"Hey," Conner says reaching for us as everyone but Ethan laughs so Conner addresses him. "Hey Ethan you forget something?"

"I'm supposed to meet my Cyber hottie today," Ethan explains and I roll my eyes.

"What here?" Conner questions.

"Yeah I figure you can't get much better in the first date department than a music video shoot," Ethan tells him.

"Quick question," Leanne said to him. "How are you gonna know who she is?"

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket," Ethan said glancing around and then he rubs his hands together. "There she is now!"

Ethan ran over to her and we all laughed at the way he was acting.

"Excuse me are you dreamgirl23?" Ethan asked as we watched from a distance.

"Yes I am," A familiar voice says.

We are all opened mouthed and in shock when the girl turns around and It is Cassidy Cornell.

"I don't believe it," Trent said and we all glanced at each other in shock.

Me and Kira are on stage and Kira starts off the song.

"Kira:  
Looking back I don't regret  
one single day

Courtney:  
Memories will keep me close  
when you walk away

Kira:  
It's harder than I could imagine  
I guess I should have known that

Courtney:  
Close your eyes I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Both:  
Say goodbye I'll be ok  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade

Kira:  
When It's real  
you can feel it

Both:  
And I know  
that you know  
That I will keep on waiting

Courtney:  
Faithfully

Kira:  
Patiently for you

Both:  
Patiently for you

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:  
Ok another chapter. I hope you enjoy and I really hope you enjoy the next one I post as I will enjoy writing it. Please review and tell me what you think and wether you like it.


	18. Chapter 17: Wormhole

Chapter 17: Wormhole

Chelbell2016:  
Ok so I wont use his last name as haven't decided on the father yet but at the beginning when it says Thomas POV it is the future Thomas so please don't get confused. Please tell me what you all think and as you can guess. Thomas is named after his adopted granddad and donna after her biological grandmother. Also as they are both brother and sister Donna is known as Cadet burrow and Thomas is known as Cadet Oliver-Burrow. please imagine that the team knew that Zeltrax was alive.

*Back to action*

Thomas POV:

Year 2025:

All seven of us B-squad rangers race towards the command centre as Kat's voice comes over the systems.

"Power rangers!" Kat called. "Report to delta command centre immediately!"

We run in and group together with me and my sister at the back of the group.

"What's going on?" Jack asked and Commander Kruger walked forwards to address us but Kat stayed at the computers.

"Yes he's retreated!" Sky said sounding over the moon.

"We won!" Everyone but me and Donna cheered. From all the stories we have heard, it is never that easy.

"Enough!" Commander ordered the others.

"Hello. Hello it's celebration time," Jack said not understanding his reaction. "You said it yourself, Grumm is gone!"

Me and Donna glanced at each other and she decided to speak up.

"I don't think it's that simple Jack," Donna said to him and I nodded.

"Cadet Burrow is right," Commander nodded at my sister. "Yes Grumm is gone. But I know my enemy. He does not retreat."

"Commander I found something!" Kat says turning everyone's attention the her as Commander Kruger approaches. "I was scanning the far reaches of the Tenarian Nebula when I found this!"

On the screen we see a whole that is in space.

"A wormhole?" Commander clarifies.

"Yes a temporal wormhole," Kat explains. "And there are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim."

"Sounds like retreating to me," Jack says.

"I think that is what he wants us to think," I told Jack the second in command. I was the first leader of this squad as my whole team had agreed that like my mother and grandfather I make a great leader. I had agreed as long as both Jack and Donna were my second in command.

"But sir then where could he be going?" Sky asked.

"The more important question," Commander Kruger corrected. "What time is he going to?"

We all glanced a little worried at each other.

*Back to action* 

Courtney's POV:  
Present day: 2004

Me, Trent Kira and Ethan are all sitting in front of the school. Trent is drawing I am working on a new song for me and Kira, Kira is tuning her guitar and Ethan is on one of his computers.

"Great," Ethan said from beside Kira. "I was just about to defeat the dreaded Maxodrone, when his evil ship comes by and destroys all that I've done. Can you believe it?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"It's just a game Ethan," Kira informs him.

"Yeah you're acting as if it's real," Trent says shaking his head at the blue ranger.

"What if it is real?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow at him as the other two glance at each other. "What if this game is really an ancient diary, telling me about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy far, far away?"

"Ethan," I said looking at him from where I was sitting on the ground. "your mind is the only thing that is far, far away!"

"Ooh," Trent and Kira said as they tried not to laugh and Ethan looked a little offended.

Conner and Leanne approached as Ethan stopped the ball that Conner had moved towards us.

"Hey guys," Conner said

"What's up?" Leanne asked.

"Ethan's giving us a history lesson on something he learned on his handheld 'Geekboy'," Kira informed the two who just gave Ethan a look.

"All right you're right," Ethan said finally giving in. "It's not ancient galactic history."

"Finally," I exclaimed.

"But it could be the future," Ethan suggested and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Remember," Conner started and them him, Leanne and I all said together. "It's just a game."

We all jump and gasp as a loud noise makes us look up and we see a huge spaceship. My mouth drops open and I am in complete shock. The ship then speeds off into the distance.

We are all walking through the woods on the way to my home and the dino lab to see if dad and/or Hayley know were that ship can from and wether it is friend or foe. But from what I know of aliens it isn't friend.

"Okay next time you predict the future like this," Kira begins to say turning to Ethan. "Could you at least make me a pop star?"

"And could you at least find out who my parents are and save me the trouble please?" I asked sighing. I have looked everywhere and I cannot find any record or indication of who i might be and it is very frustrating.

"I didn't know it was gonna! come true," Ethan said cheerfully and Kira smiled at him.

"We gotta find Dr. O," Trent pointed out and Leanne nodded in agreement.

"Well you found me instead," Zeltrax said as he appeared above us.

"At least it's a familiar face," Conner pointed out.

"Yeah great," Ethan agreed sarcastically.

"Can you two focus please?" I ask them.

We fall into fighting stances.

"Rangers!" Zeltrax growled at us. "We fight again."

All of a sudden we hear a whooshing sound and Zeltrax disappears aboard the spaceship.

Conner glanced around at us all in shock.

"Now that's not something you see everyday," Conner says.

We continue on the way to the lab.

"I wonder what they wanted with Zeltrax?" Leanne asked shoving a branch aside so it didn't hit her in the face.

"Does it really matter?" Kira asked. "Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal."

"The point is it's all good Zeltrax's gone and so are they!" Ethan said happily.

I looked ahead and stopped when I seen some sort of different vehicle with the letters 'S.P.D' on the side.

"Yeah but they aren't," Conner said also spotting the vehicle.

I looked again and this time I seen four people coming out of it three boys and one girl in grey uniforms wearing different coloured accents down the side:

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Courtney, Leanne, It's nice to see you guys again," the one with the red accents said as all four smiled as they approached us. They acted like they knew us. "You must be Trent!"

Trent looked at us confused but we were just as confused. We didn't have a clue who these guys where although the one with the white accents looked a little familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

*Back to action*

"Okay let me se if I got this straight," Ethan says as we all stood around the rangers from the future and I noticed the grey and white one still couldn't take his eyes off of me. "You guys are from the future?"

"And you're power rangers?" Leanne finished still sounding shocked.

"And you're chasing an emperor named Grumm," Kira spoke next. "Who is trying to conquer the future Earth."

"And Grumm came to defeat Earth now," Conner said slowly in disbelief. "So in the future he would have already conquered Earth."

"And you know these guys," Trent says. "Because they were brought to the future and helped you out."

The four future rangers all nodded their heads yes.

"Okay so let's go out on a limb and say you're telling us the truth," I said to all four. "Why don't we remember any of this?"

"I know," The green one who's name is Bridge says raising his hand. "We erased your memory, because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it, causing it not too happen in the random manner that it's supposed to happen without you interacting with it."

We all looked more confused than we did before he spoke.

"What did he say?" Leanne asked.

"Actually," their white ranger said. He wouldn't give us his name. "Even without all that they wouldn't remember as it hasn't happened yet. You are older than you are now."

I nod my head. That makes more sense.

All of a sudden Jack's morpher beeped and the SPD rangers all looked over to him. Jack pulls out his morpher and his eyes widen as he looks at it.

"Krybots," He explained to the rest of his team. "I've got four separate readings! Okay. You guys stay here this is our fight!"

Oh no he doesn't.

"Excuse me!" Kira said.

"Not anymore," I informed them. "Your Grumm must be teamed up with our mortal enemy Zeltrax!"

"That's right your fight is now our fight!" Conner told them.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

*Back to action*

A few minutes later and me and Leanne are walking through the woods with the white SPD ranger. The white ranger has his morpher out and is leading us where to go.

"So are you going to tell us your name?" Leanne asked.

He sighed.

"I can't," he said glancing at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"For the same reasons Bridge said," he said. "It will affect mine and my sisters future."

"You have a sister," I asked.

"Yeah my twin," he smiled at me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

He just shook his head as Z and the rest of our team appear. The Jack and Bridge appear.

"Hey guys wait up!" Jack says as he approaches.

"Any luck?" I asked and Z shook her head.

"We just ran into a couple of Krybots," Bridge said. "We took care of them you?"

"Nothing," Both Z and the white ranger say. "Which doesn't make any sense, because the Troobian energy around here is off the chart!"

All of a sudden there was a loud yell and I looked around to see Zeltrax go flying through the air as sparks surrounded him. He lands on the ground and all the others turn to see what I am looking at.

"Hey!" Jack says as he spots Zeltrax.

We watch as Zeltrax shoots lightning at my dad who jumps into the air to dodge the attack. Dad lands infront of Zeltrax facing away from us.

"Black ranger!" Bridge says and for some reason he glances at their white ranger.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Dad says and I turn as the SPD white ranger chuckles.

"Not changed one bit," he says and suspicion starts to get to me as I look at those eyes again. 'Could it be?'

Jack suddenly speaks up as he looks around.

"Guys I think we've got some company," We all look to where he is to see Krybots and from what the others said I gather blue and orange heads.

We all fall into fighting stances and then the Tyrannodrones appear.

"Ok," Bridge says. "What are those?"

"Tyrannodrones," I tell our future friends.

"Well let's look on the bright side," Z says looking nervous. "It couldn't get any worse!"

"Did she have to say that?" Me and the white ranger said at the same time and then he looked shocked and smiled.

Then three monsters appear in front of the troobian's and the T-drones.

"There's our enemy comrades," one of them says to the other two.

"Guys I think it just got worse," Jack says stepping forward.

Oh boy!

*Back to action*

The monsters all prepare themselves for battle.

Zeltrax then blasts my dad again but he flips over and away from the explosions.

He landed in front of us.

"Better late than never," he says approaching us and then he looks at the others and he gasps when he sees the white SPD ranger and then glances at me and I shrug. "You guys ready?"

"Black ranger I've read and heard about you," I notice the white ranger go wide eyed as he said this and shake his head.

"Time to go to work," dad says.

Zeltrax groans as he turns to face us.

"Prepare to be defeated!" He growled at us.

"Let's go!" I tell everyone.

"You don't stand a chance," Zeltrax says.

All the monsters laugh.

"Ready?" The white SPD rangers asks his team.

"Ready!" They all reply.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They call and they morph into their colours and each suit has a number on it: Jack- 1, Bridge- 3, Z- 4, White-6.

"Space patrol delta!" They all yell as they finish morphing.

"Not bad!" Conner says as the team gather around me,

"Check this out!" I tell them and then I turn to my team. "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

We morph and both us and the SPD rangers prepare to fight.

"ATTACK!" Zeltrax yelled.

"Lets do it!" All of say.

"Okay give it all you got!" Jack says to all of us.

I fight close to the white SPD ranger. I was fighting Krybots when I began to notice his fighting technique. It was of a fire ninja. This was leading me all to one conclusion. I jump and kick two of the Krybots but a blue head surprises me from behind and throws a few punches at me. I fall to the ground and try to get back to my feet but before I can they begin to blast at me. Before I can raise a shield both the white SPD ranger and another ranger from SPD in orange with red streaks suit both jump in front of me grab each others hands and then raise their other hands towards the shots. I am shocked as a bright fiery shield raises in front of them and the blasts bounce back.

They both turn around to look at me and I see a fire like glow in their eyes and I know my assumptions are correct.

"I was right," I said and both sighed. "You two are my children. You fight like me and have my powers!"

They nod and the girl smiles at me.

"Hello mum!" She says.

Before I can say anything else we have to return to the fight.

I notice that four more rangers have appeared. There colours were, Blue, pink, white with blue and one that looked like a dog but had all different colours.

We all end up in a circle with a bunch of Krybots, Tyrannodrones and the monsters are all surrounding us.

"Surround them," Zeltrax says. "This is your end power rangers! You are outnumbered! Look at the size of my army!"

"It is true you have us outnumbered," the dog like ranger said. "But remember, it's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog! No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one get's inside!" Jack says.

"No one get's inside!" Conner says next.

"No one get's inside!" Omega ranger says.

"No one get's inside!" dad says.

"No one get's inside!" Blue SPD calls.

"No one get's inside!" Trent says.

"No one get's inside!" White SPD says.

"No one get's inside!" Z says raising her sword.

"No one get's inside!" Ethan shouts.

"No one get's inside!" Bridge says next.

"No one get's inside!" Pink SPD says.

"No one get's inside!" Leanne calls.

"No one get's inside!" Fire SPD ranger.

"No one get's inside!" I yell.

"No one get's inside!" Commander repeats and we are all feeling confident again.

"You've got it commander!" Jack says to his boss.

"Attack!" Zeltrax calls to his army.

As the monsters and the minions all run forward we start to throw them away from the group.

Me and my daughter pull away from the others and both of us use our ninja training to fight off the Krybots. I pull out my Ankylo bow and she uses her weapon and we both attack the Krybots. I am really shocked to see how skilled she is in the fire ninja technique. I use my powers to throw the Krybots around. A bunch of them corner us and she whistles and yells out.

"THOMAS!" She yelled as they prepared to fire.

My son who I realised was named Thomas after my dad ran forwards from where he was fighting with Trent and the Omega ranger and took his sister's hand. She held her hand out for me.

"TAKE MY HAND AND USE YOUR OTHER ONE TO RAISE A SHIELD TRUST ME!" She yelled.

I nodded and as I took my daughters hand I felt a surge of power and a very powerful shield joined together from each of our hands.

"WHOA!" I yelled. "You guys have my strange powers. They're genetic!"

Realising this made me realise if I find my parents I would find out where these powers come from.

I heard Conner's voice.

"Courtney!" He yelled. "Triassic time!"

I nodded and it was a good thing going Triassic didn't make he others de-morph.

I pulled out my shield and I noticed Jack approaching me.

"Let's batalise!" Jack told me.

"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH ACTIVATE!" I called and the other three sent their dino energies my way.

"Cyber mode!" Jack said.

"Triassic ranger!" I yell.

I run forward with both Jack and Conner and I hear something from behind me.

"She's just like Leanbow!" Thomas called.

I wondered what he meant as both me and Jack finished the Monsters and Krybots off.

I then power down from Triassic and me and my team call for our weapons.

"Z-REX BLASTER!"

"CANINE CANNON!" The other rangers call their own weapon.

"READY!" Both teams yell.

"AIM!" I yell.

"FIRE!" Jack yells.

The rest of the robots and the T-drones are finished by the explosion.

"Rangers!" We all yell and then we begin to call out our ranger modes.

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

"YELLOW!"

"PINK!"

"WHITE!"

"ORANGE!"

"OMEGA!"

"SHADOW!"

"ANKYLO!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"CEPHLA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yell. "DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

*Back to action* 

It is also time for the SPD rangers to leave and I am talking to my children.

"So your Thomas," I say to my son as I notice my eyes looking back at me. "And your Donna!"

They both nod.

I cannot believe how much my daughter looks like me. She has my hair, my figure even in the face she is the double of me.

"Quick question," I say to them. "Who's Leanbow?"

They are saved the trouble of answering when we reach the others who are all gathered together and we all begin to talk.

"Well guys," Jack says to us. "It's time to say goodbye."

I sigh sadly. It was nice to meet my kids.

"So soon?" Conner asks.

"Yeah what's the rush?" Leanne asked watching my kids. I guess she would like to get to know them as well. "You're time travellers right?"

"So no matter how long you stay," Kira agrees with Leanne. "You can still get back at the same time!"

"Not true," Z says.

"The wormholes closing," Donna tells her. "We gotta go!"

"I really wish I could stay," Bridge begins. "I was born just last week, and I could meet myself and become my own best friend. Wait. What if I met myself and I didn't like me!"

I just rolled my eyes and I noticed my children do the same thing. It makes me smile.

"We understand you gotta go," Trent says. "Thanks guys. This has been something I will always remember!"

"Unfourtanetly," Sky began and I frowned knowing where this was going. "We can't let you do that!"

"You're gonna erase our memories," Kira realised. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Thomas says mainly looking at me. "We have too!"

"Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be for better or worse. It's gotta be like this," Syd explained.

I step forward and hug my son. I turn to my daughter and hug her and she whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry mom," she says. "You will find your parents, Leanbow is your father, our grandfather."

As I process this Commander Cruger steps forward with a device.

"Say cheese!"

I feel a little out of it as I see my friends beside me and then I nearly freak as a big dog speaks to us.

"Schools over go home!" It says.

All of us walk of glancing nervously backwards at the weird dog.

"Did that dog just talk?" Kira asked.

"I think so," Conner says.

I glance back and then do a double take when I see someone exactly like me but when I glance back they seem to be gone. All of a sudden I felt a strong feeling that I would find my parents and that I don't need to worry about it.

One day I will find them.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well I hope you all enjoy this episode. I did and I love the twins so I am thinking of making an SPD fanfiction with the twins should I do it. Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 18: Fighting spirit

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter for you guys. There's roughly about 8 or 9 episode left of this one and then it's onto mystic force and I don't know about anyone else but I cannot wait for that season. After this episode its the one where she gets her Batalizer and then its the ninja storm and dino thunder team up. For those two I will update as soon as possible as cannot wait. After the team up two I need to update my other story one or two chapters then I will continue.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I still cannot that my dad is invisible. I mean I wasn't happy when all I could see of my dad is him in a spandex suit. But at least I could see him. Hayley tries this green slime stuff and the next thing we know he is invisible. Yeah sure it was funny when he helped Ethan out on his date.

But I want my dad back.

We are walking down the stairs to the lab as Hayley contacted us saying she needed us back at the lab.

"What's up Hayley?" Ethan asked as we continued down the stairs.

"Where's dad?" I ask looking around for any sign of where he could be.

"Yeah," Kira said. "Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here."

"Hey guys," My dads voice says and we all look over to see him doing weight training.

"I'll never get used to that!" Leanne states and we all nod our heads.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner said smirking. "No offence but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's gonna see them!"

Next moment he has obviously stopped as the weights drop down again.

"Well," he began and I started to worry at his tone of voice. "That's the reason I called you here. Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"Well that's great!" Kira exclaims.

"What are we waiting for?" Ethan asks and Hayley walks forwards a little.

"Let's do it," Leanne agrees.

"Wait," I say. "Something tells me it's not as easy as it sounds."

"Hold on everybody," Hayley says stepping in between us to address everyone including my dad. "Tommy I told you I think the re-moleculariser may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it."

"I've been thinking about that," he tells her picking up a black box. "Maybe we should use this!"

He passes the box to Hayley. she opens it and I am shocked to see his dino gem in it.

"NO way forget it!" I told him knowing the risks that could cause. "Don't you realise what could happen?"

"Courtney," My dad and I think I hear him take a step forward. "We've gotta try something. My dino gem is the powerful source of energy we have."

" 'Powerful' being the operative word," Hayley says. "I have no idea how your body will react to it."

"Which makes this a really bad idea," I say crossing my arms. "There's no way that you can-"

"Look If I think we can do this," dad snaps at me. "Then we will do this."

I am shocked as this is the first time he had ever snapped at me before.

"Courtney's right it's way too risky," Hayley stuck up for me.

"Hayley," he said to her. "We don't have a choice."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath wondering what will happen.

"So you're gonna risk a promise you made," I said with tears in my eyes. "To never leave me again. Hayley as told you the risks. You are all I have left besides Leanne I can't loose you."

I run up the stairs and go and take some fresh air.

Despite not wanting to be here I sit in dads chair at the computer as everyone else helps dad to prepare. I am practically shaking with worry.

"Okay Hayley," dad tells Hayley as he is laying down and she throws a blanket over him. "I'm ready."

"For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley says.

"Me too," I say.

dad sighs.

"And for the record I agree with Hayley and Courtney," Kira says and Leanne nods.

"Don't worry," he says to all of us. "I'll be fine."

"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan said. "Literally I hope."

Leanne walks over to me and takes my hand and squeezes it. We were both worried about the man we seen as a dad so we both needed each other right now.

Kira and Ethan both place some sort of pads with wires on my dad.

"Okay," Hayley says as she prepares things.

She hesitates as she goes to put the dino gem into place. She turns to my dad.

"Good to go," dad tells her so she inserts the dino gem and then walks over and clicks something and the machine begins.

"Initiating sequence," Hayley said.

Suddenly it looks like dad is convulsing and we can hear him groaning.

"Is everything ok?" Kira asks.

I get up and race over.

"Hayley what's happening?" I ask urgently as dad continues to struggle.

The machine begins to smoke.

"It's overloading!" Hayley says.

"Hayley shut it down!" I tell her urgently. "Shut it down NOW!"

Dad continues to convulse and groan and I worry as I have to hold Leanne back as I don't want her to get hurt.

"What's happening?" Leanne begs Hayley to tell her.

"The energy attenuator's shut down!" Hayley explains. "He's receiving full current."

"You have got to find a way to stop it!" I cry out as I hear my dads groans get louder. "Hayley!"

Suddenly the machine blows and Hayley finally manages to stop the power and she gasps.

I look towards Hayley as she pulls his gem out.

"His dino gem's completely destroyed!" Hayley states.

I glance over at dad. There's a sudden glow and dad reappears.

I run over to him and push the others out of the way.

"Tommy!" Hayley cries but there is no response.

I raise my hands and they begin to glow but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Come on!" I yell wanting my dad to wake. "Please work!"

"Tommy?" Hayley asks as I keep trying but nothing is working.

I want to punch something when it wont work. I take my dads hand and I feel tears in my eyes.

"Please," I say letting the tears fall. "Please wake up!"

"Courtney," Hayley puts her hand on my shoulder and I look around at her. "I think we need to take him to the hospital!"

I try to control my shaking as with the dino gem powers its making the whole house shake. I finally get control and nod.

I put one hand on dads chest and hold my other hand out to the others.

"It will be quicker," I said to them and they nodded as we all held hands. "Hang on tight!"

*Back to action*

We arrived outside the hospital and after we had got help dad was placed in a room.

I sat on one side and Leanne on the other. The others were all around the room. I held dads hand and I wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong with him doc?" Hayley asked the doctor who was in the room.

"I have no idea Hayley," The doctor says. "He's... well his vitals are stable but his... brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira asked and Leanne and I glanced up hopeful for a good answer.

"We're trying," The doctor said and I let my eyes drop back to my dad. "But he's not responding to anything."

"But he's going to be Ok right?" Ethan asked the doctor.

The doctor hesitated and I felt the tears return to my eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," the doctor said and I knew it wasn't good. "The longer he stays like this. The more at risk he is." Leanne begins to sob and Conner places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Dr Walsh," Kira says.

I get up from beside my dad and place my hand on his shoulder.

"I told you not to do it," I whispered as I fought the urge to not break down. "I need you dad. Please don't leave me."

"Your dads gonna get the best care possible," He said to me and I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Breaking news!" We all turned to the TV when we heard this. "The city is under attack by a terrifying creature! Citizens are advised to stay indoors!"

"Really now!" I complained as I moved to get up again so I could go to battle.

"I'll stay with him," Hayley tells us and I nod reluctantly.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" I tell her glancing at my dad one last time.

We left to go and fight the monster.

*Back to action*

The others arrive on their bikes and me on my ATV.

"At last," the monster says as we blast it.

He blasts Conner who has to jump to dodge the attack.

Conner calls his weapon and jumps off of his bike.

"I thought the last Terrorsaurus was ugly," Conner taunted the monster. "But you even got him beat!"

Conner gets striked across the chest and goes flying.

"Fire!" Both Kira and Leanne say as they shoot at the monster.

"Lasers!" Ethan says also firing from another direction.

All three fire at the monster but it has no effect and they all land again.

Conner runs forward with his Tyranno staff.

The monster blasts him and I fire my Ankylo bow as Conner hits the ground hard.

He dodges and I have to raise a shield as he goes to blast me. It stops the blast but the force of the blast sends me flying backwards and I go flying into a wall.

As I force myself back to my feet I watch as Kira and Ethan both jump at the monster and it hits them with it's lightning. They fall to the ground.

Trent appears and begins to shoot at the monster from his own ATV!

"Trent!" I yell when I see him. "Be careful!"

"Great another one," the monster says and the horn in the middle of it's chest glows a bright red. He blasts Trent and the ATV tips sending Trent off of it and on to the ground.

"Trent!" Kira yells as we all run over to him.

Trent de-morphs and groans in pain.

There's an explosion and as Ethan goes flying he gets hit and goes down. Both Conner and Kira go down as they were hit with the same lightning as Trent. And just like Trent they de-morph when they hit the ground.

Leanne goes the same way after trying to fight by herself.

"Hovercraft cycle!" Ethan called for his bike and takes it into flying mode. "Thrusters!"

Ethan goes racing towards the Terrorsaurus. The monster then jumps onto the bike behind him.

"Ethan!" I yell forcing myself to move forwards. "Watch out!"

He drains him with his lightning and Ethan de-morphs and lands on the ground.

I run over and begin to fight the monster myself. He can't seem to drain my morpher energy but I can't beat him either.

"This guy has worked my last nerve!" Conner said and they all prepared to morph and help me out. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" The others say.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

It doesn't work.

"What?" Leanne said.

"That thing fried our morphing energy!" Ethan realises.

The Terrorsaurus threw me and I hit the ground in front of the others and they helped me back to my feet.

"Not so tough now are you?!" The monster said. He flew off.

I watched as Cassidy and Devin approach us,

"Oh my goodness!" Cassidy said looking at all of us. "What happened to you guys?"

"Uh things are a little fuzzy," Kira began to say. "But I'd say a giant mutant attack!"

"Didn't the power rangers come to help you out?" Cassidy asked confused.

"No... uh I guess they... couldn't make it," Trent said.

"Yeah," Conner said. "No power rangers near here!"

"That's weird," Devin said. "They usually show up whenever anyone needs them."

"Well maybe they're busy," I say just wanting to get back to the hospital.

"Yeah maybe they're at the laundromat," Kira said. "Washing those shiny suits."

*Back to action*

We arrive back at the hospital and I am sitting back down with my dad holding his hand. The doctor comes in a few minutes after we arrive.

"Any news Doctor?" I asked as he checked over my dad. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry Courtney," the doctor says. "No change."

I sigh. I don't know what to do anymore.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira says.

"I wish he had never even tried this," I say and I start to sob. "Ever since we became dino rangers, it's been one ordeal after the other. I just want it over!"

I feel someone grab my hands and pull me up for a hug and I see that it is Trent. He rubs my back and I see over his shoulder I see Conner doing the same thing for Leanne.

"I feel completely helpless," I say once I'm a little calmer,

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Courtney," Conner tells me. "I mean he gave me a C-minus on my term paper."

"And he was being generous," Kira said and I chuckle in between sobs.

I raise my hand again and try to heal him but again nothing happens.

The TV news came on again.

"Breaking news!" The announcer said. "The creature is back!"

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan said.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent said.

"Again I ask where are the power rangers?" The announcer said.

"Ok that's it," I say getting up and kissing my dad on his head. "You guys stay here and that's an order. I'm going to go and fight that thing!"

"NO," Is all I hear.

"I mean it," I tell them. "Even without my ranger powers I have my ninja skills and my extras! Stay here!"

They didn't look happy about it but they nodded.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

I flame out.

*Back to action*

I arrive at a quarry and the Terrorsaurus appears with a flash of lightning.

"All right freak," I say to the monster, "I'm taking you down now!"

"Tough talk from one little ranger on her own!" The monster taunts.

"Well this ranger has a little extra," I say throwing fireballs at it.

He blasts at me and for a few hits they miss but then they finally hit the ground in front of me and I fall hard on my back.

I get back up but I am to weak to raise a shield and he hits me again and even though I am still morphed I am badly injured. I get back to my feet.

"You're pathetic!" The monster said.

"Watch who you are calling pathetic," I snarl as I run forward again.

"NINJA FLAME! FIRE!" I yell and he has to dodge the flames that lick at him but they don't do much.

I continue to fight for a few minutes until I am blasted again and this time I hit my side on the rocks and I feel all the air leave my body.

I force myself back to my feet.

"It's over!"

"As long as I am still breathing!" I yell. "It is never over!"

The monster walks forward and grabs my arm.

Suddenly I hear a voice from behind the monster.

"Get away from my daughter!" And the monster is kicked away from me and I am shocked to see my dad.

"DAD! You're alive!" I say happily.

He nods.

"Not for long!" The monster growls.

Dad turns back to the monster.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

My dad morphs and I am shocked that he even has his morpher again.

"BRACHIO POWER!" He yells and I move to stand beside him.

"ANKYLO POWER!" I yell.

"Big deal!" The monster says.

He blasts us but we both jump out of the line of fire. Dad kicks the monster over the side of the quarry but I stop as a sudden vision overcomes me.

VISION:

 _Me using my flame powers to power up the Triassic shield. Then I call for the Batalizer and my morpher changes to the head of the mezodon rover. My whole suit changes and I have extended arms and legs and I have cannons on my suit._

VISION END:

I am shocked by what I see.

I look to my dad and I watch him getting hit around.

I jump down and help my dad up. I bring out my shield and my dad looks at me confused.

"POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR ACTIVATE!" I yell and my shield changes my suit to look more realistically like an armour. I can feel the rush of power as flames surround my body.

"What?" my dad asks confused.

"BATALIZER MODE!" I call and my vision comes true.

My dad looks shocked but then turns back to the monster.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" My dad says for the first time and his suit changes.

"So when did you get super dino mode?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Well when could you change your suit like that?" He asked.

"Touché!" I reply and we laugh.

We turn back to the monster.

The monster blasts at us and I use the Triassic shield to block it.

I then extend my leg and kick the monster. As my leg retracts my dad throws the Terrorsaurus into the side of the Quarry and then he pulls out his Brachio staff. I arm my cannons on my shoulders.

"ENERGY ORB NOW!" Dad called and I aimed my cannons at the monster.

"FIRE!"

Together both me and dad destroy the monster and we watch as the others rangers powers float off to them.

"Triassic warrior power down!" I call and I feel myself return to normal.

"OK I have no idea how I did that but it was so cool!" I exclaimed and I heard a chuckle behind me.

I watch as the others turn up and the Terrorsaurus returns and is gigantic.

"You think you four can handle this guy," I ask the others as I am drained from the power surge.

They all morph and take off.

They use their super dino mode and the dino drill to finish it off.

I grab dads hand and without speaking I flame us home.

*Back to action*

Dad had just finished telling the others what had happened and I listened but didn't say anything as I was still a little angry. I had warned him not to do it. And he had ended up fighting for his life.

"Okay let me get this straight," Ethan said as the other five rangers were all gathered around dad. "Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream."

"And you had to fight them to get your life back!" Conner exclaimed and I flinched.

"This is awesome," Leanne said all of a sudden everyone was talking at once and even I couldn't understand.

"Guys..." Dad said when he had had enough. "You know, I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

I sigh.

"He's right!" Hayley agrees. She glances at me when she speaks again. "You should be really proud of yourselves."

I hear sniffles and I was surprised when I seen that it was Conner.

"Are you crying?" I asked speaking for the first time since the battle.

"No!" Conner defends and dad laughs. "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O."

Later on Leanne is upstairs and everyone else has gone home and my dad approaches me.

"Hey you ok?" He asks gently.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask sarcastically and he sighs. "I only spent half my day hoping that you will wake up because you did something that I asked you not to."

"Courtney it was the only way!" He tells me.

"There's always another way," I felt the tears come down and I couldn't stop them. "You promised!"

He comes over and pulls me into his arms and holds me while I cry. He rubs my back and after about five minutes I am able to control myself.

"Please don't ever let it happen again!" I begged.

"I promise!" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Can we talk about the Triassic warrior?" I asked him.

"I don't know where it came from but..." He said.

"But what?" I ask.

"But it wasn't a dino ranger thing and whats more," he said looking a little confused. "You looked like a knight!"

I was shocked. What could this mean?

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so two reasons why the Triassic Batalizer is in this episode. One: I want to go straight to the team up between ninja storm and dino thunder next. Two: The Triassic warrior mode makes her look a lot like her biological father in knight mode which she will become with her god-father daggeron's help. Please tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 19: Thunderstorm part 1

Chapter 19: Thunderstorm part 1

Chelbell2016:  
Ok part 1 of the 2 part episode I know a lot of people have been looking forward too. I hope you enjoy it an tell me what you think.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am so excited. It is my birthday in a few days and all of my friends are going to be coming for a party. Both my ninja friends and my dino friends and all of dads friends and their kids.

Right now I am sitting with Trent and Kira and we are doing homework.

"Hey there!" I hear a voice say and I feel Kira look up.

"Trent does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Kira asked.

I didn't look up.

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" He asked. "Not really why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before!" she says and curiosity gets the better of me and I look up.

I gasp when I see who it is.

"Excuse me!" I say to the other two.

I get up and race over.

"BLAKE!" I practically yell. The ex navy thunder ranger turns around and a big smile crosses his face when he sees who it is.

"Courtney," Blake says and we hug. "Oh my god I forgot you had gone back to reefside how are you?"

"Great you?" I ask and he nods.

"Good!" he replies.

"How's Hunter?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Haven't seen him," he sighed. "Although I did hear about a certain someone's birthday bash coming up and I am coming!"

I am happy to hear that.

Kira comes up and I know I have to be careful not to hint Blake or Kira in on everything.

"Hey Courtney," Kira said and then turned to Blake. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," Blake replied. "I'm Blake a friend of Courtney's. Courtney, and Courtney's friend this is Jessie."

I nod and shake Jessie's hand and he nods back.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Great!" I tell him.

"Blake you just look so familiar to me," Kira explained and I jumped in.

"Kira you don't follow motocross do you?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No," she says. "Why is that what you do?"

"Yeah and he's good trust me," I say nudging Blake.

I roll my eyes as Blake signs an autograph.

"Okay," Kira spoke again once the boy had left. "So you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

Me and Blake laugh.

"Don't be so surprised," Blake tells her.

Blake begins to walk away and Kira follows. I sigh I wish she would drop it.

"Oh no it's just," Kira says to Blake. "I just didn't know you could be famous for that!"

Blake and Jessie begin to play foosball.

"Well," Blake says and looks at the both of us. "Why don't you come see for yourself? Then you can find out why Courtney enjoys it so much as well!"

I laughed.

"Does that mean I am invited too?" I ask.

"Yeah," Blake says also smiling. "The nationals are this week at reefside MX park!"

"Wow I haven't been there in a while," I say.

"Both of you bring some friends I'll get you some passes," I nod my head as he says this.

"Are you asking me out?" Kira asks.

"Blake!" I pretend to gasp and tut in disapproval. "What would Tori think?"

"No it's nothing like that," Blake says mock glaring at me. "Look part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport."

I laugh.

"Yeah getting people to come out who never would on their own," I say and both Blake and Jessie nod.

"I promise you you'll totally be into it," he said and he ruffles my hair and it is my turn to glare. "Especially if your friends with this nutter!"

"Okay," she replies.

"Here you go," Jessie said and he gave us some passes each.

"Thanks," I say and hug Blake one last time.

*Back to action*

No one's POV:

Mickaela has just finished a lesson and her father had told her that sensei watanabee wants her to meet him and the wind rangers. She walked along the wind ninja academies and watched the lesson that Tori, Shane and Dustin were teaching. They finished the lesson and turned to their students.

"Stand down!" Shane told the students and they complied. "All right how do you guys think that went?"

"Dude we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin cheered and Mickaela had to fight the urge not to laugh.

"I believe he was talking to them," Tori said slowly also trying not to laugh. "Sensei Dustin."

"Oh right," Dustin said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry proceed."

"Thank you," Shane said rolling his eyes. "All right, before your next lesson, I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed."

"Wow Shane," Mickaela said as she walked over. "You kinda sounded like my dad and your sensei there."

"Yeah well speaking of our sensei," Shane said as we weaved our way through the trees. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Think he forgot?" Dustin asked and Mickaela rolled her eyes.

"When has he ever forgotten anything ever?" Tori asked.

"Hey check it out," Dustin said pointing to a scroll hanging from a tree.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin, Mickaela," Shane read. "Go to the highest point in Blue bay harbour. Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter till I have spoken to you," Dustin continued.

They arrive where Sensei told them at sunset.

"Sensei..." Tori said when she spotted him.

"Is everything all right?" Mickaela asked as they all got closer.

"No Mickaela," Sensei told the girl in a deep voice. "I'm afraid it's not."

"Yeah, I mean you don't look so hot," Dustin said but then remembering who he was talking to he decided to back track. "I mean no offence!"

"None taken Dustin," Sensei said.

"So what's up?" Shane asked.

"He's back," Sensei said not looking at them all. "Lothor is back!"

"Wait!" Mickaela says. "What?"

"Lothor can't be back," Dustin says in disbelief.

"Yeah no way," Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the abyss of evil," Tori frowned.

"And then it sealed up," Mickaela pointed out.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin said raising his hands. "How are we gonna fight him with no powers!"

"Cam has been saving these," He said to us and a box appeared in his hands. "For just such an occasion."

"Shane, Tori, Dustin, Mickaela," Sensei said and each of them glanced at him. "It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new wind and fire morphers."

Sensei opened the box and inside was four morphers. They were exactly like their old ones.

"A dark cloud has descended upon us," Sensei tells them. "And it is time for you to resume your duties as power rangers."

They take the morphers and strap them onto their wrists. They then raise their morphers.

"We won't let you down sensei," Shane told them. "Let's do it!"

They all press a button and electricity goes through their bodies. When it stops they all have a sinister look and so does the sensei.

"Well," Sensei says and he's voice has changed sounding more evil. "How do you feel?"

"Like blue bay harbour must be destroyed," Shane stated.

"Why stop there?" Tori says next. "I want the whole country!"

"And then the world," Dustin continues.

"And anyone in our way," Mickaela speaks. "Will be destroyed."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Sensei says and their is a flash and it is revealed to be Lothor who was pretending to be sensei. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane told him.

"Music to my ears!" Lothor said to the four. "And what about that fire ninja friend of yours! Courtney Oliver!"

"She joins us!" Mickaela said. "Or she will be destroyed."

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

Me, Conner, Leanne, Ethan and Kira were at the MX track.

"All right folks," Someone announces. "We are ready to start the first 125 moto!"

"Oh let's get over there," Ethan said. "I don't want to miss the start!"

"Me neither," I said smiling. "I miss motocross."

We go over to where the race starts and watch as Blake puts his helmet on.

"The 30 second board is up!" The announcer calls out.

All the riders start their engines and rev their bikes.

"The gate is down and they're off!" The announcer says and we watch as all the riders including Blake take off down the track.

"WHOO!" I yell. "All right Blake!"

"Blake Bradley's got the whole shot!" says the announcer. Someone crashes into some hay bales and they fall off of their bikes. "Oh! That's gotta hurt!"

Blake seems to be doing really well and Kira spots him.

"Hey look theirs Blake," she says pointing him out to the other three.

"Blake Bradley is tearing it up out there!" The announcer says. "He's all but checked out at this moto! And Blake Bradley wins again!"

I cheer for my friend as he raises his hands in victory.

We all high five.

"Yes that was awesome!" Kira says to us and then she turns to me. "No wonder you like it!"

I smile at her.

A few minutes later and we are walking with Blake up the hill.

"So what do you think?" Blake asked Kira.

"It was awesome!" Kira tells him.

"I loved it!" Leanne says and Bake smiles at her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Blake says to Kira.

"Thanks for hooking us up man!" Conner said to Blake.

"Aww no problem guys," Blake says as we reach the trailer for the bikes. "Listen what are you guys doing tonight? You wanna grab a bite? I would really like to catch up Courtney!"

I smiled and looked to the others. Before we can answer I hear a very familiar beep that makes me frown.

Blake grabs something out of his bag and then glances at me and we both share a wide-eyed look.

"Blake is that what I think it is?" I ask worried and he nods.

"Huh I take that back!" He tells the others and I wonder what to do. "Looks like were going to have to reschedule."

"Is everything ok?" Leanne asks seeing the look on my face.

"Yeah I hope so!" He says. "Listen it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" I say and then I look to the others. "I'll catch up with you at home. I'm gonna go with Blake."

Before they had chance to get suspicious I left.

"There's only one reason I can think of that that would be going off," I said motioning to the emergency communicators that Cam had created after we had defeated Lothor. "And it definitely isn't good."

I pull out my phone and try to call Mickaela but she isn't answering and neither is Shane, Tori or Dustin.

We find out where to meet and we leave so we can ninja streak.

*Back to action*

We ninja streak to the coordinates and find both Hunter and Cam there. I hug both.

"Blake Courtney," Hunter says as he claps hands with Blake. "Am I glad to see you!"

"We got here as fast as we could!" Blake says and I nod.

"So whats up?" I asked.

"We got trouble," Cam tells the both of us. "Big trouble!"

He motions to below us and I cant believe what I am seeing. Conner, Kira, Leanne and Ethan are fighting against Shane, Dustin, Tori and Mickaela who are morphed shockingly.

"What the hell?" I ask the other three.

"We know!" They say.

I watch as my dino thunder friends struggle.

"I've got to do something!" I say and I look to my friends. "Please don't be angry."

I flame to in between my friends and both teams gasp when they see me.

"Shane, Tori, Dustin, Mickaela," I say raising my hand to stop them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Courtney get out of our way," Mickaela growls and she does not sound like herself. "Or be destroyed."

"No way Mickaela," I say to her. "Leave them alone!"

"What are you going to do?" Shane taunted. "You have no power!"

"Shane you are so wrong!" I say and then I hold my wrist up and my morpher appears.

I hear the gasp from above and in front of me.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

The wind rangers growl when they see me as a ranger.

"Mickaela," Shane said and Mickaela stepped forward. "Destroy her."

She nodded and we raced towards each other and began to fight. As I didn't want to hurt her I was loosing bad.

"Mickaela stop!" I yell at her. "This isn't you!"

She doesn't listen and we continue to fight until Shane sneaks up and blasts me. I hit the ground and the others surround me.

"They're too strong," Conner says as they pull me up. "Courtney stop we've gotta get out of here!"

I nod and I flame us back to the Dino Lab.

*Back to action* 

We were back at ninja ops and I was feeling a little betrayed and a lot hurt. How could my friends do that?

"The important thing here is," my dad said from where he was sitting. "That you guys are all right. And that we learned something."

"What that my old teammates have somehow turned evil," I say to him and he sighs.

"Or what it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner continued.

"No," dad says and then he gives me a quick look. "That it's gonna take a lot more than we have to defeat them."

"Excuse me dad," I said going wide eyed. "Did you say defeat them?"

"More like what?" Kira asked before dad answered.

"I don't know Kira," dad says and I begin to get up. "That's what we need to figure out!"

I get up and stand right in front of my dad.

"I cannot believe this!" I yelled at him. "You are not going to destroy them! Shane, Tori, Dustin and Mickaela are good people, something must have happened to them!"

"So what we let them rampage till you figure out what?" Conner asks annoyed.

"It's gotta be Lothor," I snap at him. "He's the only one with the means to do this."

"So what do we do to help them!" Dad asked me.

"If I know Cam," I say sighing. "He already has a plan."

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner said and then winced at my look. "No offence!"

"Offence taken," I growl. "And take it from someone who's a ninja. It's not easy to defeat one!"

"I'm with Conner on this on," Ethan agrees.

"Me too," Kira agrees and Leanne nods.

"Well I'm not," I say to them getting right near the, "They are my friends. Fight them I will if I must but destroy them no way!"

"Look," dad says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Because they're people who were once good. They saved my life once and I owe it to them to help!"

I winced at the memory of my dad being taken by the cannonball monster and the Kelzacks.

"Courtney's right," dad continues. "Something must have happened to them."

"And until we figure it out," I say to them. "We defend ourselves I don't disagree there but we are not destroying them under any circumstances."

I sigh and look around at my four friends.

"Please," I beg. "Theyre my friends too, I couldn't destroy them any more than I could you!"

The others nod. It was going to be hard.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:  
Ok love this chapter and I cant wait to write the next one which should be up in a few hours. Tell me what you think please.


	21. Chapter 20: Thunderstorm part 2

Chapter 20: Thunderstorm part 2

Chelbell2016:  
Well big team up episode. I am hoping to have this updated before I have to go to a meeting tomorrow if not it will be done by 2-3pm. Please tell me what you think. After this episode I have to update my other story and then I will do the last few episodes and then It's time for mystic force.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

We are all in the dino lab. I still cannot believe that four of my ninja friends have turned evil and I don't know what to do to help them. Cam, Hunter and Blake are not answering so that probably means they are doing something that I wouldn't agree with.

"You know," Hayley said to all of us. "There's something we haven't even considered."

I glanced up at her from where I sat on the steps leading down into the lab.

"I'm way ahead of you," dad said as he walked past her with his arms crossed. "Mesagog right?"

Conner and I nod our heads.

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan asked.

"Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?" Leanne spoke.

"Oh no please don't say that," I moaned. "I have already had to fight both. I don't even want to think about fighting them both together!"

"Great," Kira said. "My day just went from bad to worse."

I didn't know what to do. I was starting to feel torn between my old team and my new team. The dino rangers were very angry at the wind rangers and Leanne. And the wind rangers and Leanne wanted to destroy the dino rangers. I just want everything back to normal right now. My dad can see that I have mixed feelings and he approached me and sat down next to me taking my hand. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know what to do," I tell him. "The winds are my friends. Mickaela was always like a sister to me and now I might have to fight them."

"Just follow your heart like you always do," my dad says gently. "What is your heart telling you now?"

"That my friends need help," I said to him. "And that Cam is going to find a very insane way to get them that help."

I go upstairs to take a shower before me, Conner, Kira and Ethan all head over to the Cyberspace for a bit to take our minds off of everything that has happened. Leanne didn't want to go and Hayley and y dad wanted to keep and eye on things on the computer. I know that no matter what happens more than likely I am going to have to fight my friends. And this was not something that I was happy with. I tried again to ring Cam, Blake and Hunter but there was no answer at all.

It made me wonder. What the hell were those three up to?

*Back to action*

We were at the cyber space and Ethan was searching the web for my old team.

"It says here the ninja rangers defeated, like 100 space mutants at one time," Ethan went wide eyed and glanced at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say. "It was our last battle."

"And after fighting your team mates," Kira says and I frown again. "I can believe it!"

"Thanks Kira you make me feel so much better," I say sarcastically.

"Oh come on," Conner says. "They weren't that tough. I'd fight them right here right now!"

As he finishes saying that said four people enter the building and they stare at us with an evil glint in their eyes.

Shane does his ninja sign and as I cant use my powers in front of civilians I just shove the others down as the table and a lot of other things go flying.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner asked sarcastically as I glance at my four friends. "A donught maybe or a muffin."

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane replies with a hard look aimed at the four of us. "It makes me hyper."

"Oh I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper!" Ethan says and I send him a look.

"Get up!" Tori orders us.

"We've got some unfinished business to attend to," Mickaela reminds us.

We force ourselves back to our feet and approach the other four.

the others face their colour counterpart and I face Mickaela.

"Dude they're kind of cute," Conner was flirting looking towards Tori and Mickaela. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ethan replies and I roll my eyes. "In a crazed ninja terminator kind of way!"

I elbow Ethan at the same time Kira elbows Conner.

"would you two focused here?" Kira snaps at the two of them.

"Guys you don't need to do this," I say and they just glare at me. "Lothor has done something to you."

"I don't care," Mickaela snapped. "You join us or you die!"

"I will never work for evil!" I vowed and she continued to glare at me.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane says.

As the leader of this team I step in front of Conner which shocks the ninja rangers and they stop.

"We're not gonna fight here," I tell them. "Not were people can get hurt!"

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you!" Shane states.

"Shane," I say and the red ranger pauses. "We will meet you wherever you want. But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asked still looking a little shocked at the leadership I was showing.

"It's called honour," Kira says to them. "Courtney says you ninjas know all about that!"

We all glared at each other and then Shane deflates a little.

"Fine," he agrees looking straight into my eyes. "Under the harbour bridge. In one hour. The eight of us. No one else."

"Fine!" Conner said pulling me back to stand beside him. "We'll be there!"

They ninja streaked straight out of the doors and I took a deep breath.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan has a geek moment and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh how cool is that?"

"Oh it's not so cool," I tell him smiling at a memory. "When the first time you try you ninja streak yourself into a tree and embarrass yourself in front of all the other students!"

Ethan and the others had to bite back a laugh.

*Back to action* 

We arrive under the bridge and I begin to worry. My ninja friends are a lot more experienced than my dino friends.

"So if they use special powers," Conner says. "We use special powers."

"But not to do any serious harm guys," I say glancing at them. "And we only morph if they do. Sound good?"

"It does to me," Kira reassures me.

We are waiting when again we are hit with a sudden gust of wind and we hit the ground. We look up to see the four ninjas approaching us all with their hands out. We get back to our feet.

"Man," Kira says. "Do they have to keep doing that?"

"Fools," Shane said as they all stood their glaring at us. "You actually showed up!"

All eight of us drop into fighting stances. We run at each other and the fight begins.

Leanne aims a kick to my head which I block and then I aim a punch to her stomach and she blocks that. I flip away from her and she follows. I aim another kick at her stomach and this time it hits and she goes stumbling backwards and I take the opportunity and send her flying with a punch.

"Stop this Mickaela!" I tell her. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Well too bad!" she snaps. "Cause I want to fight you!"

I jump over her legs as she drops to the floor to sweep my feet. She grabs my ankle and flips me. I land back on my feet and race forward to meet her again. She does a ninja sign in the air and throws flames at me. I raise a shield and they bounce back and she has to duck to avoid being hit. I flame out and back in behind her. I grab her from behind and try to restrain her so she doesn't hurt me or herself but she just flips me over on to my back. She raises her fist again and tries to punch me in the face. I raise my hand and throw her away from me by moving her with my mind. She was shocked.

"Yeah," I say as I get back to my feet. "You could say I've picked up a few new tricks since the last time we met!"

"It's not just that though," she says glaring at me. "You haven't just joined another team. Our little Courtney has become a leader!"

She runs at me and I raise a shield and she goes bouncing off if it landing on the floor hard. She is clearly angry at how much I have changed.

I regroup with my friends again after Conner is knocked off of the rails by Shane and he speeds to the ground and we all gather together.

"This is boring!" Tori says from where they are standing.

"Shall we?" Shane asks his team.

"Oh yeah," Dustin says and Leanne nods.

They are about to wait till we all hear something.

"No! Wait!" A voice calls.

I turn and I am relieved to see Cam, Hunter and Blake all jumping over a fence to get to all of us.

Unfourtanetly Kira finally realises where she had seen Blake before.

"Wait a minute! Blake?" She said and glanced at me making me sigh. "That's how I know you. You're a power ranger!"

"Good," Ethan says. "Cause we can use all the help we can get."

What Blake says next makes my heart drop.

"We're not here to help you guys out!" Blake says. "We stick with our own kind!"

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter says as they stand in front of the other four.

"Whoever doesn't follow us," Cam said and I was really starting to feel outnumbered. "We'll destroy."

"OH COME ON!" I yell having had enough. "This is not fair! One lone ninja against seven. Where is that right?"

My current team all looked as shocked as I felt.

I had to stop Conner from moving forward. I shook my head at him. We couldn't win this fight without morphing.

"This is gonna be great," Dustin said rubbing his hands together.

"Wait!" Cam says holding his hand up to them. "First you have to take these. A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

I shivered at the mention of that place.

"But we already have our powers," Tori contradicted him.

"Not these ones," Hunter tells her.

Shane uncrosses his arms and they all take the power disks that Cam had in his hand.

"You better be right about this," He warned the samurai.

"Believe me you won't be sorry," Cam tells them.

They place the new power disks in their morphers. They press the button and red, yellow, blue and gold lights come out and they all go flying back.

I run forwards with Conner, Kira and Ethan wondering what is going on.

"Oh dude what happened?" Dustin said sounding just like he used to. "Ah my bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Mickaela asked confused.

"Yeah the last thing I remember," Tori agrees.

"Lothor," Blake said his hands on his hips. "He's back!"

"Yeah we know!" Shane said. "Sensei told us!"

I was watching my old team and I went to walk forward but Conner placed a hand on my shoulder. I patted his hand and he got the picture and let go. I started to walk towards my fellow ninjas.

"That wasn't sensei," Hunter told them.

"No dude I know sensei when I see him," Dustin says.

"No it's Lothor," Blake tells him.

"Okay," Dustin figured. "Unless it was Lothor dressed as sensei! huh!"

I laughed and it drawed everyone's attention to me.

Conner stepped up besides me.

"Ok this is all highly amusing," he says to them. "But does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

I stop anyone from speaking.

"Not here!" I say and then I hold one hand out to Conner and the other two join hands with him. I glanced to my other side and held my hand out to Shane and they all did the same thing. "Everyone hold on I have never done this with so many people but it will be quicker!"

I flamed us to the dino lab.

*Back to action*

When we arrived at the lab I seen my dad and Hayley speaking to Sensei watanabee and Sensei Koumon. I hug both. Then Cam explained all that had happened.

I was shocked to find out they had gone to the abyss.

"They were about to fall inside," Cam explained to all of us. "But dad got there just in time."

"So we faked being on Lothor's side," Hunter continued from where he sat. "To get you to take the right ninja disks."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did!" Conner said to him.

Shane scoffed.

"Good thing for you guys," he said.

We all laughed.

"Whatever dude!" Conner retaliated.

"Nah I'm just playing man," Shane spoke. "You guys fight like rock stars!"

"I for one will take that as a compliment!" Kira said.

"Coming from Shane," I said to the dino rangers and both teams glanced at me. "Trust me I would take it as a compliment he don't give them very often!"

Shane mock glared but the others all laughed.

"That reminds me," Mickaela says and her and the rest of the ninja team got to there feet and approached. "Why didn't you tell us you were a ranger again?"

I gulped and started to back away.

"You guys ever heard of secret identity," I said.

They all stopped and shrugged.

"It's nice to scare her every once in a while," Mickaela said.

"We're glad you're here," dad said appearing behind the two sensei's. "But now it's time to get down to business!"

"Tommy is right," Sensei W said and Sensei K nodded in agreement. "We have a serious problem on our hands!"

I sighed and stood next to my dad.

"And its gonna take all of us to defeat him," I say.

I can still see it in the ninja rangers eyes. How shocked they are that I am a leader.

We arrange who is going to team up and we make sure we are ready to leave.

A few minutes later and the computer beeps alerting us to an army in the quarry.

"We've got company!" Hayley tells everyone and we gather around.

"It's time," my dad says.

I nod. "Let's show them what teamwork is really about!"

*Back to action*

We arrive at the quarry and we all run in our groups. We stand in a line and I am in the middle of the two teams.

"It is time!" Zurgane said.

"Let's be careful," my dad says looking around at everyone. "But let's get it done!"

"You guys ready?!" I ask both teams.

"READY!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Me and my team call.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Trent calls.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!" Shane Tori and Dustin call.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!" Hunter and Blake call.

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM!" Mickaela calls.

"SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM!" Cam calls.

"HAA!"

We all morph into our suits and begin to call out our ranger role call.

"ANKYLO!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

"DINO THUNDER!" My current team calls as we finish calling out our dinosaurs.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"FIRE POWER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!"

"NINJA STORM!" My old teal yells as they finish their own roll calls.

We all jump down to face the army that had been sent to capture us.

"RANGER POWER!" We all yell together.

The monsters do not look happy and neither does Elsa.

"ATTACK!" She yells and we all go into battle.

Without running forwards I take both Leanne and Mickaela's hands and flame us to right in front a group of Tyrannodrones and one of the monsters. Me and Leanne pull out our Thundermax sabre's and Mickaela her ninja sword. We as a group begin to hack at the T-drones. I strike one across the chest and then kick it back. I block a punch from another and duck to sweep it's feet out from under it. I see three aiming there blasters at my sister and friend so I kick the one coming at me and jump in front of them and raise a shield the blasts bounce off and as they hit the Tyrannodrones they fall to the ground.

"Thanks," They both say.

"No problem," I tell them as we begin to fight again.

We finish them off and the girls go and help my dad and the thunder ranger and I run over to Shane and Conner. Shane goes flying and I turn to Conner.

"Help him up," I tell him. He nods. I pull out my shield.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I yelled and I heard my ninja friends gasp as my suit became my armour.

"POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!" The monsters all glance at me in fear. "You're gonna regret this!"

I run at the monsters and I discover that the sword in my shield comes out so I pull it out and I have my shield in one hand and my sword in the other. I strike them all multiple times with the sword and block every strike they send my way with my shield. Shane stands up and approaches me.

"Hey Courtney," he says. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Totally!" I agree. We yell together. "BATTALIZER!"

Me and Shane both power up.

"FIRE!" We both yell and fire at the three monsters.

We land and the monsters blow up as Conner re-joins us.

We all regroup.

"Nice moves you guys!" Conner says.

"Back at you Bro!" Shane says. "All right!"

"Yeah!" I say as I raise my hands. "Triassic warrior power down!"

I glow orange and return to my ranger form. Dad catches me as I stumble. I am still not used to the power surge from the warrior mode.

An Invisiportal appears and I groan as Marah and Kapri appear in their old space-ninja costumes.

They yell out to us and Cam steps forward as they approach us.

"Hey Cam," Kapri says.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked them.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah," Marah says. "Especially when we brought you a present! Check this out!"

She pulls out a bottle and opens it and a bunch of ninja students come out.

"It's our students!" Shane says.

We turn back to Marah and Kapri and they pull their clothes off to show their wind ninja uniforms underneath.

We all run forward to check on the students and leave Cam behind to deal with his cousins.

*Back to action*

We are back at the dino lab. Both teams. Hayley had explained how there was no power left in the Samurai amulet now.

"There's still one thing I don't understand!" Dustin said.

"What's that Dustin?" My dad asked.

"Who rescued sensei?" Dustin wondered.

Marah and Kapri spoke up.

"Hello!" Marah said.

"I think we can answer that for you!" Kapri said.

They went on to explain everything they had done to rescue sensei and by the end of the story we are all laughing.

"What?" Marah asked as we all continued to laugh. "Do you have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah!" Kapri agrees. "Hey sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea!"

"I will keep that in mind," he tells her. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal!" Ethan says walking forwards.

"Yeah but no before we get down and dirty!" Blake said and we all cheered,

We are all back at the track and watching Blake win the race again.

We all praise him when he wins. The Saturday after is my birthday and we all have a great time. I get a mood ring from dad, a photo frame with a pic of our family from Leanne. Motocross gear from Blake and Hunter. Mickaela had brought me a bracelet with a flame on it. Conner, Ethan Kira and Trent had all brought me a model of a Ankylosaurs dinosaur. The wind rangers brought me a new skateboard and sensei and Cam brought me a new computer. All in all it was a great day.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I loved this episode and I am going to do more team-ups between different teams as we go along. I might do a Mystic force, dino thunder and ninja storm team up. Please tell me what you think and I will update in a day or two as need to update my other story. I was up till 4 this morning to get both parts out for this.


	22. Chapter 21: House of cards

Chapter 21: House of cards

Chelbell2016:  
Okay next chapter and I know there's only like three chapters after this. I have gone to this one as I want to hurry up and get to mystic force.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

We are all sat at the school and I am going over my notes for classes.

"Ooh enchantment spell!" Ethan said from not too far behind me. "Now your trolls are under my command!"

He was playing some sort of card game with Devin and it was annoying the rest of us.

"Counter spell bro! sorry," I wanted to just snatch them of the two of them right now. "Now the release thing can be set loose on your castle!"

"Ooh magic arrow card!" Ethan said next. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot."

"Oh not if my warriors are wearing enchanted Armour," Devin shoots back. "Thank you very much."

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy says and I nod my head in agreement.

"For once I actually agree with you Cassidy," Kira says looking to the two guys.

"You guys just don't understand," Ethan tells us. "Cause you've never experienced dragon war played to it's full potential."

"Dragon war," I say raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a kids game?"

Ethan looks at me annoyed.

"No it's not," Devin defended. "The intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend."

"Oh really," Cassidy says with a fake smile. "That must be why my six- year- old brother is so into it."

I laugh at that.

"Besides," Kira says. "You know Randall will freak if she catches you."

"As it is against school rules to play cards," I remind the two of them.

"Dude," Devin says to Ethan ignoring us. "Can we get back to the game? I believe I was about to charge your castle!"

He places a card down on a pile and I share a look with Kira. Ethan goes wide-eyed as he glances back at his cards.

"No way," he says looking up at Devin. "It can't be."

"What?" Devin says. "What is it?"

"Ruby dragon card," Ethan said like it was a trophy that he was holding. The card showed a ruby red dragon.

Devin also goes wide eyed and looks crest-fallen.

"No," he says shaking his head slightly. "No way that's impossible!"

"What's a ruby dragon card?" Kira asked pretending to be interested.

"The rarest and most powerful card of all," Ethan said still holding the card and looking as if this is his life's dream. "Nothing can beat it."

I roll my eyes at Devin's face.

"No way man I quit," Devin says shaking his head again as he places his cards down. "Game over you win."

"See?" Ethan says cheerfully.

"Hmm you know," A voice says and we all look around to see Principal Randall approaching us. "Sometimes my job is just too easy."

"Principal Randall," Ethan says trying to suck up to her. "You are looking especially lovely today!"

"Mr James," she says looking a little annoyed. "If your friend Mr McKnight can't pull that off then what makes you think you can?"

"All right well perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan tried and I snickered.

"If I had one maybe," she said glaring at me. "But I don't. So give me the cards now!"

"But he just got the ruby dragon card," Devin said trying to help Ethan out.

"Yeah!" Ethan said raising the card to show her.

"Oh! oh well you can keep them then," she says with a unconvincing laugh.

"Really? All right!" Ethan cheered.

"No hand them over!" She ordered and they did. "Now off to class."

"I can't believe it," Ethan says unhappily. "I'll never find another one of those."

"Yeah I know," Devin agrees shaking his head.

We all collect our things and head to my dads class.

*Back to action*

"Okay," dad said speaking about dinosaurs as we all were sat down. "And we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus Brontosaurus. What are some of the other herbivores from that era?"

He glanced around at us all.

"Ethan," he said. All of us rangers were round one table and Ethan was looking down glumly. "You should know this. Ethan you all right? Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Dad sounded a little annoyed that Ethan wasn't paying attention. Kira raises her hand into the air.

"It's Principal Randall," she explains to him. "She tool Ethan and Devin's dragon war cards."

"Dragon war?" dad asks. "Isn't that a kids game?"

I giggle remembering me saying the exact same words earlier.

"Come on," Ethan said defensively and he glared at me. "It's a game of strategy for all ages."

All of us rangers and Cassidy had to fight the urge to laugh at his reaction.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this," he says. "But you know you can't play cards at school."

"Dr. O," Ethan said pleading for him to understand. "She took the ruby dragon card."

"Yeah," Devin agreed. "Dr. Oliver it was brutal man!"

"All right, look," dad said sighing. "I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get them back. But for now can you guys please pay attention?"

Ethan looked like he wanted to hug my dad.

"Hey, anything for you Dr. O," he said and then he turned to me and Leanne. "Your dad's the best!"

Me and Leanne share a look and shake our heads.

I had told dad that I'd meet him at the Principal's office as we were going straight home from there. I was waiting outside when I felt a sudden rush of dark energy pass through me. I rushed into the office and was shocked at what I seen.

Just as I walked in a bright light covered Randall and she turned into Elsa.

"You know," I say walking further into the room. "I know there was something I didn't like about you!"

She turned around to see me standing there and she frowned.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," she said not looking too concerned.

"I have to give you credit We should've seen it," I said shaking my head. "Well, looks like it's all over now... Miss Randall."

"You know it's a shame Courtney," she said to me. "Me and your dad could've had something."

"OK EWW," I say to her feeling repulsed at the thought. "Besides dream on, my dad wouldn't go near you!"

She jumps on to the desk and I duck under her foot as it swings at me. She jumps off and I aim a kick to her side which she dodges. She blocks all of the punches I throw her way and then we go to smash hands and her evil powers clash against my good and the force of the power sends me backwards. I land on my back feeling a little dizzy. She transforms back into Randall and leaves. I lean up and press the buttons on my morpher to contact Ethan who was the only one I knew that was close enough.

"Ethan get my dad and the others," I groan from the pain. "I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not going to believe."

I chase her outside.

"You're not going anywhere!" I tell her.

She huffs and then screams as she comes running at me again. We both aim a kick but miss and I duck under a punch from her. I then aim my own punch which she blocks and I dodge out of the way as she goes to kick me again. We continue to block each other and then I push her away from me. She comes at me again and as I continue to try and dodge her I fall backwards and land on one of the school benches. I grunt from the way my back hit it. As she comes at me again I hear the school bell ring. I was on my free period where as the others except for Ethan weren't. She grabs my ankle as I go to kick her and she manages to flip both the bench and me. I hear fellow students coming out behind me and I know this isn't going to look good.

I roll across the ground as Elsa goes to kick me. I then quickly get back to my feet and turn to face her. Out of the corner of my eye I see my dad and all the other rangers except for Ethan come out and their draws drop as they see me fighting the headmistress of our school. Dad looks like he wants to do something.

As I fight I can just hear there conversation with my ninja senses.

"OK," Kira says shocked. "Do you think Courtney's going just a little over the top to help get Ethan's card back. I mean I thought you were going to do that Dr. O?"

I don't hear my dad answer so I guess he is just too shocked.

"Well maybe she knows something we don't," Trent suggested.

"Like what?" Conner questions.

"It better be a good reason for her to do this at school," My dad says sounding a little angry.

I continue to fight as I hear Ethan arrive and explain things.

Randall does a flip in the air and again she glows and when she lands she is back as Elsa. All of the students except for my team run in shock and fear. My team and dad just look shocked.

Elsa turns to face me again.

"You fight well for a science teachers daughter and a student," Elsa tells me.

"Yeah well your not bad," I retort. "For an older woman and a Principal!"

"Former Principal," she says to me. "Tell the school board I resign."

She then raises her hand and disappears through an invisiportal.

I am walking with my friends and they are all still shocked.

"I cant believe we didn't work it out!" Conner said. "They look exactly the same except one wears glasses!"

"Hey, Clark Kent and superman look the same," Ethan says. "But nobody ever puts that together."

Me and Leanne share a look.

"Good point," Conner agrees with him.

"I just can't believe she got the ruby dragon card," Ethan sighed loudly.

"Sorry about that!" I said.

"It's just that I have been looking for that card since I was a kid," Ethan exclaimed.

"No offence," I told him. "I am more worried about what she might do with the ruby dragon card."

"Look maybe I can do something about it," Trent said and I frown at him.

"Like what?" Ethan asks.

"I don't know," he says backing up. "Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me."

He takes off.

"What was that about?" Leanne asked looking at Kira.

"Don't ask me!" she tells them. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can!"

I decide to follow Trent.

*Back to action*

I sense that Trent is at Mesagog's island fortress and I manage to get through the defences but it takes a lot of power for me to flame there. I arrive just in time to hear Trent speak. "Give me the card back Elsa," he tells her and I step around the doorway.

"Come and get it," Elsa says.

"Fine," Trent says.

I run in the room and both people look shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked shocked.

"I followed you here!" I said.

Elsa began to attack Trent at that point so I jump in to help. She blocks all of our punches and then when Trent gets a good grip on her I kick her in the stomach and she goes stumbling backwards. We go running at her and she flips away from us. I aim a kick to her head but she ducks and then sweeps my feet put from under me sending me flying.

I get back up just as Elsa jumps to the ceiling and then sends Trent flying. She lands back on the ground and Trent jumps to his feet and the two of us begin to fight her again. She knocks me away again and sends both me and Trent flying backwards into one of the consoles with a powerful kick to both of our chests.

It sparks. They ruby dragon card which is in some sort of containment goes up into the machine and I know that it is going to make a monster. Me and Trent are in pain as we both hit our heads and backs pretty hard on the console and I do not have the power to heal right now.

"Yes," Elsa says when she realises what is happening.

Both me and Trent look up as smoke appears in some sort of glass containment unit.

"Trent?" I ask and he tries to look at me. "We have got to stop it!"

"What are your orders?" A voice says and I look back around to see a ruby dragon monster coming out of the smoke.

We both pull ourselves back to our feet.

"Get them!" Elsa commands. "They're your enemy!"

The ruby dragons eyes glow red and I shove Trent out of the way as lightning comes flying at me and before I have time to raise a shield I am sent to the ground groaning in pain.

"COURTNEY!" Trent yells.

Elsa approaches the Ruby Dragon.

"Well done!" She tells it. "You take direction that's a good sign!"

My world suddenly goes dark.

*Back to action*

"Courtney!" I can hear someone shouting my name. "Courtney wake up!"

The first ting I acknowledge is how everything hurts. I slowly get up and I spot Trent. I let him pull me to my feet.

"You OK?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," I said and I looked down to see that I have a wound in my leg. "I am too weak to heal or flame right now!"

He also glances at the blood.

"Why did you come after me?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend," I tell him. "When I sensed where you was It took nearly all the power I have to get through the defences but I still did it. I have drained myself of my power and I did it for you!"

He hugged me and then pressed a button and an Invisiportal appeared.

"Think you will be ok if we go and help the others?" He asked not too sure but I nod my head.

"Let's go!" I say and we leave. I didn't notice a man standing in the shadows holding his head fighting to not turn into a monster.

Me and Trent arrive morphed and he shoots his arrows at the monster which hits it. I am on the back of Trent's ATV as I am too injured to ride my own.

"We'll see about that!" Trent says and he stops the ATV and I stumble off of it. "I'll handle this freak myself!"

I try to stop him but I am in no condition.

"If he's up for the challenge!" Trent taunts the monster.

"Trent that's crazy!" Conner tells him.

"Conner's right!" dad says and I see him keep glancing at me.

"He's too strong for you to take on by yourself!" Leanne agreed.

"I know how to play his game!" Trent says.

"Speaking of games!" The ruby dragon says glaring at me and Trent. "Why don't you tell your friends the truth?"

The only thing I can think that he's on about is us going to Mesagog's fortress.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Trent said and I gather that he don't want to tell them he gently moves me away. "Now let's do this!"

They run at each other and begin to fight. My dad runs over to me.

"Courtney what happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said knowing that he would not be happy if he was to find out.

Trent and the ruby dragon continue to fight. They zoom around and strike each other.

Trent hits the ground and we all move towards him.

"Trent you ok?" Conner asks.

"Yeah!" Trent says as I land next to him to check on him.

"I've got him!" Conner says raising his blaster.

"Wait Conner," Trent says and Conner glances back at him. "Let me take him!"

"What's the matter with you?" Conner asks. "And what is he talking about?"

Before Trent can answer bright white light comes flying down around us and we all go flying.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this!" I say feeling my cuts reopen.

Trent helps me up slowly as Elsa and some Tyrannodrones appear.

"Attack!" Elsa yells and they all run forwards.

I race forwards with the last bit of strength I have and begin to fight the Tyrannodrones. Me and Trent who is fighting Elsa are pretty close together and she speaks to the two of us.

"I heard you two have been looking for me Trent and Courtney," she was trying to say what we did. "Is there something can do for the two of you!"

"How about go away forever!" Trent says.

"That would be great!" I said as I continued to fight as best as I could. Luckily Leanne came to help me obviously realising that I was injured.

Trent gets striked across the chest and he goes flying backwards.

"And what fun would that be," Elsa said as Conner stood in front of Trent. "Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret!"

I am starting to wonder if there is another secret as I don't see ours as big. I mean yeah I will probably be in big trouble but apart from that how big could it be.

"Secret?" Conner asked confused. "What secret?"

"It's nothing!" Trent said and then he looked towards me. "She's just trying to mess with us!"

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa said.

"Courtney?" Trent asked and I turned to him. "Can you take it from here?"

"Yeah!" I pull out the shield of triumph.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I feel a little bit of a recharge as my suit changers to my knight style armour. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

I call on the Batalizer and my cannons appear on my shoulders.

"CANNON POWER UP!" I arm them. "BATTLE BLAST!"

I jump into the air and blast all the Tyrannodrones. I land back on the ground and my armour disappears and I fall to the ground as my power levels drop again. Elsa and the ruby dragon disappear and the others all gather around me and dad and Leanne help me to my feet.

"Nice one!" Trent tells says glancing at me worriedly.

I smile a little but then Conner speaks up.

"Trent what was she talking about?" Conner asked.

"If there's something you need to tell us," dad says as he holds me up. "Now's the time to do it!"

"We're your friends!" Kira says to him. "Whatever it is Trent it can't be that bad!"

Trent doesn't answer.

*Back to action*

We return to the lab and Trent gives me an apologetic look and I know he is going to tell them.

"Trent we're a team!" Dad says to him and then he comes over to me with a fist aid kit. I am laying down and he is giving me suspicious looks as much as Trent. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

He lifts my shirt up and he hisses at the sight of my stomach.

"Leanne get me some warm water and cloths please?" he asks her and then turns to me. "And just what did you do to yourself while you were missing training Courtney?"

"If you're holding back on us," Conner said to Trent. "How are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"Your right!" he agrees and I know that my dad is going to kill me. "Okay look this is how it is. I went to Mesagog's lab to get the card back. Courtney followed me and drained her powers resulting in her getting hurt and that's why she isn't healing!"

"Thanks Trent," I say to him and my dad glares at me.

"You what?" Kira said. "Just the two of you?"

"I found an Invisiportal and it took me straight there," he said and they all turned to me.

I sighed.

"I sensed where Trent went and I used all my powers to break through the barriers guarding it," dad glares at me.

"I was just trying to help you out Ethan," Trent said and then he turned to me and dad as Leanne returned with the cloths. "So I took a shot and I wasn't expecting Courtney to follow me."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," dad said wetting some cloths and placing them on my stomach. I winced. "And we will talk about you putting your life i danger like that later Courtney!"

I swallow loudly at that.

"Yeah it was stupid," Trent said and then glanced at me. "Courtney got knocked out by that thing."

"And we barely made it to help you guys," I say feeling stupid myself.

"Look Dr. O," Ethan said as dad continued to clean me up. "They were both just being good friends."

"Yeah," Leanne continued from where she was sat helping my dad. "Any of us would've done the same thing dad!"

"Well," dad said looking mainly at me and Leanne. "None of you better in the future. That's all I can say!"

"It wont happen again I promise," Trent says and I nod under dads stern look.

"So that's your big secret?" Kira asked and like me she thought there was something else I could tell.

As a ninja I heard the slight pause before Trent answered and I knew that that wasn't it.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "Look I'm gonna go my heads still feeling foggy and I bet your the same Courtney."

I nod so dad helps me up now that he is finished bandaging me.

"Okay get some rest," dad says and I know he will help me to my room.

"See you guys later," Trent said and then left.

Me and Kira shared an uncertain look.

"Is something on your mind you two?" dad asked looking at us both.

"Well I never said I was keeping this as a big secret," I tell him and then motion to my stomach. "I couldn't exactly hide this."

"Yeah I don't know," Kira agrees. "There's something that's just not quite right with him!"

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner defended. "So have you Courtney, I'd be feeling kinda spacy too!"

We all just look at him.

"I mean more than usual," he finished catching our looks.

"Come on Courtney," dad said putting my arm over his shoulder. "I'll take you to your room!"

Before I can reply or say thanks the computed beeps and shows that the ruby dragon is back.

"Let's go!" I go to move with them but dad puts a hand on my shoulder. "Uh-uh don't even think about it. You stay here and rest we will be back as soon as possible."

"Is this your way of grounding me," I said half annoyed half grateful.

"We'll call if we really need you," dad says. "But you need to sleep and maybe then you will get your powers back!"

I nod even though I am not happy.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked as the others lined up and I laid back down.

"We'll let him get his head back together!" dad said. "We'll call him if it get's really ugly!"

They all morphed and took off. Once they was gone I took a deep breath. If my dad hadn't grounded me before he will now. I raised my morpher and called for Trent.

"Come in Trent," I said.

"Courtney what's wrong?"

"The ruby dragon is back and I am going to help and get in trouble with my dad!" I said and he laughed. "Wanna join!"

"Yeah!" he agreed. "Where we meeting?"

I told him and prepared to morph!

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

I morphed and took off.

*Back to action*

Me and Trent arrive at the same time and jump at the monster. We both strike him from different sides. He grabs Trent and I go to grab it.

"Trent Courtney," Conner said as they got back to their feet. "Watch out!"

I do a sign in the air and blast the dragon with fire and Trent does the same but with lightning from his morpher.

"Let's bust out the Z-REX on this trading card phony!" I told my team avoiding the looks from my father.

We combine all of our weapons and then face the monster.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" We all yelled.

We fire it and the ruby dragon blows up. My dad turned to me and winced.

"I told you to stay at home!" He said to me angrily. "You always have to do things your way!"

"And if I didn't you guys would be in big trouble!" I snapped back. "I was the one who called Trent!"

Before dad could say anything else the dragon reappeared at giant size.

"The game isn't over yet!" The monster yelled.

"It's zord time!" Trent called. The drago and stego-zord appear.

"Brachio!" Dad calls.

"Triassic power!" I yell and Ethan Conner and Kira power me up to my ranger Triassic mode rather than my Triassic warrior mode. "Dad you think you can handle the mezodon?"

I reluctantly handed my shield over. It felt like a part of me.

"You got it," he took to the mezodon and I pulled out my flute.

"Time to call for some old friends!" I say and I begin to play my flute.

The others all look around as the Snow leopard and the Phoenix zord appear.

 _"Once again I am at your call,"_ The snow leopard said through our telepathy. _"Lets get this ruby dragon!"_

 _"I hear you,"_ I tell the snow leopard. "PHOENIX LEOPARD UNIZORD FORMATION!"

My megazord appears and I jump into the cockpit and stand with the other three megazords with the phoenix spear in one hand and snow shield with the other.

"Time to end him!" I say to the others.

"All right!" Conner and the other three in the thundersaurus say.

The monster jumps into the air and looks down at us.

"Nice view!" It says.

He blasts us with lightning and we all cry out.

"DINO STEGOZORD! TAIL ATTACK!"

"PHOENIIX SPEAR!"

The ruby dragon blocks my spear and catches Trent's megazord and throws it to the ground.

"We've gotta work together!" I say to the others.

"She's right!" Conner says.

"Yeah!" Dad agrees.

"Let's do it!" Trent calls.

All four megazords power up. Electricity covers our megazords and we send it at the ruby dragon destroying it.

*Back to action*

After a long lecture and a warning to never disobey him again. Dad gave me a hug and the next day I returned to school completely healed and my powers returned.

"Well," dad said as we entered the building. "Did you learn something from this Ethan?"

"Yeah leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan said and I smiled.

"Dude," Conner said from behind Ethan. "How about leaving it to the kids from now on?"

"Yeah!" Leanne agreed.

"You're much too smart for that!" Kira inputted.

"And I learned never go against my dads wishes," I say and then I smirk. "Or at least never let him find out!"

He glares at me and reaches for me and I dodge out of the way as the others all laugh.

"You guys still don't get it!" Ethan said. "That's all right. I don't expect you to understand."

We walk further along and I smile when I see Trent and his dad.

"Hey Anton," my dad says. "How are ya?"

Trent smiles at us as him and his dad turn to us.

"Tommy I'm fine," Anton says shaking his hand. "Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."

I go wide-eyed at the thought of him being a principal. It was bad enough when he took over for dad for a little while.

My phone goes off and I excuse myself.

"Hello!" I say into my phone.

"Hey Courtney It's Mickaela," My best friends voice says.

"Hey Mickaela what's up?" I ask.

"My dad needs to talk to you right away along with sensei Watanabee," she says making me frown and I don't notice that my friends and dad have gone.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No they just have some information that you might need!" I hear her when all of a sudden I drop my phone as a sudden powerful vision hits me.

VISION:

 _I am back in Mesagog's lair and Trent is standing over me. All of a sudden Anton Mercer appears._

 _"Trent what happened to her?" He asked looking me over._

 _"Elsa!" Trent replied and Mercer took a look around._

 _"Where is Elsa?" He asked his son._

 _"I don't know!" Trent replied as Mercer checked me for a pulse._

 _"She will be fine but someone needs to tend to her wounds," Mercer said but then he fell to the ground._

 _"No not now you need to fight it!" Trent said._

 _"I can't he's too strong!" Mercer said and at that moment the screen showed the rangers fighting the ruby dragon._

 _"I've gotta go. Go help your friend and go and help the other rangers!" Mercer says and then he leaves._

 _"Courtney," Trent said and the past me began to stir. "Courtney wake up!"_

 _The vision changes. My friends are in the classroom watching as Mercer becomes Mesagog._

 _"No way!" Conner said._

 _"Mercer is..." Leanne started._

 _"Mesagog!" My dad finished clearly shocked._

 _Trent does not look surprised at all._

 _Mesagog is looking over himself._

 _"Oh this is one crazy week!" Ethan stated._

 _"This is your big secret?" Kira said to Trent realising what he was not saying._

 _"You knew this all along?" Leanne snarled at him._

 _"He's my father," Trent defended. "How could I tell you?"_

 _"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesagog growled. "You will pay dearly! You and the orange ranger that helped you to escape!"_

 _"I never betrayed you!" Trent defended._

 _"You betrayed us if anything!" Conner snapped._

 _"SILENCE!" Mesagog roared and transformed back into Mercer._

 _He dropped to the ground._

 _"Trent I'm sorry," Mercer stated and then he disappeared through an invisiportal._

 _My friends glared at Trent._

Vision ended:

I cannot believe what I had just seen. The weird thing is, I would have done the same if it was my dad. Me and Trent are a lot alike.

"Courtney!" I heard Mickaela's voice. "What happened are you ok?"

I picked the phone up and answered.

"Yeah just a moment of dizziness!" I said. "I've got to go."

I knew I would have to talk to my friends and father.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok four more chapters and then this part of the story is done. The next chapter is going to be a little different. Can anyone guess what the two sensei's want to talk to her about so urgently. Please review.


	23. Chapter 22: A test of trust

Chapter 22: A test of trust.

Chelbell2016:

Ok next chapter for you and please tell me what you think. I like the way this episode has turned out to say I wasn't too sure I was going to do it at first. I hope you all like it as much as I did. Trent's situation in this episode reminds me of something else that is why I did it this way.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am at the Dino lab with everyone except for Trent and everyone else is really angry.

"I always knew Mercer weren't exactly PTA material," Ethan said from where he was stood. "But Mesagog? that's whack!"

"I'll tell you what's whack," Conner said as he paced up and down. "Trent not telling us. That's whack!"

I sighed and glanced over to my dad and then back at Conner I could see he wasn't happy himself.

"Look I'm as mad about this as you guys are!" Kira said.

"But don't you think we at least owe Trent a chance to explain?" I ask. "I mean there may be a reasonable explanation for this."

"Well I hope there is," dad says with his arms folded. "Because if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher!"

He goes to leave.

"DAD wait!" I tell him and he pauses. "Let me go and talk to him."

He looks as if he's going to argue. But then he nods instead and I leave.

I leave and sense where Trent is and flame there. He is sitting down looking really upset.

"Hey Trent," I say approaching and he sighs. "How you doing?"

"Ok I guess," he replied. "I never meant for you guys to find out this way!"

We both got up silently and began to take a walk around the park. It was a nice quite day.

"Ok," I began finally. "I kind of get why you did it! But you know you could have told us right?"

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know Courtney," he said and I could see that he truly looked guilty. "I just didn't know how to tell you!"

"Did I ever tell you about the time I hid something from my old team?" I asked him.

"No you didn't," he replied shocked.

"It was after I had first used the shield!" I told him. "Sensei Watanabee had told me I was not allowed to use it as it drained me of too much power. I didn't listen and started going to my old academy grounds to practise. A week or two later they found out!"

"What happened?" He asked wide eyed. "What did they do?"

"They confiscated my morpher," I said and he looked really shocked. "I had begun to accept that I was no longer a ranger. And then my dad was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" he said. "How did you save him?"

I turned fully and stood in front of him so he was facing me.

"I went back to my team and I asked them to help me find him and then I would leave!" I informed him remembering it as if it was yesterday. "And after the battle and I had helped them they asked me to return which I did. And not one did I regret returning. As long as I was truthful!"

I could see that he was thinking a lot about what I had said.

"You're right!" he said to me. "If I had just been truthful then they wouldn't be like this!"

We sat there for a few more minutes.

"Me and you are alike in more ways then the obvious," I said. "For one: we always follow our heart. two: We are both adopted. Three: we would do anything for the people who adopted us. And this is why in some ways I see you like a brother."

He was clearly shocked.

"But after everything I have done!" He says.

"You have made mistakes," I say nodding my head. "But as I have just proved so have I. Now instead of moping how about we go and talk to our team so you can give your own opinion!"

He nods.

"Ok and Courtney!" I turn back to him. "Thanks, you make a great leader!"

I smile widely at him.

*Back to action*

We get back to the lab just in time to hear Conner speak.

"Yeah now he forgets to tell us," Conner said as we were walking down the stairs. I seen my dad sitting at the computers. "Mesagog's his dad. Glad he's changed."

Trent walks forwards clearly annoyed.

"I made a promise!" He states and everyone glances over to the two of us as he speaks.

"What about your promise to us?" Leanne asked quietly.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties," Trent reminded him.

"He's right!" I stuck up for him and the others looked at me a little annoyed.

"That may be true Trent," my dad said as he got up and we glance back at him. "But you put us in a difficult position. Conner may be right. I just don't know how we can ever trust you again!"

I could see the look on Trent's face.

"Then let me help you all out!" I said. I was a little annoyed with my dad had he forgotten last year. "Last year I went through the same thing. And now I am going to tell you about my time as a Ninja ranger."

Memories:

 _ **A young sun ninja running through the grounds as her school was attacked. Someone who she knew crashed into her. "Mickaela what is going on?"**_

 _ **"It's Lothor he's attacking the school!" The young girl said.**_

 ** _She was then met by her sensei._**

 ** _"Courtney there's no time to explain take this box and you and Mickaela must go to blue bay harbour and find sensei Watanabee and his son. They will explain what you must do!"_**

 ** _The box being opened to reveal a orange fire morpher._**

 ** _The two thunders and the one fire ranger turning out to be Mickaela and Blake and Hunter._**

 ** _Mickaela fighting Courtney as a ranger and Courtney a human._**

 ** _That's it! Friend or not I've had enough I'm sick of this, you have the upper hand because you are a ranger. Well it's time to even the odds." Courtney raising the wrist with her morpher on._**

 ** _"Fire storm ranger form ha!"_**

MEMORY ENDED:

I then looked up again.

"When I first became a ranger I felt like I couldn't do anything right," I told them. "Then I started using strange powers that were not apart of my ninja powers.

MEMORY:

 ** _Flaming out of the Fire academy grounds._**

 ** _Flaming herself and her friends away from Hunter and Mickaela._**

 ** _Using her shield for the first time._**

MEMORY ENDED:

"Things got a lot worse when I decided to lie to my own team," I said and my dad looked like he had forgotten the rest just look shocked.

Memory:

 ** _"But sensei you had forbidden me from using my powers. So I started travelling to the fire academy!"_**

 ** _Courtney at the fire academy using the machines._**

 ** _"I didn't keep this to myself for myself, I did it as I know Lothor would be after me more!"_**

 ** _Sensei and Shane were both angry._**

 ** _"You disobeyed a direct order from me. How do we know we can trust you again?"_**

 ** _Courtney looked a little upset._**

 ** _"Look give me a chance, you can trust me guys I didn't do it deliberately."_**

 _ **'' but we don't, and i say till we do you shouldn't have your morpher anymore.''**_

 _ **Courtney was shocked.**_

 _ **''you cant be serious, guys please don't do this.''**_

 _ **'' I'm sorry Courtney but i agree with Shane I'm going to have to ask you to give up your morpher, if and when we feel we can trust you you will get it back, for now you are no longer the orange ranger.''**_

MEMORY ENDED:

My whole team was looking shocked except for my dad and Trent.

"I was no longer a ranger," I said to them. "I told Shane I was leaving to return to reefside, but then something bad happened."

MEMORY:

 ** _Courtney goes out to see a monster attacking and her dad trying to fight them himself._**

 ** _Her dad being dragged off by Kelzacks._**

 ** _"DAD! No let him go Kelzacks!"_**

 ** _The monster disappearing and the Kelzacks and her dad._**

 ** _Courtney back at ops looking at her team and the sensei._**

 _ **''I Know you guys no longer trust me and I promise never to ask you for anything ever again but please, please help me find my dad.''**_

 ** _She looked at everyone with tears in her eyes._**

 _ **''he's all I got left.''**_

 _ **Everyone glanced to Shane and Sensei.**_

 _ **''we will help you to get your dad back.''**_

 ** _Shane and Courtney facing each other._**

 ** _''lets finish this guy,'' Courtney looked down to see that he had passed her the orange morpher. "Together!"_**

MEMORY ENDED:

" We saved my dad as a team. After that things with the team were better," I told them. "I found the snow leopard and we finished off Lothor."

They all nodded in thought.

"I never thought I'd become a ranger again," I continued. "Or a leader!"

MEMORY:

 ** _Courtney turning into the orange ranger._**

 ** _Courtney and her dad outside of the Cyberspace._**

 _ **''Why would you be so willing to let Conner leave when he is the red ranger? the leader of the team.''**_

 _ **''Because, it's his choice... besides he isn't supposed to be the leader, you are.''**_

 _ **''What are you talking about? The red guy is always the leader!''**_

 _ **''Not always you will find there have been leaders that are other colours.''**_

 _ **''Dad I appreciate the thought but I am no leader!''**_

 _ **''You already practically run this team you just don't now it!'' Her dad yelled.**_ _**''You were a ranger before and you have the powers to help this team succeed don't let your fears stop you.''**_

 _ **''Don't try and make me into something I'm not.''**_

MEMORY ENDED:

"And after that I was the leader and my powers are still growing," I tell them. "I am the Triassic warrior which is not a dino ranger form. I have made mistakes and so is everyone else here. So can we let Trent explain."

They all nodded and Trent looked grateful.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right," Trent says to the others as we all sat down except for him. "I make no excuses for the harm that I've caused, but you know things haven't always been easy for me!"

MEMORY:

 ** _"Hey I'm looking for Hayley," Trent said approaching the four sitting at a table in the Cyber Café. "I'm supposed to start work today!"_**

 ** _Courtney smiles at him as this is her first day today as well._**

 ** _"Hi my names Courtney I work here too," He looked happy to know he wasn't the only one. "Haven't I seen you at reefside?"_**

 ** _"Yeah I just mover here last week. My names Trent."_**

 ** _"Anton Mercer!" Tommy said approaching a man._**

 ** _"You know my dad?"_**

 ** _"Your dad? I had no idea."_**

 ** _Trent is back at home talking to his father._**

 ** _"You and he don't hang out anymore. I mean I thought you guys were good friends."_**

 ** _"Trent you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life. Dr. Oliver and I had our time And now we've both moved onto different things."_**

 ** _Trent watches as his dad goes through an invisiportal._**

 ** _"What are you up to dad?" Trent said walking further into his dads office._**

 ** _An invisiportal appeared right in front of Trent._**

 ** _Trent went through it and was confused when he landed in Mesagog's lab._**

 ** _He approached the glowing white dino gem and it attached itself to his wrist. The wrist bracelet turned into the drago morpher._**

MEMORY ENDED:

Trent was looking at his wrist where the white dino gem was.

"I never meant to find the white dino gem," he explained to us. "It found me. I tried to fight it but the power was too strong!"

MEMORY:

 ** _Trent was stood looking ill talking to Courtney._**

 ** _"Courtney something weird has happened," He told her. "And I feel like if I don't tell someone I'm gonna explode."_**

 ** _"Well what is it?" Courtney asked him. "You can tell me."_**

 ** _Trent had been captured by Mesagog. The Tyrannodrones held him as the mutant dinosaur approached._**

 ** _"Well, well, Anton Mercer's son Trent," Mesagog said getting closer to him. "How deliciously perfect."_**

 ** _"What are you talking about freak?" Trent demanded struggling against the Tyrannodrones._**

 ** _Mesagog glowed as he bent over. He kept shifting backwards and forwards from Mercer to Mesagog._**

 ** _"Control it!" Mesagog said as he fought for control. He lost and Mercer took over. "Before he controls me!"_**

 ** _Mesagog left and Trent was shown having seen Mesagog become his dad using his Chameleon powers._**

 ** _Trent attacking us. He drawed crosses on our chests and Everyone but Courtney hit the ground as they blew up._**

 ** _Mercer is sat with Trent._**

 ** _"I hate what he's done to you!" He tells his son._**

 ** _"But you are Mesagog!" Trent reminded him._**

 ** _"Not by choice," Mercer informed him._**

 ** _Courtney healed Trent after the Laser had nearly killed him. As she finished the gem glowed._**

 ** _"Will you join us Trent!"_**

 ** _"I'd be honoured!" Trent said._**

 ** _As Courtney left he turned back to the room and whispered to no one in particular. "I wont tell them you're secret dad! I promise."_**

MEMORY ENDED:

Trent explained how I had saved him and the promise he had made.

"Anton Mercer's the only family I have," Trent said and I know how he feels. I feel the same about my dad. "I knew I couldn't break my promise to him. So I agreed with Courtney that I would work with you guys until he was freed of that mutant freak forever."

I glanced over at dad and gave him a look that said 'That's how I feel'.

"But first you had to free yourself from the white ranger clone," I realised and he nodded.

He went on to explain how he destroyed the clone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesagog," he said glancing around at all of us. "My father thought he could handle this on his own and so did I. I know now I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend," dad said and he glanced at Trent and me. "I understand your loyalty and as a father I know that my girls probably feel the same about me. The question now is, do they?"

He motioned to the others.

"Being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Trent told the four of them. "I don't want to loose that trust me!"

Leanne sighed.

"I guess being adopted myself and as my dad said my loyalty to him," she said and looked at me and my dad. "And my sister, I understand as well. I just hope you wont let us down again."

He nodded.

"I won't," he agreed.

"Yeah well I've heard that one before," Conner disagreed.

"So let me prove it!" Trent offered.

Before anyone could answer there was a beeping and a monster appeared on the screen.

Dad and me approached Trent.

"Here's your chance!" Dad said and Trent looked grateful.

"What?" Conner said in disbelief. "You're not seriously gonna trust him?"

"Look at that thing," Kira said to him. "We have no choice!"

I nodded my head and so did Leanne.

"We always have a choice," Ethan said as he and Kira got to their feet. "And I choose that Trent come with us."

"I agree with Ethan," I said.

Conner just watches in disbelief.

"Thank you," Trent said to them. "I won't let you down!"

We all lined up. Dad Trent and I on one side of the room and the other four on the other side.

"I hope not!" Conner stated.

I looked around at everyone.

"Ready?!" I asked them.

"Ready!" They all say.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

We all morph.

"DINO POWER!"

We take off to fight the monster.

*Back to action*

We arrive and the monster fades out of sight.

"What the?" Conner exclaimed.

I look around to see a giant hand coming our way.

"Look out!" I tell my team but it's too late the had hits all of us and we go flying off of the side of the building. I use my shield to cushion the blow so we don't get badly hurt.

"Oh man!" Conner said and the monster goes to step on us.

We quickly move and pull out our blasters and Trent his Drago sword.

"FIRE!" The lasers hit but as the sparks fly the monster disappears again.

"Where'd he go?" I ask confused.

It appears again.

"Miss me?" The monster mocks.

He blasts the other four but dad Trent and I run forward to attack. He blasts us and before I can stop it the other two hit the water.

"Ok now I'm mad!" I growl and pull out my Triassic shield.

Conner, Kira and Ethan give me the dino gem energy.

"Time for some intergalactic action!" I say and I transport the monster to a dimensional outta space. "Just you and me!"

"You got it!" The monster says and we begin to fight with me striking the monster with the sword.

I continue to strike the monster but then it grabs the sword.

"I don't think so!" The monster says and then it begins to electrocute me.

I fall back to the other dimension and I land on my back and groan in pain. I had lost my Triassic mode.

"That was a long way down!" I say as I get back to my feet.

"The bigger they are! The harder they fall!" The monster says as the others come rushing from behind the monster to help me. Everyone except for Trent. Unfourtanetly they get blasted and hit the ground.

"Leave them alone!" I yell at the monster.

"Very well!" The monster says turning back to me. "I'll destroy you!"

I try to get back to my feet but I am too hurt to stand right now.

He shoots his long arm that has spikes everywhere at me. Just as it is about to hit me Trent lands in front of me and stops it.

"Not so fast!" He says.

I notice that Conner, Kira, Leanne and Ethan look shocked.

"Step aside!" The monster says to Trent. "It's the orange ranger I want!"

"The rangers are a team!" Trent said still gripping the arm. "If you're gonna destroy somebody, you better start with me!"

I hear everyone's shocked gasps.

"Whoa!" Conner says glancing at me from where I was behind Trent.

Trent threw the arm back at the monster.

"Trent saved Courtney!" Kira said.

"I don't believe it!" Leanne said shocked.

"Now where's all the tough talk?" Trent asked as I got back to my feet and walked forwards.

"I'm through talking!" The monster says.

"Good!" Trent said as he pulled out his Drago sword. "Cause so am I!"

Trent then runs forward and strikes the monster multiple times and it hits the ground hard.

"All together guys!" Trent says as we gather together.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" We all yell. "SUPER MODE!"

"Oh boy!"

"READY!" Conner says.

"AIM!" Trent says.

"FIRE!" I call.

We fire at the monster.

We separate our weapons and we watch as electricity goes all around the monster and he falls to the ground and blows up. We hear something behind us.

"What now?" I ask.

We all run over to the water and a megazord the exact replica of the Thundersaurus megazord emerges from the water. I gasp.

"He's copied the megazord!" Ethan exclaimed.

"How do we fight that?" Leanne asks worried.

"Only one way Brachio!" Dad called for his zord.

Dad turned to me.

"I'll take the Triassic rover!" he says to me and I nod and pass him the shield. "They can man the megazord and Courtney you better call the Phoenix and snow leopard!"

I nodded again and pulled out my flute as the others all take to the megazord.

 ** _"Young one I am coming!"_** The snow leopard says and a few seconds later the zords appear and I combine them and take to my megazord.

We fight for a few minutes and the others use the dino drill and run it through. I then power up my phoenix spear and strike the megazord one, two, three times and it smokes and sparks fly.

"HATCHET ATTACK!" Dad called and striked the megazord with the mezodon axes.

It falls to the ground and blows up destroyed.

"YEAH!" We all yell.

"Wait a minute!" Dad says and flames appear and the monster appears.

"Thanks for the energy boost!" The monster says.

"OH NO!" I yell.

"Is this a joke?" Conner asks.

"Not funny!" Dad says.

"It is to me!" The monster says.

It blasts us with lightning and we all cry out.

Trent calls for his own megazord and he appears to help us fight.

"Leave my friends alone!" Trent tells the monster.

"Fine I'll start with you!" I stand beside Trent's megazord.

I throw my spear to Trent.

"Tail and spear attack!" He calls.

Trent flies forward

with the spear and spins striking the monster with both his tail and the phoenix spear.

He then passes it back to me and together we strike the monster from two different sides.

"This battles over!" Trent cries.

"DINO STEGOZORD STINGER!" He uses his weapon the finish the monster off once and for all.

"Way to go!" Ethan said.

"Right on!" Leanne said.

"Thanks Trent!" Kira says.

"I meant what I said," Trent said to us. "You can count on me!"

*Back to action*

I cannot believe what I just heard. I know now where my journey will start when my ranger days are over again.

I get back to the lab just as Trent says that Mesagog has to be stopped. Dad sees my face and frowns.

"Courtney is there something wrong?" Dad asked.

"I just met with Sensei Koumon and Watanabee!" I told him still in disbelief.

"So why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" Conner asks frowning.

I begin to tell them what happened.

MEMORY:

 ** _I have arranged to meet with both of the sensei's who want to see me at the wind ninja academy. I arrive at Sensei Watanabee's office and knock._**

 ** _"Come in!" Sense's voice says and I enter._**

 ** _"Good afternoon sensei's," I say politely as I enter._**

 ** _"AWW Courtney," Sensei W said as I walk to his desk and he motions for me to sit down. "Glad you could come with how busy you have been lately."_**

 ** _I nodded. "Mickaela said it was urgent!"_**

 ** _They nodded and passed me a file._**

 ** _The file looked like an adoption file._**

 ** _"Is this...?" I ask._**

 ** _"It is the file that we tracked down at your dad's request," Sensei K says. "It is your adoption file and you are going to want to read it!"_**

 ** _I opened it and the first paper was of a record of the day I was dropped off at the orphanage._**

 _Record of found baby._

 _Date that the baby was found:_

 _15th of April 1998_

 _Time:_

 _03:30AM_

 _Gender:_

 _female_

 _Age:_

 _4 months approximately_

 _Information:_

 _A call was made at 3:30AM to emergency social services. The lady who asked not to be named said that she was putting her rubbish out when she heard a baby crying. She went over to investigate and found a baby that was approximately four months old lying on the ground wrapped in a orange blanket not far from her house at the edge of the woods in Briarwood. The baby had no form of identification on her except for a necklace with both a flame and a snowflake on it. The baby had a good grip on the necklace. Baby was taken to the orphanage in reefside as there was no space in the Briarwood orphanage._

 _Date of adoption:_

 _20th of April 1998._

 _Name of person who adopted her:_

 _Thomas Oliver._

 _ **As I finished reading the paper I was shocked.**_

 _ **"So I was found in Reefside?" I asked not believing it.**_

 _ **They nodded.**_

 _ **"We knew you would want to know!" They said.**_

 _ **"But that.. that means that my real parents could be from briarwood!" I said.**_

 _ **I had to go there I had to know if this was where my parents lived and if they are still alive.**_

MEMORY ENDED:

When I had finished they were all shocked. After a few seconds my dad walked over.

"That's great!" He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I say to him. "Thank you for taking me in and thank you for helping me look!"

Everyone else comes over to hug and congractulate me.

"Dad after I have graduated and after the ranger journey has finished," I took a deep breath. "I want to go to Briarwood. I want to look for them!"

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Wow well now we know how she ends up in briarwood. Will she meet with Nick along the way or should Nick perhaps already know who he is and already live with Udonna. Please review and tell me what you want to see.


	24. Chapter 23: Thunderstruck part 1

Chapter 23: Thunder struck part 1

Chelbell2016:

Well part one of the last three episodes. Please tell me what you think.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

I am at the Cyber Café with Leanne.

"So let me get this straight," I heard Conner say as he entered I looked up. "You're going to the movies, instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

"It's not just a movie," Ethan replied. "It's the sequel to asteroid conquest. The greatest sci-fi movie of all time!"

"Dude it's the prom!" Conner said to him. "It's tradition!"

"Oh yeah nice tradition," Ethan said and I glanced at Kira and Leanne. "The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony, wondering if they'll get a date! Or if they'll be forced to sit in a corner with the other smart kids. It's too painful bro."

"Whoa I never thought about it like that!" Conner stated.

"Who are you going with?" Ethan asked.

Both Conner and Leanne blushed.

"Well I used to have it divided into three categories, the cute ones, the ones with good personality and ones whose dad can ride the limo!" he then glanced at my adopted sister. "But now I am going with the girl who is just right for me."

Leanne blushes again and I am shocked.

'You two' I mouth at her and she nods.

"And this is why I am going to the movies," Ethan said and I giggled.

Kira comes to sit with us when she spots where we are.

"Hey," she says to us.

"Hey Kira," we all reply.

I am sat thinking about how I am not going to prom when all of a sudden Conner taps me on the shoulder.

"So Courtney who you going with?" Ethan asked.

"Well me and Kira and Trent were all supposed to be going as friends but..." I said. "I forgot to get a dress and I don't have the money now as I am saving up for my trip. So I aint going!"

"Well why don't you ask dad?" Leanne asks.

"Dad has got enough on his plate," I say. "You know with trying to stop the world from being turned into the dinosaur era and everything else. I just don't want to pin anything else on him. Besides... he is too busy to sit down for five minutes and talk to me unless it's about dinosaurs and mutants!"

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

I sigh.

"Dad barely pays attention to me anymore!" I tell them. "I don't think he likes the idea of me going to Briarwood in a few months. I mean what did he expect? I find out something like this and I just lie down and forget about it."

"Hey uh Conner," I looked around and Devin was standing behind Conner.

"Sure what's up Dev?" Conner said to him.

"I just need uh a quick word in private," Devin said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Okay!" Conner says and goes off.

Leanne turns back to me.

"I'm sure dad doesn't feel that way," she says sounding a little uncertain. "I mean he was my second foster home but I know that foster parents aren't like that. Anyway he hugged and congratulated you when you told us."

"Yeah and then he ignored me after," I told her.

*Back to action*

We have been informed that Zeltrax is back and we have to all meet up to fight him again. All of us arrive to where he is standing.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded to know.

"Safe and sound rangers," Zeltrax tells us. "Come check if you'd like!"

He runs at us and we run to meet him. He kicks Conner away and knocks Kira out of the way dad gets in a few kicks and punches before Zeltrax gets a grip on his arm. Trent grabs him around the waist and I grab his arms but he trips my dad up and he falls to the ground. He throws Trent away but I manage to hold my own for a few more minutes. I Kick out at him but he blocks it. He finally throws me off and I go spinning away from him landing on my feet just. Ethan moves forward and begins to fight Zeltrax.

When he flips Ethan to the ground we all jump into action again. He pushes Conner away and me and Leanne and Kira jump in to fight him. It does us no good and all three of us end up getting shoved or thrown away from him. Tommy then does the same thing to my dad.

We regroup around Conner after he goes rolling across the ground.

"You're time is up rangers!" Zeltrax informs us.

"Guys you know what time it is?" dad says and we all nod.

We all nod.

"READY?!" I ask.

"READY!" Everyone replies.

Our morphers appear on our wrists.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

We all morph.

I pull out my Thundermax sabre and so do the others. We all run forward to fight Zeltrax. Me and dad both end up together on the floor and we suddenly hear a voice.

"Help somebody help me!" We hear a woman's voice say.

"You guys deal with Zeltrax!" I tell the others. "I'll help her!"

Dad didn't listen and came with me which annoyed me to no end. We ran through the warehouse and we began to call out.

"Hello?" dad called.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Help!" The woman called and we ran towards where we heard he voice coming from.

We found her and to say I was shocked was an understatement when I found out that it was Elsa who was the hostage. I turned to dad but he didn't turn his head. He just gasped.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said bluntly. "Go help the others I will stay with her!"

"No it will be easier-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"GO!" He snapped.

I flamed to where my friends were struggling to fight Zeltrax.

Zeltrax hit Leanne and Kira with lasers and I jump into action. I run forward to help them.

"Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" He challenges me.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," I say as the others all gather around me. "You've seen them all!"

I pull out my shield.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I call upon my powerful armour. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR! BATALYZER!"

I power up the cannons. "BATTLE BLAST!"

I fire my cannons at Zeltrax. It hits and he is destroyed. I land on the ground and power down to Triassic Warrior.

"Yeah!" Kira, Leanne and Conner yell.

"Right on!" Ethan says to me.

"Way to go Courtney!" Trent agrees.

"Guys!" My dad calls and the others walk over to him.

I walk a little bit slower then the rest.

"Who's that?" Conner asks.

"Let's check it out!"

Trent comes over to me.

"I need to talk to you," he says.

"I already know what you need," I say slightly turning my head. "You need your dad. Mesagog wants me!"

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I feel a big battle coming!" I tell him. "Last time the big guy wanted me! But I am gonna say there's something else he wants!"

"Yeah that's the harder part," Trent says.

He explains his plan.

'OH BOY' is my only thought.

*Back to action*

We go back to the lab and checked over Elsa.

"Trent," dad said. "Do you know what happened?"

I looked over at her while preparing what I needed. Everything was ready I just needed to wait for Trent.

"Mesagog's powering up a laser that will transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," Trent said and then he glanced at me. I nodded my head. He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley pointed out so I walked over.

"It's not!" I say.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent tells them and I know this is where the conversation is going to get a little edgy.

"What do you mean he's going to use the dino gems?" Conner asked and I noticed how the others finally noticed me with a backpack on.

"Yeah how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asks confused.

"I'm gonna give them to him?" Trent tells them.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem!" Conner says.

"Conner hold on!" I say. "Hear him out please!"

"You wanna get onto that island," Trent reminds him. "Mesagog wants the gems. If I hand them to him I can open a portal for you!"

"Once you get inside," I say to them not hinting anything. "You can destroy the beam and Mesagog in the process!"

"And I can rescue my father!" Trent finishes.

"Hold on!" Leanne said. "You said when we get inside! Where will you be Courtney?"

I winced at my perceptive little sister.

"I'll be giving my power to the machine," Everyone's eyes went wider.

"No way it's too risky!" Dad says. "You are not going!"

"Seeing as you have barely looked at me in the last few days!" I snap. "I don't think you have a say in the matter!"

"Courtney's right?" Hayley says. "Do we have any other choice?"

"I am not letting her put her life in danger!" Dad says.

"I won't," I tell him. "I have more powers then any of you!"

"There right!" Kira agreed.

"He is gonna get that thing eventually," Leanne also agreed.

My dad shakes his head.

"Dad this could be our only shot!" I inform him.

All seven of us placed our dino gems in the box.

"This better work!" Conner warns us.

"I'll call when the portals open," Trent agreed.

Me and Trent go to leave.

"Courtney!" My dad said and I stopped. "Be careful!"

I motion for Trent to go on.

"Dad I need to know," I said to him not turning around. "Do you have a problem with me going to Briarwood?"

He walked over.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked shocked.

"You haven't looked at me in days!" I said a little upset. "It's nearly my prom and I didn't even dare to ask you to get me a dress. Please think about it while I am gone and answer me when I get home!"

I leave before he can say anything else.

*Back to action*

Me and Trent are in his dad's office.

He lifts his morpher to his lips and contacts the others.

"Guys we're heading through!" he tells them,

"Be ready when he calls you!" I tell them. "The portal will only be open for a short time."

"Got it," Dad replied.

We went through the portal. I held the box in my hands.

We entered the room where Mesagog was waiting for us.

"It's about time," he said glancing at me. "Aww the orange ranger!"

He was sitting in his throne and I released Trent's hand as I couldn't have him near me right now. I had to concentrate. 'Come on Anton where are you?'

Mesagog get's to his feet.

"I cannot believe that you actually agreed to this!" He said and my sensing powers had finally locked onto Trent. "Now you give me the gems and we will strap you both to this machine!"

Trent stepped in front of me.

"Not so fast!" he said and I held him back. "Where's my father?"

Trent looks around and so do I. Before anything else happens me and Trent are hit by his painful beam and I am grabbed by the arm and pulled to my feet. He takes the box out of my hand and drags the both of us over to the computer.

"You should know by now," he said and he began to attach me to the machine. "I can't be trusted!"

I watched as Trent tried to crawl to me but Mesagog was keeping us apart through the pain. I motioned for him to go for the invisiportal button. He placed all seven gems in place and the wires were attached to me. He started the machine and I could feel the power begin to leave my body. I screamed out from the pain.

"Excellent!" Mesagog said as the gems began to glow as well.

As I fought against the machine and Mesagog held me in place I concentrated on distracting him while Trent forced himself up and began to make his way to the button. He just manages to get over to the machine and press the button.

The alarm blares and Mesagog looks at his screen and sees the new vehicle that Hayley made to hold the laser.

"You," he hissed when he realised that Trent had granted them access to the fortress. "You did this!"

"You should know by now that you can't trust me," Trent retorted.

"It's over Mesagog," I said trying to stay on my feet. "You're finished!"

"Thanks to your precious dino gems," Mesagog said and then looked to me. "And your little orange ranger, the world will soon worship at my feet, and this planet will be as it once was... in the claws of the mighty reptile!"

All of a sudden their is explosions all around and Trent runs towards me. He grabs the dino gems and then comes over to me.

"Courtney!" He says. "I'm sorry I did not want this to happen!"

It's ok," I said breathing a little heavily. "We need to get out of here! Go and get your dad I'll meet you out here!"

"How are you going to get free?!" He asked as the explosions continued.

My hands began to glow a bright orange. Trent saw this gave me a look that said 'Good enough' and went for his dad.

"Trent Courtney get out of there!" Hayley said through my morpher. "Before the portal network shuts down!"

"Trent's gone for his dad!" I said still trying to melt the machine. It was finally giving way. "I'll get us out of here! My hands are kind of tied right now!"

I said meaning that literally. I finally make it through the metal and I feel my hands give way.

"Courtney there's no time!" she said. "Go now!"

"COURTNEY GET OUT OF THERE!" I hear my dad yell over his morpher.

I ignore him and race off to find Trent and Mercer. I finally find them.

"You guys we gotta go! come on!" I say and I grab Anton's arm and Trent grabs the other. We go out the way we came.

We pull him along but I am barely able to keep myself up let alone a fully grown man.

Tyrannodrones appear and me and Trent begin to fight about as much as I can right now.

We knock them all out of the way and I turn to see Trent struggling to get Mercer. I ran over and helped him again. The island starts to sink and I gather all my strength grab Trent and his dad and flame us out.

We all land on the ground a little roughly from my lack of powers.

Mercer looks around and both him and Trent get up and then pull me to my feet.

"After all this is over!" I say, "I am going on a ranger vacation!"

Trent giggles as the others walk over to us. Dad pulls me into his arms and squeezes me.

"You scared me kid!" Dad tells me.

Then it was Leanne's turn. she was squeezing to tight.

"Too quote an old friend! DUDE I'm gonna need to breathe at some point!" I say and she laughs at me.

"You guys are all right," Kira says looking over all three of us.

"Yeah we're fine except from the lack of power!" I said sarcastically.

"What about Mesagog?" Dad asked.

"I don't think he made it!" I said to him.

"But just in case..." he opened the box to show them our dino gems.

"Tommy I don't know where to start.." Mercer said and then he looked to me. "Thank you by the way!"

I nodded and Trent also gave his thanks.

"We'll talk about it later," dad said and he helped me to move forward. "Right now we better get back to the lab!"

"Well I am not flaming anyone or anything for a month at least," I say and they all laugh and we climb into the vehicle.

"We still have Zeltrax to deal with!" dad says as we prepare to leave.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Well two more to go and then it's mystic force. Please review.


	25. Chapter 24: Thunderstruck part 2

Chapter 24: Thunderstruck part 2

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this one and the second SPD and dino thunder team up and then it's mystic force! Please review.

*Back to action*

Courtney's POV:

We arrive home and I can feel the traces of evil.

"Guys," I say and they all glance at me. "There's something wrong!"

We slowly walk down the stairs and I am shocked to see that the lab is completely destroyed and Elsa is missing.

"What happened?" Kira asks as we all get down the stairs.

I look around to see if there are any clues to what has happened.

"It's trashed!" Ethan said shocked and we all felt the same way.

"Elsa!" Tommy said.

I glanced over at my dad and we shared a heartfelt moment. This is our home. The lab had become apart of it and now it is wrecked.

"Whats this?" Conner said pointing to a blinking red light that was coming from a little black box.

"It's like a black box," Hayley says taking the box off of him. "I put a security camera in it!"

She races over to the computer and plugged the black box into it.

"Let's take a look!" She continued as the screen went fuzzy and then became a video.

The video showed Elsa being dragged off by Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax!" Ethan said angrily.

"This is all my fault," Mercer said and Trent shook his head in disagreement. "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you was him!" Trent tells his father.

"Trent is right Anton," dad says patting his shoulder and shaking his head. "This is about me and Smitty it had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesagog," Anton says but I stop him.

"Look we can't go back and change what's happened," I say to him. "Mesagog is gone, we should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner asks. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"No," dad agrees and I sigh.

We are all cleaning up and I go to take a bath. I lay in the warm water wondering about what I am going to do once I leave here. I don't want to upset my dad anymore but I want to find out where I come from.

Before I can think anymore of it there is a knock on the door and it is Leanne.

"Courtney," she said. "We've found Zeltrax and it isn't good!"

I sigh again.

"OK! I'm getting out," I tell her.

I get out and meet the others downstairs.

We morph and leave.

*Back to action*

We arrive to where Ethan is and we see a giant zord.

"Check out his zord whoa!" Ethan said to all of us.

"Power rangers surrender!" Zeltrax's voice said from inside. "Or my precious cargo will be destroyed."

"I bet he's got Elsa in there!" Conner said.

"Correct!" Zeltrax confirmed and I growled in anger. "I wanted her to see your demise."

Zeltrax called for the Triptoids and I pull out my Ankylo bow to help fight them and the others pull out their own weapons.

We run forward and I fire an arrow at one and kick another. I duck under a punch and fire at one that was trying to sneak up on me. All of a sudden I am forced to throw a dome like shield around us rangers as lightning came down from Zeltrax's new zord at all of us. The force of the hit still sent us flying through the air.

"This has gone far enough!" My dad says getting back to his feet. "Trent can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Yes!" came from all three.

All three went after the Triptoids.

"You guys call the zords I'm gonna get Elsa!" dad says but I stop him.

"I'll go with you!" I say to him and he nods but I turn to Ethan.

"Take the mezodon!" I tell him and pass him my shield.

For now all three take to the thundersaurus megazord and when we can me and dad jump through one of the tubes on the zord to get inside.

"We're in!" We tell our team.

"We got your back!" Conner tells us.

We arrive in a very dark area and decide to call out.

"ELSA!" We both yell.

"Tommy! Courtney!" We hear her voice yell. "I'm in here!"

"Hang on!" Dad says and we turn to follow the path of her voice.

We go further along and she shouts our names again.

"Hang on!" Tommy tells her but then Triptoids arrive.

"GO!" I tell him. "I'll meet you there!"

He nods and I pull out my Thundermax sabre and begin to strike at the Triptoids. I see my dad turn back worried.

"GO DAD!" I yell and he leaves properly this time.

I continued to get striked and I hit the ground as one particular strike hits me across the chest. I arrive where dad is still fighting back Triptoids to see him also fighting them. Me and him begin to fight them together. I send a fireball at one and flame another into a wall. dad uses his Brachio staff to fight his own lot of Triptoids.

"ELSA!" I hear dad shout and I see Elsa not too far away tied up.

"TOMMY! COURTNEY!" She yells looking relieved to see the two of us.

"We'll be right there!" I tell her and she nods her head slightly.

I pull one Triptoid away from my dad and send it flying with a slash of my Thundermax sabre. Dad then goes running forward to help Elsa but I hear Zeltrax speak.

"No he won't!" Zeltrax says and before I can stop him Zeltrax aims a blast at dad.

Kira appears and sends the blast away from my dad and I sigh in relief.

Zeltrax runs forward as I finish off the Triptoids and all three of us prepare to fight him.

Zeltrax blocks Tommy and then strikes him across the chest and aims another strike at Kira which I block. Kira then gets striked and flips over and lands on her back hard. Dad then gets sent to the ground beside her and it's just me and Zeltrax matching each other blow for blow. He sends me flying with a boot to the chest and my dad catches me before I hit the ground and stands me back on my feet. Kira and him share a glance with me and then we turn back to Zeltrax as he raises his arms.

"Maximum power!" He yells.

He transforms into the look that he received from a fountain of youth beneath a tree. We drop to our fighting stances but Zeltrax wouldn't have any of it.

"Me and you Tommy!" He says.

I glance at my dad to see what he wanted me and Kira to do.

"Kira get Elsa!" He tells her. "Courtney try and stop this thing!"

I nod and run over to the control unit while Kira grabs Elsa.

"Where's Cam when you need him?" I say looking at all the strange computer components. "Or even Ethan or Hayley!"

I watch as Kira grabs Elsa and then looks to me. I nod and wave my hand sending her back to the ground in a burst of flames.

I then turn to were Zeltrax had just sent my dad to the ground.

"Hey freak!" I yell and send a few fireballs at Zeltrax.

Dad then runs towards me.

"Guys!" I say into my morpher. "Elsa and Kira are out and me and dad are on our way!"

"Go Courtney!" Ethan and Leanne say.

Dad appears at my side.

"Let's go!" He says.

I nod and I am about to flame us out when Zeltrax stands up again.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growls at us.

He comes running at us weapon raised. All of a sudden the Tyranno drill comes through the front of the zord and knocks Zeltrax back separating him from us.

"What?" I ask wondering how they did that.

"They guys!" Dad said also surprised.

Dad motions for me to go on but I ignore him and call Conner through the morpher.

"Conner me and dad are a little delayed we'll be out soon!" I tell him.

"OK but hurry!" He tells me urgently.

I turn back and watch as my dad continues to fight Zeltrax. Dad slides across the ground and strikes Zeltrax straight across the stomach.

Zeltrax goes flying and groans as he lands.

"Gotta get out of here!" He says and then he spots me. "Come on!"

I run over and flame us both out and down to the ground.

Kira, Elsa and Trent approach us.

"All right!" Dad says.

"You two ok?" Trent asks and I nod.

Zeltrax then appears out of the whole that Conner created.

"You didn't think that I would let you go that easily did you?" Zeltrax asked as me and dad raised our weapons in defence.

"Elsa come with us!" Trent said and him and Kira went to protect her so it was me, dad and Zeltrax.

"You're going down Tommy!" Zeltrax growls.

Me and dad fall into fighting stances and then he turns to me.

"You with me Courtney?!" He asks me.

"Always! No matter what happens!" I say hoping that he hears the double meaning behind my words.

Dad does a flip in the air and strikes Zeltrax with his Brachio staff. I then shoot him with my fire and an arrow from my Ankylo bow and he turns as Electricity surrounds his body.

He falls to the ground and blows up. Finally gone forever.

We run over to the other two and Elsa and look up to see the Thundersaurus and the mezodon megazords fighting Zeltrax's zord again.

"Conner you're gonna need all the zords!" Dad tells Conner who is in the thundersaurus with Leanne. Ethan is in the Mezodon.

"Right!" He says and calls all the zords including the Brachio. I call the Spino-zord for him. "DINO ZORDS! FUL POWER!"

All of our dinozords power up and send a very powerful and bright light at the evil zord which makes it spark after it has passed through.

It falls to the ground and blows up.

"WE DID IT!" Leanne says.

"Yeah!" Ethan and Conner yell.

Unfourtanetly they had spoken too soon as the zord reversed back onto it's feet.

It then started to suck everything in around it creating a storm of debris.

"You've gotta sacrifice the zords!" dad says and my eyes widen. The Triassic shield!

"NO!" Leanne shouted.

"We can't!" Conner said.

"No doctor Oliver!" Ethan disagreed.

"Guys you have to!" I told my friends. "It's the only way!"

I step away from my friends and wait for the right moment as we all struggled to stay on our feet.

"All right!" Conner says.

"Engage auto-destruct!" Conner calls to Ethan.

"I'm trying!" Ethan says and I flame out and behind Ethan.

He gasps but nods as I step forward and help him. I pull my shield out of the holder as I feel it's mine not a dino ranger tool.

"Good bye old friends!" Conner says.

I grab Ethan's arm and flame us to the thundersaurus megazord and grab the other two and flame us away just as the zords blow up. I push everyone down and create a shield as zord parts come flying all around us.

After everything is gone I see that the shield is still in my hands and that everyone is ok. I help everyone up and hug Leanne.

"Courtney!" Ethan said as I hugged both him and Conner as well. "We owe you our lives!"

I smile but shake it off.

*Back to action*

We go looking for our friends as we know they will be worried. We have powered down and I have the shield of triumph at my side. The Triassic zord and the Triassic dino ranger form maybe gone someday but the Triassic warrior is mine and is not a dino form. I will carry it just incase.

We all stumble around until we finally find our friends and Elsa.

"Ethan? Leanne?" We hear Kira's voice. "Conner! Courtney!"

They all run over to meet us and we sigh in relief to see that they are ok.

"That was impressive!" Kira tells us all.

"But the zords..." Ethan says looking shocked and upset. "They're destroyed!"

"It was the only way!" Dad soothes him. "You guys did what you had to do!"

"It's true!" Trent agreed looking around at all of us. "Nothing else would have stopped him."

"So that's it then!" Conner said shaking his head. "It can't just be over!"

I was about to reply when I felt a surge of evil and I gasped.

"Of course it's not over!" We all turn slowly to see a very weak but very much alive Mesagog standing not too far from us.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Me and dad asked at the same time.

"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect word!" Mesagog growls looking around at all of us. "However I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy and enough power from your orange ranger to complete my transfiguration Witness the face of... your final battle!"

He begins to glow a fiery orange. And he transforms his kneck grows, spikes grow all over his back, he grows and feet become talons.

I gasp as the others all look shocked.

"You better step aside Elsa!" Dad says. "You guys ready for one more battle?"

I look to the others and they all nod. I nod and smile at my dad.

"Ready?!" I ask my team.

"Ready!" They agree.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

We all morph as dino rangers for the final time.

"ANKYLO POWER!"

"TYRANNO POWER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PTERA POWER!"

"CEPHLA POWER!"

"BRACHIO POWER!"

"DRAGO POWER!"

"DINO POWER!"

"This is it!" I say. We are all in super dino mode.

We all run forward to fight Mesagog for the last time.

Mesagog fires lightning at us all but it doesn't hit us. I fire at him from a distance and he groans as it hits. Then Conner, Kira, Ethan and Leanne jump at Mesagog. They all use their weapons to aim for him as they land but Mesagog strikes them and they all go flying away from him. Me, dad and Tommy go for him and Kira comes to help we all strike him but he blasts us and I am forced to raise a shield to stop us from landing hard as we all go flying. Conner jumps onto Mesagog's back and Leanne grabs him from the side.

"I've got him," Conner tells the rest of us.

He then jumps off and Leanne flips away from him. Ethan and Trent run forward and double team him as they try to knock him off of balance. Mesagog blasts them and they both go flying. He blasts dad and he hits the floor as well.

"Dr O!" Kira calls.

"Dad!" Leanne says worriedly.

"Hey!" Kira says as both she and Leanne face Mesagog. "Back off!"

He pushes a car at the two of them and they jump off of it and begin to run towards him. Leanne uses her Cephla mace and wraps it around Mesagog. He pulls her towards him, and as they have a tug of war Mesagog blasts both her and Kira who was flying forward to strike him, and they both hit the ground.

"My turn!" I yell and I go to strike him but he sends his tongue out at me. I throw a fireball at it and he is forced to retract it. But then he surprises me and wraps it around my arms and pins them to my waist as he tighten his tongue around me. He then flips me over and I flame before I hit the ground and land safely on my feet a few feet from where I would have landed on my back.

"Hovercraft cycle!" I hear Ethan's voice say and I look up to see him on his cycle.

He blasts Mesagog and as he passes by him I grab for my shield while he is distracted.

"Over here Messo-mess!" I yell.

He turns to me and growls.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR! ACTIVATE!" I call and Mesagog watches as I transform. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

Mesagog growls as I pull the sword out of my shield and run at him.

My body, shield and sword are suddenly surrounded by flames and I strike him once, twice, three times and he cries out. I then run by and strike him across the stomach.

"BURNING FIRE!" I call out. "FIRE BLAST!"

Mesagog screams as flames enfulged him and he blows up.

I place my sword back into it's holder in my shield and power down to dino ranger as the others approach me.

"You did it Courtney!" Kira praises me as they all look both injured and tired.

I am about to thank her when the sound of a barrel moving makes me turn back to the place where Mesagog had fallen. Mesagog appeared again.

"UNBELIAVABLE!" Dad said.

Mesagog begins to make a lot of copies of himself.

"HE'S REPLICATING!" I yell in anger.

"One was bad enough!" Ethan said.

"How do we fight them all!" Conner asked.

"Guys!" Dad says and we all look at him. "We have to use all our powers!"

"It's the only way!" I agree and so do the others.

"Do it Courtney!" Trent says to me.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yell.

"I summon the power of the gem!" I call.

The dino sign on our chests glow and we put our hands to them. Then our whole ranger suits glow.

"DINO GEMS UNITE!" We all call.

Our powers form one big dinosaur head and with my power it is on fire.

It basically eats the Mesagog's and we all turn as once and for all Mesagog is destroyed.

We all gather around but the weird thing is we have no power but I still carry my Triassic shield.

"Everyone okay?" Dad asked us all.

"I feel different!" Conner says.

"Yeah," Trent agrees. "Like normal again!"

"Me too!" Both Kira and Leanne say as we all hold our dino gems up.

"It's gone!" Ethan realises. "Our powers gone!"

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesagog!" dad explained and then he glanced at me.

"So these are.." Leanne began.

"Ancient artefacts," dad says and I pass mine over. "That will look great in a museum."

I want to try something but before I can I hear a voice behind us all.

"Hello rangers!" It was Cassidy.

"So you know then!" Conner approached her and me and dad stepped forward worriedly.

I hid my shield behind my back. Elsa appeared with Devin and she gave us an apologetic look.

"Well I kinda already knew," he says to all of us and I sigh. "But I had to show Cassidy in person!"

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy exclaimed and I knew we were in trouble. Cassidy hugs Devin. We all glance at each other. "And we've got it all on tape! You know a reporter could make a career out of this."

"Cassidy you know what would happen to us if that tape got out?" I asked worried as I used strange non-human powers in that tape. "What our lives would be like?"

"Yeah I do?" she says smiling. "That's why I'm giving it to you!"

I am shocked when she hands me the tape.

"What?" Leanne asked as we all looked shocked.

"Cassidy passing up on the scoop of a life time?" Kira shakes her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends!" Cassidy said and I felt grateful. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives, just to make mine better, not after everything you've done for us!"

Ethan smiled as he looked around at all of us.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere!" He said.

"Yeah I just needed someone to help me find it," she says smiling at Devin and they began to back away from us. "Now... if you'll excuse us!"

"Yeah we're off to prom!" Devin said happily.

They walked off and after a brief smile so did Elsa.

"Finally!" Leanne said smiling after them.

"Yeah I thought those two were never going to get together," Kira agreed.

We all nod at her in agreement. They all then turn to me.

"So how come you have your shield?!" Trent asks. I pull it out and look at it. It now full resembles my armour and the swords handle is a bright red and orange. Like fire.

"Because it has become mine," I say giving them the only explanation I can think of. "I am still the Triassic warrior and I still have powers. My destiny must not be over."

We all leave to go home.

*Back to action*

Leanne has just left with Conner for prom and I sigh. Then my dad comes down and laughs.

"That's no way to dress for prom!" He says still laughing.

"I can't go," I say. "I have no dress!"

He smiles and walks towards me.

"Come with me," he says and I sigh but get up.

He takes me upstairs and leads me to my bedroom. On my bed is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen and I turn back to my dad.

"I wanted to as your father get you a dress," He explained. "I got Leanne one and I brought you this."

I smiled.

"But when you have been ignoring me I thought," I began but he cut me off.

"I am happy that you will be going to Briarwood in a few weeks," he said. "Yes me and Leanne are going to miss you but you know what?"

He came closer.

"What?" I asked feeling the tears coming on.

"No matter who you're real parents are, you will always be my little girl!" He said and I hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry about the way you felt. I just didn't know how to keep the dress from you!"

I nodded and thanked him.

"Now!" he said with a fake stern look. "You get in that dress put on some make up and flame us there. Because I want a dance with my girl."

I nodded, got ready and we left.

We arrived and stood next to Trent and his dad. I spotted Leanne in her own dress with Conner who looked very neat in his suit. They were stood talking to Ethan and his date who he me at a theatre.

"Hey guys!" Me and Trent called down to our three friends.

"Hey Trent!" Ethan called back. "Courtney!"

Leanne smiled up at me.

"Nice dress sis!" she said waving.

"Back at ya!" I reply.

I turn back to my dad and Anton who were having a conversation.

"So Trent what's next for you?" My dad asked.

"Actually I'm really excited," Trent said smiling at me and my dad who placed an arm around my waist. "I'm heading to Art school in the fall!"

"Wow way to go Trent!" I said high fiving him.

"Yeah," dad agreed. "You okay with that Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier Tommy," he said looking proudly at his son. "And what about you Courtney?"

I sighed I haven't told my dad yet.

"Well I am heading to the university just outside of Briarwood!" I said and my dad looked shocked. "I may be searching but don't mean I can't think about my future!"

He nods and my dad smiles proudly.

"What about you Tommy?" Anton asks. "What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here," he said and then glanced at me. "Briarwood Isn't too far so I can keep in touch with Courtney and Leanne has got another year in school. As for me I can have a quiet life."

"Quiet?" I asked looking confused. "Whats that? I haven't had quiet in two years!"

They laughed but then another voice joined us.

"You sure about staying here?" It was Elsa who now wore something different and she had changed her name. "I hear the new principals a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant!" dad says.

Elsa smiled.

"I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend!" Anton asked her.

"I'd be honoured!" she said.

Anton took her arm and they walked off.

"I gotta go!" my dad said and I smiled.

"You outta here!" Trent asked.

"No but he has got to do something else!" I said and took off to find Kira.

We waited for my dad to introduce us so we could sing. Kira had asked me to do one more song of ours before I left. I had agreed.

"Okay guys, I just want to say," My dad said and we both took a deep breath. "We've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot. More than any school should have to go through. But we've made it and we're okay. That's what's important so let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that here they are Kira ford and Courtney Oliver."

We look around to see all of our friends cheering and clapping and we both smile at each other.

Kira:

you gave me something more than

I ever thought before we could be

falling in love

oh baby

Courtney:

I can picture you and me

More than coming closer

Just a little more time

and a little less thinking

Both:

Just a little more time Is all that I need

Just a little believing

Just a little more breathing

let's give it time

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

As we finished everyone cheered.

For the rest of the night I had a dance with my dad, Trent and even Conner and Ethan.

I was going to miss Reefside.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I am going to miss the dino thunder team. I will right the one year later and then I will write the first chapter of mystic force and then I need to update my other story thanks guys and please review


	26. Chapter 25: History

Chapter 25: History

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys last chapter of Courtney Oliver Back to action and then Courtney goes to Briarwood. Please tell me what you think and then I will have the first chapter of the next one up tonight or tomorrow.

*Back to action: One year later*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Leanne had just met up for the first time in a while to go to a reunion. I could not believe that it had been a year already. I am now at my third ranger team and a lot has happened. The most important one being that I now know that the powers I used to call strange is magic. Udonna says I am a powerful young witch a lot like her son Bowen. The rest of the rangers also do magic. I have my morpher just in case but I shouldn't need it. I mean it's a reunion what can happen.

Conner of course is with Leanne as they are now a couple and that is why Leanne is going. I hug him and then we carry on into the school. Until we see another familiar face.

"Ethan," Conner says spotting the ex-blue ranger who turns around and smiles at the sight of the three of us. "Hey man wait up!"

"Conner McKnight and Leanne and Courtney Oliver," Ethan says hugging us girls. "My ex-partners in crime fighting!"

"I didn't think we'd see you at the reunion!" Conner said to him as they high fived.

"Well my class schedule at reefside tech is brutal," Ethan tells the three of us. "But there's no way that I'd miss this!"

"What have you both been up to?" I ask Conner and Leanne.

"I'm trying to start a soccer program for kids you know," Conner tells us and I smile. "Give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school."

"Good idea!" I tell him.

"It's been tough raising the money though," Conner says sounding a little disappointed.

"That sounds cool!" Ethan tells him. "Leanne Courtney, what are you two doing?"

"I'm actually at school getting my teachers degree!" Leanne said and I smile. "I want to teach kindergarten!"

"And you'll do great!" I say and she smiles.

"And you?" she asks and my smile drops.

"Nothing much!" I say and to try and get the conversation away from me I ask my own question. "Do you know if Kira's coming?"

"I doubt it," Conner says and I am glad that it worked. "I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract!"

"Trying being the key word!" A voice said behind us and we all turned.

"KIRA!" We all yelled and smiled as the ex-yellow ranger came and hugged all of us.

"So when can we expect to hear your first big single?" Ethan asked her.

"Oh im already all over the radio," she tells him and smiles at all of us. "Singing a cat-litter jingle!"

I nod and smile. I have really missed these guys.

"Shall we?" Ethan says taking offering Kira his arm. I take one arm and Kira the other. Kira then takes one of Conner's arms and he takes Leanne's so we are all walking arm-in-arm together.

All of a sudden there is a flash and our surroundings completely change.

We are in some sort of lab. It looks really advanced. That's when I realise my magic is detecting evil. We then notice a bat with a jar on it's head and a freaky looking alien-doctor.

"Huh?" we all say.

"Welcome to the future!" The bat says. 'Did he just say future. Oh boy' We take a look around and we are shocked to see our old dino gems here. "Now you will help me destroy the planet!"

I throw a heavy looking object their way and they jump away from us to avoid it. We all grab our dino gems and take off before anything else can happen.

"Let's get out of here!" I tell the others.

We run outside but there are these weird things following us and we cannot loose them.

"Come on!" I say as we try to get away from them.

"This way!" Conner says but he leads us to a dead end.

We turn back to see the weird robots right behind us and we don't know what to do except fight.

"Any thought on what these things are?" Conner asks us all. My first thought is that they are not styxoids but I cant tell them that.

"They're not Tyrannodrones!" Kira says.

"But they're definitely up there in the creepy department!" Leanne says.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Conner asks.

"I have one but I wouldn't know where to take us!" I say referring to my transportation method.

"And I'm still trying to figure out how we got in!" Ethan says.

We drop into fighting stances and begin to fight as the weird creatures come at us. I throw one away from me and kick another. I jump and kick one so it goes flying into the wall. I have to duck under another's punch and then I see a bunch of them running at me.

they disappear in a wave of my hand. "Well at least my magic still works!"

I look around and I am relieved to find that no one seen my use of magic. We all regroup as they are finished.

I walk up to the others and Ethan picks up a piece of one.

"It's a robot!" He says. "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced!"

We are suddenly blasted as the bat like monster approached us.

All five of us groan and the monster laughs.

"Fools!" It said. "Do you think you could get away from me that easily?!"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you buddy!" We all stare at him and he realises what he just said. "That didn't come out right at all!"

"Who are you?" Leanne asked worriedly.

"What do you want from us?" Kira asks.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy! Especially the mystic one!" I frown and the others look confused. "Fight beside me and we'll bring down this wretched planet!"

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch ball too long!" I insulted.

"But in case you haven't noticed, were the good guys!" Conner continued.

"Too good for you!" Leanne stated.

"And we're not exactly about destroying our own planet!" Kira confirmed.

We all watched and prepared for another fight as the bat began to walk towards us.

"Oh I think you'll come around to my way of thinking!" It stated and I was about to reach for my wand. "With a little persuasion!"

All of a sudden we all look around at the sound of a police siren. A police vehicle approaches and out pops seven people all in grey uniform with different coloured accents. They fight the minion robots and then they face the bat.

We all share a look and I am surprised.

"Back off broodwing!" the one with the red on says.

"Yeah go back to where you came from!" The yellow girl says.

"And don't come back any time soon!" The orange one growls.

"If you know whats good for you!" The white one says.

"SPD!" The bat who I am gonna guess is Broodwing says. "Always getting in my way."

The bat flies away and the SPD people approach us.

"You guys ok?" The brown haired yellow asked.

I noticed that the one with the orange and the one with the white cannot take their eyes off of me.

"A little confused!" I tell them. "But we're okay!"

"Broodwings bad news!" The blue one said. "But attacking civilians. That's just low."

"You've fought this freak before?" Conner asked them.

"Oh yeah! All in a days work," The red one said. "We're power rangers! Space Patrol Delta!"

He showed us a badge that came from what looks like some sort of phone. Now I was confused.

"Wait a minute!" Kira says also confused. "You guys can't be the power rangers!"

"Why not?" The yellow one said sounding a little insulted.

"Because we are!" I tell them.

We all raise our wrists were the dino gems now sat once again.

*Back to action: One year later*

The SPD rangers have explained that we are in the future and I guessed that the two who are orange and white are my kids for which I was correct. I couldn't believe that my two kids are rangers.

"Wait so let me see if I got this straight!" Ethan said as the SPD rangers led us through their base which is gigantic. "Somehow we've been transported years into the future!"

"And this is a state of the art command centre," Leanne continues.

"Where you train fighters to become power rangers!" Kira said looking impressed.

"And Earth is under attack by aliens and giant robots?" Conner asked.

"And you two are my kids who are now power rangers yourselves?" I said to my kids.

"Yep that's about it!" Syd the pink ranger says as we entre a room full of computers.

"Although you probably shouldn't know you are our mother!" Donna my daughter said uncertainly.

"She guessed what were we supposed to do!" Her twin Thomas says.

Me and Leanne share a glance and smile. Definitely siblings.

"Well seeing as Donna is my double!" I say to them and Donna laughs.

"Good to know there will still be beautiful girls in the future," Conner flirts with the girls.

"EXCUSE ME Conner McKnight!" I yell and Conner flinches. "You are way too old for them!"

"Would you give it a rest anyway?" Ethan demanded. "We've gotta keep focused here!"

"Okay I'm not complaining but our command centre was a cave!" Leanne said jealous.

We glanced around and fell into fighting stances when we seen what looked like a big blue dog and a woman that very much resembled a cat.

"Hey, hey, hey guys," Jack says raising a hand to try and soothe us. "It's ok! That's our commander Anubis Kruger. And our technical expert Dr Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base rangers!" Their commander says motioning to all that is around him.

"But he's a dog," Kira whispers shocked.

"Well sort of," Leanne agrees.

"Pet's as authority figures," Bridge says winking at her. "You get used to it!"

My mouth drops as a bunch of aliens walk by and Donna laughs at my reaction.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat explains to us.

"Well for the most part," Sky agrees.

"Broodwing is after them!" Thomas tells the two.

"I can see why," Kat says bringing up a video of us as rangers through the archives. "The archives show that the dino thunder team have faced off against the most treacherous villains in history!"

Me and my team smiled.

"Aww memories," Conner says.

"But that was years ago," Jack says and I frown. "What I don't get is how did you guys get here?"

I thought about it but Kira answered before I did.

"Well things are a little fuzzy," Kira explained to them. "But we were on our way to the reunion at Reefside high!"

"I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here," The commander said. "He wont give up on you so easily!"

"We'll take him on and anyone else who gives us trouble!" Conner says stepping forward a little.

Z laughs.

"You haven't met Broodwings boss," she says shaking her head. "Grumm is as bad as they get!"

I wanted to hit her right now.

"Well I say bring it on!" Leanne says also looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah we're rangers," Kira agreed with her. "We can deal with it!"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Correction.." Sky said sounding and looking all official. "You were rangers! We've been specially trained to take on Grumm's army."

"And no offence but fighting dinosaurs is so over!" Syd says.

"OK!" I yell getting really angry and I see my children wince. The dino rangers all look shocked as I pull out my wand. "ONE: I am a ranger! TWO: I have abilities that would scare you and THREE: Have you guys ever heard of respecting your elders!"

They all look appropriately abashed. My dino team all look at me.

"Again!" Leanne asks and I nod.

"I am a Mystic warrior!" I tell them. "My strange powers their magic!"

"We don't want you guys to get into any more trouble," Jack says being careful with the look I gave him. "We have enough problems to deal with!"

All of a sudden a loud blaring catches our attention. The room turns red as the alarm goes off. The SPD rangers all walk forwards.

"The quarry's under attack!" Kat says.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out!" Commander Kruger says.

"Just because we're not rangers doesn't mean we can't fight!" Conner states and the others all nod.

"And I am a ranger and I am capable of fighting in knight mode!" I tell him and the others look confused. "Triassic warrior!"

They all nod but no one pays us attention.

"Mum!" Donna says to me and I stare at her in shock. "If anything shall happen to you then me and Thomas won't be here and it can change the future!"

I realised she was right but I didn't like the idea.

"Okay you guys chill until we get back!" Jack tells us and they morph and take off.

We all watch as they arrive and more and more of the troobian's arrive.

"I may be wrong," Kira says as we watch on a viewing screen. "But they look like they're in trouble!"

"A lot of it!" Leanne says shaking her head.

"I've never encountered this many troops at once," Commander Kruger says getting to his feet.

"You've gotta let us help them!" I say trying to reason with him.

"No I won't put your lives in danger," he tells us. "If anything was to happen to you in this time the results would be catastrophic!"

"Yeah but if your cadets loose than none of that matters anyway!" Conner says.

We all glance around again as the computer shows a giant robot crawling it's way up from underground.

"I see some things never change!" Ethan says.

"I wish we still had our megazord!" Kira said.

"My titan mode won't be big enough!" I say and the others raise an eyebrow at me but I shake my head.

"Kat dispatch Omega ranger to the scene!" Kruger says to the technician. "This is not your battle. I'm going to help the others. "You are to stay here that's an order!"

He morphs and leaves.

I am really starting to get annoyed as I watch the head honcho of the bad guys arrives to fight Kruger.

All the bad guys band together and so do the good guys.

"Let me guess," Ethan says as we stare. "That's Grumm!"

"This is serious!" Kat says sounding worried.

"That's it!" I say having had enough of all of this. "It's time to get prehistoric on Grumm and his goons!"

Kira and Leanne both grabbed an arm each and stopped me from leaving.

"Courtney!" Kira says. "Kruger ordered us to stay here!"

"Kira that is my children out there!" I say looking back at the screen to where my two kids were. "I don't care about the past or the future the others need us now!"

"He's right!" Kira says.

Both Ethan and Leanne agree.

We are about to leave but Kat stops us.

"If you're gonna go out there," she pauses and takes a deep breath before stepping forward again. "Give me your dino gems!"

We all do, I decide to leave my mystic morpher out of this. I still have the Triassic warrior if needed.

She powers them up and pulls our morphers out of the archives. I am really impressed.

*Back to action: One year later*

We arrive to help the SPD rangers.

"Think again bonehead!" I say as we run to where the rangers were facing their enemies.

The SPD rangers run over to us shocked.

"This is not a good idea!" Jack says.

"Get out of here!" Z tells us.

"You have no idea how much power Grumm has!" Sky says.

We look around at all of them.

"We brought a little power of our own!" Conner says and we raise our wrists which have our wrists to show our dino morphers.

"Kats a genius!" Ethan says. "She pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them!"

"We wasn't going to sit by and watch!" I tell them all looking particularly at my own children.

"Don't get mad at us commander!" Kira says. "You would have done the same thing!"

"You have a point!" Kruger agrees. "Now let's show Grumm what we can do together. POWER RANGERS SUIT UP!"

We all nodded at him and lined up.

"Power rangers!" Thomas says being the leader of SPD. "Are you guys ready?!"

"READY!" We all agree.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

It feels weird after being a mystic ranger for so long to go back to being a dino ranger. Even if it was a one off thing.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"SWAT MODE!"

Me, Donna and Thomas group together and fight our own brand of Krybots, blue heads and orange heads. I pull out my Ankylo bow and begin to fire at the robots. My daughter blasts them and my son uses fireballs to do it. I am not doing as good so I decide to call for something else. My Triassic shield.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!"

My knight armour replaces my ranger suit and my children smile.

"FORCEFUL AS FIRE!" I yell my mystic ranger call. "TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

Being more trained with my sword and shield since Daggeron joined us a few weeks ago I have no problem cutting through the rest of the Krybots. My children also have no problem and we quickly finish them and re-join everyone.

"Good job rangers!" Kruger yells as we all gather as a group and face whats remaining of the bad guys. "We'll take it from here! Omega ranger needs your help!"

"You got it!" Thomas says. "Let's go B- squad!"

I use the shield and sword and as the SPD rangers all leave except for Kruger we all begin to destroy the rest of the Krybots. I strike them one after another and then I blast a few. After the Krybots are gone my team and I gather behind Kruger who had been fighting Grumm.

"Kruger using rangers from the past may have won you this battle," Grumm tells the commander. "But I have a surprise of my own in store!"

"COME ON!"

"Let's put it together!" Conner says to the others.

I power up my knight mode and prepare to blast them.

"Z-REX BLASTER!"

"BURNING FIRE!" I call.

"Do it!" Kruger tells us.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE BLAST!"

We fire at Grumm.

It hits around him and then he disappears groaning.

Kruger runs forwards.

"He's gone!" He says. "Yes! We sent him running!"

Me and my team all smile and the SPD rangers appear.

"Gather around rangers!" Kruger says he then begins to call out our names. "Conner, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Bridge, Syd, Courtney, Leanne, Thomas, Donna and Sam. That was great teamwork!"

"Yeah!" I said high fiving my son.

"YES!" Kruger agrees.

*Back to action: One year later*

We returned to the base and the other dino thunder rangers and I are upset to find out that they have found a way to send us back to our own time.

"I still think you guys need us here to deal with Grumm," Ethan says to them shaking his head.

"Cause he is gonna be madder than ever!" Leanne agrees.

"Yeah and what about Broodwing?" Kira asks. "He's still around flapping about somewhere!"

"It's obvious we should stay," Conner says and I nod my head. "We work great together!"

"Nice try!" Syd says to Conner.

"But we don't date older guys!" Donna says.

"OOH!" Me and Thomas says and then we try not to laugh.

"We appreciate your offer to stay rangers," Kruger says. "But that's not possible!"

"Besides Kira," Syd says. "If you don't get back you'll never start recording career!"

"My recording career?" Kira asks confused.

"Of course!" Syd tells her. "You become a huge singing sensation. I grew up listening to your songs."

"Yeah," Sky says turning to Conner. "And everyone knows about the Conner McKnight soccer camps! They're all over the country!"

Conner looks really happy at that. "For real? Wow!"

"And Ethan," Bridge says to the blue ranger. "You have to go back! You develop some software we still use in SPD!"

"You mean I'm a genius sweet!" Ethan said going wide eyed.

"Leanne!" Z says and my little sister turns. "You are about to get that kindergarten job and not long after you will be decorating a nursery of your own!"

Leanne goes wide eyed as well.

"You mean me and Conner!" Conner's mouth drops.

"Mum!" My daughter says. "Your ranger journey has a few more years yet but..."

"Your search for your mum and dad is about to end!" Thomas finishes and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"I find them?" I ask.

Both my children nod. "And your older brother!"

I go over that shocked.

I hug my kids.

"It's nice to know I have such great kids one day!" I say to them.

"Your lives as rangers have made a difference!" Commander says and Kat smiles. "But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives. After you hang up your helmets."

"I think we're ready to go back commander!" Conner says and we all nod our heads in agreement.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in ranger history!" Kruger continues. "Thank you all!"

A tube appears in the middle of their software to reveal the five dino gems that will be kept safe from now on.

"Goodbye Dino rangers!" Kat says. "Your memory of us will be erased. But we wont forget you!"

The dino gems glow and their is a flash of light.

We all have a second of dizziness and we pause and glance at each other. We then look back at the doors to the reunion and Kira speaks.

"Do you think Dr Oliver's in there?" Kira asks.

"He better be. I haven't seen him in ages and I have to go back to briarwood tonight!" I say looking forward to seeing my dad.

We go into the room and enjoy the rest of the reunion and enjoy our day. My dad was there.

*Back to action: One year later*

Chelbell2016:

I cannot believe it. The last chapter of Courtney Oliver: Back to action and I will begin to write Courtney Oliver: Keeper of the powers ASAP! I do have too update my other story after the first two chapters though. Also please remember that Bowen is not Nick. He was raised by his mother and Courtney/ Athena his little sister will be the one who turns up in the first episode. Also Bowen will not be red ranger. He may later on become another colour or just a knight you can give me your ideas. Please review!


End file.
